Vueltas Pasadas, Presentes y Futuras con Severus
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Una infancia dolorosa aquejan al Misterioso Profesor de Pociones, haciéndole ver la vida como un obsequio repleto de castigos. Sin embargo, alguien de su infancia le hace tener esperanzas y le ayuda alcanzar la felicidad. Amistades, enemigos y amores.
1. La Muerte

**VUELTAS PASADAS, PRESENTES Y FUTURAS CON SEVERUS SNAPE**

_**Disclaimer maldito:** todos los personajes son propiedad de la Jefa Jotacá, exceptuando los inventados.  
**Advertencia:** esta historia no incluye información del 6º y 7º libro, ya que fue creada mucho antes de eso (aunque, maravillosamente, coincidan algunas cosas); por lo tanto, nombres mencionados en esos libros no están, como también la fecha exacta de la historia. Así que, utilicen el máximo de imaginación para leer todo lo que he escrito con mucho cariño y esfuerzo._

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA MUERTE**

-**  
**

Hace exactamente cuarenta y tres años atrás, cerca del pueblo Saint Ferdinand, en Inglaterra, existía una familia. Aquella familia era millonaria a la cual, la mayoría de los habitantes, magos, le tenían mucho respeto. El apellido con el cual se los identificaban era Snape.

El señor Snape, serio, alto, delgado, pero con anchos hombros, de piel cetrina y un grasiento cabello, que siempre llevaba bien peinado, y una barba y bigote negrísimo completaba su rostro, trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como Inefable. Ni siquiera su esposa sabía lo que hacía.

La señora Snape, muy atractiva, alta, y de buena figura, de cabello negro azulado, dulce y risueña, estaba embarazada. Al parecer, la noticia, no le agradaba mucho al señor Snape. Cada vez que conversaban de aquello, el señor Snape le respondía de malas maneras sin esforzarse en ocultar su aversión.

— Amor… ¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestro hijo? El Sanador me acaba de decir que es…

— ¡Florence! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME INTERESA ESA CRIATURA?

— Pero Roderick…

— ¡PERO NADA!

Un silencio triste invadió la sala de estar, y Florence salió a paso rápido, con los ojos llorosos, mientras Roderick la fulminaba con la mirada.

Los días pasaron rápidamente hasta que, una noche en la que se hallaba sola Florence, porque Roderick había tenido trabajo extra por asuntos de un mago al que todos llamaban Señor Tenebroso, nació el bebé. Por medio de magia, el pequeño salió en perfectas condiciones. El niño, a pesar de pequeño, era muy parecido a su padre, y eso causó que al mismo Roderick se le ablandara el corazón al verlo, al menos, momentáneamente.

— Severus Snape… —susurró el padre orgulloso, afirmándolo en sus brazos.

Pero el pobre Severus, no sabía el futuro que le esperaba.

Seis largos años transcurrieron en la vida de Severus. Seis penosos años en que su padre llevaba regañándolo, maltratándolo cruelmente y dándole bofetadas, porque, según él Severus era una vergüenza, un mariquita y un llorón.

— ¡Segundo plato que rompes en un día! —le gritó Roderick a Severus, un día antes de su sexto cumpleaños — ¡Mocoso! ¿No te he enseñado a ser cuidadoso? —lo agarró bruscamente de los hombros y comenzó a zamarrearlo.

— ¡Mamá…! —gritaba Severus llorando — ¡Mamá…!

Todo cesó cuando entró la madre a la cocina. Miró a su marido, asustada, mientras abrazaba a su hijo, quien lloraba descontrolado en su vientre. Despacio, Florence condujo a Severus a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave, se acercó al niño, que aún lloraba en silencio, y lo abrazó. Ambos derramaron lágrimas por un par de minutos, y luego, con voz quebrada y en un susurro, Florence dijo:

— Severus, te amo, hijo. Y lamento decir que te amo más que a tu padre — Severus la miró desconcertado, y esta le sonrió al ver su cara —. No es que esté enamorada de ti, hijo, pero mi amor es mucho más fuerte por ti. Un amor de madre no se compara con nada.

Severus no dijo nada y volvió a abrazar a su madre.

— Mamá… —murmuró después de unos instantes — Mi papá no me quiere.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué dices eso? ¡Claro que te quiere! —lo animó su mamá, acariciándole la cabeza — Pero, ¿sabes? Él es diferente. Le gustan las cosas perfectas, y quiere que tú seas perfecto. Por eso tienes que obedecer. Ahora hablaré con él. Tampoco tenía derecho a maltratarte —besó a su hijo en la mejilla —. Ahora ponte tu pijama y duérmete, que es tarde, cielo.

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue mejor. Roderick ya no estaba enojado y, como obsequio de cumpleaños, le regaló a Severus un libro sobre Animales Mágicos y una escoba de juguete, llamada Relámpago que tenía tres velocidades: 20, 35, y 50 kilómetros por hora; y tres alturas: 1, 2 y 3 metros. Por otro lado, Florence le obsequió un conejo negro, muy tierno, el cual fue nombrado como Bob. Bob pareció alegrarle mucho más la vida a Severus, ya que después de un tiempo, iban a todas partes juntos.

Severus siempre pasaba los cumpleaños con su madre y su padre, al señor Roderick no le gustaba que la casa estuviera abarrotada de gente, en otras ocasiones especiales le habían robado libros de la misteriosa biblioteca que siempre permanecía con llave.

— Además —dijo a Severus una noche mientras cenaban —, no es necesario andar alardeando cuantos años cumpliste. Las fiestas son para los desordenados e imprudentes.

Terminando de comer, Severus se despidió de sus padres y subió a su cuarto, junto a Bob, que lo llevaba al hombro.

— ¿Por qué mi padre es tan serio, Bob? —preguntó ensimismado, cuando estaba entre las sábanas de terciopelo de su lecho.

Bob miró tiernamente a su amo y se acurrucó cerca de él. El niño pasó un dedo por el suave pelaje negro del animalito, apagó la llama de la vela y se durmió.

— Vamos Bob, vamos a dar un paseo al monte. Es un precioso día, hay que aprovechar.

Era totalmente cierto. Un radiante sol abrazaba a Saint Ferdinand al día siguiente. Unas esponjosas nubes navegaban por el cielo azul, y un suave olor a naturaleza vagabundeaba por los alrededores.

— Espera aquí, Bob, iré donde mamá para ver si nos puede preparar unos emparedados.

Bajó rápidamente a la cocina, y ahí estaba su madre, haciendo el desayuno para ellos dos. El señor Snape había retornado a su trabajo.

— Hola cariño — le saludó cálidamente Florence.

— Hola mami —dijo, abrazándola — ¿Mami? ¿Me podrías preparar unos emparedados? Con Bob saldremos a dar un paseo.

— Sí, hijo, por supuesto, además, no disfrutar este hermoso día, sería un pecado — dijo sonriendo. Sacó su varita y con un hizo aparecer tres sándwiches con carne de pollo y otros tres sándwich con forma de calderos, rellenos con trozos de salchicha— Ahora, tomemos nuestro desayuno y luego ve a preparar tus cosas.

— Sí, mamá.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Severus subió de nuevo a su cuarto, con los sándwiches en los brazos. Todo el rato en el que él y su madre habían estado comiendo, Bob había intentado abrir un bolso con sus dientes, hasta que apareció su amo y se rindió.

— Ja, ja, Bob, eso déjamelo a mí — dijo amablemente Severus.

Abrió el bolso y echó todos los emparedados, su escoba Relámpago y una toalla. Se duchó y se vistió con unos pantalones cortos negros, una playera azul y su túnica negra, eso sí, con su bañador debajo. Por poco se olvida de su caña de pescar y las Magibolsas (bolsas herméticas con refrigeración). Luego de tener todo preparado, bajó a la sala donde lo esperaba su madre.

— Yo también voy a dar mi paseíto, cariño. Voy a ir a San Mungo y después iré donde Joahnne... necesito hablar con ella.

Por lo que sabía Severus, Joahnne era la mejor amiga de su madre.

Se despidió de Florence y salió de la enorme mansión en la que vivían. Caminó por un sendero lleno de flores silvestres muy bonitas, y de árboles frondosos que agitaban sus ramas suavemente al ritmo del cálido viento susurrante.

Luego de caminar casi un cuarto de hora, llegó a un prado totalmente verde; y en las proximidades, un enorme lago cristalino, y un muelle de mármol.

Corrió junto a su conejo hasta el muelle, extrajo su caña de pescar del bolso, le ató un anzuelo y la lanzó hacia las profundidades del agua. En menos de cinco minutos logró obtener seis gorditos peces.

A pesar de que estaba tan sólo con su conejo, lo pasaba muy bien. Cuando llegó la hora de bañarse en el lago, para impresión del muchacho, Bob igual sabía nadar.

Al comenzar a ocultarse el sol, Severus pensó en irse. Mientras caminaba nuevamente por el sendero, hizo su aparición la primera estrella de la noche. Severus quedó fascinado porque nunca había visto una noche tan despejada y con una sola estrella en el cielo.

Llegó a la mansión, entró por la puerta de atrás que daba directo a la cocina y quedó paralizado. Unos horribles gritos retumbaban en toda la casa.

— ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE! ¡DEBERÍAS HABERTE CUIDADO! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA TENER MÁS HIJOS! ¡MENOS UNA NIÑA!

¿Severus tendría una hermanita? ¡Eso sería fabuloso! Pero... su padre no quería...

Penetró en la salita y en el suelo yacía su madre encogida de miedo.

— Yo... yo pe-pensé que te agradaría que tuviéramos una niñita... — balbuceó Florence entre sollozos.

— ¿Creíste eso? ¿Pensaste que me gustaría? — preguntó con impaciencia. Se volteó y miró a su hijo. — ¡Y TÚ! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLEGAR A ÉSTA HORA? — con más ímpetu se aproximó a Severus que se arrinconaba y... ¡Zas! Le dio un manotazo en la mejilla, que también consiguió que se le partiera el labio. Regresó donde estaba Florence y se reanudaron nuevamente los gritos: — ¡TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE SEVERUS NO PUEDE SALIR SOLO! ¡MENOS AHORA QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS ESTÁ TOMANDO FUERZAS Y MATA A QUIEN SE LE INTERPONGA EN EL CAMINO! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!

Severus aun en el rincón, lloraba en silencio, temblaba de terror.

— ¡Sales sola a San Mungo! Llego, y no hay nadie, llegas tú... ¡y llegas sin Severus! ¡YO soy el que da autoridad en esta casa, YO! ¿ENTENDISTE? —bramó Roderick inclinándose y jalándole el cabello a su esposa. La soltó bruscamente y se fue a su biblioteca secreta dando un portazo.

Pasó cerca de un mes. Un mes muy, muy triste para Severus. Cada noche las discusiones se reanudaban y el pequeño niño sufría. A veces deseaba no haber nacido... a veces deseaba que su padre muriera. Sólo quería estar con su madre, abrazarla y compartir un día... o tal vez toda la vida con ella.

Una mañana, Severus se levantó para ir a ver a su madre. Lo que sí, no se dio cuenta de lo temprano que era. Caminó el largo y oscuro pasillo, lleno de armaduras, estatuas y cuadros de toda la familia Snape. Cuando dobló la esquina vio que su padre salía del cuarto matrimonial y decía con voz ronca:

— Te traeré un té, Florence, querida.

El hombre se dirigió a la cocina y, luego de unos minutos salió con una humeante taza de té, pero, en vez de regresar donde su esposa, siguió de largo hacia la habitación contigua, que era donde se encontraban todo tipo de pociones para sanar diferentes enfermedades. Severus lo siguió despacio, escondiéndose detrás de las armaduras. Cuando su padre entró a la habitación, el niño asomó un poco la cabeza para ver que es lo que hacía. Con mano temblorosa, Roderick abrió un estante que contenía sólo las botellas grandes, y de él sacaba una extrañamente gruesa y oscura. Con un gotero echó cuatros gotas al té hirviendo. Se secó la grasienta frente (que le estaba sudando) con un pañuelo, guardó la gruesa botella y caminó hacia la salida del cuarto de pociones.

Severus rápidamente se ocultó detrás de una estatua y esperó a que su padre saliera.

En el momento en que Roderick entraba de nuevo al cuarto matrimonial, Severus se adelantaba a la habitación y abría la misma estantería para verificar qué contenía aquél líquido.

Lástima que estaba en otro idioma:

_**ETREUM AENATNATSNI**_

_Ne senoicaugireva aírid "Etreum rop Leuserirepenia"_

Severus no entendió ni la cuarta parte de lo que decía el texto. Dejó todo tal cual y se fue rápidamente a su dormitorio y prefirió volverse a dormir.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se había quedado dormido, ni siquiera Florence lo había ido a despertar, y por supuesto su padre había vuelto al Departamento de Misterios, que era donde trabajaba como Inefable. Eran las 11:30, y quizá su mamá se había quedado dormida también.

Se colocó sus pantuflas, y se puso a Bob en el hombro y corrió hacia e cuarto matrimonial. Antes de entrar llamó tres veces a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Decidió entrar. Su madre estaba profundamente dormida y tapada con las mantas hasta el cuello.

Severus se acercó a ella y dijo:

— Mami, te has quedado dormida— esperó unos segundos pero no sucedió nada; la movió suavemente del hombro, pero tampoco surtió efecto.

Al observarla bien, se dio cuenta que estaba amarilla y pálida, con los ojos hundidos. Le volvió a dar otra sacudida y ahí su madre abrió los ojos. El niño feliz la abrazó — ¡Maamii!, te quedaste dormida... —dijo tierno mientras la abrazaba — ¿Mami? — volvió a repetir al notar que su madre no respondía. Asustado se separó de ella y la contempló.

Tenía los ojos fijos y opacos, y no tenía expresión en la cara.

— ¿Mamá? — exclamó asustado — ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ! –Severus la sacudió fuertemente, pero nada sucedía. Desesperado la abrazó y largó a llorar sonoramente, comprendiendo lo sucedido — Por qué moriste, mamá... – sollozaba sin soltar al cuerpo sin vida de Florence.

Bob hacía ruiditos, también lloraba. El conejo saltó a la cama y empezó a oler debajo de la almohada. Hurgó unos momentos y luego sacó un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Severus lo desplegó y leyó:

_Querido Severus:_

_Yo sabía que iba a pasar esto, por eso te dejo esta nota._

_Eres lo más grande que me ha pasado, y esté donde esté te seguiré amando. Por favor pórtate bien y siempre mantenme en tu corazón._

_PD: Joahnne cuidará de ti. Esta carta tiene un hechizo, así que por medio de éste Joahnne sabrá que pasó y te irá a ver. Ya debe ir en camino._

— ¡Severus! ¡Oh...! —Joahnne entró corriendo por la puerta de la cocina y buscó a Severus. Aún se encontraba junto al cadáver de su madre. Pero ya no lloraba, más bien estaba en shock. Joahnne se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó.

— Ella sabía que iba a morir —susurró Severus—. Y nunca me lo dijo.

Joahnne carraspeó, pero no dijo nada.

A las horas después, la Funeraria del pueblo de Saint Ferdinand se llevó a la difunta Florence.

Desde entonces, los buenos recuerdos de Severus desaparecieron. Una niebla cubrió su mente.

El funeral de la señora Snape se realizó al día siguiente. Todo parecía comunicar que ese era un día triste. El cielo estaba nublado y oscuro, y un fuerte viento hacía temblar los ventanales.

— Vamos, vamos muchacho, que tenemos que ser puntuales... ¡Péinate ese cabello! — le reprochaba Roderick — Abrígate, ponte tu capa de seda y una bufanda. Y el sombrero también.

Luego de cumplir todas las órdenes de su padre, salieron de la mansión y caminaron por el pueblo. Hicieron una parada para comprar un racimo de flores y siguieron caminando al cementerio "Las siete maravillas de la muerte".

— Bienvenido, señor Snape —saludó el fúnebre sepulturero.

Caminaron entre las tumbas y se unieron a otros magos familiares, y con Joahnne.

Al instante llegó el cura con la Biblia, para recitar el Adiós a Florence Mönckeberg. Pero Severus no oía. Se acercó a la lápida de su madre y se arrodilló ante ella.

**Florence Bannhia Mönckeberg D'neux**

1934-1967

Espesas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer de las negras nubes, y Severus seguía arrodillado sobre la tumba, hasta que una mano en su hombro se posó: era su padre.

— Vamos, Severus — dijo gélidamente el hombre de pelo grasiento.

El niño no dijo nada. Se puso de pié poco a poco, dejando el ramo de flores sobre el húmedo césped.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Roderick se portó relativamente cariñoso, lo llevó de la mano, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de comprensión.

Mientras caminaban por la vereda, una serie de preguntas estallaron en la cabeza del pequeño Severus. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin su madre? ¿Su vida se convertiría en un infierno? ¿Su padre aprovecharía de golpearlo más fuerte? ¿De qué murió su madre, si su padre le había dado un brebaje para curarla? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Y su hermanita?

Ojalá todo fuera una pesadilla, y que a la mañana siguiente su madre fuera a despertarlo con un beso en la mejilla, pero en vano esperó eso. Cada día que pasaba pensaba lo mismo; de distintas formas pensaba que volvería Florence a la vida, como por ejemplo, que llegaría un día con su amiga Joahnne, o que volvía de compras con un rico pastel de melaza, pero solo eran falsas ilusiones, y esas falsas ilusiones produjeron el enfado de su padre.

— ¡Tu madre esta muerta! — gruñó — ¡no va a volver!

Severus estuvo a punto de decirle que era un pésimo padre, y que estaba harto de que le gritase, pero se contuvo. "_Te puede golpear_" —pensó — "_Relájate y vete a tu cuarto_".

Cada día que pasaba, más horrible se volvía la vida de Severus, los insultos en los desayunos y almuerzos del fin de semana, y las cenas de todos los días, iban y venían sin cesar.

— Cualquier niño valiente se habría olvidado de su madre —le espetaba su padre —.Eres un verdadero llorón.

Aunque los insultos de algo le servían. De esos dos meses que habían pasado desde la muerte de su madre, Severus se había hecho más insensible, cada cosa que le reprochaba su padre, le llegaba menos al corazón. Pero algo sobrepasó los límites. Nunca se había imaginado aquello, y fue otro shock para Severus:

Un jueves en la noche, cuando Roderick volvió del trabajo, no regresó solo, sino que acompañado de una mujer.

— Hijo, esta es Monic Weisberg, y será tu nueva madre.

— Hola, Severito — lo saludó mimosamente la extraña.

¿"Nueva madre"? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Severus miró con repugnancia a la señora, no porque fuera fea (era alta, delgada, de ojos azules, morena y cabello castaño), sino porque ella iba a reemplazar a Florence.

— No seas mal educado, chiquillo — lo regañó Roderick.

— No, amor — dijo con su voz pomposa —, entiendo que debe sentirse extraño al estar cambiando a su mamá.

Tales palabras no las pudieron soportar los oídos de Severus.

— ¡Yo no voy a cambiar a mi madre por usted! —gritó y salió corriendo a su dormitorio.

— ¡VEN! —voceó su papá.

— ¡No! —lo calmó Monic.

¡Por qué Severus le gritó a su padre! No debería haber hecho eso, por poco se gana otra paliza, y una de las grandes. Quizá Monic lo salvó del golpe, pero eso no significaba que por eso le iba a caer bien.

Y más la odió cuando a los dos días siguientes se casó con Roderick. La boda fue algo sencilla, para los dos solamente, incluso llevaron al cura a la casa para que no se hiciera público y nadie más supiera, pero de alguna forma todo el pueblo se enteró. Joahnne se decepcionó mucho cuando supo que el padre de Severus se había casado con una muchacha después de dos meses de la muerte de Florence sin conocerla bien. Incluso le dijo en secreto a Severus que ella pensaba que ya había algo entre Monic y Roderick desde hace mucho antes, y que habían planeado algo...

Cada día que pasaba, Monic aprovechaba más las nuevas comodidades que tenía, por ejemplo, en el baño del cuarto matrimonial había un regio baño, pero como no tenía jacuzzi, y el que estaba cerca del ático sí, se iba para allá; o en vez de cocinar compraba algo en la tienda más cercana (siempre que Roderick le hubiese dejado algo de dinero). Las pocas comidas que cocinaba le quedaban desabridas o saladas, lo que le producían arcadas a Severus. Y como no le gustaba hacer el aseo, contrató a una elfina doméstica llamada Polly. Eso era más bueno, porque le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y no tenía que estar aguantando las cínicas sonrisas que le mandaba Monic.

— Polly — le dijo Severus un día a la elfina cuando le entregaba el desayuno — ¿por qué no vas y matas a Monic?

Polly si exaltó y con voz chillona dijo:

— ¡Oh, no, mi amo Severus! ¡Yo no puedo, porque la señora Monic también es mi ama! Y si Polly mata a la señora, el amo Roderick castigará a Polly y le dará la prenda, y Polly no quiere eso, Polly quiere atender a los Snape siempre.

Severus prefería mil veces vivir sólo con su padre, y recibir golpes de vez en cuando, a que ver a una extraña, hipócrita y siútica, que aparte de todo eso, le cocinó el conejo.

Un día despertó en la mañana, pero Bob, su querido Bob ya no estaba a su lado. Lo buscó por toda la casa, el patio, fue al pueblo, al monte, incluso al cementerio, pero no había ni rastro. Y cuando la maldita de Monic lo llamó para almorzar, se encuentra con la grata sorpresa de que había cocinado conejo.

Esto lo hizo enfurecer, no probó bocado. Sacó un trozo de pan de un mueble — Monic lo miraba haciéndose la desconcertada — y subió a su dormitorio. Se encerró con llave y sin poder contenerse derramó unas lágrimas. Primero su madre, ahora Bob. Y para colmo Florence le había regalado a Bob. Él siempre lo había acompañado a todos lados... era su único amigo. Y todas las alegrías y penas las pasaban juntos.

Ni siquiera Roderick se compadeció de Severus, al contrario, dijo un comentario que consiguió enfadarlo doblemente.

— Mmm... Este Bob esta delicioso... menos mal que... —dudó un poco al decir "tu mamá" — que Florence compró este conejo.

— Mí conejo —reclamó el chico.

— ¿Tú conejo? Jamás fue tuyo — gruñó Roderick fríamente.

— Ella me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños pasado.

— Soñaste eso. El conejo lo compró ella, pero era para hacerlo engordar y cocinarlo. Ahora come.

— Prefiero morirme de hambre antes de comerme a Bob.

No pensó lo que dijo. Se marchó rápidamente de la cocina por la puerta de atrás. Sabía que más tarde tendría que pagar por haberle contestado mal a su padre, pero no le importaba.

Caminó durante media hora pateando las piedras. Llegó a un oscuro bosque. Con un poco de recelo se adentró a la espesura de los árboles. Anduvo unos cinco minutos, hasta que un par de voces lo hicieron detenerse.

— Walden, así que pudiste conseguir el trabajo de verdugo en el Ministerio... — dijo una voz aguda y fría.

— Sí, mi lord. Todo ha resultado como usted deseaba — dijo la segunda voz que era bastante ronca.

Severus se acercó más, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles. Pudo divisar a dos figuras entre las sombras.

— Recuerda Walden... —siguió la voz fría — no existe ni el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder... y eso es lo único que tú necesitas pensar, para que puedas servirme... — la silueta del hombre más alto se movió —. Huelo a inocente... huelo a inocente entrometido.

— ¿Cómo dice, señor? —preguntó Walden desconcertado.

— Que mi olfato me dice que un alma inocente ha estado escuchando fragmento de nuestra conversación.

Severus asustadísimo retrocedió unos pocos pasos con sigilo y luego se echó a correr por el bosque. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y sudaba. Temblando, en menos de veinte minutos llegó a su casa. Entró en la salita, que no estaba sola, su padre y Monic estaban sentados en los sillones conversando. Roderick lo ignoró, pero Monic pudo captar el terror de su cara, aunque no dijo nada.

El lema de aquel extraño de voz aguda, seguía vivo en la conciencia de Severus cinco años más tarde. Nunca prestó tanta importancia pero quería saber realmente qué quería decir con eso de: _"No existe ni el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder"_.

Severus había crecido bastante, en esos cinco años había alcanzado el metro con cincuenta y cinco centímetros y el cuerpo era como el de su padre pero aún sus hombros no se desarrollaban del todo.

A pesar de que tenía once años era un chico bastante inteligente y, gracias al duro comportamiento de su padre con él, su personalidad se había tornado fría; poco recuerdo tenía de cuánto había sufrido cuando más pequeño. Esa frivolidad se le notaba en su piel que estaba cada vez más cetrina, en su cabello grasoso y también en sus negros ojos. Ya poco le importaba las críticas de su padre y la presencia de Monic. Ella no era más que una aprovechada y sin cerebro.

En esos cinco años descubrió como poder entrar a la misteriosa biblioteca de su padre. Con una tijera había abierto la cerradura unas cuarenta veces y había sacado libros que leía durante noches enteras. Claro que los libros no eran de cualquier tipo, sino que se trataban de Artes Oscuras. Esa era la razón de que Roderick no lo dejaba entrar, pero gracias a su buena suerte jamás lo había pillado.

Severus se había convertido en un apasionado por los libros de Tenebrismo, que mostraban cosas horrendas, las peores cosas que uno se pudiera imaginar.

También había logrado una velocidad inalcanzable para leer (casi cien páginas por hora), y eso le daba la ventaja de leer más volúmenes.

Ahora sí que su vida se volvía interesante...

Joahnne lo visitaba de vez en cuando, lo cual prefería que no hiciera, pero Severus sin querer reconocerlo la quería mucho, aunque no lo demostraba, pero ella en absoluto nunca se ofendió.

Precisamente ese mismo día le tocaba su visita, pero se retardaba. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde, y hace treinta minutos se tendría que haber encontrado ahí. En el fondo le importaba y le preocupaba, porque por lo menos con ella se podía distraer un rato conversando, así que decidió ir en su búsqueda. Salió de su habitación y recorrió el lúgubre pasillo que daba a la cocina (no le gustaba salir por la puerta principal, ya que a esa hora su vecina, la señora Barnathan se encontraba regando el pasto, y cuando lo saludaba se acercaba a él para darle un sonoro beso y eso lo irritaba).

Llegó a la puerta de la cocina, pero se detuvo. Su padre hablaba con Monic.

— _Escucha la conversación_ — le dijo una voz dentro de su cerebro.

Con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta juntó la puerta y aguzó el oído.

— Bueno, ya es hora de que me reveles la historia de tu difunta ex esposa —dijo Monic con curiosidad —. Nunca me lo has contado como se debe.

— ¡Vaya, ya era hora también de que me lo preguntaras! —dijo Roderick lacónicamente —. Bueno... la cuestión es que me enamoré de ti, e iba a decírselo a Florence para separarnos, pero recibí la noticia de que estaba embarazada. No podía separarme de ella sabiendo que iba a tener un bebé, después los vecinos hablarían mal de mí y eso mancharía mi reputación. Entonces decidí utilizar una simple poción...

Severus no quiso oír más. Miles de recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cerebro... la noche en que se levantó para ir a ver a su madre al dormitorio matrimonial... Roderick yendo con la taza de té hacia el cuarto de pociones... y... no, no podía ser. Retrocedió unos pasos, miró hacia atrás y observó la biblioteca. Ahí debía de estar la respuesta. Echó un vistazo a la cocina nuevamente, y luego fue a la puerta de la habitación de libros Tenebrosos, sacó su utilísima tijera y la introdujo en la cerradura. Sonó un "clic" y Severus pudo entrar.

En el interior estaba oscuro y polvoriento, las cortinas negras estaban cerradas, pero enseguida se prendieron una cantidad de velas color rojo sangre que pudieron iluminar el lúgubre lugar. Cerró la puerta con sigilo y miró el sitio. Una gran mesa se encontraba al centro y cuatro estanterías a cada rincón. Al fondo había un escritorio con llave, el cual nunca pudo abrir.

Tres de las estanterías contenían libros sobre el Arte Oscura; y la otra de pociones. Se concentró para recordar lo sucedido la noche antes de la muerte de su madre.

... Siguió a su padre al cuarto de pociones... luego salió... después entró él... y sacaba una botella que decía...

¡Etreum Aenatnatsni!

Con sus negros, penetrantes y fríos ojos recorrió la estantería para ver los títulos de los libros, pero solo uno de ellos mostraba título: Moste Potente Potions.

Lo sacó con cuidado y empezó a buscar la información. No fue difícil encontrarlo porque por supuesto el índice estaba por orden alfabético. Leyó con premura:

_Una poción poderosa que produce la muerte instantánea. Este filtro ha evolucionado por los grandes descubrimientos de los cientifimagos. El último avance ha sido la ocultación de la verdadera muerte para poder proteger al osado homicida. Este reemplazo es de la conocida enfermedad (en el mundo mágico): Leuserirepenia._

El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco. La lectura seguía pero no necesitaba saber nada más. Estaba todo tan claro como el agua. Su padre había asesinado a su madre, de eso no cabría duda.

Con furia salió de la biblioteca. Iba a ponerle llave para cuando desgraciadamente su padre apareció seguida de Monic. Roderick y Severus se fulminaron con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó en tono agresivo.

Severus se quedó callado. Lo siguió mirando con odio. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

— ¡Te pregunté que hacías! —gritó y Monic retrocedió asustada.

— Nada que te importe —susurró Severus casi tan amenazador como su padre.

Su voz ya no sonaba como la de un niño, sino que se asimilaba a la de un adulto y estaba impregnada de rabia.

— ¡Tú no me hables de esa manera! ¡Soy tu padre!

— ¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE! ¡NUNCA LO SERÁS! — gritó y escupió al suelo casi tan cerca del pie de Roderick.

Roderick con decisión agarró a su hijo por el cuello y le proporcionó un puñetazo que consiguió que le sangrara la nariz. Iba a darle el segundo pero justo entro Joahnne.

— ¡NO! —gritó acercándose y arrebatándole a Severus de las manotas — ¡Qué le has hecho!

Severus se soltó de Joahnne con brusquedad y con un dedo apuntó a su padre.

— ¡TU MATASTE A MÍ MADRE! ¡MALDITO ASESINO! —voceó fuera de sí.

Al señor Snape se le desorbitaron los ojos, y pareció que su peinado cabello se colocó más grasoso y la piel más pálida.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó furioso el señor Snape.

— ¡TÚ MATASTE A MÍ MADRE! —repitió.

Joahnne miró a Severus y luego a Roderick con asco.

— Esto lo pagarás Snape. ¡Todo el pueblo se enterará de esto! —farfulló Joahnne con lágrimas en los ojos — Ella me mintió y me dijo que tenía una enfermedad grave. ¡Pero ella sabía que tú la matarías! ¡Ya verás, te encerrarán en Azkaban! Ven Severus, vas a dar testimonio.

Severus se aproximó a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su padre. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta a la cocina, Roderick se interpuso delante de los dos cerrando el paso. Del bolsillo de la túnica negra de terciopelo sacó una varita y apuntó al corazón de Joahnne, y sin más rodeos masculló:

— Avada Kedavra.

Un chorro de luz verde salió de la varita. Joahnne cayó al suelo. Estaba muerta.

— ¡Rod, no! —gritó espantada Monic. Detrás de ella se asomaron un par de grandes ojos azules del porte de pelotas de tenis que miraban aterrorizados.

Era Polly.

— ¡Amo, no! —chilló tapándose la boca.

Severus miraba el cuerpo inerte de Joahnne. Estaba paralizado. Su mente se había estancado.

— ¡Tendré que avisar al Ministerio! —profirió Monic.

— ¡No avisarás a nadie! –— gritó Roderick.

— ¡Lo tengo que hacer! ¡Lo siento Rod, pero te estás volviendo loco!

Nuevamente el chorro de luz verde salió disparado de la varita de Snape y dio al vientre de Monic. También estaba muerta. Cayó al suelo junto a la mesa.

— ¡Amo Rod! —chillaba la elfina doméstica desesperada.

— Y tú, Polly, te quedarás callada. Llévate a ese mocoso a su habitación y quédate con él.

—¡Cómo puedes matar a alguien que amas!

—¿Amar a tu madre? ¿Amar a Monic? ¡Me casé por ella por conveniencia! —le espetó Roderick a Severus, con todas las venas palpitando en su cara.

Severus no podía creerlo.

Polly agarró de la túnica al chico y fueron al cuarto. Severus se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida.

— Te juro que me vengaré —dijo de pronto —, Polly, te juró que me vengaré.

— ¡Oh no amo Severus! El amo Rod es muy peligroso.

— No me importa —respondió fríamente —, no me importa cuanto tiempo me tome esto de la venganza, pero lo haré.

Una semana transcurrió. Una semana oscura y horrible. Severus tenía pesadillas con Florence, Roderick, Joahnne y Monic. Pero lo que cada vez tenía más claro es que vengaría a su madre, a Joahnne y a Monic, aunque nunca le cayó bien, pero era una mujer inocente.

El 2 de agosto ocurrió algo mejor: le llegó una carta de Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Gran Bretaña, comunicándole que tenía una vacante en él.

Cuando su padre supo esto pareció alegrarse:

— Eso es fascinante — dijo con sarcasmo —. Así no tendré que soportarte durante diez meses —agregó con frialdad.

El cruel comentario de Roderick no le afectó en absoluto. Odiaba a su papá y lo que él dijera le importaba un comino. Ahora sólo se preocupaba de la emocionante entrada al colegio, quizá ahí le enseñaran a profundizar las Artes Tenebrosas... que era lo que más deseaba.


	2. El ingreso a Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL INGRESO A HOGWARTS**

-**  
**

El tiempo pasó a toda velocidad y ya tan solo faltaban 2 días para ingresar a Hogwarts.

Roderick obligó a Polly que acompañara a Severus a comprar sus materiales escolares (Polly se negaba porque viajarían con los polvos Flu, y le tenía terror al fuego, pero terminó cediendo cuando la amenazó con darle la prenda).

Con la fofa elfina a su lado, Severus iba leyendo lo que necesitaría para el primer año:

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

_**Uniforme**_

_Los estudiantes de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres conjuntos de sencillas túnicas de trabajo (negras)._

_Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_Una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)._

_Por favor, no olvide que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiquetas con su nombre._

_**Libros**_

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (nivel 1), por Miranda Goshawk._

_Una historia de la magia, por Bathilda Bagshot._

_Teoría mágica, por Adalbert Waffling._

_Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, por Emeric Switch._

_Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos, por Phyllida Spore._

_Brebajes y pociones mágicas, por Arsenius Jigger._

_Animales fantásticos: donde encontrarlos, por Newt Scamander._

_ Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección por Quentin Trimble._

_**Otro equipo**_

_1 varita mágica._

_1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)._

_1 conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 conjunto de balanzas de lata._

_Los alumnos de primer año pueden traer una lechuza un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA TENER SUS PROPIAS ESCOBAS._

Acabó de leer la lista y se dirigió a la ensimismada elfina:

— Polly, tú cómprame los libros — le entregó un puñado de oro más la lista — y una lechuza negra, yo iré por las otras cosas. Nos juntamos en la chimenea, adiós.

— Sí amo —obedeció Polly.

Se separaron yendo cada uno por su lado. Severus fue primero a la tienda de Túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madam Malkin. Adentro estaba casi vacío excepto por un niño de lentes que estaba en una esquina atendido por una bruja rechoncha y anciana.

— Hola —dijo una voz a su lado —, soy Madam Malkin, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Severus sobresaltado la miró y asintió. Madam Malkin era bajita, delgada, joven y atractiva.

— Quiero tres túnicas negras escolares... —dijo tímidamente el niño pero sin perder su frialdad en el tono de voz.

— Entonces sígueme —respondió amablemente la hechicera. Lo guió por un largo pasillo de túnicas de galas, hasta llegar al final. Hizo que se subiera en un pequeño taburete y le colocó una túnica. Con alfileres le empezó a hacer unos arreglitos.

Severus miró a su lado y tan sólo a tres metros se hallaba el chico con gafas y pelo revoltoso. Este le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió poniendo los ojos bizcos. A Severus no le causó ninguna gracia.

— Bueno querido — dijo cinco minutos más tarde Madam Malkin — estás listo.

Pagó lo debido por las tres capas y se fue a comprar las prendas siguientes. El negocio de guantes y sombreros estaba tan solitario como el de túnicas y se preguntó porqué, si tan solo faltaban dos días para entrar a clases, todos tendrían que estar en el Callejón Diagon comprando sus cosas.

No tardó en responder la pregunta: cuando iba a Ollivander (negocio de varitas mágicas) pasó por el lado de un apretujado grupo de magos y niños que se aplastaban junto a una vidriera de una tienda y exclamaban emocionados.

— ¡Miren! — gritaba un niño de orejas grandes — ¡Una Barredora 560, la último modelo!

Severus se puso en punta de pies para ver, y en el fondo era magnífica, pero sabía que su padre no se la compraría porque, con tremendo rencor que le tenía a Severus, no le haría un regalo como ese, además a los de primer año no se les permitía tener sus propias escobas.

Siguió su camino hacia el bazar de varitas y entró. Era oscuro y polvoriento y tenía varios muebles repletos de cajitas alargadas.

El hombre de cabello entrecano y de ojos azul pálido le hablaba a una chica pequeña y pelirroja que estaba de espaldas a Severus.

— Bueno... veo que esa definitivamente no... Pruebe ésta — le aconsejaba el caballero entregándole una varita —, veinticinco centímetros, elástica, madera de sauce.

La muchacha agitó suavemente la varita (es lo que pudo captar Severus) y por una fracción de segundos se elevó unos milímetros del suelo.

— ¡Excelente, señorita Evans! —celebró el señor entregándole la caja de la varita para que la guardara.

La pelirroja pagó, tomó su bolsa y se giró, y al ver a Severus sonrió orgullosamente, luciendo unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, y salió radiante de alegría de Ollivander. La siguió con la mirada, teniendo una extraña sensación de embotamiento.

— Buenas tardes —dijo el hombre sacando de sus pensamientos a Severus — soy Ollivander. ¿Y usted es...?

— Severus Snape... —respondió nervioso por la inquisitiva mirada que le lanzaba Ollivander mientras con una cinta le medía los brazos, el cuello y las piernas. Al rato, ésta solita le midió las fosas nasales. Ollivander le entregó una varita cuando la cinta terminó su trabajo.

— Agítela —indicó —, veintitrés centímetros, madera de mármol, fibra de dragón.

Severus obedeció, pero lo único que consiguió hacer fue que temblara el suelo haciendo que unos cuantos muebles se enchuecaran.

— No, no, no, tome esta, veinticinco centímetros, madera de álamo, pelo de unicornio.

Nuevamente provocó daños, esta vez se rompió el vidrio de la vitrina, pero Ollivander lo arregló con un hechizo.

— Vamos, la tercera es la vencida. Treinta centímetros, madera de palmera, rígida, pluma de buitre.

Apenas agarró la varita salieron unas chispitas doradas y lo rodearon por unos instantes y se esfumaron.

— ¡Eso es! — corroboró Ollivander con una sonrisa — esa es una linda varita, ¿señor Severus...?

— Snape.

— Ah... sí, sí, ¿usted es hijo de Roderick Snape, el Inefable?

Severus se deprimió al oír la pregunta, no le hacía ninguna gracia recordar que era hijo de un asesino. Pagó rápidamente, dejando el dinero en el mostrador.

— Sí —respondió con fastidio —, gracias, adiós.

Se fue a paso rápido y se dirigió a comprar las últimas cosas que le faltaban a Mr. Anderson, una tienda donde se comerciaban objetos para pociones, calderos, etc.

Había más gente que en los otros negocios. Buscó lo necesario y se puso a la cola para pagar en la caja. Delante de él se encontraba un chico rubio que se volteó para mirar a la puerta y luego lo observó.

— ¿Vas a Hogwarts? —preguntó en tono confianzudo y arrastrando las palabras.

— Sí —respondió apesadumbrado.

— Qué bien, yo igual. Me llamo Lucius Malfoy, ¿y tú? —dijo el rubio extendiéndole una mano.

— Severus Snape — dijo ya en tono normal estrechando la mano de Lucius.

Pasaron casi diez minutos hablando, hasta que a Lucius le tocó el turno de pagar. Al despedirse de Severus fue muy simpático.

— ¡Adiós Severus, te veré en el Expreso de Hogwarts!

Severus le dirigió una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que no esbozaba hace años... sólo cuando le hablaba a su madre o a su conejo Bob. Pagando también sus compras, salió de la tienda y fue a unirse con Polly que lo esperaba en una polvorienta chimenea, como se lo había pedido, al final de la calle.

— Ya tengo todo, amo –dijo Polly mostrándole una gran bolsa que agarraba con su mano, y la otra en que tenía a una preciosa lechuza negra. Ambos viajaron a través de las abrasadoras llamas del fuego, hasta llegar a la mansión.

Al otro día su nerviosismo superaba el límite. ¡No estaría en la casa durante diez meses! Eso significaba no tener que aguantar los insultos de su detestable padre... y hacer lo que quisiera; de seguro en el colegio Hogwarts debía de haber biblioteca, y quizá podría sacar algunos libros de Artes Tenebrosas para aprender más sobre ellas... pero antes, para entretenerse en el camino tenía que apoderarse de algunos de la biblioteca de Roderick, para divertirse en el tren junto a Lucius. Eran las 6:32 de la tarde, su padre estaba tomando la siesta, era el momento perfecto para quitarle algunos libros. Con sigilo salió de su cuarto y miro a los alrededores. Fue al cuarto matrimonial, pero no necesitó aproximarse mucho porque su padre roncaba horriblemente, así que con rapidez fue a la biblioteca, sacó su inseparable tijera y abrió la puerta. Como era de esperarse varias velas se prendieron.

Sacó dos libros de cada estantería de Artes Tenebrosas, los cuales eran pesadísimos y tuvo que llevarlos de a tres para que no se le cayeran. Los guardó en su baúl y aprovechó la ocasión de ordenar las otras cosas de Hogwarts.

A las siete en punto dejó todo impecable y, por supuesto, su padre ni siquiera imaginaba que había entrado furtivamente a su amada biblioteca.

La cena fue igual de incómoda que siempre: Roderick le lanzaba bromas pesadas e insultos, pero Severus se mantenía en sus cabales y prefería no hacer comentarios. Incluso Polly abrió la boca varias veces para defender a Severus, pero éste le hacía señas para que se quedara callada. Cuando al fin terminó de comer, fue a su dormitorio, se puso el pijama y se durmió con facilidad.

— Bueno, como me sacaste esos libros sin permiso, no podrás ir a Hogwarts —dijo su padre, tranquilamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó enojado Severus.

— Eso amo, que si no se levanta, no podrá llegar al colegio... —chillaba alguien a su oído.

Alguien, le movía el hombro con frenesí. Era Polly, quien tenía sus enormes ojos puestos en la cara de Severus.

— El amo Rod mandó a Polly donde el amo Severus para que le avisara que son las nueve y media, y que se tiene que preparar para que vayan a la estación.

Severus estaba aturdido, se levantó con mucho sueño a pesar de que había dormido bastante, y se fue a darse un baño. Tardó unos diez minutos mientras recordaba la pesadilla con su padre, luego se vistió y bajó a tomar su desayuno.

— Apúrate, son casi las diez —bramó su padre fulminándolo con la mirada —. Tengo que llevarle a la estación King's Cross ¿no?

— Sí —afirmó gélidamente Severus cuando tragó un pedazo de tostada.

Roderick le dirigió otra mirada asesina y con un "te iré a dejar en el auto que me favoreció el Ministerio" se fue de la cocina. Severus no terminó de comer su tostada de lo tan ansioso que estaba por ver de nuevo a Lucius. Se lavó los dientes, agarró su baúl (que con ayuda de su padre lo subieron a la maleta del auto porque estaba tan pesado con todos los enormes libros que llevaba, que incluso Roderick se lo preguntó):

— ¿Qué diablos llevas aquí, engendro? ¿Piedras?

— Libros — los ojos de su padre brillaron con un toque de malicia— libros que me pidieron en el colegio — se apresuró a decir al ver la reacción de su padre.

— Ah... sí, lo olvidaba —reconoció Roderick mientras cerraba la puerta de la maleta.

Los dos subieron al auto lujoso y partieron. Salieron de Saint Ferdinand y pasaron por la ciudad de Londres que estaba repleta de edificios y artefactos extraños, como un poste que tenía tres lucecitas de colores (rojo, verde y amarillo) y que según su padre eso le indicaba algo a los transportes. Severus nunca había visto el mundo Muggle, todos los años de su vida se la había pasado en lugares totalmente mágicos y en su propia mansión.

Al cabo de treinta minutos llegaron a la estación que estaba abarrotada de muggles frenéticos que alegaban que estaban atrasados y que hablaban por un objeto pequeño que se lo ponían junto a la oreja. Colocaron el baúl en un carro, pero algo hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies: ¡la lechuza se le había quedado!

— Eh... papá —dijo tímido —mi lechuza se quedó en mi cuarto...

Roderick miró su reloj con apariencia calculadora.

— Nos quedan quince minutos— dijo, y para la sorpresa de Severus no se notaba molesto, de milagro —, entra a la estación y ve a los andenes nueve y diez. Lo único que tienes que hacer es cruzar la pared y procurar que ni un muggle te vea. Voy por la lechuza.

Y haciendo un movimiento desapareció del lugar en el que estaba.

Como le pidió Roderick, Severus entró a la estación que estaba repleta y caminó hasta la pared que tenía los números 9 y 10. Miró hacia atrás nervioso y luego a la pared. Se veía tan sólida... ¿y si chocaba? Quizá su padre le tenía una trampa para que hiciera el ridículo, pero se decidió. Volvió a echar un vistazo al lugar y empujando con todas sus fuerzas el carrito, avanzó hacia la barrera y... atravesó.

Un esplendoroso tren rojo escarlata estaba estacionado en unos rieles, y despedía un intenso humo. En un letrero decía "Expreso de Hogwarts" y eso ya lo alivió. Caminó un poco más con bastante esfuerzo para mantener el carro derecho y en ese preciso momento apareció su padre provocando otro estruendo al aparecer, junto a la jaula y la lechuza negra.

— Aquí tienes —dijo fríamente entregándosela a su hijo —. Bueno, espero que te portes bien y no hagas maldades.

Severus lo miró y se dio cuenta que su mirada era amenazadora. Sin decir nada miró hacia otro lado. Su mirada encontró al chico de gafas y cabello revoltoso que había visto en la tienda de Madam Malkin, que luchaba con su madre que insistía en abrazarlo y besarlo cariñosamente. Eso le incomodó bastante.

— Ya es la hora de que subas al tren — anunció su padre suspirando —. Tráeme buenas calificaciones... adiós.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y desapareció. Severus tomando nuevamente el control de su carro caminó por el andén yendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Eh! ¡Severus! — gritó una voz reconocida. Giró sobre sus talones y vio a Lucius que caminaba hacia a él.

— ¡Hola! —saludó ya más feliz — ¿Me ayudas con el baúl y la lechuza?

— Claro, espera, iré a dejar a la lechuza al vagón en el que estoy y ya te vengo a ayudar con tu equipaje.

Cumplió su palabra, y a los veinte segundos regresó y ayudó a cargar el pesado baúl de Severus. Fueron a la mitad del tren, y lo colocaron en el portaequipajes. Cuando se sentaron justo sonó el pitido que avisaba que el tren se pondría en marcha.

Pasaron las dos horas enteras conversando sobre sus vidas, gustos e ideas, y ambos coincidían en varias cosas y eso hizo que se agradaran. Pasó el carrito de la comida y compraron ranas de chocolate (que traían unas figuritas coleccionables con fotografías y concisa información sobre un mago o bruja famosos), también empanadas con formas de caldero, grageas de todos los sabores y Meigas fritas.

— Entonces… ¿Me muestras los libros de Artes Tenebrosas? —dijo Lucius, mientras comía su empanada.

— ¡Claro!

Con cuidado abrió su baúl y sacó un enorme libro con cobertura negra y letras doradas que decían: "El Bello Infierno".

Mientras comían iban leyendo conjuros y creencias oscuras, Severus y Lucius estaban completamente fascinados y absortos en la lectura. Avanzaron muchas páginas hasta que apareció una chica de Gryffindor que estaba inspeccionando cada vagón.

— ¿Qué tienen ahí? —preguntó recelosa. Era morena y delgaducha.

— ¿Qué te importa? —preguntó Lucius desafiantemente — ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Mucho cuidado, chiquillo! Soy Mary Rottluf, voy en séptimo y soy prefecta, así que sino quieres que te castigue, respétame.

— Bueno, Rottluf — dijo en tono frío Severus — estamos leyendo unos de nuestros libros escolares, ¿hay algún problema en eso?

La muchacha hizo un gruñido y se fue caminando con ímpetu y la cabeza en alto.

Pasaron el viaje restante durmiendo, conversando y leyendo, hasta que cuando tan solo quedaban quince minutos, otro prefecto les dijo que se pusieran el uniforme. El tren disminuyó la velocidad. Ninguno de los dos niños se había dado cuenta de que llovía a cántaros. Snape iba a tomar su equipaje pero Lucius le dijo que no lo hiciera.

— Después alguien los lleva a los cuartos, eso fue lo que dijo mi padre.

Bajaron y oyeron una voz ronca que decía:

— ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Siguieron la voz y vieron a un hombre con una túnica impermeable bastante viejo y con cara de enfermo. Los llevó por un túnel que llevaba a un lago con un muelle y varios botes.

— ¡Cuatro por bote! —gritó.

Severus y Lucius subieron junto a otras dos chicas tontitas que chillaban de la emoción.

Los transportes se deslizaban suavemente por el oscuro lago, hasta que hizo un repentino doblaje y divisaron un enorme y hermoso castillo que se alzaba orgullosamente exhibiendo sus majestuosas murallas, atalayas y grandes ventanas iluminadas.

Se produjo un prolongado "Oooooh" cuando vieron el castillo.

El hombre los hizo bajar y los condujo por otro túnel más que los llevó a unas grandes puertas de roble macizo y pulido. Todos los alumnos entraron y llegaron a un vestíbulo que estaba iluminado por antorchas.

Los niños y niñas hablaban emocionados, pero todos los murmullos cesaron cuando una mujer con cara extremadamente severa apareció. Era alta, usaba lentes cuadrados y tenía el cabello negro amarrado en un rodete, no representaba más de treinta años.

— Gracias, Ogg —pronunció con una voz tan severa como su rostro al hombre que hizo llegar a los niños al vestíbulo —. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Habrá un banquete para celebrar el nuevo año escolar, pero antes tendrán que ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy imprescindible y de suma importancia porque, eso significa que mientras ustedes estén aquí, sus compañeros de casa serán como su familia. Las clases se efectuarán con la casa que les toque, dormirán en las habitaciones de sus casas y pasarán el resto del tiempo sobrante en la sala común de su casa.

"Son cuatro casas y se denominan Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Cada una de estas casas tiene su ilustre historia y cada una ha producido grandes magos y hechiceras. Sus triunfos en Hogwarts se recompensarán con puntos, al igual que si no cumplen las reglas se les restarán. Al final de año se premiará con la Copa de la Casa a la casa con más puntos. Espero que cada uno se conforme y enorgullezca con la casa que les toque.

"La Ceremonia de Selección no tardará en ejecutarse, y será al frente del todo el alumnado del colegio. Ahora mientras esperan, por favor formalícense lo más que puedan.

Dicho esto, la profesora se retiró.

— ¿Tú sabes como nos seleccionan? —preguntó Severus a Lucius.

—Bueno, mi padre me dijo que hay un sombrero que se coloca y te dice a qué casa ir. Yo iré a Slytherin, estoy seguro. Es la mejor casa y todos mis antepasados han pertenecido allí.

— Yo también tengo que ir a Slytherin—corroboró Severus —, lo único que sé es que mi padre estuvo en esa casa, y si no quedo seleccionado sería una decepción para él...

La profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer con un pergamino en las manos.

— Síganme, por favor — dijo orgullosa.

Avanzaron torpemente por un pasillo detrás de la mujer y luego entraron a un comedor enorme, con cientos de velas y cuatro mesas largas en que se hallaban los otros alumnos de cursos superiores.

— Vaya... —musitó Severus mirando el techo... o el cielo.

— Está encantado, mi padre me lo dijo — susurró Lucius también mirando el techo encantado que mostraba como las nubes negras y las inmensas gotas caían.

En varias ocasiones se mostraron rayos que iluminaban tenebrosamente el cielo.

—Silencio, por favor —exclamó enérgicamente la profesora McGonagall a los estudiantes de primer año.

De pronto todos los estudiantes quedaron mirando atentamente a un sombrero mohoso y raído que tenía varias hilachas sueltas, que estaba encima de un taburete de cuatro patas. Una rasgadura se abrió en éste y con voz tronante y melodiosa empezó a cantar:

_Me presento, soy el sombrero_

_El sombrero que te seleccionará_

_Soy más sabio que todos_

_Y nadie me podrá igualar_

_Son cuatro casas y tan sólo en una quedarás_

_Y yo aquí las nombraré y tú lo pensarás_

_En Ravenclaw van los sabios_

_Que se rompen los codos estudiando_

_El Grandioso Gryffindor te aceptará_

_Si muestras tu valentía hacia los demás_

_Slytherin va a elegirte_

_Si eres ambicioso y de buena estirpe_

_Por último, si estás desesperado_

_El hábil Hufflepuff te acogerá_

_Si eres bueno y educado_

_Y no te olvides de mis consejos_

_Ya que soy yo el que te los dejo_

_Me despido hasta el otro año_

_Pero ahora me encontraré con tu cabeza_

_Y descubriré con mi sutileza la casa en la que te quedas_

Todo el gran comedor estalló en aplausos y chiflidos.

— Ahora —dijo la maestra McGonagall— yo los llamaré y se colocaran el sombrero para que los seleccione en la casa correspondiente y luego se reunirán con sus compañeros en las mesas respectivas para compartir el banquete con ellos. ¡Addams, Jason!

Un muchacho de pelo color paja se acercó a zancadas al taburete. Se probó el sombrero y tras unos segundos éste voceó:

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

— Black, Bellatrix.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

— Black, Narcisa.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

— Que chica tan guapa... —susurro embelesado Lucius mirando a la tal Narcisa Black. Severus no dijo nada. No le encontraba absolutamente nada de bonita.

Era rubia blanca y de ojos azules, pero ninguna princesa.

— ¡Black, Sirius!

Un niño de aspecto engreído, pelo negro, tez blanca y ojos pardos se puso el sombrero.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

La profesora continuó llamando a los estudiantes (Bones, Amelia para Hufflepuff; Bones, Edgar para Ravenclaw y Crabbe, Stuart para Slytherin), hasta que llegó a:

— Evans, Lilian.

Una chica menuda, pelirroja y deslumbrantes ojos verdes se colocó el sombrero.  
— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —anunció el sombrero con euforia.

Ahora que Severus lo pensaba mejor se dio cuenta que esa muchacha era la misma que había visto en Ollivander y se demostraba igual de orgullosa que ese día.

Ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué pasaría si no quedaba en Slytherin?

— Jolesy, Triniti

Una niña con expresión despistada se puso el sombrero en el castaño cabello.

— ¡HUFFLEPUF!

Su padre lo cortaría en pedacitos y no podría estar con Lucius...

— ¡Longbottom, Frank!

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

¿Qué tal si quedaba en Hufflepuff? Por lo que le había comentado Lucius esa era la casa de los tontos...

— Lupin, Remus.

O si quedaba en Gryffindor, donde pertenecían todas las sangres sucias...

— MacDougall, Florence.

¡¿Florence?! Reaccionó de inmediato y empezó a mirar a todos lados para ver a esa tal Florence. Era un poco más alta que él, de pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros y blanquísima (le recordó a la hechicera Blanca y los siete elfos domésticos). La chiquilla se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

— ¡RAVENCLAW!

Iba a sumirse otra vez en sus pensamientos, pero justo llamaron a Lucius que quedó en Slytherin, así que se obligó a tranquilizarse.

— Pettigrew, Peter.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

— Potter, James.

Por fin pudo saber quien era el chico de anteojos y pelo desordenado. Sin por qué le dirigió una mirada despectiva a aquel muchacho. No le había agradado para nada cuando le hizo la gracia de poner los ojos turnios. No le gustaban ni las bromas ni los chistes, a menos que él los dijera. Y para más remate, Potter quedó en Gryffindor, y eso justificaba que no podía entablar amistad. Lucius le había revelado que los de Slytherin con Gryffindor se odiaban...

— ¡Snape, Severus!

Dio un respingo. Se acercó algo mareado, subió una pequeña escalinata y se sentó probándose el sombrero.

— Vaya, vaya... —dijo una voz intensa en su mente — veo astucia y codicia... veo venganza... sí... ya sé cual es tu lugar. ¡SLYTHERIN!

Con el corazón casi fuera del pecho se fue a sentar junto a Lucius que, con anticipación le había reservado un puesto.

Por último llamaron a Alice Ulrich, una niña de cara redonda y risueña que quedó en Gryffindor.

Severus y Lucius se quejaban del hambre que tenían. Las mesas estaban repletas de platos, fuentes, cubiertos, copas y jarros de oro puro. Severus miró el plato en el que se reflejó, esperando a que hubiera alguna señal de comida, pero nada.

El bullicio del Gran Comedor no duró demasiado. En la mesa de profesores un hombre alto, delgado, con lentes de media luna, de barbas y pelo largos de color rojizo y plateado, lució su túnica color azul marino y estrellas doradas cuando se puso de pie.

— ¡Bienvenidos a los viejos y a los nuevos! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos— Paras que no lo saben soy su director, Albus Dumbledore. Me gustaría que se enteraran de algunas cosas pero por ahora no, ya habrá tiempo para eso. ¡A comer!


	3. Conociendo a los enemigos

**CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO A LOS ENEMIGOS**

-

De los lujosos platos brotó la comida; en los jarros, el refresco. Había una infinidad de cosas: pavo asado, carne asada, pollo asado, carne de cordero al horno, chuletas de cerdo, salchichas, patatas asadas, fritas y cocidas, tocino, filetes, jugo de carne, de tomate, pastel de Yorkshire, papas hervidas, arvejas y zanahorias y un sinfín de ensaladas más. En unos pequeños pocillos había unos bombones de menta, quizá porqué.

La comida de Polly, su elfina, no era mala, pero tenía demasiado que envidiarle a la de Hogwarts.

Severus entusiasmado agarró el tenedor y empezó a servirse de todo en el plato. Con muchas ganas empezó a comer. Por lo menos, el principio del primer año en Hogwarts no estaba nada de mal.

— Hola —saludó un muchacho que estaba al frente de él y de Lucius —, me llamo Federic Zabini...

Mientras comían siguieron conversando de sus vidas. Severus tuvo que hablar de su padre, y eso no le hacía mucha gracia. También Lucius pudo entablar algo de conversación con unas chicas que estaban más allá, Narcisa Black y Bellatrix Black, una muchacha de párpados caídos, de pelo negro y morena.

Eran hermanas, y según ellas que también eran primas del niño con cara de sentirse superior a los demás, Sirius Black.

En un momento, aparecieron millones de fantasmas, y hubo uno que se paseo como si nada delante de la mesa de Slytherin, era excepcionalmente serio y la ropa la llevaba cubierta de sangre.

— Ése es el barón Sanguinario —dijo Narcisa mirándolo con recelo —. Nadie sabe como se cubrió de sangre...

Cuando todos los platos, copas, pocillos y jarros quedaron sin ningún rastro de comida, Albus Dumbledore se paró y pidió silencio con las manos.

— Ahora que todos están bien comidos, les daré unos avisos para que los tengan en cuenta en este año.

"Los alumnos deben recordar que el bosque que tenemos en los terrenos del castillo, está prohibido para cualquier tipo de paseo, hasta el más inocente.

"Nuestro conserje, Apollyon Pringle, me ha pedido que también les advierta de que no se puede andar corriendo en las escaleras, ya que podrían tener un accidente.

"Refiriéndonos al Quidditch, las pruebas de selección se realizarán, como todos los años, la segunda semana del trimestre. Los interesados (sólo de segundo año en adelante) para jugar en el equipo de sus casas deberán presentarse a la profesora Bonnie Rickman.

"¡Ahora que ya están informados, debemos el himno del colegio! ¡Que cada uno elija la melodía que quiera!

Dumbledore sacó su varita y la agitó, de ésta salió un rayo dorado que se posó delante de los alumnos y profesores para que todos lo pudieran ver, y después de unos segundos se transformaron en palabras.

— ¡Y uno, dos y tres! —exclamó contento el director.

Varios carraspearon y luego el Gran Comedor entero cantó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
enséñenos algo, por favor,  
ya sea que seamos viejos y pelados  
o jóvenes con rodillas roñosas,  
nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas  
con algunas materias interesantes,  
porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,  
pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa;  
así que enséñennos algo que valga la pena saber,  
hagan que recordemos lo que olvidamos,  
simplemente hagan lo mejor, nosotros haremos el resto,  
y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Varios alumnos acabaron la canción en tiempos diferentes. Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

— La música es bella... una de las magias más hermosas —dijo Dumbledore en tono soñador —. Ahora, que los prefectos de las casas dirijan a los alumnos a las salas comunes, buenas noches, ¡a dormir!

— La música es bella... una de las magias más hermosas —dijo Dumbledore en tono soñador —. Ahora, que los prefectos de las casas dirijan a los alumnos a las salas comunes, buenas noches, ¡a dormir!

Severus se paró junto con Lucius y siguieron a un chico y a una chica de sexto curso que decía "Sígannos, por aquí, por favor".

Todos juntos salieron del Gran Comedor y doblaron por un pasillo lleno de retratos, donde los retratados se movían de aquí y allá saludando a los estudiantes con entusiasmo.

Bajaron a un subterráneo húmedo y lúgubre, que estaba iluminado por grandes antorchas que producían un aire tétrico.

Llegaron a un trecho de muro descubierto.

— ¡Tenébricus! — dijo el prefecto y se abrió una puerta.

Entraron algo apretujados. Era una sala grande, larga, con el techo y muro de piedras. Del techo colgaban varias lámparas que iluminaban con un resplandor verdoso.

Había unos cinco sillones de piel de dragón y cerca de allí crepitaba una gran chimenea.

A Severus le fascinó el lugar. No sabía porqué, pero él pensaba que pertenecía allí. Avanzó, mirando cada rincón de la sala con anhelo y emoción.

— Por el lado derecho está la habitación de hombres —indicó la prefecta de Slytherin —, y por el izquierdo está el de damas. Así que ahora a la cama.

Sólo los de segundo hacia arriba hicieron caso, pero los de primer curso estaban ensimismados observando su sala común.

— ¡He dicho a la cama! —voceó algo ofendida la muchacha.

Severus se resistió a echarle el último vistazo al lugar, pero cuando subieron una escalera serpenteante que los llevó a su cuarto que decía "Primer año" se limitó a decirle a Lucius:

— Es el lugar más acogedor en el que he estado.

La habitación era amplia, tenía cinco camas con dosel de terciopelo verde, cinco pequeños armarios para colocar las cosas que desearan, y en una puerta se hallaba un baño para ellos solamente.

— Ya ves que puedo ser feliz, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado— pensó Severus sintiendo un profundo odio hacia su padre, mientras se colocaba el pijama. Se acostó y sin querer hacerlo, se puso a pensar en su madre. Ya no sentía pena, pero le habría encantado de que ella estuviera viva, aunque siendo un poco más optimista volvió a pensar: — Pero mi mamá estaría feliz de verme aquí, porque estoy contento

— ¿Y tú, Severus? —preguntó alguien que hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ah! ¿Ah? ¿Yo qué? —preguntó desorientado mirando a Federic Zabini, Stuart Crabbe, Michael Goyle y a Lucius Malfoy uno por uno.

— Si tienes hermanos que hayan estado en Hogwarts —volvió a repetir Federic.

Una repentina melancolía lo invadió de pronto pensando en su hermana que nunca tuvo.

— Este... no, no... No, no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único.

— Yo sí tuve un hermano pequeño —dijo Michael, hablando torpemente —, pero el muy tonto se cayó de la escalera, rodando, y cuando lo vimos con mis padres, ya era demasiado tarde — siguió, como sin importarle.

Esto animó un poco más a Severus, no era el único que sufría tragedias. Siguió conversando más alegremente durante una hora más, hasta que ya a los cinco les entró sueño, apagaron las velas pronunciando un "hasta mañana", y se durmieron.

Severus durmió muy bien, aunque no tuvo un sueño muy complaciente.

Soñó que al día siguiente James Potter y Sirius Black (ambos de Gryffindor) lo molestaban, y que de pronto aparecía su padre y decía: "Eres detestable, maldita basura, regresarás a casa, ya que eres un inútil en el colegio".

Cuando eran las 8 de la mañana se levantó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar con Lucius. El Gran Comedor estaba casi repleto por alegres alumnos que comentaban las clases que comenzarían. Un niño de segundo curso les hizo entrega de los horarios a los de primero. Severus mientras se tomaba una taza de leche leía el horario. De pronto se atragantó, y el asustado Lucius le dio una tan fuerte palmada en la espalda, que la tos con el alarido produjeron un sonido muy extraño que no se pudo distinguir.

— Lo siento Severus, ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! — vociferó indignado — ¡Yo pensé que las profundizarían!

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Lucius como si sus oídos no dieran crédito a esas palabras— ¡Mi padre jamás me dijo eso! Si lo hubiera sabido, habría preferido que me enviaran a Dumstrang...

— ¿Dumstrang? —preguntó Severus desconcertado — ¿Dónde queda? Que yo sepa en Gran Bretaña sólo esta Hogwarts como colegio para magos.

— Creo que está ubicado en el norte de Bulgaria...

Severus miró asqueado al horario.

— Quizá en Pociones nos enseñen filtros Tenebrosos o algo así — murmuró pensando en la pócima de la muerte que le había dado a beber su padre a Florence.

— Ojalá tengas razón, pero Pociones nos toca el día miércoles — reclamó Lucius con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí... bueno, tenemos que ser pacientes, pero por mientras, recuerda que tenemos mis libros — Lucius sonrió, conforme.

Terminaron de desayunar, pero Severus pensó en darse otro gustito más comiéndose otro de los sabrosos pasteles de chocolate y crema, pero al mirar su reloj desistió.

— ¡Diablos, son diez para las nueve, tenemos que pasar a buscar el libro de Transformaciones! —dijo temiendo a llegar tarde a su primera clase.

Corrieron con frenesí a su cuarto y hurgaron en sus equipajes. Severus por desgracia dejó todo desmoronado su baúl, que con tanto esfuerzo había ordenado el día antes de la entrada a Hogwarts, porque tenía todos los otros grandes volúmenes de Tenebrismo encima del libro de Transformaciones.

Cuando llegaron al aula eran dos para las nueve de la mañana. En esos momentos ya estaban todos los de primer año de Slytherin acomodándose en los pupitres. Aliviados, se sentaron en dos puestos que estaban justo al frente del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, quien era la que impartía esa clase.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, aún no llegaba la profesora, pero en vez de ella, se representó un gato atigrado que se puso delante de toda la clase, mirando desafiante al alumnado.

— ¿A alguien se le ha perdido ese gatito? — preguntó Fiona Kloves, quien estaba sentada atrás de Severus y al lado derecho de Michael.

De repente ocurrió algo inesperado, y la pregunta de Fiona no necesitó respuesta. En el lugar donde antes había estado el gato con pelaje de tigre, apareció la profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Wooow! — exclamó asombrada la clase entera con sonrisas de satisfacción.

— ¡Usted es una Animaga! —dijo Severus, recordando que hace tan sólo hace un año, en un libro que había robado de la biblioteca de su casa, leyó algo sobre aquello.

— Buenos días a todos –dijo la profesora McGonagall orgullosa —. Exactamente, señor Snape —sonrió cordialmente y prosiguió –. Para los que no lo saben, un Animago es un mago que se puede transformar en un animal —varios sonrieron entusiasmados — pero claro, que antes de eso, hay que registrarse en el Ministerio de Magia — dijo seriamente —, y solamente se puede hacer cuando salgan del colegio —agregó al ver que los alumnos se miraban emocionados.

"Pero ahora no es el momento indicado para hablar de eso, porque se los enseñaré en tercer año.

— Uuuh... –abucheó abatida Julie Seghatchian.

— Como sabrán, las Transformaciones es una de las clases y Artes más difíciles que enfrentarán mientras estén en Hogwarts. Necesito mentes aptas y seguras para esto. Cuando la transformación se lleva acabo de forma incorrecta, puede ser muy peligroso.

"Para que se enteren más sobre mi método de trabajo, no acepto a la gente que está conversando cuando lo hago yo, y me gusta que pongan atención. ¿Entendido?

Los niños y niñas asintieron con la cabeza.

— Ahora, como lección del día, practicaremos con un mondadientes y un sencillo encantamiento. Pero antes tomen nota de lo que les explicaré.

Todos sacaron un cuaderno donde tomar apuntes, pluma y tinta.

Cuando la maestra comenzó a dictar, sólo se oyó el rasgueo de las plumas y uno que otro carraspeo.

Tuvieron que transformar el mondadientes, que les hizo entrega Bellatrix Black en un alfiler, pero no todos lo pudieron conseguir. Severus, Lucius y Fiona lo lograron; en cambio, a algunos, en sus mondadientes aparecía una pequeña cabeza, o sino, quedaban mitad alfiler, mitad mondadientes. No obstante, los logros fueron valorados y ganaron 5 puntos cada uno.

— ¿Qué nos toca ahora? —preguntó Severus a Lucius.

— Este... – balbuceó presionando los ojos para acordarse — Encantamientos.

— Ah, sí, vamos a buscar las cosas, así aprovecho de ordenar mi baúl...

Fueron tranquilamente, conversando sobre lo interesante que les había resultado la asignatura de Transformaciones, y si Encantamientos sería tan emocionante como la anterior.

Una vez más, Severus, con la ayuda de Lucius lograron que el baúl quedara listo y radiante en ocho minutos, y, por lo tanto, nuevamente salieron disparados a la siguiente clase, de Encantamientos.

El aula estaba vacía todavía, pero cuando empezó a llenarse, se llevó una sorpresa bastante insatisfactoria, o quizá, fuera un error.

Alumnos de Gryffindor empezaron a sentarse en los pupitres que estaban al otro lado de un estrecho pasillo.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen estos acá? —dijo malhumorado Federic a los cuatro muchachos que observaban al igual que él la escena.

— Tenemos clases compartidas, o sea, encantamientos nos toca con Gryffindor... —respondió Stuart.

— ¿Qué? ¡Lo que me faltaba! —dijo con rabia Severus.

— Esa chusma de Gryffindor... —reprobó Lucius.

— Ese tal Potter... —murmuró con rabia Severus a su grupo mientras le dirigía una mirada de desdén a James Potter— no me gusta nada.

En esos instantes un profesor pequeñísimo y de pelo negro apareció, y para que sus alumnos lo lograran ver, subió a un montón de libros amontonados que estaban encima de su escritorio con un hechizo un hechizo levitador. Varios miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡Hola, hola! —saludó con una alegre y chillona voz aguda — Soy su profesor Flitwick. ¿Alguien me podría decir cuál es el conjuro que utilicé para subir a mi mesa?

La mayoría de la clase negó con la cabeza, pero la mano de alguien de Gryffindor se alzó en medio del aire.

— ¿Dígame, señorita Evans?

Severus miró a la colorina de ojos verdes con desprecio, mientras abría la boca para responder.

— Se llama Wingardium Leviosa —respondió con educación — y como usted nos lo mostró, hace levitar las cosas.

— ¡Excelente! — chilló Flitwick — Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. — ¿Y alguien puede decirme cómo se llama el movimiento de varita que se utiliza para hacer correctamente el hechizo?

La mano de Evans nuevamente quedó suspendida en el aire. El profesor Flitwick hizo un ademán para darle la palabra.

— Suich y Flytt.

— ¡Cinco puntos más para Gryffindor! — dijo aplaudiendo el profesor – Ese es el hechizo que ensayaremos hoy, saquen sus varitas.

— Qué se cree Evans… —dijo por lo bajo Severus a Lucius, mientras tanto sacaba la varita de su bolsillo — ¿Es una sabelotodo o qué?

— Antes de que yo atravesara el muro del andén nueve y tres cuartos —susurró Lucius — la vi con muggles. Es una sangre sucia.

Severus se limitó a dirigirle a la niña una mirada de asco. El profesor le entregó a cada uno una pluma, y antes de practicar el hechizo, les enseñó el movimiento y la perfecta pronunciación del conjuro.

La sala se llenó de: "¡Windardium Leviosa!" pronunciado por los niños.

— ¡Wingardium Leviosa! —decía enojado Severus al ver que su pluma se levantaba unos centímetros y volvía a caer. Decidió mirar a sus compañeros y vio que ninguno lo estaba logrando. Miró a Potter que también lo miraba a él. El chico puso los ojos bizcos como aquella vez en la tienda de Madam Malkin, Severus soltó un bufido de ira y volvió a mirar su pluma.

— ¡Eso es, señorita Evans! Diez puntos para la casa Gryffindor.

Todos los de Slytherin y Gryffindor miraron a Lily Evans que hacía volar la pluma por toda el aula para demostrar que era capaz.

—Presumida — dijo Snape.

— Los sangre sucia nunca triunfan —dijo en tono malicioso Lucius a Severus.

La clase terminó y los cinco compañeros de Slytherin se fueron a almorzar juntos. Todos parecían furiosos porque Flitwick no les había concedido ningún punto a Slytherin; todo por culpa de Evans.

— Bueno —suspiró Severus, mientras regresaba a la sala común con los otros cuatro compañeros —, no estuvo tan mal, pero sería mejor si partieran de inmediato con las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

Ninguno dijo nada. No sabían lo que eran las maldiciones imperdonables pero tampoco querían demostrar que no tenían idea, porque Severus los podría considerar un cuarteto de ignorantes.

Pasó, entonces, cerca de un mes y medio, totalmente dificultoso para los de primero. En las clases los profesores les exigían mucho más, sobretodo McGonagall, que al menor ruido o interrupción, quitaba puntos. Ya habían avanzado en las Transformaciones: ahora ensayaban con una ampolleta y tenían que transformarla en una pequeña pelota de fútbol. Severus y Fiona Kloves eran los únicos que lo habían logrado hasta el momento, sin embargo eso ponía furiosa a la profesora porque de nueve alumnos sólo dos lo podían hacer.

— ¡Tienen que esforzarse más! Recién es el comienzo, después tendrán que transformar bichos y animales, ¡concéntrense! —gritaba enojada la profesora McGonagall a los de Slytherin.

Mientras tanto, Severus ya consideraba un gran amigo a Lucius. Le había contado toda su historia de infancia y qué era lo que pretendía con su padre. Su amigo lo apoyó y prometió ayudarlo en su venganza en el momento que fuese. Michael, Stuart y Federic también eran buenos amigos, y cuando se trataba de defenderse ante otra persona, ellos resultaban de buena utilidad para Severus.

Las relaciones de Slytherin y Gryffindor iban de mal en peor. En las clases de Encantamientos y en las de Pociones se habían conocido lo suficiente Severus con Potter como para odiarse. Cada vez que los fríos ojos de Severus se cruzaban con los marrones ojos de Potter ninguno de los dos se resistía a la tentación de molestarse. Los insultos iban de acá para allá y viceversa. Potter se juntaba con Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, un muchacho robusto y con cara de estúpido. En cambio la banda de Severus era mucho mejor: tenía a Michael y a Stuart que eran grandes, a Federic que era alto, y por su puesto a Lucius y a él mismo, que eran los más inteligentes de los cinco. Pero al igual que en los hombres, había enemistad y odio en las mujeres, como por ejemplo, Narcisa y Bellatrix se burlaban a cada momento de Evans y Ulrich, y ellas igual se defendían.

— ¡Eh, sangre sucia! —vociferaba Bellatrix a Lilian Evans — ¡Deberías ir con un trapero para ir limpiando los pasos que dejas en el suelo, porque después, si yo paso por ahí, me puedo infectar!

Narcisa rió, al igual que la pandilla de Severus que pasaba por ahí en esos instantes. Evans se volteó enojada y dijo:

— ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! ¡Y también estate atenta porque cualquier día voy a confundir tus enormes ojos con huevos, y los voy a freír y me los comeré!

Alice también rió con ganas. En ese preciso momento salía Potter de un aula con sus amiguitos.

— ¿Quién grita? —dijo desorientado.

— ¡Ah! Pero si es don Cabeza de Aceite —dijo Sirius Black apuntando a Severus.

Severus sintió que la sangre le hervía. Se metió la mano al bolsillo para tener lista su varita. Lucius había hecho lo mismo.

— Deberías cuidarte más Black, porque el que va a salir perdiendo serás tú —dijo fríamente Severus esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa con sus finos labios.

— ¿Eso crees? —dijo Potter irónicamente.

— Nadie pidió tu palabra, Potter.

Sirius sacó su varita, pero Remus Lupin se lo impidió.

— No lo hagas, Sirius, mejor que pelee él solo, nosotros no nos metamos en problemas.

— Qué poco hombre — dijo Lucius en tono reprobador.

— ¿Qué dices, Malfoy? ¿Dices que soy cobarde? —gruño Potter — ¡Te voy a demostrar aho...!

— ¡Black, no lo hagas! —interrumpió Evans, afligida – O nos restarán puntos si los pillan.

Potter se dio vuelta enojado y fulminó a Evans con la mirada.

— ¡Deja de preocuparte sólo por los puntos! —le espetó. Ella no dijo nada, tomó a su amiga Alice por el brazo y se fue rápidamente.

— Bueno, cabeza aceitosa... ¿quieres un duelo? ¿Quieres demostrar tu habilidad de las Artes Oscuras? Así comprobaremos si es todo verdad... eso de que te sabes no sé cuántos conjuros Tenebrosos, no te la creo...

— Entonces Black ¿quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo? —dijo gélidamente Snape levantando la varita.

— Pettigrew... ¿Pe-pero qué está pasando aquí?

La profesora McGonagall acababa de llegar, llevaba unos libros en los brazos y tenía una expresión intensamente severa. Nadie dio respuesta a la pregunta de la profesora.

— ¡He dicho que qué está sucediendo aquí! — exclamó con los ojos llenos de rabia.

— Sólo conversábamos, profesora —respondió Severus aparentando tranquilidad.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó a los demás incrédula.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, excepto Potter y Black que parecían profundamente iracundos.

— ¡Pues bien, vayan a sus salas comunes! Y tú Pettigrew, tú no, tengo que hablar contigo, sígueme — voceó. Juntos obedecieron, pero antes de separarse, Potter y Severus se lanzaron una mirada de odio.

No obstante, no fue la única vez en que riñeron, hubo muchas más y peores, como cuando James y Severus se encontraron camino a una clase doble y se invadieron de maldiciones, aunque eso equivalió a unos cuantos puntos de cada casa. Nunca perdían la oportunidad de atacarse, solos o acompañados, unas cuantas otras ocasiones se agarraron a golpes ambos bandos, dejándolos en la enfermería, pero también se ganaron un buen castigo, como el de limpiar los inodoros de los baños masculinos.

Los insultos y palabrotas de parte de los Slytherin y Gryffindor iban de ahí acá a una velocidad impresionante. Los jefes de las casas ya casi no sabían que hacer para mejorar la situación.

Evans también era otra enemiga de los chicos. Era una muchacha demasiado entrometida y antipática, sabelotodo e insufrible. Se lucía porque sabía las respuestas de las tareas más difíciles, nunca tenía bajas calificaciones, y le prohibía cosas a todo el mundo como si fuera una prefecta.

Por suerte, para las vacaciones de Navidad no tuvo que ver a Potter y los suyos, porque todos fueron a sus casas para pasarla con sus padres y otros familiares. Severus, en cambio, prefirió quedarse en el castillo. No creía poder aguantar a su padre un par de semanas y no quería pasar rabias ni perder el control (en algunos casos si algún mago se desequilibra puede hacer magia accidentalmente). No estuvo del todo solo, Federic también se quedó ahí ya que sus padres viajaban a Finlandia.

El invierno arrasó en el castillo. Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos de nieve blanquísima y resplandeciente, las chimeneas día y noche permanecían prendidas con un acogedor y confortante fuego, el lago estaba congelado y los alumnos lo usaban como cancha de patinaje; jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve y a hacer monos de nieve.

Los profesores igualmente se habían preocupado de que los niños y niñas lo pasaran bien en Noche Buena, y quien fuese, preparó el más exquisito de los banquetes. Todo el castillo estaba adornado con muérdago y otras decoraciones; y en medio del vestíbulo había un enorme pino de Navidad ornamentado con esferas de todos los colores.

Después de todas las celebraciones, todo volvió a la normalidad, las clases se reanudaron con total regularidad, y los maestros siguieron siendo tan pesados y estrictos como siempre.

Las peleas entre las casas se reanudaron al igual que las burlas.

— ¿Y qué hiciste, Severus? —le preguntaba Lucius cuando desayunaban el día en que los otros habían llegado al castillo.

— No lo pasé mal —dijo este en tono conformista — pero podría haber sido mejor.

— Eso sí, el banquete fue lo mejor —corroboró Federic con los ojos iluminados.

— Vaya, eso me lo suponía —dijo Michael con lamentación —mi madre me dijo que acá siempre sirven comida demasiado buena en ocasiones especiales.

Cuando acabaron fueron a la clase doble de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras con los Gryffindor. El profesor Lars Hemingway se dedicó a pasarle hechizos de defensa pero todavía no los pondrían en práctica hasta el próximo año.

— Aún no están bien preparados —explicaba— pero seguiremos con los animales-demonio de tierra y agua pequeños. Ahora, escriban lo de la pizarra y luego ensayaremos los movimientos y pronunciaciones.

Mientras toda la clase escribía, Potter le hizo llegar un papel a Severus. De muy mala gana lo leyó.

_Supe que te quedaste pasando las navidades en el colegio, ¿Acaso tus padres no te quieren en casa? ¡Qué lástima!_

Por un par de segundos sintió enrojecer de ira y la cara la tenía hirviendo. Arrojó el papel a la basura.

Cuando terminó la clase le contó a sus amigos lo que Potter le escribió en el trozo de pergamino.

— Ustedes, preocúpense de los otros tres, que yo me voy a encargar de Potty —susurró con frialdad —ahora vamos...

Salieron del aula con la mochila al hombro y siguieron con sigilo a James y a los otros. Cuando se hallaron en un pasillo totalmente abarrotado de gente pero sin profesores, Severus hizo el llamado:

— ¡Eh, Potter!

El niño de pelo revoltoso se volteó con sus amigos.

— ¿Te gustó mi mensaje, Snape? —preguntó con una sonrisa de antipatía.

— Me encantó, Potter, ¡Desorbitate!

De la varita de Severus aparecieron dos hilos púrpuras que atravesaron las gafas de Potter.

Los ojos del muchacho empezaron a salirse de las órbitas y comenzaron a crecer de manera alarmante. Se tuvo que sacar los lentes. Todos reían menos Black, Lupin y Pettigrew que estaban totalmente asustados. Agarraron a James por los brazos y corrieron a la enfermería.

Severus simplemente se desquitó. No podía haber guardado la furia de lo que había mencionado Potter y también su odio. Su madre... claro que lo quería, lo amaba, aunque estuviera muerta, eso fue lo que ella escribió en la carta de despedida, que aún él conservaba en una libreta negra en que guardaba fotos y recuerdos. Su padre, según una vez su madre, sí lo quería, pero Severus no estaba seguro de eso, y tampoco lo iba a reconocer delante de un cuarteto de estúpidos como lo son James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Pasaron dos días, Potter ya debía estar curado y lo debería haber acusado a la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, pero no fue así. Quizá estuviesen tramando algo, o simplemente no tenían derecho a acusarlos porque ellos también se meterían en problemas, y ambas casas saldrían perdiendo.

Llegó abril y el ambiente era totalmente diferente, hacía frío pero el sol era radiante, los árboles habían florecido y el pasto estaba de un verde esmeralda que, a Severus, le agradaba.

— ¡Oye, Severus! ¡Te tengo una buena noticia! —gritó una voz a su oído.

— Shit... déjame dormir... am...

— ¡No, no, espera! Despierta, vamos —repitió Lucius saltando en su cama.

— Grr, ¡qué quieres! —dijo malhumorado Severus, sentándose, con una cara espantosa de sueño puro.

— Recién llegó un mensaje de mi padre diciéndome que el próximo año haré cambio con estudiantes de Dumstrang por los años restantes, y si es que yo quería, podía decirle a mis amigos para que todos nos vayamos juntos de este maldito colegio, ¿quieres?

— Este... sería genial, en realidad...

— Entonces envíale una carta a tu padre Espera, les diré a los otros que están en la sala común — y dicho esto se fue del dormitorio a toda prisa y emocionado.

Las palabras de Lucius revoloteaban por el cerebro de Severus, sabía que Roderick luchaba por la infelicidad de su hijo, y que no permitiría que se fuera a un colegio donde profundizaban las Artes Tenebrosas, y menos si sabía que tenía buenos amigos. ¿Y si hacía el intento de preguntarle? No. Mejor no, podría resultar mal, y no quería defraudar a sus amigos...

— Oye, Lucius, sabes, le preguntaré a mi papá en las vacaciones sobre Dumstrang, porque ahora que me acuerdo, está en Dinamarca con el Ministro de Magia de allá... ellos también tienen un Departamento de Misterios, entonces quieren que descubra algo —mintió más tarde, para no decir que le tenía miedo a Roderick.

— ¡Ah! No hay problema, no te preocupes, después me mandas la respuesta —respondió Lucius con toda sinceridad.

— Nosotros acabamos de mandarles las cartas a nuestros padres — agregó Stuart después de tomar un trago de jugo de calabaza.

— Mmm... genial — dijo Severus apesadumbrado.

Se sentía verdaderamente mal. Ellos irían a un buen colegio, en cambio él, se quedaría en Hogwarts, sin amigos... los amigos que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado encontrar, se iban a Bulgaria, pero él, siempre él tenía que pasar por lo peor, él se iba a quedar como prisionero en el castillo de un colegio de cobardes, él tendría que soportar a Potter y a Black, él tendría que sufrir las molestias de otros alumnos que también lo odiaban, él tenía el peor padre del universo, él había quedado huérfano de parte de madre, él era el que no tenía hermanos, él era el malo, el estúpido, el idiota... Estaba harto, lo único que quería era desquitarse con todos los malditos que los han hecho sufrir, su vida era un fracaso, lo único que le devolvía el sentido de vivir eran los libros de Ciencias Oscuras. Ojalá fuera grande, porque así se iría a vivir a otro lugar, trataría de enseñar a personas particularmente la Ciencia de la Oscuridad... él les enseñaría a vengarse y protegerse, a conquistar el mundo...

Pero esos eran sueños. Sueños que le costarían mucho alcanzar sin ayuda, necesitaba alguien que le diera conocimiento superior... pero él mismo era el mejor del colegio en Tenebrismo, y no podía recibir ayuda de otro mejor, si él lo era.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era rogar para que a sus amigos no los dejaran ir a Bulgaria, y rezar por sí mismo para que su padre se le diera permiso. Pasó cerca de una semana de plegarias, Severus, todas las noches, rezaba para que lo que había pensado antes se cumpliera, porque sabía que, mientras estuviera solo ahí, en Hogwarts, sin amigos, sería presa de todos, y quizá hasta los de su misma casa, y para peor, llegarían cuatro niños búlgaros nuevos, que hablaban su idioma, y que no lo tomarían en cuenta.

— Pero recuerda —se susurró a él mismo una noche, desesperado — queda casi medio año, disfruta con Lucius, Stuart, Michael y Federic, golpeando a Potter y a sus seguidores...

Trató de calmarse pensando en que mañana sería un día bueno y se durmió.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, todo parecía decir que sería el día perfecto. Se vistió y salió junto a su mejor amigo, y sus otros tres amigos. Se sentaron a desayunar. Conversaron alegremente unos minutos hasta que la de la bandada de lechuzas entró en el gran comedor para hacer entrega los paquetes y cartas a los destinatarios. Tres lechuzas distintas se posaron delante de Michael, Stuart y Federic, dejándoles una carta a cada uno. Los muchachos leyeron con rapidez.

— ¡Me dejaron! —gritó emocionado Federic — ¡Mi padre se contactará con el tuyo, Lucius!

— ¡A mí igual! —exclamó Stuart.

— ¡Y a mí! —terció Michael —Será genial, ¡Vamos, Severus, sólo faltas tú!

— Lo sé —dijo con sarcasmo, aunque los otros no lo notaron.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Los ruegos no le sirvieron de nada ¡de nada! Ahora sí que estaba frito, no tenía salida, ellos se irían, y su padre se negaría a darle la felicidad a su propio y detestado hijo.

— Lo siento, tengo que ir un momento a la biblioteca —dijo como excusa para desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos.

Los otros intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto ante la repentina actitud de su amigo.

— Pero Sev, si aún no tenemos tareas... —dijo Michael, pero ya era tarde, se había ido como un rayo del Gran Comedor.

Mientras corría tropezó varias veces, porque estaba corriendo de manera muy floja y poco entusiasta. Se dirigió al último piso del castillo que permanecía la mayoría de las veces solitario. Claramente no quería ser encontrado por nadie. Hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó enfrente de la ventana. Sentía que debía pensar en muchísimas cosas.


	4. Sin amigos

**CAPÍTULO 4: SIN AMIGOS**

-

— Oye, ¿dónde te metiste?

— Te dije que fui a la biblioteca, Lucius.

— No me mientas. Te fuimos a buscar y no estabas. ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Severus se sentó en la cama, pensativo, con las manos entrelazadas, y cabizbajo. No quería responder.

— Vamos, Sev, soy tu amigo ¿no? —repuso sentándose al lado de él y pasándole un brazo por el hombro — Dime lo que te pasa.

— Bueno, pues... —titubeó — este... es que... ¡Está bien! ¡Estoy celoso porque tú y los demás se irán de Hogwarts y yo no puedo!

Lucius miró a Severus con el entrecejo fruncido; no parecía enojado, pero sí algo triste.

— Tu padre no te deja ¿cierto?

— No. No me deja, me odia y no quiere que yo me sienta a gusto.

— Pero, podrías intentarlo...

— No —dijo cortante —, lo conozco, y no va a querer, menos si me voy con mis amigos, porque se llevaría un disgusto si se entera que tengo amistades.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato. Lucius parecía estar meditando alguna posibilidad para que a su mejor amigo lo dejaran. Severus en cambio, quería estar solo, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

— Lo único que nos queda por hacer es comunicarnos por vía lechuza... y si quieres te iré a visitar cuando pueda, en las vacaciones —dijo Lucius en tono alentador.

— Está bien, ahora voy a dormir, ¿vale?

Al decir esto, Lucius se marchó algo ofendido y dio un portazo. Severus había sido demasiado antipático, pero se sentía bastante mal para ser amable, aunque fuera con su mejor amigo. Se puso el pijama salvajemente y se durmió, o más bien dicho, intentó dormirse, ya que, en varias ocasiones, de descubrió a él mismo mirando por una pequeña rendija de la habitación, el césped que se asomaba y la claridad de la noche.

En la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo andaba frenético por el segundo partido de Quidditch del año: Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Durante el desayuno no hubo momento en que Severus dejara de mirarse con el cuarteto de idiotas de la otra casa. Y no fue muy cómodo estar ahí porque no le había hablado a Lucius y a los otros tres tampoco.

Al término del desayuno todo el colegio se fue en marcha al campo de Quidditch (una cancha ovalada, con tres postes con un aro a cada lado, y alrededor tribunas con cientos de asientos), excepto los jugadores de los equipos respectivos, que emocionados, fueron a los camarines para ponerse el uniforme y aclarar los planes.

— Y tú, ¿cuándo me piensas hablar? — preguntó ceñudo Lucius a Severus cuando encontraron puestos libres en la tribuna de Slytherin.

Severus lo miró con los labios fruncidos sin saber qué responder.

— Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Si no me quieres dirigir la palabra, pues no lo hagas.

— Tengo razones para no hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Como que...

No alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo por que la gente se puso a dar gritos de ánimo a las catorce figuras montadas en escobas que se elevaban en el campo: los de Gryffindor tenían un uniforme color rojo escarlata; los de Slytherin, unas túnicas gruesas color verde esmeralda. Pero, en el fondo, lo que pensaba decir, era que "si fueran buenos amigos, harían el esfuerzo de quedarse aquí".

— ¡En el equipo de Gryffindor! — gritó eufórico el comentarista de segundo año: Philiph Jordan – ¡Robert Orland, Marlon Moore, Dorotty Pitt, Jack Burton, Phaola Castell, Arnold Phoenix y Joshua Brand! — aplausos prorrumpieron en el ambiente— En Slytherin: ¡Hugh Duvall, Clint Lynn, Phil Danzig, Alan Collins, Jimmy Redbone, Boris Karloff y Kurt Easwood! ¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!

El sonido del silbato resonó y dio a informar que el partido comenzó. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se colocaron en sus posiciones rápidamente para no perder tiempo.

Severus se subió a la banca para ver mejor; era demasiado menudo para su edad.

— Y Phil Danzig tiene la Quaffle... se la lanza a Collins, Collins vuela hacia los postes a toda velocidad, pero Jack Burton de Gryffindor se lo impide y se apodera de la Quaffle..., Burton pierde el control de la escoba y lamentablemente Lynn agarra la pelota... mientras tanto Dorotty batea una Bludger que se dirige raudamente al buscador de Slytherin, Kurt, pero Boris la sabe desviar impresionantemente... Lynn va como un rayo hacia los postes para tratar de marcar un tanto... ¡Punto para Slytherin!

Ovaciones del equipo de las serpientes se oyeron en el estadio completo. Severus feliz abrazó a Lucius para festejar el punto para su equipo. Desde ese momento volvieron a ser amigos y continuaron viendo el partido, juntos, olvidándose del problema.

— Y el juego prosigue, Phoenix del equipo de Gryffindor trata de hacerle frente a Slytherin y se zambulle hacia los postes... ¡NO! —gritó enojado Jordan.

Una Bludger le llegó de lleno en la cara a Phoenix. Para la buena suerte de Severus el chico comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, pero aún así prefirió seguir jugando sin pedir tiempo muerto.

— Después de ese horrible golpe de la pelota negra, lanzada adrede por Redbone, podemos deducir la injusticia que se manif... —empezó a reclamar el comentarista.

— ¡Jordan! ¡Sigue con el partido! — lo reprendió la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, que se hallaba sentada a su lado.

— Lo siento, profesora, bueno, este... Moore agarra la quaffle, y le da un pase largo a Burton, Burton vuela convertido en una bala muggle... se aproxima al aro... ¡Punto para Gryffindor!

Los de Slytherin abuchearon furiosos por el tanto que marcó el equipo contrincante.

A los diez minutos siguientes Clint Lynn marcó otros tres tantos más, pero aún tenían posibilidades de perder.

—Vamos, nosotros podemos ganar —rogaba Severus en sus pensamientos.

Kurt Easwood era un muchacho macizo, rubio, de ojos pequeños y de un verde opaco. Se paseaba por la cancha de Quidditch mirando para todas direcciones para lograr ver a la minúscula esfera dorada. Mientras tanto el buscador de Gryffindor, Joshua Brand, imitaba a Easwood.

Severus alcanzó a divisar al fastidioso Potter con su desgraciado trío de imbéciles cantando una canción de apoyo.

Kurt desesperado miraba a su alrededor, hasta que un destello dorado en el poste izquierdo de su equipo lo distrajo. Joshua al parecer también se había percatado de aquello y ambos salieron disparados hacia el resplandor.

— ¡Easwood ha visto la snitch y sale en la búsqueda de esta al igual que Brand! —exclamó Jordan.

En tan solo una fracción de segundos, Easwood tenía contra su mano la bolita del tamaño de una nuez grande.

Severus y Lucius, junto a sus compañeros, vitoreaban orgullosos y contentos.

— ¡Eeeeh, ganamos, ganamos! —gritaban con emoción saltando sobre las gradas.

Después de la gran victoria de Slytherin todo el alumnado se dirigió al castillo.

—Que bien... ahora sí me podré burlar de Potter —murmuró Severus con cara de satisfacción mientras marchaban por un pasillo —, y también del petulante de Black —siguió hablando mientras doblaban una esquina.

—... y no nos podremos sacar a Snape de encima...

—Exacto —respondió Severus.

Precisamente enfrente de ellos estaba parado el cuarteto de imbéciles.

— Tienes toda la razón, Pettigrew —dijo Lucius con una sonrisa malvada mostrando su blanca dentadura con los largos colmillos —por fin aprendes a pensar.

Severus, Stuart y Michel rieron a coro. Pettigrew se puso colorado y retrocedió un paso, temeroso.

— Eres una verdadera gallina, gordinflón —dijo Severus en tono despectivo.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Grasoso? ¿O acaso no puedes vivir si no molestas a las personas con tu espantosa pandilla?

— Cierra el pico, Potter — le advirtió amenazadoramente Severus. Stuart y Michael se arremangaron la túnica y blandieron los puños de las manos.

— Si quieres que James cierre el pico deja de molestar a Peter, porque el no te ha hecho nada —bramó Black.

— Pésima derrota, ¿no Black? —dijo volviendo sus fríos ojos negros hacia el muchacho — ¿Algo que decir?

— Sí, que te metas tu triunfo por donde más te quepa —masculló Potter a regañadientes.

— ¡Éja! ¿Y esa boquita, Potter? ¿Así es como le contestas a tu madre y a los profesores?

— Y hablando de madres, ¿qué tal la tuya, Grasoso? ¿Se la comió el Cuco o se hizo invisible? Porque desapareció, ¿no? — refunfuñó James.

— ¡Qué sabes tú! —gritó Severus furioso.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí chicos? —dijo una voz chillona. Era el profesor Flitwick.

— Nada maestro —contestó Lupin con voz segura— estaba contando un chiste Snape.

— ¡Qué bien chicos, qué bien! — los felicitó el diminuto hombre aplaudiendo — Sigan divirtiéndose.

A los segundos el profesor se perdió de vista.

— Esto no se queda así, Potter, Black —susurró Severus dilatando los agujeros de su curvada nariz.

—Mira como tiemblo, ¡mándale saludos a tu madre! —dijo James burlesco.

Severus hizo un gesto grosero con las manos.

— Ese Potter... —gruñía Severus mientras caminaban a la sala común— se las va a ver conmigo.

—Tranquilo, en algún momento te vengarás —lo animó Lucius —. ¡Apocalipsis! —la muralla se deslizó silenciosa dejando un hueco para que pasaran. Adentró había un gran tumulto y bulla.

— ¡Vaya! — dijo Federic — ¿dónde se habían metido? El profesor Manson nos proporcionó comida de la cocina secreta... que bien que sea nuestro jefe de casa, es muy simpático. McGonagall no nos habría hecho ese favor...

Los escritorios estaban llenos de platos con pasteles y de jarras con jugo de calabaza.

Se dieron un buen celebrón (lo que le borró de la mente lo ocurrido a Severus) luego se fueron a dormir.

El tiempo pasaba y se aproximaba Semana Santa. El ambiente era totalmente diferente, los días se ponían fríos y grises; el lago estaba casi congelado, las chimeneas pasaban día y noche crepitando con el ardiente fuego, y las ropas eran más cálidas y acogedoras al igual que los platos de comida.

— Creo que pasaré las vacaciones de Semana Santa en casa, ¿y tú Sev?

— Este... —farfulló saliendo de su ensimismamiento —, no sé, quiero pasar acá las vacaciones, no quiero ir donde mi padre, Lucius.

— Pero Sev, ¿y si vas a mi casa? —preguntó Lucius con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Sé lo que me responderá Roderick, pero lo intentaré...

Se interrumpió a él mismo, ya que cientos de lechuzas de todos los colores entraron por las ventanas del gran comedor, para hacer entrega de la correspondencia a su destinatario. Entre estas apareció Lougbrus, la lechuza plomiza de Roderick. El ave se posó en el brazo de Severus y extendió una de sus patas para entregar la carta. Severus la desplegó y la leyó mentalmente.

_Severus:_

_  
Espero que el día antes de Semana Santa tengas listas tus cosas a primera hora, porque te pasaré a buscar. Además Polly tiene deseos de verte._

_Has pronto._

_Roderick_

_PD: me imagino que tus calificaciones de primer y segundo trimestre son buenas, ¿no?_

Severus con furia arrugó el pergamino y lo dejó en la mesa, resopló.

— ¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Lucius con precaución cuando tragaba un trozo de tostada.

Severus hizo un ademán de golpear la mesa con el puño, pero se contuvo.

— Sí —respondió con dientes apretados—, según él, que quiere pasar las vacaciones conmigo —dijo con ironía.

Unos segundos más tarde, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y alzó una mano para pedir silencio y atención.

— Damas y caballeros —dijo con voz solemne— les informo que los jefes de cada casa les entregarán un formulario, el que deberán llenar con sus datos como permiso para pasar las vacaciones en sus casas con sus familias. Mientras tanto, los que se quedarán en Hogwarts tendrán que inscribirse también con el jefe de sus casas. Y ahora, pueden ir a sus respectivas clases.

Severus y Lucius fueron hacia el aula de Pociones, con el profesor Manson. Tocaba clase doble con los de Ravenclaw.

— Buenos días chicos —dijo el profesor con su ronca voz —antes de comenzar la clase, señorita MacDougall, ¿sería tan amable de repartir las autorizaciones a los que se irán de vacaciones?

La muchacha que se parecía a la Hechicera Blanca de los cuentos infantiles, se levantó de su puesto y con una vocecilla tímida respondió:

—Sí, señor.

A lo que la niña acabó con su labor, la mayoría de los chicos (entre esos Severus) completaron la hoja y se la entregaron al profesor Manson, y los que se quedarían en el castillo en ese periodo, se inscribieron.

Manson les enseñó a preparar un filtro curativo con ajenjo, agua de cactus y ojos de hormigas. A Severus se le hizo más fácil que a todos, ya poseía una especial sutileza para preparar pociones. En cambio Michael tuvo una complicación tremenda: casi hace estallar el caldero.

Pasó la semana rápidamente, Severus habría preferido que transcurriera lentamente, porque así no tendría que ver a su fatal padre.

Eran las nueve y media de la noche, casi todos se estaban durmiendo, excepto Severus que ordenaba de mala gana su maleta.

— Oye Sev, ¿qué tal si te voy a visitar un día? —propuso Lucius — ¿le molestará a tu papá?

— Quizá... —se puso a pensar— creo que me dirá que sí... así te muestro la biblioteca secreta, si, le diré, no creo que haya problema mientras seas de Slytherin.

— Genial, buenas noches —se despidió con una sonrisa y apagó la vela de su velador.

Severus lo imitó, se acostó, apagó la vela con un soplido y se durmió.

Al día siguiente a primera hora se levantaron los que viajarían a sus casas. La mañana estaba con una ahogante neblina, y el viento pegaba muy fuerte, haciendo que las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido sonaran estremecedoramente.

Severus y Lucius se formaron en filas junto a los otros que viajarían. Ogg, un hombre de aspecto enojoso los condujo por un túnel hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

— ¡Hey! ¡Momento, espérennos!!  gritaron unas voces casi al principio del túnel, acompañado de unos pasos rápidos que se aproximaban.

Ogg se detuvo miró hacia atrás, al segundo aparecieron Potter, Black y Pettigrew agitados por tanto correr.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto ustedes tres? — interrogó Ogg con su vozarrón.

—Este... nos quedamos dormidos— respondió Black.

— Ah, por supuesto ¿y los tres se quedaron dormidos?

— Sí —dijo Pettigrew.

— Bueno, pues pónganse a la fila.

Los tres muchachos obedecieron y se pusieron a cuchuchear. Severus agudizó el oído para ver que tramaban el trío de imbéciles.

— ¿Pero dónde diablos se habrá metido Remus? —dijo James con voz preocupada.

— Pues anoche estaba durmiendo con nosotros en el cuarto —susurró Peter.

— Quizá se haya vuelto a sentir mal y fue a la enfermería —aportó Sirius.

— Puede ser —dijo James.

— ¡Bah! Se les escapó su amiguito Lupin —dijo Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Cállate y no te metas — lo amenazó Black.

— Mira, Black...

— ¡Ya llegamos, voy a pasar la lista, silencio! A lo que los llame, dicen presente y suben a bordo.

Poco a poco fueron siendo llamados los muchachos, hasta que el tren estuvo con los respectivos viajeros.

— Vamos Sev, este vagón está vacío —dijo Lucius abriendo la puerta de uno.

No mucho rato después llegaron varios muchachos de Slytherin de cuarto curso. A veces les gustaba juntarse con Severus y Lucius ya que eran muy sabios en Ciencias Oscuras.

En la hora del almuerzo comieron todos juntos un pastel con forma de caldero y otras golosinas que llevaba la señora regordeta del carrito.

—Hey, muchachos, despierten, llegaremos en dos minutos.

Un prefecto de Hufflepuff les había ido a avisar la llegada.

Todos los del tren tomaron sus equipajes e hicieron filas en los pasillos.

Lentamente el tren fue perdiendo la velocidad, hasta que se pudo divisar el cartelito café que decía: Andén 9 ¾.

Severus apenas bajó buscó con la mirada a su padre, quien en un rincón lo aguardaba.

— Lucius, entonces quedamos en que vas a mi casa.

— Siempre que te den permiso —respondió Lucius estrechando la mano con su amigo.

— Bueno, adiós —dijeron al unísono.

Lucius se reunió con sus padres y Severus con el suyo. Roderick le dio unas cuantas palmadas a su hijo en forma de bienvenida.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Roderick aparentando ser amable.

— ¿Ahora te interesa eso? — contestó Severus fríamente.

— No voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono.

— Tú también me has hablado así, incluso toda la vida.

— ¿Me quieres dejar en vergüenza acaso?

— No me molestaría hacerlo.

— Pues bien, vamos, ya verás.

— Si piensas golpearme en casa no dejaré que lo hagas.

Furioso y disimuladamente Roderick agarró el brazo de Severus, el equipaje y caminaron hacia la salida del andén. Severus forcejeaba para zafarse, pero su padre poseía bastante fuerza.

— ¡Te trato bien y tu me respondes de aquella manera! — voceó Roderick soltando a Severus y llevando el equipaje hacia el coche, abrió la maleta y lo lanzó con violencia — Hazme el favor de subir al auto.

El niño de mala gana hizo caso y cerró de un portazo.

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa pasaron volando. Severus no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaba de vuelta a Hogwarts, pero mejor que haya sido así, no podía soportar más tiempo al odioso de su padre, que acababa de cumplir su tercera esposa, una pérfida irreparable.

La invitación que había hecho a Lucius no había resultado, su amigo se había ido con su hermano mayorHermanius y su madre Adannae a Suecia.

— ¿Cómo lo pasaste en las vacaciones, Sev?

Severus hizo una mueca con expresión pensativa.

—No del todo bien, si no fuera por la nueva esposa que tiene mi padre...

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó sorprendido Lucius— ¿Tiene una nueva espo...?

— ¡Vaya! Don Grasoso con sus tres madres ¿no les parece divertido? —dijo una voz arrogante casi detrás de ellos.

—Tú, Potter, no te cansas de molestar, eres tan poco inteligente que tu cerebro no da más que para fastidiar —apremió Lucius con frialdad y con un brillo maligno en los ojos grises.

— A ver Lucius... creo que al que estamos molestando es a Severus, no a ti, ni siquiera es molestar, es decir la pura y santa verdad —corroboró Sirius.

— Qué diablos sabes tú si es cierto o no, ¡no te metas en mi vida! —gritó Severus.

—Ayayay... pero no te enojes amigo... bueno, no tienes tres madres, ok. Eres un desmadrado ¿conforme? —dijo Potter.

—Váyanse ¿saben?, váyanse —advirtió Lucius.

— Mejor vamos, que el bebé Snape va a llorar —se burló Lupin, por primera vez de Snape.

— ¡Ja! Ahora que recuerdo el día en que todos partimos a casa tus queridos amigos te estaban buscando ¿dónde te habías metido?

Lupin miró a los profundos ojos negros de Snape. Con tranquilidad dijo:

— Me sentí mal... creo que me dio un enfriamiento, entonces partí a la enfermería, soy muy vulnerable a los enfriamientos... me decidieron dejar en la enfermería privada, así podía estar solo y en paz.

A Severus realmente no se le ocurrió que agregar para fastidiar a ese cuarteto, solamente se fue haciendo un desprecio junto con su amigo.

— Esos cuatro son unos verdaderos engreídos. No me dejan en paz...

— Bueno, sólo nos queda algún día tomar venganza, el que ríe último, ríe mejor —dijo sabiamente Lucius con una sonrisa satisfactoria y una mirada frívola.

Los partidos de Quidditch este año para los Slytherin fueron totalmente beneficiarios para ellos, ganaron todos los juegos, así que obtuvieron la Copa de Quidditch; Potter y sus amigos estaban muy molestos, porque hallaron que los Slytherin habían jugado demasiado sucio.

— Vamos, Potter, reconócelo, el equipo de nosotros jugó mejor que el de ustedes —decía Severus con simplicidad.

— Por supuesto, que apuesto si hubieses jugado tu, pierden todos los partidos— defendía Pettigrew tartamudeando.

— Pequeño gusano, hasta que por fin hablas, ¿te habían comido la lengua los ratones? —se burlaba Lucius.

Las clases fueron totales retos para Severus, cada vez se ponían más difíciles, aún más en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones. Hogwarts no era tan decepcionante después de todo. La Profesora McGonagall era muy estricta y esforzada para con sus alumnos, últimamente les hacía transformar libélulas en Doxys y velas en frascos de vidrio.

— Muchachos, quiero que en esta clase le pongan mucho empeño en transformar la cuchara en un pato de hule, es la última calificación que tendremos este año y quizá sea favorable para los que tienen malas calificaciones conmigo... hasta ahora nadie está peligrando.

La profesora, dicho esto, empezó a llamar por lista y tomó el examen a cada uno.

Aparte de las riñas por el Quidditch, cada vez que se encontraban las miradas de Potter y Severus, los insultos volaban como un rayo, y Lucius, astuto también, atacaba al punto débil de ese grupo, a Pettigrew, que salía arrancando por cualquier cosa, y sus amigos tenían que ir en su búsqueda para calmarlo.

— ¡Escápate gordito, escápate! —gritaba Lucius entre risas incontenibles.

— Mira, Malfoy... nos la van a pagar ustedes dos... ¡no fastidien a Peter! —gritó Potter furioso.

Y así, contando estos últimos detalles del primer año en Hogwarts de Severus Snape, llegamos a fin de año...

— ¡Queridos niños míos —dijo Dumbledore con entusiasmo en el Gran Banquete —, así, como llegó el nuevo año... el nuevo año nuevamente se fue! Espero que este año hayan aprendido muchas cosas, pero este verano, tienen que vaciar todas sus cabezas de aquella materia para que el próximo año escolar tengan más capacidad de aprender nuevas materias interesantes.

"También en estos momentos daremos la premiación a la casa ganadora con la Copa de las Casas — dijo mirando la decoración: verdes banderas con una gran serpiente plateada —. En cuarto lugar con trescientos cuarenta y un puntos, ¡Hufflepuff! — todos aplaudieron cortésmente —; en tercer lugar con trescientos noventa y dos puntos, ¡Ravenclaw!; en segundo lugar con cuatrocientos veintitrés puntos ¡Gryffindor! Y por último, en primera lugar con cuatrocientos cincuenta y cinco puntos ¡Slytherin!

Severus festejó con sus amigos toda la noche, aunque a la mañana siguiente se levanto con muchísimo sueño, pero... habían ganado la copa, eso era lo importante. Al día siguiente nuevamente el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba repleto de alumnos de Hogwarts, que volvían a sus casas.

— Que pena Potter, ¿No? Ganamos, espero que eso te sirva de lección —dijo Severus reluciendo sus profundos ojos negros.

— Ya verás el próximo año, Grasoso... te tenemos una sorpresa —dijo Potter sin inmutarse.

Entre peleas de los Slytherin y Gryffindor, el tren se alejó con el "chucu, chucu" y despidiendo el oloroso vapor esponjoso.

El verano fue trascurriendo paulatinamente, el calor se expandía por el pueblo de Saint Ferdinand y los rayos solares eran muy peligrosos para una piel tan blanca como la de Severus. Y, por supuesto Mr. Roderick era quien exigía que se cuidara la piel con unos tónicos de «Tía Betty» que protegía la cara de los rayos ultravioletas. Pero a Severus no le gustaban porque dejaban la cara de color amarillo y se veía muy ridículo, según él. Aunque cada vez que salía fuera de la casa la riña se hacía una rutina.

— Ponte el cuidapiel antes de salir— ordenaba Roderick.

— No pienso lubricarme con semejante tónico. No voy a hacer el ridículo en la playa.

— ¡Todos los niños lo usan!

— ¡Sí, todos lo usan, pero ellos se compran los más caros que son transparentes! En cambio tú, como te estás quedando en bancarrota compras el más simple, así aprovechas de que los otros se rían de mi aspecto.

— ¡Te pones el cuidapiel, porque yo no voy a estar después pagándote algún tratamiento para mejorar tu rostro!

De todas maneras el muchacho tenía que obedecer o su padre sacaría el cinturón de cuero y le daría unas cuantas tundas en la espalda. Lo peor era que descargaba toda su furia con Severus por su frustración de no haberse podido casar con Cassandra Dickinson. Y en realidad esa furia no era por amor, sino por dinero, porque Polly le reveló a Severus que, la familia de Cassandra era muy poderosa y que quizá eso podría sacarlos de la miseria en la que empezaban a estar, pero la joven que apenas tenía 25 años sospechó de los planes de Mr. Roderick y se negó al casamiento.

Cuando llegaron a la playa muchos niños quedaron mirando a Severus con caras de sorpresa, otros se reían y otros cuchicheaban. Él, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a esas personas con desdén entrecerrando los ojos y enseñando los dientes.

Cuando pudieron encontrar el lugar adecuado (apartado de las demás personas y libre de basura) se sentaron en la cálida y fina arena oscura.

— ¡Nubus! —exclamó Roderick apuntando con la varita al cielo. Apareció una pequeña nube esponjosa y blanca, que desplegó suficiente sombra satisfaciente para ambos.

Por largo rato ninguno pronunció palabra. Severus no podía, odiaba a su padre y verle a los ojos, le repugnaba.

— Iré a bañarme —dijo el niño aburriéndose del gran silencio sepulcral que había entre los dos, así que se puso en pie y fue a paso rápido hacia el agua. No estaba fría, seguramente un experto en hechizos acuáticos había realizado uno para entibiarla. Caminó por el mar unos cuantos metros hacia el fondo. El agua le cubría hasta el pecho. Observó a los niños que jugaban a unos veinte metros de distancia y se dio cuenta de cuán apartado estaba de la otra gente. Regresó a la orilla y se sentó ahí, dejando que las pequeñas olas lo mojaran. Habrían pasado unos cinco minutos, cuando una voz femenina le dijo:

— Hola, tú eres de Hogwarts, yo te he visto.

Severus volvió la cabeza hacia una niña menuda, delgada, de pelo castaño oscuro y de piel blanca, pero que ahora estaba tostada por el sol, y de grandes ojos marrones. Trató de recordar la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador del año que pasó, pero no pudo acordarse quien era esa niña. Así que estúpidamente dijo «Hola». La niña se puso de rodillas al lado de él y le extendió la mano.

— Tú eres el que siempre anda con unos matones ¿no?

Severus frunció el entrecejo taladrándola con los ojos, pero ella no se inmutó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con «unos matones»?

— Bueno, es que son demasiado feos, macizos y amenazadores —respondió la pequeña como sin darle importancia — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Severus Snape —contestó algo molesto por el comentario— ¿Y tú?

— Anna.

— ¿Anna qué?

— Konnda —respondió la niña ruborizándose, pero manteniendo firme la mirada en los ojos de Severus.

— ¿Anna Konnda? —repitió Severus sin poder contener una sonrisa burlona.

— En el colegio muggle al que fui, los niños de mi clase siempre me molestaban (excepto mis amigas), pensé que Hogwarts iba a ser diferente, pero me equivoqué —confesó la niña apenada —, espero que tú no seas otros de los idiotas sin cerebro que se mofan de los nombres de los demás ¿no? —interrogó la niña poniendo cierto toque amenazador en su rostro.

— ¡No! Claro que no —corroboró Severus tornando su cara de burla a seriedad.

— Perfecto, entonces eres un buen muchacho. Eres de Slytherin si no me equivoco.

— Sí, soy de Slytherin —respondió con orgullo.

—Yo soy de Ravenclaw, tengo un primo que está allí...

— ¡An! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

— Oh, Oh, bueno, ya me voy Snape, te veo luego, o en Hogwarts —Se despidió la niña poniéndose en pie y haciendo un gesto con la mano. Salió corriendo donde su madre quien la había llamado, quien era muy parecida con su hija.

Severus no supo que pensar, la niña había quedado en estado neutral para él. Vio como los padres de la niña ordenaron los «quitasoles» (especie de sombrilla de gran tamaño) y las toallas sin magia, ya que ellos eran muggles.

De pronto Severus recordó que estaba sentado en la orilla del mar y que estaba con su padre en ese paseo. Miró en dirección en la que estaba su papá, pero las toallas y las nubes estaban solas. Arqueó una ceja, desconcertado, y lo buscó con la mirada. Sus penetrantes ojos se detuvieron en el puesto contiguo, en donde se hallaba una mujer de rizos rubios, algo bronceada y de mirada coqueta, y con ella, precisamente su papá. Lo inundó una ira, su padre era un verdadero descarado, ya estaba harto de que se hiciera el galán con las solteras ¡pero se le ocurrió una idea brillante!, se levantó, dio grandes tumbos para llegar a ellos.

— Papi, acuérdate que mami dijo que no tardáramos mucho.

La mujer miró a cada uno con las cejas curvas.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Y lo nombró papá?

— Já, já, este no, es que me llama papá, y a la elfina doméstica mamá..

— ¿Qué edad tienes, chico? — preguntó con tono afable a Severus.

— Once — respondió con tono de madurez.

—¡Vaya! Señor Snape, no creo que un niño de once años le diga a alguien que no es su padre «papá», y menos que crea que su elfina es su mamá. De todas maneras, no me agrada demasiado la gente que esclaviza a elfos, aunque a ellos les guste, ¿puede salir de aquí por favor? Vaya donde su esposa.

El hombre sin disimulo fulminó al pequeño con la mirada, lo agarró del brazo, sin lastimarlo, lo llevó al puesto en que tenían ellos sus cosas.

— A lo que lleguemos a casa te las vas a ver conmigo.

— Ya sabes que no te tengo miedo, Roderick, maldito pervertido.

Severus disfrutó ver, por pocos segundos, como la cara de su padre cambiaba de naranjo a rojo, de rojo a morado y de morado a azul.

— Y tú, maldito confianzudo, ya me tendrás miedo, me provocaste más de lo que tú crees.

De mala gana, Roderick desapareció la nube y guardó las toallas en un bolso. Colocó la mano en la nuca de Severus y lo empujó para que caminara.

— No deberías haber nacido nunca — dijo con dientes apretados.

— Bueno, tu fuiste el culpable número uno para dar pie a mi nacimiento.

Su padre lo ignoró, de cualquier forma, Severus se sintió mal.


	5. Un comienzo solitario

**CAPÍTULO 5: UN COMIENZO SOLITARIO**

-

La situación con su padre no mejoro del todo el resto de las vacaciones. De hecho, iba de mal en peor. Severus tenía varios moretones en los brazos, por la fuerza con que Roderick lo tomaba, y otros cuantos en la espalda. En realidad el pequeño chico de casi doce años estaba sufriendo mucho, lo pasaba bastante mal, varias noches seguidas había estado llorando, se sentía angustiado... solo, además los dolores de los múltiples azotes diarios no eran nada agradables, su padre estaba completamente loco y se había convertido en un verdadero violento y asesino. Sólo en sus ojos se reflejaba todo el odio que sentía hacia su propio hijo. Claro que, el día de su cumpleaños estuvo un poco más pasable. Lucius le mandó una caja de dulces más un pequeño libro de bolsillo sobre Artes Tenebrosas, Federic le envió una bolsa de Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y un exótico reloj de África, mientras tanto Polly le regaló una sabrosa torta, pero Roderick, ni rastro de obsequio. No se inmutó por el cumpleaños número doce de Severus. No le preparaba almuerzo y salía sin siquiera avisar, pero menos mal que tenía a Polly, quien le preparaba comida, y pasaba la mayoría de las tristezas con él. Lo más probable es que, incluso, se le hubiese olvidado por completo en vez de ignorarlo.

Pero no todo era negro, estaba ansioso por entrar a Hogwarts, faltaban solo tres semanas, y una de las tantas noches en que recordaba el retorno a su colegio, llegó la carta que decía:

_Estimado Señor Snape:_

_Le reiteramos que el 9 de septiembre es la fecha de entrada a Hogwarts, a las 11 en punto partirá el tren de la estación de King's Cross, del andén 9 ¾. Como de costumbre, se adjunta la lista de materiales del nuevo año escolar._

_Atentamente_

_Profesora McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Sólo se le adjuntaban dos libros nuevos: Guía de transformaciones nivel medio, por Gracielle Selette, y Guía de autoprotección segundo nivel por Félix Borage.

También se anunciaba que los alumnos ya podían tener sus escobas propias, ya que los alumnos de segundo año tenían permitido entrar a los equipos de Quidditch del colegio. Pero, de algo estaba cien por ciento seguro: su padre no le compraría jamás una escoba, así que no le alegró mucho la noticia de la permisión de éstas.

_  
_Las semanas restantes aprovechó de hacer los deberes que le habían dado los profesores, y un par de veces salió con Polly a la playa, para sentarse en la arena bajo el sol que poco a poco perdía el calor que tenía a principio del verano.

Tampoco había vuelvo a ver a Anna Konnda, pero en el fondo no le interesaba verla, solo era una muchacha de Ravenclaw... sangre sucia, como la mayoría.

Dos días antes le llegó una carta de Lucius dándole una despedida, ya que no se volverían a ver en un buen tiempo.

_Sev:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, solo te escribo para desearte un feliz año escolar, y que nos volveremos a ver. Yo en el transcurso del año escolar te seguiré escribiendo. Acá no ha pasado nada interesante, espero con ansias entrar a Dumstrang, será emocionante. Cuídate, un abrazo._

_Lucius._

Severus tomó rápidamente un trozo de pergamino y le escribió con su pluma favorita:

_Lucius:_

_Estoy bastante mal, ya sabes, mi padre, pero al igual que tú espero emocionado Hogwarts, habrá nuevas materias y eso será fantástico. Me mantendré en contacto contigo, buena suerte en Bulgaria._

_Severus_

Terminando la concisa nota, se la entregó a su lechuza Darken, quien salió por la ventana y se perdió rápidamente en la oscura noche salpicada de estrellas.

— ¡Amo Severus, apresúrese que va a perder el tren! —chillaba Polly desesperada.

Eran las 10:30 y Severus estaba recién tomando desayuno, atragantándose con las tostadas y manchando la mesa con leche. Polly por mientras le peinaba el cabello negro y grasoso, aunque recién limpio.

— Ya, ya Polly, basta, así está bien — dijo malhumorado por que la elfina insistía en apegarle el pelo a la cabeza, para que se viera más ordenado. Echo un rayo fue al baño, se lavó los dientes, se dejó el pelo como a él le gustaba, y fue a buscar su equipaje. Polly le ayudó con éste, y aullaba como loca:

— Si, sí amo Severus, perderá el Expreso, lo perderá...

Bajaron a la sala apenas por el peso del baúl, Roderick fumaba un puro sentado en un sillón, mirándolos con concentración.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a King's Cross? —preguntó Rod mirando su reloj de oro, que era casi lo único de valor que le quedaba, ya que en trabajo le estaba yendo mal y había vendido muchas joyas de sus ex mujeres, sobre todo de Monic, que era una fanática de los brillantes, diamantes, zafiros, etc.

Severus creyó no haber oído bien, miró a su padre con sus taladrantes ojos negros, y levantó ambas cejas.

— ¿Y por qué me ofreces aquello ahora? —preguntó sin escrúpulos, alzando la voz.

— Por la simple razón de que estás atrasado... y no quiero ni ver tu horrible imagen ni escuchar tu horrible voz — dijo con tono de total sinceridad, pero gélidamente.

Severus sintió un nudo en la garganta. Por un instante había sentido un leve aprecio por su padre, pero se esfumó en segundos. Además, no perdonaría los tres asesinatos que hizo, a su madre, a Joahnne y a Monic. Y era obvio que Roderick no quería verlo. El hombre se puso de pié y salió de la mansión que cada día se desvencijaba más, para abrir la maletera del auto y echar a andar el motor.

Con las últimas fuerzas, Polly y Severus sacaron el baúl y la jaula de Darken, quien ululaba alegre por el regreso a Hogwarts. El baúl lo dejaron dentro de la maletera del carro, y a la negra lechuza la pusieron en el asiento trasero. Severus se despidió de Polly que sacaba un roñoso pañuelo y con estruendo se sonaba la nariz con forma de papa. En cinco minutos más se encontraban en plena carretera de Londres, faltaban solo diez minutos para que el tren partiera... y si lo perdía sería un fastidio mutuo, para Sev y Rod... Roderick estaba consciente de eso y por lo mismo iba a toda velocidad a la estación, esquivando carros, camiones, motocicletas y bicicletas, había una tremenda confusión de bocinazos.

"Siete minutos" pensaba Severus, mirando el reloj del coche, temiendo no alcanzar el tren.

Cuando llegaron las once menos cinco, Roderick se estacionó violentamente ya en King's Cross, bajó rápidamente del auto y sacó un carrito de una hilera de estos, que eran para poner los equipajes. Severus abrió la puerta trasera y sacó a Darken. Cuando estuvo el baúl y la lechuza en el carrito, Roderick sin mirar a su hijo, subió nuevamente al automóvil y se fue, sin despedirse, sin hacerle señas, absolutamente nada.

Severus dio un vistazo a su reloj: dos minutos y treinta segundos. Con el carro, velozmente, fue hacia el andén 9 y 10, se puso al frente de esta sólida pared que mostraba ambos números, y sin rodeos, se impulsó y atravesó aquel pilar de ladrillos. Por fin se hallaba ahí, delante de la majestuosa locomotora escarlata, que humeaba y era alabada con voces entusiasmadas. Muchas familias despedían a los niños y jóvenes. Se sintió algo angustiado. Faltaba un minuto para que el tren se marchara, así que como pudo sacó su baúl y la jaula, y las arrastró hasta que subió a la pisadera del tren. Antes de entrar, dio una última mirada al lugar, pero no había ni rastro de Lucius, de Federic, de Stuart y Michael, así que resignado fue a buscar un vagón libre. No tardó en encontrar uno. Los del medio eran los menos habitados, así que el baúl lo dejó en el portaequipajes y la jaula la dejó en el asiento, porque liberaría a Darken cuando el tren se marchara de allí. Sonó el silbato que daba anuncio al entrecortado movimiento del tren. Miró por la ventana y miles de manos se alzaban para decir adiós a sus hijos. El expreso fue doblando en curva y toda la muchedumbre se perdió de vista.

Abrió la ventanilla, y luego la jaula de Darken, la lechuza dio un cariñoso picotón el la mano de Severus y salió volando. Cerró la ventanilla y se acomodó en el asiento. Sintió unas voces extrañas que procedían del vagón continuo, pero cayó en la cuenta que eran los búlgaros con los que sus cuatro amigos se habían intercambiado. Logró notar en ellos que pronunciaban mucho la "r".

Después de media hora de viaje, el paisaje se empezó a hacer verde, una casa que otra se veía, con grandes hectáreas de terreno, plantados, o corrales con vacas, cerdos o caballos; peladeros, prados y bosques. Distrajo su vista del paisaje y sacó su libro de bolsillo de Artes Obscuras que le había mandado Lucius, y lo leyó, y a pesar de que era delgado y de no más de cien hojas, proporcionaba mucha información interesante.

"... el Arte Oscura es una rama muy difícil y con sutileza se debe estudiar y practicar..." leía, pero su lectura fue interrumpida por voces conocidas que se acercaban por el pasillo:

—... entonces pienso postular para buscador por que Robert Orland salió de Hogwarts. Mi padre dice que tengo mucho talento y... ¡vaya, vaya! Si no es nuestro queridísimo amigo Snape "la lombriz solitaria".

Quién más que el engreído y fastidioso Potter, que lucía más fanfarrón que nunca. Severus alzó la mirada y observó a los cuatro, Black sonreía mostrando su perfecta dentadura, Peter parecía más nervioso que nunca y Lupin miraba la situación con desgano.

— ¿Y por qué te quedas callado? ¿O acaso estás tan deprimido porque tu amado Lucius no está, y no te atreves a articular palabra? —se burló nuevamente el muchacho.

— Qué apuesto a que si no estuvieras con tus escoltas no te atreverías ni a mirarme, Potter. En realidad de esos ridículos lentes que llevas se esconde tu verdadera careta de cobardía — pronunció con rapidez, claridad y frialdad.

— Y detrás de esa ganchuda y gran nariz que tienes se esconde el niño llorón, sin amigos y sin madre... — dijo Black respondiendo por su amigo.

— Mejor no incluyas a mi difunta madre, Black, por que yo podría decir que la tuya está loca, —murmuró Severus por la comisura de la boca — he oído que ella te considera la vergüenza de la familia por no haber quedado en Slytherin ¿no es así? — sonrió triunfante al ver que la sonrisa de Black se distorsionaba.

— Ya sabes que esto no se queda así, Snape, y de todas maneras habría sido repugnante para mí haber quedado en Slytherin —dio media vuelta al igual que los otros tres y desaparecieron, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Severus se sintió halagado por su propia hazaña, en realidad no necesitaba ni de Lucius ni de nadie para defenderse, tenía una capacidad tremenda de calar a quien lo atacara. Saldría ganando siempre, era muy audaz.

Cerca de las 12:30 pasó la joven regordeta con el carrito de la comida, y con el poco dinero que le restaba se compró unas meigas fritas, un pastel con forma de caldero y un jugo de calabaza. En ningún otro momento se apareció el grupito a molestar, por aquella vez ya habían aprendido su lección

Severus siguió leyendo el libro hasta que una prefecta de Hufflepuff de cabello rubio y ojos caídos le dijo que se cambiara porque faltaba muy poco para llegar a Hogsmeade, el pueblo mágico, vecino a la escuela; entonces rápidamente se puso el uniforme, la máquina perdió su velocidad lentamente. Severus miró por la ventana y se veía solo el cielo nublado y oscuro. Salió al pasillo para hacer la cola y bajar del vagón; los niños bajaron uno por uno, siendo ayudados por los prefectos.

Los de segundo en adelante se debían ir aparte al castillo, en unos carruajes tirados por... ¿caballos? Bueno, exactamente aquellos animales no eran caballos, se asimilaban pero estos eran mucho más sádicos, esqueléticos y con la piel apegada a los huesos, eran negros y su piel se asemejaba al terciopelo, tenían unas alas como las de los murciélagos y tenían los ojos blancos inexpresivos, eso le asustó un poco, eran bastante feos como para que estuvieran en un colegio. Fue a uno de los carruajes y cuando pisó la pisadera de éste escuchó su nombre.

— ¡Hey, tú, Snape! — el chico sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la túnica cuando avanzó un paso, volteó su cabeza y ahí estaba nuevamente, Anna Konnda, con una amplia sonrisa que le daba una leve expresión de maniaca. Severus se sentó y le dio la pasada para que se sentara.

— ¿Cómo estás? — interrogó la niña aún sonriendo. Severus se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto con la cara como de "¿y tú?"

—Yo he estado bien — dijo en tono soñador — lo he pasado de maravillas, además estoy feliz de haber vuelto a Hogwarts. No quería seguir viendo a mi fastidiosa hermana — la carroza cerró las puertas y se puso en anda hacia las enormes puertas de roble del castillo —. Se llama Elizabeth, tiene diecinueve años, y es muggle.

Severus casi no ponía atención, parecía una caturra piando y piando. Era molesto estar escuchándola, pero de pronto se acordó de los caballos alados de los carros.

— Oye, ¿qué opinas de los caballos?

— ¿Cuáles? — preguntó ella mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Los que jalan las carrozas — replicó él.

— No vi ningún caballo — dijo ella — puede ser que esté mal de la vista.

— Pero cómo no los ibas a ve... — se detuvieron de golpe y las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, bajó después de ella — Bueno, Konnda, Adiós.

— ¡Adiós! Buena suerte, Severus, ¡y dime Anna! — exclamó la niña moviendo la mano.

Las Puertas del palacio de piedra se abrieron de par en par, dejando al descubierto el vestíbulo repleto de candelabros, velones y arañas de velas en el techo; y armaduras ruidosas que parecían tener vida. El lugar fue llenado por los alumnos que luego fueron conducidos al Gran Comedor. Severus se sentó en la larga mesa de Slytherin, entre medio de Bellatrix que hablaba animadamente con su hermana Narcisa, y de uno de los búlgaros, que conversaba con los otros tres con su extravagante acento. En seguida entraron los de primer año, con expresiones de nerviosismo mirando el techo raso, encantado, y avanzando en fila torpemente. El diminuto profesor Flitwick, joven, pero aun así con pelo entrecano, llegó al medio del gran comedor, en frente de la mesa de profesores con un taburete de tres patas y el raído Sombrero Seleccionador.

La profesora McGonagall, una joven maestra de no más de veinticinco años, pero con un rostro tremendamente severo se aclaró la garganta y tomó firmemente un pergamino que tenía sujeto con ambas manos.

— Al que yo nombre, debe venir acá adelante y ponerse el sombrero, el cuál le dirá a que casa pertenece.

—Entonces la ceremonia dio por comenzado.

— ¡Christina Ancloff! —una muchacha delgaducha y de pelo púrpura se sentó y se puso el sombrero que le cubrió toda la cara por su delgada cabeza.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF! — gritó el sombrero.

— ¡Katrina Avon! — una niña menuda de mejillas sonrosadas salió adelante con una amplia sonrisa de decisión.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! — gritó con ganas el ralo sombrero.

Y así fueron saliendo por orden alfabético los pequeños, unos con un miedo que los carcomía y otros con felicidad extrema.

Joe Blerchly, Ludwig Favianicc, Hillary Grice, Jema Kilahuey, Kyu Minami, Christobal Pölé, Juliana Renehez, Diana Steray, Maurice Wolfen y Constanza Walter fueron seleccionados para las serpientes, pero en realidad el numeroso grupo que quedó en Slytherin no llamó la atención de Severus, para ser franco, estuvo muy poco preocupado por la ceremonia, ya que lo corrompía el hambre.

— Oye, lo sien-to —dijo una voz ronca y entrecortada, y alguien le había tocado el hombro, era el búlgaro que estaba sentado a su lado — ¿cuál es tu "nombrre"?

— Severus Snape — respondió de mala gana por que le había interrumpido su pensamiento sobre el banquete. El búlgaro le estrechó la mano, la cual Severus, por ser educado aceptó el saludo.

— Yo soy "Álvarro Krruss".

— ¡Qué esperamos! — dijo en seguida una potente voz radiada de alegría — ¡Que comience la comilona!

Todos al segundo después dirigieron la vista a los platos, fuentes y jarras que estaban con unas delicias inimaginables, únicas en Hogwarts; pollo asado, chuletas, cerdo, vacuno, cordero; papas fritas, asadas y al horno, diferentes salsas e infinidades de ensaladas, jugos de calabaza refrescantes y algunas cosas extrañas, como caramelos de menta.

Hubo una exclamación general de asombro cuando los búlgaros y los de primer año vieron lo que pasaba en las mesas, y susurraron algo como: "Marravilloso" o "Esto es como el 'parraíso'". Severus se sirvió de todo un poco, y se lo comió con frenesí, ya que las tripas le rugían, protestantes. Luego llegaron los postres, que también fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos; leche nevada, helados, dulces, bombones, cremas, frutas... etc., hasta que todos terminaron, y el director de pelo y barbas blancas con tonos rojizos, se puso de pie para dar su discurso, todos se silenciaron.

— ¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos, y por su puesto, a los antiguos! — exclamó el hombre — Espero que este año sea bueno tanto para ustedes como para nosotros.

"Antes de que los prefectos de cada casa los lleven a sus respectivas salas comunes, les informo, como cada año, y aunque muchos están aburridos de escuchar, pero que no está demás en reiterarlo: la entrada al Bosque Prohibido, como su nombre lo indica, está prohibido ir, por la sencilla razón de el que entra, no saldría vivo. También el señor Apollyon Pringle, celador de esta escuela, me ha pedido que les diga que hacer magia en los pasillos no está permitida, y que por favor, si salen a dar vuelta por los terrenos, se limpien bien los pies antes de entrar al castillo. Y por último ¡Buenas noches a todos, felices sueños, y descansen que mañana será un día agotador!

Y Dumbledore no se equivocó, el día siguiente fue extremadamente cansador, era el primer día y ya tenían montañas de deberes para toda la semana, y sobre todo la profesora McGonagall, había sido la menos apiadada con ellos. Tenían que hacer cuarenta centímetros de pergamino, sobre las distintas ramas de la Transformación Metamórfica Humana. Después de clases para que no se le acumularan los trabajos, Severus, fue directo a la biblioteca, que estaba poco habitada, porque a la mayoría le daba flojera hacer las cosas. Se sentó en su mesa favorita, muy alejada del resto, en un rincón solitario, dejó los pergaminos, plumas y tintas, y fue al pasillo de "TRANSFORMACIÓN". Por suerte había bastante información, así que sobrepasaría esos cuarenta centímetros. Volvió a la mesa, se sentó encorvado, miró a su alrededor para ver bien quien estaba allí, cuando se encontró con los ojos de Anna, que le sonrieron. Se arrepintió de por vida haberla mirado, estaba segurísimo que iría a hablarle. Pero erró: ella se limitó a hacerle su típico gesto con la mano y se sumergió nuevamente en un enorme libro. Fue un gran alivio porque no quería ser interrumpido, pero ella siguió haciendo las tareas igual que él, reclamándole a quien se le acercara a molestarla.

Cuando dieron las siete, fue a cenar velozmente, y regresó a la biblioteca a terminar la tarea de la profesora McGonagall. Cansado fue a las mazmorras y buscó el muro descubierto, donde parecía una pared común y corriente, pero era el pasadizo que comunicaba a la sala común.

— ¡Basilisco venenoso! — y la solidez dejó un hueco para que pasara; fue directo a la cama.

Las semanas siguientes fueron igual y peor, el profesor Mason, de pociones y jefe de Slytherin, a pesar de que era muy simpático, llenaba a todos de tareas dificultosas, pero Snape se demoraba poco tiempo en hacer los trabajos (pociones le fascinaba), y siempre obtenía E (de Extraordinario).

Las semanas, en verdad, se le hacían días. Era alarmante como el tiempo pasaba y cambiaba, los días se ponían grises y gélidos cuando se adentraba noviembre. También se aproximaba el primer partido de Quidditch del año: Slytherin v/s Gryffindor, ambas casas estaban en guerra mutua y constantemente. La relación entre Severus – grupo de Potter estaba que ardía, se fulminaban con insultos en los pasillos, y en las clases, igual (solo que movían los labios con disimulo), las veces que pudieron se atacaron con hechizos, pero a Severus lo salvaban los profesores que pasaban por ahí casualmente y que con gesto ceñudo preguntaban: "¿Pasa algo, muchachos?".

La vida en Hogwarts era relativamente normal, pero aún así se sentía extraño sin sus amigos, pero... no los extrañaba del todo.


	6. Grandes sorpresas

**CAPÍTULO 6: GRANDES SORPRESAS**

-

— "Severrus", ¿tu "erres" parte del equipo de Quidditch de "Slytherrin"? —le preguntó el mismo día del partido Nathaniel York, otro de los extranjeros.

— No — respondió arqueando las cejas.

— Ah, yo en "Dumstrrang" no "logrré serr parrte" del equipo "porrque" no "perrmitían" "jugarr" a los de "prrimerr" año.

— Lo mismo acá — dijo con voz queda el muchacho de ojos negros.

— ¡Chicos, chicos, a prepararse! —pronunció el capitán de Slytherin, Hugh Duvall, de séptimo año, un chico corpulento y de cara hosca. El resto del equipo dejó el desayuno, y salió en tropel detrás del capitán.

— "Serrá" emocionante —dijo Skandar Broadbent, el tercer búlgaro.

— Muchachos, ¡dejen sus desayunos y vayamos a ver el fabuloso partido que nos espera! — gritó Dumbledore levantándose de su butaca. El resto hizo caso, se pararon rápidamente y siguieron a sus profesores jefes, que parecían más nerviosos que los mismos jugadores. Severus alcanzó a ver que la profesora McGonagall con el profesor Mason se miraban orgullosos, pero no asesinamente.

Salieron del cálido castillo y quedaron desnudos ante el cielo nublado y oscuro, haciendo creer a todos que se largaría a llover en cualquier momento. Severus echó una mirada a los de Gryffindor para ver si notaba a sus enemigos, pero logró ver solo a Black que algo cantaba, y que algunas muchachas tontitas le celebraban la gracia. Entraron a la cancha y subieron abarrotadamente por las estrechas escaleras que conducían a las gradas. Cada casa se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. Los búlgaros junto a Snape se sentaron en la primera corrida para ver mejor.

— ¡Buenos días Hogwarts! — gritó Philiph Jordan, el comentarista de tercer año — ¡Ahí se asoman los jugadores de Slytherin, sin cambios, los mismos del año anterior!: ¡Hugh Duvall, Phil Danzig, Alan Collins, Clint Lynn, Boris Karloff, Jimmy Redbone, y Kurt Easwood! ¡Y por el otro lado los fantásti... — la profesora McGonagall le echó una mirada amenazadora al moreno comentarista, y este ahogó la palabra que iba a decir — quiero decir, el equipo de Gryffindor, con una pequeña variabilidad!: ¡El nuevo buscador James Potter!¡Robert Orland…

El cerebro de Severus quedó paralizado. Miró a las gradas de Gryffindor y el corazón se le apretó al ver la felicidad con la que Lupin, Black y Peter saltaban en los tablones, cantando aún la canción. Luego miró a Potter que estaba a punto de montar la escoba con el resto de los jugadores, haciéndoles señas a sus amigos. ¡James Potter buscador! ¡Eso no podía ser! La sangre le hirvió.

...¡COMIENZA EL JUEGO! —gritó nuevamente Jordan, que sacó del ensimismamiento a Severus. James Potter se elevó a una velocidad impactante y envidiable, y salió disparado a rodear la cancha, para ver si divisaba la diminuta snitch. Kurt Easwood lo imitó. "No puedo creerlo" pensó Sev "tiene que ser demasiado bueno ese Potter para que lo hayan metido al equipo de Gryffindor" —Marlon Moore de Gryffindor tiene la pelota, se zambulle entre Collins y Lynn de Slytherin que lo intentan agarrar de la túnica pero no lo logran... Moore se la lanza a Phoenix y Phoenix a Burton... Burton esquiva una Bludger y se le suelta la quaffle que cae en las manos de Danzig, Phil Danzig con una rapidez se dirige a los aros y... ¡Punto para Slytherin! — los verdes plateados celebraron. Potter hizo una mueca de dolor y miró hacia todos lados en busca de la dorada — Kurt Duvall hace tiro de la pelota a Burton, Burton en revancha va a los aros de su equipo contrario para hacer un tanto, pero ¡OH! No le resulta porque le roza una Bludger en las ramas de la escoba y lo desvía; la pelota vuela mágicamente hasta Phoenix, por suerte, que torpemente la suelta... ¡vamos Leones!

— Jordan, si no vas a estar comentando el partido con normalidad, entonces...

— Danzig agarra la quaffle — siguió el muchacho sin hacer caso — ¡veinte a cero para Slytherin!

Los búlgaros aplaudieron con educación ante el tanto de las serpientes. Severus miró a Black que negaba con la cabeza. A los quince minutos próximos Slytherin llevaba 90 puntos y Gryffindor 20. Severus ya le encontraba gracia a eso, reía cada vez que a los Gryffindor se les iba la pelota. Pero de pronto, Potter hizo un giro repentino y bajó en picada hacia el aro central de Gryffindor, Easwood lo siguió pero sin superar la rapidez del muchacho de lentes redondos. Severus también la veía, también veía al pequeño sol de alas blancas que fue encarcelado por la mano derecha de Potter — ¡GANA GRYFFINDOR 170 A 90!

Se escuchó un grito general en las gradas de Gryffindor, y James Potter fue recibido por besos y abrazos por los muchachos de su equipo. Se puso una mano en la cara furioso por la derrota de los Slytherin, con el estómago encogido. A través de los dedos vio que Black junto a Lupin hacían un ridículo vals para celebrar, y Pettigrew aplaudía torpemente. El profesor Mason con la cara sombría murmuró un "Vamos al castillo". Obedecieron todos, deseosos de llegar a la sala común a descansar de los festejos de Gryffindor. Severus, primero que todos, fue el que inauguró la llegada a las puertas del castillo, entró y se fue a la sala común.

— Ese Potter... desgraciado... creído, maldito mimado... — refunfuñaba con puños apretados cuando llegó a la habitación. ¿Cómo le podía haber afectado tanto una simple derrota? ¡Sólo es el comienzo!, pensó tratando de alentarse, pero fue imposible. Estaba celoso, en esos minutos sentía una envidia poderosa, ¡Ah, claro! ¿Por qué Potter y no él? Quizá si se postulara para buscador, o para cualquier puesto del equipo lograría ser tan bueno como él... ¡Pero qué cosas pensaba! ¿Tratar de igualar a Potter? ¡Jamás! ¿Pero por qué se tenía que sentir tan desgraciado por eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan envidioso? ¡Por qué, por qué, por qué! ¡Toda la culpa era de su padre que lo había hecho ser así! Ser un antipático, un niño sin niñez verdadera, ser un envidioso e irónico ¡Pero esa personalidad le hacía ser fuerte! ¿O no? O quizá si fuera un chico simpático y risueño no se llevaría mal con nadie... La puerta se abrió y entraron los cuatro amigos búlgaros casi tan apenados como él.

— De todas "manerras" no "jugarron" mal. Juegan el "trriple" de bien que "nuestrro" ex equipo — dijo Ray Evekret. Severus quitó la cara seria que tenía y se limitó a hacer una sonrisa irónica a sus compañeros.

A la mañana siguiente sabría que se encontraría con la pandillita fastidiosa, pero les haría frente y no se quedaría callado. Se vistió y salió hacia el gran comedor a desayunar, llegó a su mesa y miró a la de Gryffindor, pero aún no se asomaban los otros. Tomó un puñado de cereal que lo vertió en su plato de leche, y cuando iba a meter la cuchara a su boca, una voz le susurró al oído:

— Hola, querido perdedor.

Severus miró hacia el individuo y era Black, como de suponerse, que le sonreía con descaro.

—Vete de aquí — dijo entre dientes.

— Ah, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, pero, recuerda, no te vas a escapar, solo atrasas las molestias que te daremos — y dicho esto, con semblante de suficiencia, se fue hacia los amigos que lo esperaban con una sonrisa. Potter le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano moviendo sus cejas como de "qué te parece". Por suerte llegaron Álvaro, Nathaniel, Ray y Skandar, que lo rodearon y trataron de charlar con él, pero Severus estaba ocupado de sus pensamientos, en cómo podría atacar a esos mocosos.

Cuando acabó ya, se paró rápidamente diciendo un frió "permiso" y mirando de soslayo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Salió del gran comedor, y cuando logró caminar tres pasos, una voz de arrogancia le gritó.

— ¡Oye! ¿Te pensabas escapar, Grasosito?

— Fíjate que no, Potter —dijo éste volteándose y metiendo la mano en la túnica para agarrar con firmeza la varita, por si las moscas.

— Bueno, para serte franco, no jugaron tan mal, pero ¡les ganamos! O... les gané, mejor dicho... — reconoció Potter alborotándose el cabello y sacando una snitch de juguete, atrapándola increíblemente — Soy admirable, ¿No?

Sirius rió, lo cual no le hizo ninguna gracia a Severus.

— No eres nada admirable, Potter, porque eres un pobre cobarde que no se atreve a molestar sin sus amigos, pero como ya te lo he dicho, eres una simple gallina.

— ¿Ah, sí? — intervino Lupin, mientras Peter se escondía detrás de él — Pues entonces no hay mucha diferencia entre tú y James, porque me imagino que si fuera el revés la historia, tu también atacarías con tu malévolo grupo al más débil.

— Para que sepas, Lupincito — dijo burlonamente — quizá tenga la cara de poco atrevido, pero no lo soy, y los amigos, si es que a eso se les llama amigos —dijo liberándose del sentimiento que tenía hace meses —, no me sirven mucho.

Durante unos segundos se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Potter miró a sus amigos asombrado. Hasta que entonces dijo:

— Bueno, si es así, acordemos un duelo.

— Un duelo... — farfulló Severus pensativamente "El profesor Hemingway ya nos enseñó maldiciones de duelo... no será malo" — Está bien, un duelo, dónde y cuándo.

— Bueno... ¿Lupin, tú que conoces más el castillo, dinos un lugar apropiado? — dijo Potter.

— Este... — balbuceó el niño de pelo castaño — el aula de Binns está siempre vacía.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? — pregunto Severus perspicazmente.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe — sentenció Black frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿A qué hora? — dijo enojosamente Sev.

— A las once en punto — dijo Lupin mirando a todos.

— Ya, pero que les quede claro, Potter y yo, nadie más.

— Si, nadie más, Grasoso.

Severus taladró a cada uno con sus profundos ojos negros, y se fue a las mazmorras, a buscar los libros de Encantamientos, porque la clase ya iba a empezar.

El resto del día pasó ansioso esperando la llegada de las once. En la clase de Botánica poco se pudo concentrar.

— ¡Cuidado, señor Snape! — le espetaba la profesora Tilda Henley al ver que agarraba de mala forma a las Mandrágoras, que chillaban incontrolablemente como bebés diabólicos.

Y por lo mismo se tuvo que disculpar varias veces por las tonteras que hacía.

— Señor Snape — dijo cansinamente la profesora la cuarta vez —, no me está poniendo atención suficiente como lo suele hacer, ¿le sucede algo? ¿Se siente mal?

— No maestra, solo que... estoy distraído, trataré de hacerlo mejor... y el llanto de las mandrágoras me debilita... — mintió.

— ¡Oh, eso tiene arreglo, ponte estas orejeras, son mucho más gruesas que las otras!

El muchacho tuvo que ceder, la profesora Tilda le colocó las dichas orejeras, que no consiguieron hacerlo concentrar, pero ya podía tomar con firmeza a las plantas lloronas.

A la hora de la cena se atrevió a mirar a Potter con complicidad asesina que fue bien respondida por los castaños ojos del muchacho. Disimuló bien lo tratado, los búlgaros no sabían nada, pero podían sospechar algo si Snape no se dormía a la hora que ellos lo hacían, así que no tuvo más remedio que apagar la vela a las nueve y media. Se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que escuchó cuatro ronquidos de distinto timbre a la vez. Miró su reloj pero no distinguió la hora.

— Lumos — susurró y de la punta de su varita surgió luz. Eran las 10:05, temprano aun para salir, pero mientras, y con sumo, silencio se levantó y se vistió abrigadamente y con la túnica encima. Tardó quince minutos en vestirse, miró a los cuatro niños que dormían roncando libremente sin inmutarse. Bajó a la sala común. En la chimenea ardían llamas que expandían un exquisito calor. Cuando dieron las 10:40 decidió salir a la sala de Binns que quedaba a unos 10 minutos, pero debía de ser cuidadoso de no encontrarse con Pringle. Anduvo sigilosamente en las mazmorras hasta que encontró la escalera que conducía al primer piso... caminó otro poco más, llegó al segundo piso y empezó a contar las puertas, en la quinta estaba la de Historia de la Magia. Entró y alumbró el lugar. No había nadie y eran casi las once en punto. Sólo quedaban tres minutos y lucharía con ese imbécil de Potter... pasaron cinco minutos y se asomó por la puerta para ver si venía, pero ni rastro de él.... Las 11:15... Severus se aburrió de esperar.

— Cobardes — pensó con fastidio saliendo del aula con rotundidad — se le hizo al muy... Sabía que yo le iba a ganar, es un miedoso, lo único que sabe es alardear de sus patéticos triunfos...

Llegó a la sala común sin problema alguno, y con el mismo sigilo con el que entró se fue a dormir uniéndose a la orquesta de ronquidos.

Soñó que al día siguiente en el desayuno, Potter iba donde Dumbledore y decía en voz alta:

— Director, Snape no se presentó al duelo que acordamos a las once treinta en punto.

— ¿Es cierto eso? –preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo con ira. Severus asentía con la cabeza.

El resto lo apuntaba y le gritaba "¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!" y le lanzaban caramelos, cereal, frutas que lo golpeaban en el cuerpo y le causaba dolor...

— Que el público decida — decía el profesor Manson, entonces de pronto, todo el colegio sacó de la nada unas pancartas que decían "¡EXPULSADO!"

— ¡Entonces, eres expulsado! — gritó Dumbledore. Seguía sintiendo dolor en el cuerpo por las cosas que le lanzaban los estudiantes: Abrió los ojos. Estaba tendido en el piso: se había caído de la cama, Miró a sus compañeros que tenían la boca abierta y les caía saliva. Eran las 7:50, o sea, temprano, pero aprovechó de darse un baño. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño los otros cuatro se estaban vistiendo.

— Buenos días "Severrus" — saludó Nathaniel.

— Hola — respondió él secamente.

Los esperó para que bajaran todos juntos a desayunar.

No estaba el grupito en la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos los que estaban ahí miraban el reloj de puntaje de las casas y luego discutían. Algo le pareció raro, y entonces, él también miró hacia allá. Ciento cuarenta y tres puntos tenían. No notó nada extraño hasta que recordó que no podían tener menos de ciento cincuenta por lo del partido ganado. Durante todo el desayuno, ni Black, ni Potter, ni Lupin y Pettigrew, se presenciaron. ¿Qué pasaba? Se preguntó Sev. Hasta que cuando iba en camino a la clase de Pociones comprendió todo. Evans había pasado por su lado con su amiga Ulrich, hablando furiosa con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Es injusto, Alice! ¡Es injusto que, la mayoría de los puntos que yo gané, se hayan esfumado gracias a cuatro idiotas! ¿Me entiendes?

— Si, Lily, te entiendo... vamos, ya cálmate, recuperaremos esos puntos. Por lo menos ya aprendieron su lección de no andar merodeando por los pasillos a horas no permitidas...

"Entonces Pringle, o algún profesor, los pilló" pensó Severus con una torcida sonrisa cuando se sentaba en el pupitre. Trató varias veces durante el resto del día de ver al cuarteto pero al parecer Potter y Black se habían preocupado de no pavonearse por el colegio porque sabían que medio mundo estaría en su contra.

Ni en el transcurso del tiempo ninguno se molestó en darle explicación a Severus de lo que había sucedido en la noche del supuesto duelo de magos. Pero se aproximaba la Navidad y eso ponía alegres a todos, exceptuando a Severus, quien sabía que no recibiría regalos, aunque él sí enviaría. Compró, con sus ahorros del verano pasado, regalos vía lechuza; para Lucius un detector de Sangre Impuras con una caja de pasteles artesanales de Candys & Titbits, para Michael una gran bolsa de golosinas surtidas, y para Stuart igual, a Federic una pluma de Águila con un juego de tintas especiales. Como siempre, tres días antes empezaron a pedir las autorizaciones de los que pasarían las vacaciones de invierno en la casa. Los búlgaros se quedarían ya que no podían volver a Bulgaria por una semana; el viaje no valdría la pena. No contentó mucho a Severus el saber que no iba a poder tener unas tranquilas vacaciones en el colegio, y más se desganó cuando vio que Anna no había entregado autorización, y eso significaba: "Charlatana Navidad", pero algo lo alentaba: Potter y sus secuaces no estarían en esas fechas, seguían avergonzados por la pérdida de 160 puntos, y Evans había tenido varios encontrones con Potter, lo que le ponía de mejor humor.

La mañana del 25 e diciembre todo el colegio despertó tarde; las vacaciones invernales comenzaban.

— Tú "erres" el que más "rregalos" ha "rrecibido" — informó con voz queda Álvaro, al ver que el montón de Severus era mucho más grande que el de él. Y era cierto, Severus quedó boquiabierto al ver que eran seis paquetes empapelados con vivos colores los que estaban puestos bajo el árbol. El primero era de Polly, que, como siempre le enviaba sabrosas golosinas caseras, el otro pertenecía a Lucius, le mandaba el tomo II del libro de bolsillo de Artes Oscuras; Federic le regaló una túnica de terciopelo negro de Bulgaria. Stuart le obsequió ingredientes especiales y nativos de Bulgaria para pociones, y Michael un paquete de grageas de vainilla, chocolate, frutilla, menta, café y crema. Y el sexto regalo le faltaba por abrir, y era el más grande de todos. Estaba seguro de que no era de Roderick. Rasgó el papel y dentro había otro voluminoso libro forrado de cuero negro que con letras doradas decía: "Libro de Tenebrismo y Fatales Brebajes". Dejó el libro a un lado y tomó una nota que se había caído, vio la femenina y redonda letra del pergamino y leyó:

_Severus Snape:_

_Sabiendo que tú no me regalarías nada (porque no me conoces, por la tanto, no tendrías porqué hacerlo), de todas maneras te regalo esto, que sé que lo encontrarás interesante. Me perteneció alguna vez, así que disculpa porque sea usado pero procuré mantenerlo en buen estado siempre. Me lo aprendí de memoria, y noté que eres un niño al que le gusta estudiar estas Artes, por eso, ahora es tuyo._

_Feliz Navidad_

_Anna Konnda_

A Severus le tembló una ceja. No podía creer que Konnda le hubiera regalado eso. ¡Ese libro a lo menos estaba a cien galeons (aunque no tenía idea, porque no lo había visto a la venta, pero lo imaginaba)! En realidad estaba demente esa niña... mas no se podía hacer el desagradecido con ella, apenas la viera iría a darle las gracias, no sabía cómo, pero era su deber. Miró a Ray que mostraba a Nathaniel un libro que decía: "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", pero en ese instante el Quidditch no valía nada porque con ese tremendo libro que tenía él ahora en sus manos, no podía quejarse ni un poquito. Se bañó, se vistió y fue a buscar algún resto de comida del desayuno, pero no quedaban restos, sino que un desayuno abundante y completo ya que todos se habían desperezado hace poco rato. Se sentó al lado de Skandar que ya había bajado y miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, Anna charlaba contenta con Venus Tinery, una muchacha de tercer grado. El estómago protestó por el nerviosismo de un simple "gracias" que tenía que decir, ¡cómo iba a tener vergüenza de algo tan simple como eso! ¡Oh!, bueno, primera vez que tenía que hablarle a una niña tan directamente, pero estaba Venus, y no haría el ridículo delante de ella... A los cinco minutos después, Venus se fue y Anna quedó sola, pero después que terminó su bocadillo se fue del gran comedor. Severus, sin perder tiempo, dejó lo que le restaba de comer y salió tras su búsqueda.

— ¡Eh, Anna! — voceó temblorosamente cuando llegó al corredor. La muchacha se dio vuelta y lo observó.

— ¡Hola! — correspondió ella sin moverse.

— Este... — se acercó a ella danzo trancos — Oye, Konnda...

— Anna — repuso ella sin alterarse mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Severus sentía que estaba moviendo mucho las manos, y eso que no explicaba nada todavía.

— Anna... en serio, te pasaste... quería agradecerte el libro que me obsequiaste, en verdad, no lo tendrías que haber hecho... gracias — titubeó el chico, y sin saber lo que hacía, se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en la pálida y suave piel de la mejilla de la niña, que no se perturbó, se limitó a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. Severus sentía que la cara le hervía.

— No fue nada, Severus, como ya te dije, me lo sé de memoria, además algunos de mi casa me miraban como bicho raro — Severus pensó "pues lo pareces..." — porque seguramente pensarían que soy del lado malo o algo así, pero primero yo estudio la Arte Oscura y luego investigo la defensa, se me hace más fácil. ¿Tú también haces lo mismo?

— Sí —mintió Severus, no se atrevió a confesarle que él las llegaría a practicar cuando pudiera —, y gracias nuevamente, adiós Anna.

— Hasta luego — dijo y siguió su camino.

¡Había osado a darle un beso! Nunca había besado a alguien, excepto a su madre y a Joahnne, pero esto era completamente distinto. Ella era de su edad, y ni siquiera existía vínculo familiar o amistoso… qué ruborizado estaba. Fue al baño de varones más cercano y se miró al espejo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, y su piel ya no era cetrina, sino que de un tono salmón. Quiso, en ese mismo momento, contarle a alguien lo ocurrido, pero era una estupidez, no iba a gastar pergamino y tinta para escribirle algo como eso a Lucius, el no lo entendería, nadie lo entendería, era demasiado personal. Se guardó para él ese sentimiento de vergüenza para él solo.

Disfrutando de la tranquilidad del colegio, se leyó casi la mitad del gigantesco libro (tenía 2563 páginas). Leía día y noches completas, sin preocuparse de apagar la vela a las nueve y media, Skandar le había pedido varia veces el libro, pero Severus se negó rotundamente, no quería compartir eso que era tan valioso, quería saber más que ellos, ser superior, un erudito ojalá, pero empezaron a desvanecerse esos sentimientos cuando el bullicio de Hogwarts apareció otra vez. La molesta voz de la sabelotodo de Evans, la arrogancia de los otros cuatro, la sala común de Slytherin repleta por las noches, la cerrazón de tareas continuas, los profesores idiotizados por culpa de los estudiantes, en fin, la rutina de siempre.

— ¡Hola Grasoso! — saludó con sarcasmo Black, antes de que la clase de Encantamientos diera por empezado. Severus gruñó y lo miró dilatando los agujeros de su nariz, conteniendo su ira.

— ¿Cuántos regalos recibiste? — preguntó Potter mimosamente — ¿Una caja de bombones de Lucius hechos por él mismo?

— Cierra tu asquerosa boca Potter, si no quieres que te eche una maldición letal — dijo por lo bajo el muchacho apenas moviendo los labios.

— ¡Ja! Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente, se supone que las maldiciones mortales están prohibidas, cabeza de chorlito — se burló Potter.

— Aquí tu eres el único poco inteligente, Potty, Eres tan tonto como para creer que lo que yo digo es cierto, pero no descartes la idea de que te puedo lanzar maldiciones. Sé muchas, y te aseguro que no es satisfactorio sentir el dolor en tu piel — dijo displicentemente.

El ambiente quedó en silencio cuando el profesor Flitwick entró al aula y se subió a la pila de libros que estaba en la mesa. Severus y Potter se aniquilaron con la mirada y cada uno desvió la vista hacia el profesor.

— Buenos días jóvenes — saludó cordial el maestro —. En esta clase aprenderemos un encantamiento que nos ayuda a mover objetos que no estén a nuestro alcance, ¿alguien puede decirme cómo se llama y como se utiliza?

Evans fue la primera y única en alzar la mano, estaba erguida en su asiento con cara de importancia.

— ¿Dígame, señorita Evans? — dijo el profesor con voz de emoción.

— Es el encantamiento "Mobili" — presumió la jovencita — que se utiliza con palabras del latín extremadamente de antaño, como por ejemplo "Mobiliarbus" que sirve para desplazar un árbol. Se hace un movimiento suave pero directo con la varita, y como prioridad, hay que pronunciar siempre en la forma correcta los conjuros — acabó la pelirroja. La clase completa la quedó mirando, unos asombrados, otros con las cejas alzadas. Narcisa le murmuró algo a su hermana Bellatrix, y Severus simplemente pensó: "es una maldita jactanciosa, jura que ella no más sabe todo".

— ¡Muy bien! — la felicitó el profesor dando un par de aplausos que no fueron acompañados. — Como dijo la pequeña, es el encantamiento Mobiliarbus, que es muy útil, en cualquier momento se verán necesitados a correr un objeto de mayor peso, o que no esté a un alcance.

— ¡Mobiliescritorium! — gritaban todos los alumnos a la vez para mover las mesas, cinco minutos después de que el profesor terminara de explicar.

A Evans, como era de esperarse, le resultó al primer intento mover su pupitre. Severus lo hizo al tercer intento. Pettigrew era el que más dificultad tenía, la mesa temblaba levemente. Potter y Black lo hicieron en una misma mesa a la vez y esta salió despedida hasta el fondo del salón haciendo un sonido chirriante. Lupin lo logró a la segunda vez; la primera había dado un salto. Pocos de Slytherin habían superado la prueba de mover los pupitres, solo Severus, Bellatrix, Nathaniel y Ray lo hicieron. Flitwick le sumó cinco puntos al que lo logrará, fuera de la casa que fuese.

Terminó la clase, y a lo que salieron de la sala Severus no pudo contenerse y le habló a Evans:

— Oye, tú, sangre asquerosa, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de presumir? ¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer?

Ella lo miró amurrada con sus intensos ojos verde esmeralda.

— Estás celoso porque yo soy capaz de razonar y responder, en cambio tu no, maldito cerdo. Lávate el pelo y luego me hablas, me da asco mirarte.

— Y tú, te miras al espejo y vomitas porque no soportas tu imagen, también te bañas en perfume para no sentir tu olor, y tratas de estar siempre resfriada así no olfatear tu putrefacción...

— ¡Prefiero ser sangre sucia antes de ser como tú! — chilló Evans con lágrimas en los ojos apretando los libros fuertemente con ambos brazos.

— ¿Otra vez molestando a Lilian, Snape? ¿No te cansas de molestar? Déjate de fisgonear en su vida que voy a darte un azote que no olvidarás jam...

— ¡Tú también cierra la boca, Potter! — le espetó la niña irritada.

— ¡Por qué siempre lo mismo, Lilian! — se quejó el de lentes circulares — ¡Te defiendo y tú te enojas!

— ¡Me caes mal! — apuntó ella cansinamente.

— Miren, miren, pareja de esposos, a mí no me interesa su relación, pero, ya oíste Potter, déjala en paz, sabe defenderse...ahora vete y déjame pelear con ella — dijo socarronamente Severus.

Como siempre tuvo que ser interrumpida la pelea por alguien: un prefecto de Ravenclaw pasó por el lado de los tres mirándolos con cejas arqueadas. Severus se dio vuelta y se marchó, dejando a los otros dos solos, para que discutieran tranquilos.

La tarde estaba nublada y fría, con condiciones buenas para él, y así dar un paseo, fue a los terrenos del colegio, saliendo por las dos grandes puertas, el vestíbulo estaba desolado, así que nadie lo vio. Respiró el aire puro que llenó sus pulmones e inspiró su soledad. Miró hacia el bosque prohibido, las copas de los árboles se movían todas al mismo ritmo del viento que le calaba los huesos. Se acomodó la bufada verde con gris para que le cubriera mejor el cuello. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en algo que nunca antes había llamado su atención, ese algo estaba solitario igual que él. Era un árbol, más bien, un sauce de aspecto grotesco, con ramas gruesas. ¿Desde cuando había estado ahí? Parece que del año anterior, pero nunca se había dado cuenta, ¿por qué estaba tan apartado del bosque prohibido? ¿No debería estar en conjunto con los otros árboles? Ahora recordó, Dumbledore dos días después del comienzo de primer año advirtió de que nadie se acercara a ése sauce, era peligroso, y podía herir a alguien. "Lo plantamos, pero cometimos un error, es un árbol agresivo, es un 'Sauce Boxeador', y ahora no lo podemos sacar, sus raíces están muy firmes, pero si tienen cuidado, no les hará ni un rasguño" declaró esa vez Albus Dumbledore. Tuvo el impulso de ir a investigar que hacía ese árbol, mas pensó que su vida era más importante que el capricho de saber cómo hacía el árbol para agredir a las personas.

Pasó media hora aproximadamente ahí, se había sentado en una de las bancas que había detrás de unos arbustos, reflexionó sobre su yo, sobre quién era, sobre que quería... Severus pasaba a otra etapa... Formuló su imagen en el cerebro y se revisó minuciosamente. Había crecido ya, pegado un "estirón" considerable, su cara a no era infantil, ni su cuerpo tampoco, sus pensamientos maduraban, tenía otros fines, tenía otros propósitos... deseaba poder... recordó la voz que cuando más pequeño había oído en el bosque cuando arrancaba de las garras de su padre: "No existe ni el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder", eso era cierto, existía la gente estúpida como Potter y los otros muchachos, pero había gente inteligente, como él, que buscaba más allá de lo que se debe tener, y buscaba venganza, vengarse de su padre...Desde ese instante se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo, había sido un estúpido al avergonzarse por besar la mugrosa mejilla de una niña sangre impura "¡sangre impura!" — se redijo — que ni siquiera pertenecía a su casa. Se miró ambas manos "puedo hacer mucho más que lo que demuestro". Pensó en Lucius "el próximo verano iré a verlo, y buscaremos otro destino". Y Dentro de sus pensamientos más oscuros imaginó un mundo sin sangre sucias, un mundo diferente, de un solo régimen, ejercido por un superior, una excelencia, todo justo para los justos y a los que de verdad se lo merecían, muerte a los indeseados y que distorsionaban la tierra, un mundo lleno de verdaderos magos que pudieran realizar grandes hechizos, encantamientos y, sobre todo, maldiciones. Sintió un odio que por un momento ennegreció por completo su mente y su corazón, odio hacia todos, odio hacia su madre incluso, hasta Konnda, que le había regalado el libro perfecto, odió al mundo entero, a Hogwarts, y se hizo las dos típicas preguntas de los niños que estaban a punto o entrando casi a la adolescencia: "¿Quién soy?", "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?". Tomó una piedrecilla, la lanzó y decidió cerrar los ojos.


	7. Encuentros

**CAPÍTULO 7: ENCUENTROS**

-

— Sabe perfectamente, Snape, que estas no son horas de andar por el colegio como si nada, ¡menos si viene de los terrenos! — le espetaba el profesor Mason, molesto pero no furioso —, sé que a usted le gusta estar solo y que prefiere hallarse "en la naturaleza", pero eso no le da derecho a estar a las nueve y media en pie, sabiendo que la hora de regreso definitivo es a las nueve en punto. No le voy a castigar ni a quintar puntos, pero ya sabe, a la otra le restaré la mitad del puntaje que tengan, aunque sea de mi casa, y limpiará los inodoros del baño de damas ¿entendió?

— Sí, profesor — asintió Severus con la cabeza gacha. Si no se hubiese encontrado con su profesor jefe, habría sido fatal, seguro que Pringle habría pedido que lo expulsaran. El profesor lo acompañó a la sala común para asegurarse de que nadie más lo regañara ni le castigara. Entró al cuarto. Los cuatro búlgaros jugaban a la guerra de almohadas, habían realizado un buen encantamiento duplicativo porque cada uno tenía como siete de estas.

— Infantiles — pensó mirándolos con desprecio y bufando.

— "Severrus" — pronunció Ray cuando vio que el niño de pelo negro irrumpía en la habitación —, Anna Konnda dijo que necesitaba "hablarr urrgentemente" contigo, "perro" yo le dije que no sabía donde estabas, entonces ella no dijo nada y se fue corriendo.

— ¿Pero, no te dijo nada de lo que quería? — insistió Severus extrañado.

— No, absolutamente nada — aseguró Álvaro —, ¡Ah! "ahorra recuerdo" que dijo con "trristeza": "Sólo díganle que se cuide".

Severus levantó ambas cejas para sí mismo, extrañado, ¿Anna le había mandado a decir que se cuidara porque le iba a pasar algo malo y ella lo sabía? Sí, quizá alguien tramaba algo contra él y ella lo supo... ¡Potter! Potter con Black podían ser los responsables — dio un bostezo — pero mejor se encargaría mañana, tenía bastante sueño, y no había cabida para especulaciones. Apenas puso una pierna en la cama para dormirse, los otros dejaron sus jugarretas con las almohadas. Todo el mundo durmió.

Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba muy oscuro. Todo el sueño que había tenido hace unas horas atrás se había evaporado. El ambiente estaba silencioso, pero, de vez en cuando, se les salía un gruñido a sus compañeros. Abrió un poco la cortina de su cama y miró a las rendijas de la ventana, donde se veía el césped y los rayos de la luna, que esa noche estaba llena. Se puso de pie y fue hacia allí y, por algún presentimiento extraño, quiso mirar. Se subió al velador de Skandar, apoyándose en la fría pared de piedra: así veía mejor, alcanzaba a ver un trozo del cielo estrellado y otro poco de la luna, que casi estaba llena. Seguramente mañana se completaría. A lo lejos se veía la espesura del Bosque Prohibido, y en miniatura, un poco más apartado, pero poco distinguible, el Sauce Boxeador. Durante un minuto estuvo ahí, inmóvil, y cuando decidía a volver a su cama, vio algo inverosímil: tres siluetas aparecieron de la nada y se dirigían, al parecer, al Sauce Boxeador. Una de las figuras era más pequeña, e iba al medio, como si los otros lo flanquearan.

Alguien roncó y Severus se sobresaltó, miró para ver quien había sido y, con el entrecejo fruncido, miró nuevamente para ver que pasaba con estas personas que permanecían indebidamente en los terrenos, pero ya se habían esfumado. ¡Que rabia! Si no hubiese sido por Ray y su ronquido, no se habría distraído y habría visto lo que había sucedido. Gruñó dando un golpe al aire. Bajó con cuidado del velador y se fue a la acogedora cama. Cerró los ojos y se durmió otra vez.

Buscó a Anna al día siguiente, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. En la clase de Transformaciones que tenían junto a los de Ravenclaw, tampoco estuvo. En la clase de Herbología aprovecharía de preguntarle a la señorita Tilda Henley, porque si era jefa de la casa de Anna, tendría que saber lo que le pasaba. Hasta McGonagall debería saber porque era la subdirectora.

La profesora Tilda se acercó para ver como transportaba las Trucurens (un tipo de hierbas que estaban bañadas en un jugo amarillento viscoso); Severus la miró nervioso y se atrevió a preguntarle donde estaba Konnda. Ella arqueó las cejas y en tono calculador murmuró.

— Ha tenido unos asuntos familiares, pero de todas maneras a usted no le incumbe, suponiendo ella no es su amiga y no le importa.

— No... — se sonrojó — bueno, no es mi amiga....

— ¿Su novia? — interrumpió la profesora alzando más las cejas.

— Tampoco... — se sonrojó aún más, y la miró horrorizado sólo por imaginarse esa idea.

— ¿Entonces? Siga haciendo la actividad y no pregunte nada más que no tenga que ver con la clase.

Severus la miró furioso, lo había avergonzado. Frunció los labios, agarró tan fuerte a la Trucurens que esta se sacudió y lo manchó con su viscosidad la ropa. Hizo una mueca de asco y con un trapo que estaba untado en quitamanchas y se sacó el jugo verde.

Realizó la búsqueda de Anna por segunda vez — y en vano — por el castillo, pero nunca apareció. Sintió un gran vacío porque... ni siquiera sabía con exactitud el porqué de ese sentimiento de angustia.

— Que idiota soy — se reprochó — ¡Preocuparme por una sangre impura! ¡Por una mezcla! ¡Por una escoria! ¡Qué bajo... caí muy bajo! Eso de preocuparse por mujeres es de estúpidos.

Pero a pesar de que maldecía aquí y allá, le había servido eso del "sólo díganle que se cuide", algo debía significar. Sin embargo, fue una completa falsa alarma, ya que llegó abril, y en el transcurso de esos cuatro meses no ocurrió nada. Las peleas con Potter fueron iguales de groseras, defensivas, ofensivas y violentas, pero ninguno de esos chiquillos le tenía preparada alguna sorpresa. Aunque se podría haber referido a otra cosa, ¿pero a qué?

Durante el tiempo que pasó, Gryffindor pudo volver a la normalidad con los puntos. Lilian Evans seguía refunfuñando cada vez que Potter hablaba, o algunos de esos otros tres estorbos. Slytherin aún así iba en segundo lugar para la copa de las casas. Gryffindor había tenido suerte por los partidos ganados, contra ellos y Hufflepuff, en cambio las serpientes solo habían obtenido victoria contra los de Hufflepuff, pero aún quedaba el partido contra Ravenclaw, y a Gryffindor igual, pero las serpientes podrían hacer un esfuerzo mayor para ganar más puntos y la Copa de Quidditch.

En el trayecto de esas veinticuatro semanas no se presentó más Anna, y Severus comprendió que esa frase sospechosa había sido más que una simple despedida. Debe haber sido demasiado grave para que se fuera de un día para otro y que no regresara más. Y, en efecto, fue serio, porque el muchacho, con mucho temor, le preguntó a la subdirectora, la profesora McGonagall, si ella volvería algún día.

— No, señor Severus, ella se fue, no retornará más a Hogwarts — dijo con indiferencia, aunque cortésmente. Se engañó a sí mismo con una falsa alegría porque ella no regresaría nuevamente a la escuela, pero en realidad era la única niña que le había agradado un poco más, o no le había desagradado lo suficiente como para odiarla.

Los deberes y pruebas eran de a montones, casi todo Slytherin se quedaba hasta media noche estudiando o haciendo rasgueos con la pluma, pero Severus tenía una gran capacidad intelectual, así que sabía que obtendría buenos resultados.

Y así, el frío y soleado mes de abril abrió las puertas a mayo, que fue tan ajetreado como el anterior.

— Recuerden que deben estudiar y sobre todo sacar buenos resultados —sermoneaba el profesor Mason, en pociones, a los de segundo año de Slytherin —, estos exámenes finales son importantes, aunque a ustedes no les interesen, pero si reprueban repetirán el año o simplemente serán expulsados...

Dos semanas después, en la misma clase, Mason pasó entregando unas listas de información sobre los nuevos subsectores que podían ser seleccionados libremente. Todos los alumnos pusieron los ojos en el pergamino y con caras de concentración empezaron a contestar. Severus miró su hoja.

_Nombre completo:_

_Casa:_

_Seleccione libremente la asignatura que desea, ennegreciendo la letra, sin borrones por favor. Máximo dos selecciones (consultar con profesor jefe o subdirector/a para aclarar motivo de estudios extras)._

_Runas Antiguas._

_Aritmancia._

_Adivinación._

_Estudios Muggles._

_*Importante: Se agrega obligatoriamente la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

No fue difícil en realidad, le apestaban las pitonisas y cosas por el estilo, y no le veía futuro a los estudios muggles, así que se quedó con los dos primeros.

El deseo de hace una semana atrás de que llegara con rapidez cuarto año, no se cumplió, pero sí que no se dio cuenta que esa semana había pasado volando, y ya se hallaba sentado al lado de su padre, en el auto, pasando a mediana velocidad por el pueblo vecino a Saint Ferdinand, Big Hangleton.

— ¿Cuántos exámenes aprobaste? — preguntó el hombre con un dejo de malicia en la voz.

— Todos — contestó Sev, enojado.

— ¿Cuáles son "todos"?

— Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Astronomía, Encantamientos, Herbología e Historia de la Magia — enumeró con desagrado.

— No te creo, maldito embustero, eres demasiado torpe como para sacar buenos resultados en todos esos, además ¿qué hay del Quidditch?

Severus miró los irónicos ojos de Roderick que lo observaban analíticamente. Éste realizó una profunda mirada de odio con sus excavadores ojos negros.

— Eres una vergüenza... ¡No saber jugar Quidditch!

— ¡No había ningún puesto libre en Slytherin! ¡Y ni siquiera tengo escoba!— vociferó el muchacho con tientes apretados.

— Sí, puede ser lo primero, pero no hace falta tener una escoba buena para hacer un buen jugador, y en el colegio las hay así que…, si es así, supongo que este año postularás, ¿cierto? ¿O eres lo suficientemente cobarde como para no intentarlo? — Severus consumió a su padre con un destello de su mirada.

— ¡No soy cobarde! — se defendió el muchacho, pero luego bajó el tono de la voz — Tú eres el cobarde que mató a mujeres inocentes por el simple hecho de que tu eras más fuerte que ellas, eres un... — pero Severus no alcanzó a terminar la frase, Roderick aumentó la velocidad, dobló frenéticamente por un callejón y frenó en seco.

— ¡Hijo de...! — abrió la puerta de Sev con un encantamiento que salió de su varita, y con una fuerza acumulada e impactante, lo empujó hacia fuera, cerró la puerta, retrocedió y se fue maldiciendo con palabrotas.

— Ah... mier... — había caído contra una muralla de ladrillos, sumamente dura. Se levantó con dificultad, quejándose. Su cabeza sangraba un poco y le dolía la espalda. Mareado estaba, trató de salir del callejón, colocándose la mano derecha en el lugar afectado de la cabeza.

La calle estaba vacía, a excepto por una anciana de unos sesenta y algo, que barría el antejardín de su humilde casa. Ella lo miró con compasión y se aproximó cautelosa al chico dejando la escoba a un lado.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude, hijo? — preguntó con temor y preocupación.

— No, gracias — respondió Severus con exasperación, pero al mirar la arrugada y simpática cara de la mujer cambió de opinión —, sí, por favor.

Ella sonrió cálidamente y lo tomó del brazo con cuidado, llevándolo a la casa.

— Estás sangrando, hijo, te curaré, ¿te importa? — dijo ella haciéndolo pasar a la polvorienta casa que estaba cubierta de fotografías, cuadros y pinturas, en donde las personas y los retratados se movían, y algunos sonreían.

— No, no me importa en absoluto, gracias — jadeó abochornado.

— Siéntate ahí — indicó apuntando un agradable sillón cubierto de seda — ya vuelvo.

Desapareció por un estrecho pasillo.

Severus miró su alrededor de la luctuosa casa. Era una vieja pobre, se notaba que tenía lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir. Aparte vivía sola, ya que habían elementos para una sola persona: un sillón, una silla mecedora, una mesa con una butaca, y un conjunto de cubiertos en una mohosa vitrina.

Contempló un gran cuadro, el más resaltante de todos, en donde aparecían dos mujeres adultas (calculaba unos cuarenta) muy atractivas más una niña de unos quince años, rubia y de risueños ojos azules.

— Oh... Dios Santo, no observes esa fotografía que me siento más vieja — declaró divertida la señora, que volvía a la salita con una caja blanca.

— ¿Cuál es usted? — interrogó dudoso, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado mirándole la cabeza.

— Yo soy la bruja de la izquierda — señaló aplicándole un líquido que le producía ardor — A todo esto me llamo Amanda... la de la derecha es mi difunta hermana, Hellen — le secó el cráneo con un algodón —, listo, ya estás curado, ¿te duele?

— No, es muy amable — dijo mirando la apergaminada cara de Amanda. Los profundos ojos pardos se le habían llenado de lágrimas —. Disculpe, ¿le ocurre algo? — preguntó aparentando una falsa cortesía.

— No, sólo que... — miró la fotografía — la niña de en medio, mi sobrina Joahnne, desapareció.

Los pensamientos de Severus quedaron estancados.

— ¿Joahnne? ¿Sobrina? ¿Desaparecida? — su sorpresa no era aparentada, sino real, se acababa de encontrar con la tía de...

— Sí — sollozó ella.

— Lo siento mucho.

— No, hijo, no te preocupes... bueno, hora de que te vayas, tengo que hacer cosas — se despidió Amanda amablemente.

— Adiós.

Ella con un gesto de la cara se despidió.

Luego de salir de la puerta, el muchacho se transformó totalmente. Estaba empapado en odio... Ella era la tía de Joahnne, la cual había sido asesinada por su padre. Era terrible pensar que los cuerpos de su madre, su ex mejor amiga y Monic, estaban enterradas por los jardines cercanos a la casa.

Sintió como si un peso muerto le cayera encima, pasándole a llevar todo el cuerpo. Tenía el mismo sentimiento de cuando estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando contemplaba el Sauce Boxeador. Detestaba a todos.

Caminó pateando cada objeto que se le atravesara en el sendero. Al cabo de media hora llegó a Saint Ferdinand. Eran la una de la tarde y las tripas le rugían con ferocidad, el sol le daba tangencialmente en la cabeza. También estaba sediento, y le daba aun más sed ver que en el camino se formaban espejismos por el calor. Anduvo otra media hora más y llegó a la Mansión de los Snape. Algo estaba distinto, miró bien y se percató de que habían dos coches: el de Roderick y otro mucho más lujoso.

Se acercó a la puerta doble y la abrió, entró y la cerró sin hacer ruido. Se oían voces masculinas, avanzó un poco y Polly apareció.

— ¡Amo Severus! — masculló sollozando y lo abrazó — Ha venido un amigo suyo.

— ¿Un amigo?

— Sí, un muchacho con una coleta — trató de explicar la elfina con su vocecita.

— Pues, no conozco a ningún niño de pelo largo — puntualizó haciendo una mueca.

Las voces de aproximaron y aparecieron dos hombres más un niño, por el umbral de la puerta de la sala contigua. El señor desconocido era más alto que su padre, con cabello castaño claro y unos ojos grises y gélidos.

— ¡Justo! — exclamó Roderick con una hipócrita sonrisa.

— Sí, menos mal que llegó, habría sido una gran decepción irnos con las manos vacías de aquí.

Severus lanzó una mirada gloriosa a su padre y le extendió una mamo al padre de Lucius, el señor Abraxas Malfoy.

— Es un gusto conocer al mejor amigo de mi hijo — dijo el señor Malfoy.

— El gusto es mío — respondió Sev con su mejor tono de voz.

— Pues que esperas, vamos a arreglar tus cosas, este verano te vas con nosotros — decidió hablar Lucius.

Severus haciéndose el "enterado de todo" condujo al otro chiquillo a su habitación.

— ¡Eres fabuloso! — le dijo a Lucius cuando ya estuvieron ahí, dándole un caluroso abrazo.

— No te iba a dejar solo con tu... padrecito — guiñó un ojo con complicidad al de pelo negro —. Y echa toda la ropa que puedas por que es el verano COMPLETO — recalcó.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio.

Empezaron a ordenar el equipaje en una maleta y en el baúl de Hogwarts, que en realidad ya estaba casi listo.

Estaba muy contento porque su padre estaba ardiendo de rabia. Hacer feliz a Severus era lo que menos deseaba, y por suerte, precisamente estaba siendo feliz en esos momentos.

Puso a Darken en su jaula, quien ululó enojada tratando de darle un picotazo. Cuando todo ya estaba preparado miró el pelo de Lucius.

— Ahora comprendo — dijo entonces.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Lucius agarrando el baúl por su manija.

— Tu pelo. Polly me dijo que un cierto muchacho de moño estaba en la casa.

— ¡Ah, sí! En Dumstrang decidí usar un nuevo look, ¿se me ve bien?

— Sí, muy bien, Narcisa quedaría babosa — se burló el otro agarrando la maleta.

Lucius lo miró serio y con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— El año completo me estuvo preguntando por ti — e imitando una voz fina dijo — "Snape, ¿cómo está Lucius? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué se fue?".

Lucius se ruborizó

— Bueno, pues...

— ¡Oh cállate! Mejor sácame de aquí lo antes posible.

Ambos rieron y bajaron donde los padres que aguardaban cerca de la puerta. Roderick estaba rígido y parecía nervioso.

— Bueno papá, te veo el próximo año, adiós.

Lucius y su padre se despidieron con elegancia y salieron de la mansión.

— Chao Polly — dijo compasivamente Sev a su elfina, que se limpiaba afanosamente la nariz con su vestido Después de eso, cerró las puertas.

En diez minutos ya estaban en camino al puerto en donde tomarían el barco a Bulgaria.

— ¿Y cómo fue tu año en Hogwarts?

— Estuvo de maravillas — contestó a Lucius irónicamente.

Mientras viajaban en el cómodo auto hablaron de sus vidas con plena tranquilidad, sin que el señor Abraxas interviniera, el solo conducía, o dormía, dejando mediante un hechizo a que el carro avanzara correctamente.

— Tomaremos un barco completamente mágico — informó Lucius a su amigo quien pareció impresionarse.

— Pero si pareciera que hubiera pura gente muggle — balbuceó el niño mirando a las personas que estaban en el puerto. Lucius negó con la cabeza.

— Solo espera.

El señor Malfoy dobló por una estrecha calleja que estaba sin salida, pero al parecer no le importó haber quedado encerrado y siguió.

— Vamos a chocar — susurró Severus, el rubio tan solo rió, y cuando faltaban dos milímetros para que se produjera lo colisión, Severus cerró los ojos y se aferró a su asiento, pero no pasó nada. Abrió los ojos y observó, seguían exactamente a la misma velocidad y estaban en un estacionamiento que era diferente al de recién.

— ¿No ves? Es lo mismo que la estación King's Cross — animó el rubio.

Todos bajaron del auto; en ese mismo momento se acercó el conserje a señor Malfoy. El joven revisó los boletos y murmuró gangosamente:

— Boleto para tres..., primera clase, coche incluido, compartimiento trescientos trece. Bueno, firme aquí.

Con letra prolija hizo unas letras alargadas con una pluma de tinta permanente que le había facilitado el jovenzuelo.

— Vamos, Severus, Lucius — indicó Abraxas caminando erguido y los otros dos lo siguieron.

Transitaron hasta una fila de personas, pero no se formaron ahí, sino que el papá de Lucius interrumpió al analizador de pasajes con un carraspeo. Severus y Lucius dirigieron sus ojos a la gigantesca nave de más de diez pisos (sin contar las plantas donde estaba la maquinaria y la muchedumbre). Era un resplandeciente barco negro azabache con un color crema, elegantísimo, pero tenía tres secciones dependiendo de la clase alta, la clase media y la clase baja. Ascendieron por una escalera a la cubierta, y luego entraron a la sala general que poseía grandes arañas con cientos de velas, sillas y sillones forrados en tul, piso de madera lustrada y muebles de mármol y raulí. Se metieron por unos de los pasillos — tan llenos de pinturas movedizas como Hogwarts — y subieron al piso siete en uno de los ocho ascensores con rejillas de plata. El ascensor se detuvo, salieron de ahí y caminaron otro tramo más para llegar a la habitación trescientos trece.

El cuarto era tan ostentoso como el barco completo, era amplio, con una sala de estar, dos baños y dos habitaciones, una doble y otra para solo una persona. Era como el cuarto de un rey o una reina, y se sintió desdichado por un momento. No era que se quejara en realidad, pero cuando estaba con su madre, ella siempre hacía lo posible para que estuviera como príncipe, y mantenía la mansión como un palacio, y no tenían elfina, a Florence no le gustaban; en cambio ahora vivían como "los pobres" porque gracias a su astuto papá que estaban quedándose sin nada, había vendido todas las joyas que alguna vez le regaló a su primera esposa. Fue una suerte haber hallado a Polly, sin ella la casa estaría hecha la inmundicia real.

Ese día lo pasaron bastante bien, había muchas cosas sorprendentes en el "ANDRONIQUE" — era el nombre del barco —, e incluso había una biblioteca llena de estanterías con rebuscados libros. Pasaron los tres días siguientes hundidos en lecturas y opinando sobre las maldiciones.

— ¡Ah! Lu, me acordé que tengo un nuevo libro de artes oscuras, es muy interesante — contó Severus mientras hojeaba un gran libro sobre pociones.

— ¿En serio? Genial, después me lo muestras.

No había nada que interviniera en ese viaje tan entretenido, el padre de Lucius era relajado y lo menos entrometido que existía, pero todo se oscureció cuando Severus se amurró por un pequeño incidente.

— Oooh... — bostezó Lucius acostándose en su cama — A pues, préstame el libro que me dijiste antes de ayer — recordó Lucius acomodando las almohadas detrás de su espalda.

— Cierto — coincidió él buscando en su baúl el dicho volumen — Aquí está, ¡piensa rápido!

Lucius apenas atajó el libro; le rozó su respingada y larga nariz.

— Bueno, veamos... — farfulló para sí colocando el libro en sus piernas. Por su lado Severus también se acostó en la tibia cama y siguió leyendo "_Ingredientes y calderos_, _por Belis Honey_".

Ambos leyeron silenciosamente durante diez tranquilos minutos, hasta que Lucius tartamudeó.

— ¡Pe... pero qué... qué...! ¡Pero que diablos es esto, Severus Dimitri!

Severus levantó la pálida cara, mirando a su amigo a través de su cortina de pelo negro que estaba en su cara, y por cierto estaba un poco menos largo que el de Lucius.

— No pronuncies mi segundo nombre — le espetó él — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué te alarmas tanto?

Al rubio arqueó una ceja y sonrió socarronamente, giró el libro en una página que jamás había visto en su vida (y eso que ya se lo había leído dos veces), había una foto indistinguible por la distancia y por la poca luz. Simplemente sabía que se movía.

— Déjame ver — pidió Severus arrugando el entrecejo y estirando la mano.

— Oh, no, espera, deja leerte esto, escucha:

"Severus — dijo poniendo voz de niña —: esta es solo una pequeña dedicatoria, espero que disfrutes de esto y, bueno, te dejo una foto para que no te olvides de mí. Atentamente, Anna Konnda"

Severus no dio crédito a sus oídos en ese momento.

— ¿Quién es esa serpiente? — inquirió haciendo un seseo en las palabras dichas, imitando a una serpiente, precisamente.

El cerebro del chiquillo volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento.

— ¡Dame eso! — reaccionó saltando a la cama de Lucius y arrebatándole el libro.

— ¡Cálmate! — le gritó Lucius con expresión de autentica sorpresa en su rostro, moviendo las manos para que Severus se alejara. Iba a preguntar que quién era esa tal Anna Konnda pero las palabras se las tragó porque repentinamente Severus miró esa página por ambos lados, la arrancó con fuerza, la cortó en trozos pequeños, abrió una de las ventanas redondas y las lanzó por el aire, y seguramente irían a parar al mar. Se giró y miró con desdén a Lucius, que estaba boquiabierto.

— Hey, ¡lo siento! — exclamó el rubio — pero primero: se más cuidadoso con tus cosas; segundo: para qué me pasas el libro si luego me lo quitas; tercero: — sonrió burlesco — dime quién es Anna...

— Eso, a ti, no te importa.

— Si me importa — contradijo Lucius pacientemente —, eres mi amigo y me preocupa lo que te pase... sobretodo si es con chicas...

— ¡Ayy!, ¡ya! ¡Está bien! Pero no me molestes — advirtió ceñudo y le relató la verdadera versión del segundo año en Hogwarts, con lujo de detalles.

— Yo deduzco que le gustabas — confirmó convencido Lucius.

— No seas absurdo — replicó con aspereza el otro apretando los puños.

— ¡Andas insoportable, Sev! Esta muchacha en realidad te volvió un furibundo, ¡tómate las cosas con humor! Sabes que lo otro lo dije en broma.

— Ya, si, te creo, pero, ¿sabes? No me gustan tus bromas — recitó Severus retornando a su cama —. Buenas noches — puso fin a la discusión, apagó su vela, le dio la espalda a su amigo y se acurrucó. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco. Dejó el famoso libro a un lado y también decidió dormirse.

Al día siguiente Severus no se disculpó con su amigo, aunque sabía que se había comportado como un tonto, pero le habló en el mismo tono amistoso de siempre.

— Menos mal que se te pasó el enojo — dijo Lucius —, además, si mal no recuerdo, tú también me molestaste, con Narcisa.

Severus se limitó a mirarlo pero no le discutió nada.

Olvidaron la estupidez ocurrida y siguieron disfrutando de los otros dos días, perfectamente calurosos.

Había sido uno de los viajes más complicados que había tenido Severus, fueron hacia el sur por el Océano Atlántico, hasta doblar por el estrecho mar de Gibraltar, muy cerca de España, siguieron hasta el mar Mediterráneo, se internaron en el mar Egeo que bañaba a las islas de Grecia, avanzaron por el angosto mar Mármara llegando al mar Negro, donde se fueron por la costa de Turquía, hasta que por fin: Bulgaria.

Bajaron sanos y salvos del trasatlántico. Severus miró el puerto y se dio cuenta de que era un maravilloso país, pero muy frío, la presencia del mar se hacía notable por el fresco viento que corría y le sacudía el pelo.

Cuando el automóvil del señor Abraxas fue bajado a través de magia, los invitó a éste otra vez, poniéndose en marcha hacia el departamento que estaban alquilando. También salieron por una pared mágica del puerto.

Lucius le contó a Severus mientras viajaban que todos — Federic, Michael y Stuart — estaban en el mismo edificio. Severus creyó que eso sería verdaderamente genial, estar nuevamente con sus amigos era muy alentador para comenzar después, un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Conversaban jovialmente, pasando por lugares realmente verdes y hermosos, muchos bosques, casas con jardines grandes y llenos de exóticas flores.

— ¿Sabes Severus? — dijo en un momento Lucius — Cuando sea grande y tenga que casarme me volveré a gran Bretaña. Las búlgaras son bastante feas y gruñonas, te diré... — aseguró.

A Severus le causó risa la fría ofensa de Lucius.

— Es que la belleza de tu "Narci" es incomparable — se burló riéndose aún más.

En resumen, fueron las vacaciones más sensacionales que Severus podría haber tenido. Qué más podía pedir, sin su padre todo se podía disfrutar.

Severus le hizo prometer a Lucius de que no comentara nada sobre Anna delante de sus amigos cuando se volvieran a ver. Él cumplió su palabra, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna indirecta, de la cual ninguno pudo darse cuenta.

Conoció a cada una de las familias de sus amigos, eran de su gusto: no aceptaban sangres impuras y sentían fascinación por el tenebrismo. También conoció gran parte de Bulgaria, el lado muggle y el lado mágico. No pudo conocer Dumstrang, ya que el camino a este se cerraba por las vacaciones de verano, pero los cuatro muchachos le explicaron a Severus en qué lugar se ubicaba, más o menos.

— Leí la historia de Dumstrang — dijo Federic a su amigo —, se supone que el fundador hizo una maldición de frío permanente para que todos pensaran que el colegio se hallaba más al norte, o sea, los extranjeros, por eso nosotros tenemos que vestirnos con trajes de piel de oso o algo abrigador, o sino estarías resfriado todo el año. Es bastante más pequeño que Hogwarts, solo tiene tres pisos y...

Los almuerzos del elfo doméstico de los Malfoy, Kuky, preparaba comidas tan exquisitas como las de Polly, la diferencia estaba que ahí se podía comer en paz, y no con un hombre gritándote todo tipo de cosas.

Todo el tiempo se pasaron conversando y también jugando al Snap explosivo, al ajedrez mágico o a los Gobstones.

El 17 de agosto, el día de su cumpleaños, fue genial. Recibió obsequios de sus amigos y de las familias; se llenó de manjares y de objetos extraños, la mayoría refiriéndose al arte oscura.

Las cartas de Hogwarts le habían llegado allí; a Dumbledore y a la subdirectora no se les escapaba una, decía la ubicación exacta de donde estaba en esos momentos, desplegó la carta y leyó:

Estimado señor Snape

_Le reiteramos que no olvide que el año escolar da comienzo el 1º de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts, como siempre, se marchará a las once de la mañana, en punto, en la estación King's Cross, Andén 9 ¾. _

_Se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo año y la autorización que permite las salidas al pueblo de Hogsmeade determinados fines de semana, a los de tercer curso. El documento debe ser firmado por sus padres o tutor._

_Atentamente_

_Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora._

Con los materiales no hubo mayores problemas, en Bulgaria también tenían un lugar mágico donde comprar libros, plumas y cosas así. No le hizo ni pizca de gracia tener que comprar cinco libros — _Transformaciones, nivel intermedio_; _Libro reglamentario de Hechizos, curso 3º_; _El Lenguaje de los Números, primera lección_; _El Secreto de lo Secreto_ y _Conociendo nuestro entorno: los Animales_ —, tuvo que pedir dinero de la bóveda acorazada de Gringotts vía lechuza, tenía que meter su llave dentro del sobre. Darken volvió justo el día 25 de agosto, el día anterior a la partida a Gran Bretaña. El señor Malfoy le había contratado dos escoltas para que lo acompañaran de regreso — ni Lucius ni él podían acompañarlo, primero por que era un viaje demasiado largo el viaje, y segundo, ambos entraban a sus labores, Lucius a Dumstrang y su padre al trabajo.

Luego del almuerzo de ese día se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico. Severus contempló con melancolía a uno de sus peones que acuchillaba a un caballo de Lucius.

Lucius levantó la vista y vio la expresión de la cara del muchacho.

— Oye Sev, entiendo que estés triste, yo también lo estoy, me gustaría que te quedaras, pero debes volver — reconoció su amigo con una mueca.

— Sí, lo sé... pero no es eso exactamente — declaró dibujando en su mente la autorización a Hogsmeade.

— Entonces dime qué es, porque estás raro.

— Este año nos van a dejar ir a Hogsmeade.

— ¡Súper! — exclamó Lucius sonriendo.

— Y nos dieron una autorización que debe ser firmada por padre o tutor para que esa salida se le haga posible al estudiante.

— ¿Y?

— Mi papá no me la va a firmar, eso es obvio, no le gustaría "hacerme feliz", y en verdad sería deprimente ser el único quedándome en el castillo mientras los otros se divierten... de todas maneras, mi papá no me la podría firmar, me voy directo al andén.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Fácil, mi padre te lo firmará.

Le agradeció todo el resto de la tarde a su amigo y a su padre, el señor Malfoy se mostró amable al firmar la autorización, no objetó absolutamente nada.

— Cállate, deja de agradecer, es lo que debe hacer un amigo ¿no? Ayudar a los suyos — le dijo a Severus cuando este por quinta vez le decía "Oye, no, en serio te pasaste...".

Al otro día se levantaron a las ocho de la mañana, y a las nueve ya estaban en el embarcadero, despidiéndose. Les dio las gracias al señor y señora Malfoy por la atención, y a Lucius un fuerte abrazo, como cuando se volvieron a ver.

— Espero que te podamos traer este próximo verano — dijo el señor Malfoy tendiéndole la mano. Severus se limitó a sonreír.

¡PIIIIP!

Habían hecho sonar el silbato, anunciando la partida del "Andronique". Severus subió flanqueado por sus escoltas Pit y Femus. Desde la cubierta le hizo señas a la familia, hasta que el brazo se le cansó y eran simplemente unas motitas negras en el piso.

Y, así el verano de Severus Snape se fue... quedando simplemente unos pocos días para la entrada al colegio...


	8. Hagrid, Filch y Peeves

**CAPÍTULO 8: HAGRID, FILCH Y PEEVES**

-

Esta vez pudo disfrutar solo la biblioteca. Adultos había en la sala; niños, muy pocos, la mayoría eran menores que él y lo que hacían era corretear por los pasillos o a tocar las puertas de las otras habitaciones para molestar, y luego salir arrancando.

— Hola, niño — le saludó una voz melosa cuando él estudiaba las "Maldiciones Imperdonables". Giró lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con una cara regordeta y cuadrada, con lentes marco color rosa potente y un pelo rubio desaliñadamente rizado.

— ¡Skeeter! — exclamó con desprecio cerrando el libro.

— Sí, Snape, yo, Rita Skeeter — observó el título del libro — ¡Vaya! Las vacaciones no te refrescaron en absoluto el cerebro... sigues tan lúgubre y sádico como siempre.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa, Skeeter? — dijo Severus con indignación. La chiquilla iba en sexto y era extremadamente entrometida.

Siempre andaba al tanto de todas las noticias de los alumnos y las exponía en los tableros de anuncios, ridiculizándolos. De todas maneras, distorsionaba los hechos exageradamente, era mentirosa y se juntaba la mayoría del tiempo con una tal Bertha Jorkins, de quinto curso, que era algo despistada pero bastante boca de buzón para revelar cada secreto que se le cuenta. Ambas iban en Ravenclaw y eran como moscas que zumbaban en la oreja: molestas.

— Me importa, por que así quizá podría poner en el querido tablero del colegio: "Pasatiempos de Snape" o mejor "Snape se nos pasa al lado Oscuro"...

— Qué quieres decir con eso de que me paso "al lado oscuro" ¿eh?

— ¿A que no sabes lo que está pasando en el mundo actual? ¿Lees _El Profeta_?

— Sí sé lo que pasa, pero no soy tan curioso como para querer meterme en las vidas privadas de los otros — bramó Severus yéndose de ahí.

Exasperado buscó otro lugar a donde estar y eligió la cubierta del trasatlántico que permanecía tranquila. Se apoyó en la baranda, miró el lúgubre océano, dejó que el viento acariciara su cara y sus cabellos... Miró el sol que lo encandilaba, entreabrió los ojos con dificultad. La luminosidad le hacía daño, para alguien tan mustio como él.

El intenso silencio del lugar hizo que su mente empezara a funcionar de otra manera, que empezara a recordar cosas del pasado. Pasaban series de imágenes tétricas y embarazosas de su vida. Desearía no más pensar en su difunta madre y de la pobre Joahnne. Se acordó de la vieja Amanda, sintió una profunda lástima por ella. Era tan terrible la porquería de vida que tenía… No era un niño feliz como los demás. Poco se relacionó con niños cuando era más chico porque su padre quería que fuera un muchacho adelantado y "maduro". Se contuvo pero no obstante, se le enrojecieron los ojos. Miró alarmado para atrás para ver si lo veía alguien, pero, estaba solo, como siempre.

El sol iba ocultándose con lentitud en el horizonte, un leve sollozo se le escapó.

— Diez minutos para la llegada a Gran Bretaña — anunció una voz masculina retumbando en toda la nave.

El jovencito ordenaba sus cosas en la maleta y otro poco en su baúl de Hogwarts, en el que no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado porque contenía los materiales y todos los libros. Sólo le faltaba un poco de ropa, y eso echó. Obligó otra vez a Darken a que entrara a su jaula, pero esta parecía contenta, sabía que volvería a Hogwarts con sus amigas lechuzas a la Lechucería que se ubicaba en una de las torres.

— Cinco minutos — repitió la voz.

Cerró con llave sus equipajes y salió tras Pit y Femus que lo aguardaban en el umbral de la puerta. Lo flanquearon el resto del camino. Los dos hombres le habían ofrecido a Severus ir a dejarle a su casa lo que no iba a ocupar — en este caso la maleta —, así que de buena gana se las pasó cargando solamente el baúl.

El Andronique fue perdiendo la velocidad, las aguas marinas se movían con menos fuerzas.

— ¡Los de primera clase por aquí! — gritó un vejete que estaba cerca del lugar en donde aparecían las escaleras. El comentario le recordó a Severus a Ogg, el guardabosque del colegio.

Cuando el barco se detuvo por completo, aparecieron mágicamente las escaleras relucientemente blancas. Fueron al llamado del caballero ése.

— Esperamos que hayan tenido buen viaje, hasta pronto — dijo con simpatía dejándolos bajar.

Salieron del puerto a través de la misma muralla mágica por la que había pasado Severus cuando había pensado que iban a chocar.

Eran las diez y media. Caminaron raudos por la calle apestada de histéricos muggles que criticaban sus trabajos o hablaban mal de sus compañeros: "...no pensé que fuera a tratar de quitarme mi puesto..." "Mi jefe ya me tiene harto, no me paga lo que me debe...". La mayoría iba uniformados, los hombres de terno y corbatas, las mujeres con faldas.

— Por aquí — indicó Pit doblando por un pasaje. Sacó su varita y estiró el brazo extendiendo a la vez la varita —, se supone —dijo a Severus — que viajaremos en el Autobús Noctámbulo, nunca hemos viajado en él, ¿cierto Femus? ¿Tú has viajado, niño?

— No — contestó Severus sin saber si quiera que era eso del tal "Autobús Noctámbulo", pero al segundo su duda quedó resuelta. Ante sus ojos, de la misma nada, apareció un autobús de dos plantas, pintado color rojo vivo, con ruedas enormes y con una inscripción con letras doradas de "AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO".

Se abrieron las puertas de par en par y apareció un jovenzuelo de no más de veinticinco años apareció en la pisadera.

— Bienvenidos al autob...

— Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta — lo cortó Femus — estamos apurados, lo siento.

Rápidamente subieron el equipaje, pagaron los knuts y sickles correspondientes y se sentaron en unas sillas que rodeaban a unas mesitas redondas. El conductor los miró por el espejo retrovisor: era un señor de lentes redondas y muy gruesas — le daba un extraño aspecto a extraterrestre —, algo rechoncho y bajo.

— Me llamo Gail Fires, ¿a dónde van? — dijo el muchacho copiloto de la máquina.

— A la estación King's Cross — le espetó Femus perdiendo la paciencia porque ya eran veinte para las once de la mañana.

— ¡Allá vamos! Ya oíste, Ernie.

El autobús salió hecho un bólido por la calle, pasaron la carretera a una velocidad alarmante, esquivando con violencia el tráfico muggle. Las sillas se estrellaban entre sí, las mesas se voltearon, y Severus casi queda tirado en el suelo si no es porque se agarra de la manija de la ventanilla. Pit estaba verde con las manos en el estómago, y Femus cerraba con fuerza los ojos apegándose a un rincón del transporte mágico.

— ¡Nunca más viajo en esta cosa!, ¡no pensé que fuera tan terrible! —murmuró Femus a Severus con irritación mientras le ayudaba a bajar la jaula de Darken más el baúl — Para la otra vas a tener que saber aparecerte, muchacho.

Lástima que a los dos guarda espaldas le tocaba ir a Saint Ferdinand, y era el tripe del tramo recorrido recién hasta la estación. Tomó uno de los carros que estaban expuestos para los bagajes y se puso en marcha hacia el interior del lugar. Caminó por los andenes hasta que dio con el nueve y diez. Ya sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era atravesar la sólida pared. Miró el reloj de nuevo, nervioso, le quedaban aún diez minutos. Observó si había moros en la costa, pero no había ningún muggle mirándole, así que se impulsó y atravesó la barrera. Apareció ante la magnífica locomotora del Expreso de Hogwarts que humeaba el vaporcillo, y era de rojo escarlata con negro.

Muchos de los estudiantes se despedían cariñosos de sus padres, entre esos chicos mimados estaba Potter—quién más, pensó Severus bufando —, estaba siendo regañado por su madre.

— Oh, mírate el cabello, no te lo peinas nunca — alcanzó a oír él. Vio con asco como la mamá pasaba un par de dedos por su lengua y luego impetuosamente los trataba de pasar por el pelo del otro, pero el se resistió.

— Mamá... — le rebatía — déjame ya... No se puede peinar…

— Déjalo, Opeline –sugirió un hombre al lado de la mujer, debía de ser el padre de Potter. La mujer, que tenía el pelo ondulado y negro y la misma nariz de su hijo, dejó de molestarlo.

Decidió entrar su equipaje, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado un minuto viendo la escena. Caminó hacia la puerta del tren pero se dio vuelta cuando una voz conocida tocó sus oídos.

— No voy a cuidar de ese engendro — puntualizó con frialdad un niño alto, delgado, de ojos grises y pelo negro. Sirius Black.

A Severus se le dibujó una sonrisa y miró a las demás personas que lo rodeaban.

— Lo harás, espécimen de cerdo — dijo la señora. Era la madre de Black, sin duda, porque tenían rasgos muy similares, salvo que ella tenía expresión de asco en la cara.

— No lo haré ¡vieja arpía!

— ¡No trates así a tu madre! — advirtió el papá con elegancia.

— Lo siento hermanito — dijo un mocoso mucho más bajo que él, era el hermano, se parecían un montón —, tendrás que cumplir mis órdenes.

— Demonio idiota — balbuceó Black y siguió discutiendo con sus padres.

Disfrutó de los últimos insultos y entró definitivamente al expreso. Buscó un vagón vacío, y cuando lo encontró, sonó el pitido. Los motores se pusieron en marcha y el sonido de las puertas se hacía notorio cuando se cerraron. Se sentó con comodidad.

Cuando doblaron en la curva, dejó libre a Darken que ululaba fuertemente para que la dejara salir. Se perdió en la opaca luz del día en dirección al castillo.

Durante todo el viaje no aparecieron sus enemigos, fue bastante extraño, en realidad, porque acostumbraban a ir a molestar a los vagones, sobre todo a él.

Y gracias a eso, fue un viaje sumamente relajante, ocupó el tiempo en leer, como siempre, revisó si tenía algunos deberes pendientes — pero no tenía porque Lucius lo había ayudado en las vacaciones —, comió y durmió un poco, para empezar con ganas el banquete de bienvenida.

— Bajen niños — dijeron los prefectos pasando compartimiento por compartimiento. Descendieron atropelladamente. La noche ya había caído sobre ellos, estaba fría y nublada, con cara de ponerse a llover en cualquier momento. Mientras se apelotonaban en filas conversó un poco con los compañeros búlgaros, ya se acostumbraban más al idioma inglés.

El pueblo de Hogsmeade estaba silencioso y oscuro. Todos cuchicheaban, los más habladores eran los nuevos. Como siempre se escuchó la frase "Los de primer año por aquí", pero la voz era diferente, era más ronca y potente. Miraron a quien había sido la fuente, y varios se asustaron: un hombre enorme de tres metros mas o menos de altura y dos veces más ancho que un hombre normal estaba cubierto por las sombras.

— A los carruajes — dijeron otra vez los prefectos y tuvieron que obedecer.

Severus se subió con Ray, Álvaro y Nathaniel a uno de los carruajes que eran tirados por caballos alados, negros, verdaderamente raquíticos y expresión diabólica.

Anduvieron por la tierra del pueblito que estaba empezando a ponerse húmeda. Un rayo cayó por el cielo y luego el estremecedor trueno que ensordeció a todos.

En el trayecto cada uno contó en resumen sus vacaciones. Los búlgaros quedaron sorprendidos y contentos porque Severus haya conocido su país.

Se empaparon cuando bajaron del carruaje y se apresuraron a subir los escalones flanqueados por cerdos alados, se apretujaron ahí, hasta que el conserje les hizo pasar. Varios se dieron cuenta que no era Pringle quien los llevaba al vestíbulo. Dumbledore había cambiado de celador.

Cuando subían las escaleras del vestíbulo apareció un bufón volador que reía estridentemente con las manos en la panza.

— ¡Argus Filch! ¡Dile a los niños que me den la bienvenida!

— Vamos — refunfuñó el joven señor sin hacer caso al comentario de ese hombrecillo, que no era un fantasma.

Los de Slytherin se sentaron en su mesa, Severus quedó cerca del Barón sanguinario — un fantasma de aspecto terrorífico, lleno de salpicaduras plateadas (Sev junto con los demás pensaban que era sangre), con una mirada de maldad e indiferencia.

Los profesores hablaban entre sí, esperando a los que de primer año llegaran y poder hacer la Ceremonia de Selección. Los pequeños no tardaron en llegar, como siempre parecían muy nerviosos, miraban con curiosidad el cielo raso del techo encantado.

El profesor Flitwick que había salido por un segundo volvió con el taburete de tres patas con el estropeado sombrero seleccionador. En el gran salón no voló una mosca y todos miraban expectantes al sombrero que acababa de abrir el desgarrón que tenía como boca. Empezó a cantar:

_**Cuatro fundadores de las casas fueron**_

_Y antes de que acabaran su tiempo_

_Me crearon y me dejaron como sucesor_

_Yo con honor seguiré haciendo esa labor_

_Tu solo piensa con el cerebro y el corazón_

_Gryffindor el valeroso y portentoso_

_Eligió a su manada, a sus similares_

_La inteligencia personificada, Ravenclaw_

_Seleccionó a los eruditos y sabios_

_Hufflepuff el acogedor se quedó_

_Con el esforzado y solidario sin límites_

_El astuto Slytherin con su astucia_

_Prefirió a los que preferían ambición_

_Tú identifícate_

_Lugar no te va a faltar_

_Afírmame en tus orejas_

_Yo me introduciré en tu cabeza_

_Y te designaré a una casa_

Todos estallaron en aplausos y vítores para la canción del sombrero. La profesora McGonagall se puso de cara al alumnado de primer año. Se aclaró la garganta desenrollando un largo pergamino.

— Cuando yo mencione sus nombres — explicó — vendrán, se sentarán y se colocarán el sombrero. Luego se irán a la mesa que les toque dependiendo de la casa en la que queden.

— Adgen, Megan

Una muchacha morena de pelo rojizo salió adelante.

— ¡RAVENCLAW! — voceó el sombrero.

— Adin, Edibert

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! — la mesa enemiga estalló en aplausos.

— Amelisse, Robsort.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

Los de Slytherin trataron de ganar los mismos aplausos de Gryffindor.

— Bibget, Bridget.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

— Black, Regulus — Severus miró al muchacho bajo y flacucho, ¡era el hermano de Sirius Black!

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

— No puedo "crreer" que ese muchacho sea "herrmano" del "engrreído" de "Grryffindor" — declaró Álvaro mientras aplaudía.

— Yo tampoco... — farfulló Severus.

— Cochrane, Xirean

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Cuando acabaron de ser designados los jovencitos, el profesor Flitwick desapareció con el taburete, y Dumbledore se pudo de pie con los brazos extendidos.

— Simplemente... — dijo con una sonrisa amistosa — ¡al ataque!

De los platos, fuentes y jarrones de oro macizo aparecieron las delicias más inesperadas y exquisitas. De parte de los estudiantes nuevos hubo un prolongado "ooh", en cambio los demás, nadie dijo nada y empezaron a comer como salvajes.

Satisficieron su hambre primero, para que por fin nuevamente Dumbledore pudiera pararse y dar su discurso de todos los años.

— Ahora que sus estómagos les permiten oír y no le reclaman nada, daremos la bienvenida a los nuevos, que ojalá se integren rápido al sistema, y a los antiguos, que se vuelvan a acostumbrar. Ahora lo de siempre:

"El Bosque Prohibido se cuenta como fuera del programa escolar — a menos que se tenga permiso de algún profesor —, así que no tienen permitido entrar para exponerse a los inminentes peligros que hay.

"También les presento, y espero que sean bien recibidos, dos integrantes nuevos que formarán parte de la autoridad del colegio.

Dumbledore apuntó a un rincón no muy apartado, donde estaba la otra mesa de profesores, donde estaba el nuevo conserje y el hombre gigante que no representaba más de treinta, tenía el pelo largo amarrado en una coleta y era barbudo.

— Nuestro nuevo guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid, y también a nuestro conserje, el señor Argus Filch — los estudiantes aplaudieron por cortesía.

"Ah, y se me olvidaba nuestro compañero nuevo, el Poltergeist Peeves, que andará haciendo travesuras — la profesora McGonagall le echó una mirada asesina, pero Dumbledore no se preocupó.

— Bueno, ya les he dicho todo lo que necesitan saber hasta ahora, mañana les espera un día lleno de cosas nuevas, así que ¡a la cama!

Cada casa se fue a su sala común, parloteando alegremente sobre las nuevas materias que les pasarían en un futuro no muy lejano.

— ¡Gigante peludo! — bramó el prefecto de Slytherin a la muralla que ocultaba la entrada a la sala común.

Severus había tenido un viaje tan largo y agotador que no tuvo tiempo de nada más aparte de colocarse el pijama e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, entregaron los nuevos horarios de tercero.

— A mí me toca Aritmancia a primera hora — dijo Severus a sus compañeros, todos estaban comentando sus horarios. A Nathaniel y a Álvaro le tocaba la clase junto con él.

— Yo no elegí esa "asignaturra porrque" no me gustan los "númerros" — corroboró Skandar mientas analizaba con una hosca mirada a sus nuevas materias de Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Terminaron de desayunar, Severus cogió si mochila cargada de libros, y se fue al aula de Aritmancia con Nathaniel y Álvaro, que hablaban entusiasmados. Procuraron tomar los primeros asientos cerca de la mesa del profesor (o profesora). No tardaron en saber quién era el que impartía la clase, porque en un segundo entró en la sala un hombre encorvado, arrugado como una pasa y con un aspecto gruñón. Llevaba un montón de libros en los brazos. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la clase y con la voz extremadamente ronca los saludó.

— Esta es una clase muy seria, importante y difícil — dijo dirigiéndose a Narcisa que se reía a carcajadas de la cara del profesor, se cayó enseguida colocándose colorada —. Manejaremos tanto la parte teórica como práctica, les será muy útil. Saquen sus plumas y cuadernos de pergaminos, que escribiremos una introducción al tema que trabajaremos hoy, debemos aprovechar el tiempo. Anoten.

"Numerología, dos puntos, — hizo una pausa mínima para que la clase escribiera — es uno de los ramos más complejos de la magia, utilizado por la mayoría de los magos que trabajan en el exterior, tratando de descubrir el sistema de números que tenían los pueblos antiguos, además de los significados...

Siguió dictando un buen rato hasta que empezó con la parte un poco más práctica, dando significados básicos de los números y letras, las conexiones de ellas, etc.

— Fue una clase muy "interresante" — confirmó Álvaro ilusionado. Severus estaba de acuerdo, pero no respondió nada. No tenía ganas de hablar, además, en esos mismos momentos Potter y su grupito iban saliendo del aula de Encantamientos. Severus se metió la mano al bolsillo agarrando con firmeza la varita, por si en una de esas. No obstante, prefirió él atacar antes.

— Si no es Potter con sus elfos domésticos — dijo socarronamente. Nathaniel y Ray se quedaron mirando para ver que sucedía.

— ¡Si no es...! ¿Cómo era? — Black le susurró algo por la comisura de la boca a Potter con malicia — ¡Ah, eso: Quejicus!

Pettigrew rió estúpidamente. Lupin se mantuvo en sus cabales.

— Cuatro ojos indecente — sentenció Severus en tono amenazador.

— ¿Te gusta tu nuevo sobrenombre? — continuó Potter sin hacer caso al insulto que él le había echado — Lo estuvimos planeando todo el verano.

— Si pues... "cariñito" — rió Severus — tu madre aún te trata como a un niño de tres años... bueno, es que en realidad eso es lo que representa tu mente. Y tú Black, "espécimen de cerdo", te tratan como estropajo, ¿no?

Potter y Black quedaron serios, mirándolo con odio.

— Está bien... si nadie me va a rebatir nada... — bufó y siguió su camino a la próxima clase con los dos búlgaros.

— ¡Por lo menos tenemos familia! — gritó Potter a última hora. Severus hizo un gesto grosero con su mano y desapareció por el pasillo.

Durante el resto del día, en los recreos, siguió bregándose con la pandillita esa; y las clases fueron tan buenas como la anterior. En Transformaciones empezaron a transfigurar objetos más complejos, como teteras o animales más grandes, y también McGonagall dio una pincelada al tema de los animagos. En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estudiaron los gusarajos — criaturas parecidas a una lombriz pero cien veces más grandes, son muy útiles en diluir brebajes sanadores, limpiar el agua y la tierra —. Mientras tanto en Runas Antiguas estudiaron el lenguaje en la época del imperio fauno, y en historia de la Magia, conflictos entre los duendes y los ogros en 1387.

Las dos primeras semanas fueron muy livianas con respecto a los deberes, pero los profesores estaban muy empeñados en hacer que los alumnos se responsabilizaran más por los estudios.

— Deben hacer todo el esfuerzo que puedan, porque más adelante tendrán los TIMO —explicaba el profesor Mason; varios le preguntaron que qué era eso, y otros alegaron porque faltaba mucho para eso —. Dos años es la nada misma, señorita Winona —contestó a una alumna de Hufflepuff con malas pulgas —y, TIMO son los Títulos Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, así que de todas maneras deben prepararse. También, los ÉXTASIS, los últimos exámenes, no están demasiado lejos, y se dan en sexto año. Y este año también tendrán que dar sus exámenes comunes para lograr pasar de curso.

A partir de ése momento los maestros se pusieron más despiadados con las tareas. En pociones tuvo que hacer una complicada averiguación de la Poción multijugos, y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras empezaban a ver los Grindylows — demonios de agua de dedos muy frágiles.

La primera semana de octubre tenían la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Los profesores pasaron retirando las autorizaciones en las clases. Ninguno de tercer año no entregó la hoja firmada, todos estaban entusiasmados.

— Mi primo Dil trabaja en las Tres Escobas y dice que va haber una exposición de la Casa de los Gritos — dijo un chico de Hufflepuff, Eric Doren.

— ¿Qué se supone que es la casa de los "Grritos"? — preguntó Skandar con curiosidad a la hora del desayuno del mismo día de la excursión.

— No lo sé, ahora lo sabremos — respondió Severus con impaciencia.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, el conserje Filch hizo que se formaran en filas. Los sacó a los terrenos donde aguardaban los carruajes con los caballos alados. Empezó a nombrar a los autorizados y se fueron subiendo a las carrozas.

El trayecto fue aburridísimo, muy monótono, muy verde todo, demasiado parejo el camino, además, lo veían cuando volvían y salían del colegio.

En diez minutos ya se hallaban ahí, caminando libremente. Hogsmeade era como un laberinto. Tenía muchas calles, un poco estrecho, pero con tiendas muy atractivas.

Primero fueron a Honeydukes, un negocio abarrotado de los caramelos y dulces más inesperados e inusuales que se podían ver. Severus se compró montones junto con sus compañeros. Era fascinante el lugar: diablillos negros de pimienta, helado levitador, ratones de helado, chicles droobles, plumas de azúcar hilado, dulces de Marmita, y una infinidad de golosinas más. También se tomaron unas componedoras cervezas de mantequillas en Las Tres Escobas. Con eso a uno se le quitaba todo el frío, era muy reconfortante. Le dieron ganas de pedir un chocolate caliente, pero tenía que dejar oro para la próxima salida.

En la Casa de las Plumas, se compró una hermosa pluma de pavo real. Era inevitable no comprarse una, porque había de todas las aves plumíferas del mundo.

Lo estaba pasando muy bien, aunque Potter y sus amigos también estuvieran allí divirtiéndose, nada podía arruinarle ése día. Cuando salieron de la Casa de las Plumas, vieron a un grupo de alumnos amontonados, cerca de una colina, que en la cúspide tenía construida — o más bien destruida — una desvencijada casa.

Escuchó a las conocidísimas voces por detrás del.

— Vamos, Remus, vamos a ver que dicen — decía Black a Lupin, que estaba sentado en un banco, entremedio de Potter y Pettigrew.

— No es necesario, ya sé lo que dirán, me sé la historia de memoria...

Severus se acercó con los cuatro búlgaros al grupo de gente, que rodeaba a un rechoncho y barbudo hombre, de cara colorada, que llamaba la atención para que lo escucharan.

— Esta casa que ustedes están observando ahora, y la pueden apreciar muy bien — dijo el hombre con enfático misterio — es la famosísima Casa de los Gritos. Se considera uno de los lugares más embrujados de toda Gran Bretaña en menos de tres años. Fue construida hace muchísimas décadas atrás, pero hace tres años que se empezaron a escuchar gritos... aullidos, quejidos, de todo. Se dice que muertos fueron sepultados en los alrededores de esta casa, y que también hubo gente ahorcada, quemada y degollada. Ahora se cree que las almas de esas personas se han despertado debido al poblamiento de Hogsmeade, y se quieren vengar de las personas asustándolas.

El hombre siguió dando detalles sobre la Casa de los Gritos, tratando de que los alumnos tomaran expresiones de asustados, de curiosidad o desafío, pero, Severus no se pudo tragar el cuento en realidad. Encontró bastante absurdo que después de tantos años esas "almas" se les hubiese ocurrido vengarse de las personas de Hogsmeade porque no las dejaban descansar en paz. Tomó los puntos más importantes, claro, como que se escuchaban "aullidos", casi siempre en la "luna llena", y que no había presencia de espíritus hace tres años atrás.

A medida que pasaba octubre se acercaban los partidos de Quidditch, y eso significaba que harían las pruebas para elegir nuevo guardián y bateador. "Me tengo que presentar" pensó Severus afligido. No quería quedar como un imbécil ante su padre y menos ante Potter. El problema era la escoba. No tenía escoba, aunque el colegio sí, pero él necesitaba algo bueno, algo de marca, como una Petardo 105, que era la más reciente, pero el dinero no le sobraba. Tenía algunos ahorros, y otro montón en la bóveda acorazada de Gringotts, y esa era una reserva para los años siguientes.

"Qué más da — dijo una voz detrás de su cabeza —, si tienes recursos, hazlo".

No fue difícil comprarla, como estaba subscrito a _El Profeta Dominical_, mandó el dinero a la dirección que indicaba el anuncio:

Una buena escoba, Victoria segura Escoba de carreras PETARDO 105 Una compañera que nunca te fallará.

Le salió doscientos seis galleons con cincuenta sickles y diecisiete knuts. Por suerte tenía la garantía de un mes la escoba, pero ¡por qué tan pesimista! De seguro que quedaría en el equipo, no iba a ser necesario devolverla. De todas formas, hace mucho que no volaba en una escoba, y cuando pequeño lo hizo pero en una de juguete, y no es lo mismo que en una escoba normal.

Ray y Skandar también pensaban postular para el equipo y ambos tenían escobas, pero eran unas simples Rayo SC, un rango mucho menor que la de Severus, y ellos no sabían que él tenía escoba profesional. Tampoco sabían que Severus pensaba entrar en el equipo, para ser franco, le daba vergüenza decírselo.

— No olviden que el dos de noviembre tendremos las pruebas del guardián y un bateador — dijo Rosse Kripta, la muchacha que se metió a la fuerza como nueva bateadora que faltaba, y capitana. Era rubia, flacucha, alta y grosera, muy ahombrada, y por lo mismo nadie se atrevió a hacer quejas sobre su autoelección. Iba en quinto.

— Oye, Kripta — le murmuró Severus con decisión, ella lo miró con una mueca.

— Qué quieres, Snape — dijo ella masticando chicle grotescamente.

— Me puedes... ¿me puedes analizar aparte? — Siguió Severus quejoso, bajando aún más la voz.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Si puedes hacerme la prueba aparte.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Te da vergüenza acaso? — preguntó y no lo dejó responder —Está bien, el primero de noviembre, entonces, a las seis de la tarde, en la cancha.

Severus suspiró aliviado. Era más favorable para el que lo estuviera mirando una sola persona, a que todas las personas del equipo.

Dio las buenas noches a sus compañeros y subió a la habitación a dormir. Tendría que descansar su cerebro porque mañana iba a tener que gastar todas sus neuronas en Runas Antiguas para lograr entender.

El primero de noviembre llegó con mucha rapidez, como si alguien hubiese embrujado los relojes del colegio para que pasaran las horas a sorprendente velocidad.

— Hoy día tenemos que "hacerr" los "deberres" de pociones, ¿"irrás" con "nosotrros" a la biblioteca, "Severrus"? — dijo Álvaro mientras dejaba su mochila en su cama de dosel.

— Emm.... no, tengo cosas que hacer, — respondió el interrogado mirando su reloj, era un cuarto para las seis, se debía ir ya al campo de quidditch — debo ir...

No terminó de hablar, salió rápidamente al encuentro con la capitana de Slytherin, ¡pero se le olvidaba lo más importe! ¡La escoba! Si se devolvía perdería tiempo, y ni uno de los búlgaros podía ver la escoba porque sospecharían.... pero necesitaba la escoba. Corrió por las mazmorras, pero cuando escuchó las conocidas voces de los búlgaros, paró en seco y se escondió detrás de una armadura. Salió de allí cuando se perdieron de vista.

— Llegas cinco minutos tarde, Snape — dijo la rubia que había estado sentada en las gradas, esperándolo.

— Lo... siento... es que... me retrasé... — se trató de explicar el muchacho, estaba agitadísimo por la maratón que corrió.

— Sí, no me di cuenta —dijo ella con sarcasmo —. Bueno, vamos al grano ¿para qué te quieres presentar? ¿Para qué eres bueno?

— No sé, quiero intentar...

— ¡Cómo no sabes cuál es tu talento! — interrumpió Kripta con exagerada sorpresa.

— Deja de interrumpir, idiota, y evalúame luego — dijo Severus con frialdad.

Ella lo miró alzando las cejas pero no le discutió nada.

— Monta la escoba, entonces — indicó Kripta con los irregulares dientes apretados.

Severus puso una mano extendida en el aire y gritó "¡arriba!" para que la escoba se pudiera montar, pero esta no se levantó, tembló un poco, nada más. Miró fugazmente a la chiquilla que estaba de brazos cruzados, con cara burlesca.

— ¡ARRIBA! — gritó con decisión otra vez, y esta se quedó flotando en el aire. Pasó un pie por ella.

¡Zum!

La Petardo 105 se le escapó por cuenta propia y quedó a un metro del. Kripta soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

Severus empezaba a ponerse nervioso, estaba quedando en vergüenza y la cara le ardía. La muchacha lo observaba atenta, pero no decía palabra alguna.

Volvió a pasar la pierna izquierda por la escobita. Dio una pisoteada en el césped, se elevó unos centímetros y luego lo botó.

Kripta no pudo contener la risa, empezó a carcajear descontrolada. ¡Severus no podía montar la escoba!

— ¿Bromeas? — preguntó ella con las manos en el estómago viendo que el chico iba de nuevo a su tercer intento de montar la Petardo. Se subió de nuevo pero comenzó a vibrar como loca, tratando de derribarlo. La rubia tenía lágrimas de risa en los ojos. — Con... ¡con una escoba tan buena, ja, ja, ja!

Severus no soportó, era hora de poner en práctica algún hechizo... sacó su varita y apuntó a la joven que lo miró con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¡Obliviate! — conjuró Sev y un chorro de luz roja salió de la punta de la varita y le llegó de lleno a la chiquilla, que quedó con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó ella, mirando la escoba de Severus.

— Querías ver mi escoba, ¿no lo recuerdas, acaso? — preguntó con ironía, pero ella no lo notó.

— No... ¿En serio? Vaya... que extraño... — balbuceó.

De la que se salvó, definitivamente el encantamiento era demasiado útil. Nadie se enteraría de que... era un inútil para Quidditch. Estaba tan enojado... y para colmo tuvo que devolver la escoba, no le servía de nada tenerla, así que recuperó lo gastado y parte de eso lo ocupó en golosinas de Honeydukes y unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla de las Tres Escobas.

Nathaniel terminó saliendo elegido para bateador y Aidan Elioth, uno de cuarto año, como guardián. Nadie sospechó que él había tratado de ser parte del equipo, pero en su conciencia ese momento estaba vivo, odiaba a esa rubia ordinaria.

El equipo, a pesar de que estaba compuesto por buenos jugadores, perdió por ciento diez puntos con Gryffindor; Rosse se puso a agarrar a todos a palabrotas y garabatos, golpes y malos gestos. Severus no podía creer que una mujer pudiera decir tantas groserías por segundo.

Y eso no era todo. Perder ante Gryffindor significaba no poder sacarse de encima a Potter.

— ¡Quejicus! ¿Te gustó mi atrapada? — se mofó Potter cuando ya estaban en el castillo.

— Sí, buenísima Potter, pero tu cerebro es tan limitado que para lo único que sirves es para atrapar pelotas — los búlgaros rieron a carcajadas, y los otros de Slytherin que estaban por ahí, también. Severus sonrió maliciosamente.

— Has aprendido a defenderte, Quejicus — dijo Black haciendo una mueca.

— Sí, lo mismo pienso — apoyó Potter — ¿por qué no conseguiste lugar en el equipo? — agregó suspicazmente.

— A ti no te importa, imbécil, pero si quieres saber: considero una perdida de tiempo estar agarrando, bateando, atajando y metiendo pelotas, mi tiempo es valioso, Potter.

— Claro, es mejor tener la cabeza metida en los libros de ciencias oscuras, ensuciándolos con grasa — sentenció Black con desagrado.

— Eres un bribón — dijo una voz femenina por detrás de los cuatro amiguitos estúpidos. Una niña de intensos ojos verdes y con una mata de pelo rojo. Era Evans.

— Pero si no es nuestra amiga "La Sangre Sucia" — dijo Severus con fastidio y mirándola con asco.

— Qué poco caballero — dijo ella respondiéndole con la misma mirada, pero su voz fue ahogada por la de Potter.

— ¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ!

Nadie sacó la varita, pero sí los puños. En un segundo se encontraban ambos, Severus y James, tirados en el suelo pegándose. Una patada, un hueso torcido... sangre... manotazos... moretones... rasguños... tirones de pelo, gritos de apoyo de Black y de los búlgaros, y de desacuerdo de Lupin, Pettigrew y Evans. El bullicio era indescriptible, todos gritando como vacas locas, otros reían y otros parecían un tanto preocupados, Peeves parecía divertirse haciendo unas cancioncitas sobre la pelea. Rodaban de aquí y allá, golpeándose y ahorcándose.

— ¡POTTER, SNAPE! — gritó una voz severa que resonó en todo el lugar, dejando que no volara ni una mosca, los chicos se soltaron, estaban sentados en el suelo todos despeinados. Estaban horribles, ensangrentados, moreteados en los ojos y en las mejillas, a Severus le chorreaba la sangre de la nariz, a Potter igual pero era externo: Severus le había roto los lentes y le había pasado a llevar la piel.

— ¡Están castigados por tres semanas! ¡CIEN PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA CASA! ¡A MI DESPACHO, AHORA! ¡Pónganse de pié! — la profesora McGonagall estaba con los ojos inyectados en ira, nunca la habían visto tan enojada.

Se pusieron de pié y la siguieron.


	9. Un licántropo en Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO 9: UN LICÁNTROPO EN HOGWARTS**

-

Llegando al despacho de la profesora, se sentó en su escritorio entrelazando las manos y apoyando los codos encima de unos pergaminos. Los miró casi con odio. La furia podía hacerse casi palpable.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — vociferó indignada con la voz entrecortada — ¡No puedo creer que dos alumnos se hayan tratado con tal salvajismo! ¡Esto no es ni siquiera una pelea entre animales!

Los dos chicos estaban a una considerable distancia entre ellos, pero con las manos tomadas detrás de ellos y temblando. Severus tiritaba por la rabia de no haber podido continuar golpeando a su enemigo, y también porque la profesora le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, y por el temor; McGonagall era un monstruo en ése instante.

— Ambos estarán castigados por tres semanas — Severus y James miraron con cara de perro herido a la señora — ¡Si, tres semanas, escucharon bien!

"Yo tenía, a pesar de que sabía que había una cierta rivalidad entre ustedes dos, una buena visión de ambos. Usted señor Snape, pensé que era alguien pacífico, algo lúgubre, sí, pero pacífico, y tú, Potter, sé que eres inquieto, ¡pero nunca para tanto!, Se me han caído del altar — dijo con énfasis —. Ahora, señor Snape, tendrá que ayudar durante las tres semanas al señor Filch a limpiar el vestíbulo, todas las tardes, directo después de clases, mientras tanto, Potter, no tendrás las prácticas semanales de Quidditch.

James Potter dio un aullido de dolor, eso era lo que más temía en realidad, pero McGonagall continuó.

— Y, eso quiere decir que tienes solo diez minutos para ir a buscar todo el material que necesites para hacer tus deberes, y te quedarás en tu sala común hasta la hora de la cena. Ah, y por supuesto, el castigo para los dos incluye el fin de semana. Sin reclamos, ahora, váyanse, ¡y pobre que los encuentre en otra pelea, porque serán expulsados de Hogwarts!

Cada muchacho salió por su lado, pero cuando se aseguraron de que nadie podía oírlos, dijeron al unísono:

— Esto no se queda así.

Sev se fue a la sala común, y ahí lo esperaban Ray, Nathaniel, Skandar y Álvaro, que obviamente estaban hablando de él.

— ¿Qué pasó, Sev? — preguntó Skandar emocionado.

— Pues... — balbuceó Severus — La vieja esa me ha castigado a mí y al otro idiota por tres semanitas ¿qué les parece? — dijo con ironía.

— ¡Oh, no! — exclamó Ray con compasión — ¿Y qué "tendrrás" que "hacerr"?

— El castigo no es tan grave, tengo que ayudar a Filch a limpiar el vestíbulo todas las tardes, después de clases, pero cuentan los fines de semana, lo que quiere decir que voy a perder mi valioso tiempo ayudando a ese ridículo enemigo del poltergeist... No podré leer los libros que me gustan... — dijo en tono soñador pensando en sus exquisitos libros de Artes Oscuras.

— "Crreo" que ése Filch es un _Squib_ — sentenció Nathaniel como si eso zanjara el asunto.

— Con razón nunca lo he visto usar la varita — declaró Sev —, sin embargo, será pan comido eso de ayudarlo.

Luego de decir eso, se había arrepentido totalmente; retiraba lo dicho. Al otro día se encontraba, como cumplimiento de su castigo, ayudando al conserje cascarrabias, que pasaba gritando disparates a los alumnos si pisaban la alfombra con barro, o si corrían por los pasillos. Y las siguientes dos semanas fueron iguales de molestas, y peor: Peeves era una verdadera carga, su pasatiempo favorito era hacerles bromas pesadas a los estudiantes, y hacer sufrir a Filch que cada cinco minutos salía corriendo tras él para pillarlo y acusarlo al director del colegio.

— ¡Tú quédate aquí! — voceaba a Sev cuando salía echo una furia en busca del poltergeist.

Y, en realidad, era bastante cansador, porque Filch, como desquite le dijo que todo era sin magia, y por la culpa de eso muchas veces, se quedó fregando las armaduras, las paredes, el suelo, los tapices y alfombras. Se alegró eso sí, porque no había visto a Potter pavoneándose como siempre, aunque en las clases sí, pero él no decía nada. Para ser franco, ese cuarteto estaba bastante extraño últimamente. Se amontonaban en las clases y cuchicheaban entre ellos, como si estuvieran planeando algo malo. Severus se preguntó que sería lo que tramaban... Pero notó que Lupin tomaba muchos apuntes en un pergamino, hacía dibujos y florituras.

Como siempre los meses pasaron rápidamente, el tiempo necesitaba tiempo, estaba apurado, era alucinante que sólo quedaba un mes y medio para salir del colegio. Había sido tan aburrido ese año... no estuvo muy movido como los anteriores, aunque debía aceptar que había algo que lo inquietaba, y era absurdo, y totalmente vergonzoso para admitirlo. Era... una chica. Florence MacDougall, una niña de Ravenclaw, hermosa, de piel blanca y frágil, y cabello negro, sedoso. Cada vez que la veía era inevitable ponerse nervioso, le ardía la cara cuando ella pasaba por al lado del meneando su cabellera, o cuando se daba cuenta que él la miraba, ella le dirigía una mirada dura, pero aún así, le gustaba.

"_Bueno, bueno, este no es momento para pensar eso ahora..."_ pensó enojado cuando estaba en a biblioteca leyendo "Moste Potente Potions" que ya se lo había leído cuando pequeño, pero no lograba recordar muchas cosas.

Y en ese mismo momento entraba la niña a la biblioteca.

"_Ay, no otra vez..."_ se quejó su conciencia. Se vio obligado a esconderse tras el libro. Trató de leer, pero el saber que no estaba muy lejos le revolvía el estómago.

Disimuladamente echó un vistazo y casi se cae de espalda ¡iba directo hacia él! Miró de nuevo el libro. Segundos más tarde una mano se posó en su hombro.

— Disculpa... ¿me prestas ése libro?

Severus dirigió su mirada lentamente a la fuente de voz: Florence estaba parada al lado de él mirándolo con sus ojos castaños.

— Ah... eh... si, llévatelo si quieres... — se sintió totalmente estúpido al escucharse a sí mismo.

— Gracias, te lo devuelvo en cinco minutos — dijo ella sonriendo.

— No... de todas maneras yo ya me iba, adiós — se paró con dificultad por el nerviosismo, le dirigió una desabrida sonrisa y se fue de allí.

Y eso no era lo más interesante que le había pasado hasta ése momento, en los exámenes finales le estaba yendo muy bien, como de costumbre. Estaba orgulloso de ello, y el profesor Mason también, le daba muchas felicitaciones. No obstante, los alumnos mayores que él, de Slytherin, estaban más cercanos a él, trabando más "amistades". Narcisa y Bellatrix también estaban más apegadas a él, pasaban horas y horas preguntándole maldiciones, más aún Bella, que tenía unos pensamientos bastante diabólicos.

— Me gustaría usar alguna maldición contra mi querido primo Sirius — reveló satisfecha.

Rodolphus Lestrange y su hermano Rabastan eran unos de los que acompañaban a Severus casi todas las tardes para que les contara sobre pociones y maldiciones, iban en sexto año; Avery que estaba en su último año comentaba acerca de torturas y matanzas que fascinaban a todos, Mulciber solía contar leyendas, mitos o historias sobre los mestizos o que había escuchado muchas profecías de que un día un rey de iba a alzar de las "tinieblas" y que iba a poner orden en el mundo mágico dejando solo a los de sangre pura.

En el último partido de Quidditch — Slytherin contra Ravenclaw — pudieron ganar por trescientos a ciento setenta, pero como siempre los Gryffindor se llevaron la Copa de Quidditch, y una vez más recibió molestias de los cuatro chiflados, aunque, por suerte no dio como para que se formara otra pelea como la otra vez, y esos todavía andaban en malos pasos, estaban completamente ausentados de los lugares que se habitaban más en Hogwarts, y muchas veces Severus los vio salir de las partes más insólitas.

— Bueno, es que así nadie se dará cuenta...

— Sirius, es mala idea...

El muchacho de pelo negro se encontraba sentado justo atrás de los cuatro muchachos que cuchicheaban emocionados. Dejó de poner atención a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se dedicó a oír lo que conversaban los otros.

— Pero si es fácil, presionar el nudo de la rama del Sauce Boxeador...

— Sirius, quédate callado, nos pueden escuchar, después hablamos de eso...

— Todos ponen atención, nadie nos va a escuchar...

— Después te digo...

— Eres un aguafiestas, James...

Severus frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué había con el Sauce Boxeador? _"Voy a seguirlos"_ pensó entusiasmado _"Voy a seguirlos y delatar sus maldades"_. Por un breve instante se imaginó a Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew siendo expulsados de Hogwarts por la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore, quedando en vergüenza ante todo el colegio, y él siendo felicitado por los maestros, recibiendo honores...

— Bueno alumnos, eso es todo por hoy.

El profesor Hemingway acababa de poner fin a la clase haciendo desaparecer las letras de tiza de la pizarra. Los estudiantes se pararon con frenesí para ir a almorzar, a todos les sonaba las tripas. Severus miró con desprecio a sus enemigos que cogían sus libros y se ponían las mochilas en la espalda. Él también tomó sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse cuando se percató de algo: a Black se le había caído un trozo de pergamino de uno de los libros. Con precaución lo recogió y lo leyó.

_¿12: 30 de la noche entonces?_

Sí Sirius, ¡¡maldita sea!!

_OK, no te enojes._

Esa nota era sospechosa y, obviamente, el primer párrafo era de Black, el segundo de Potter y el tercero de Black nuevamente. Estaba decidido: los seguiría. Cualquier cosa haría para que estos ineptos terminaran siendo expulsados.

Salió del aula y se fue a almorzar embargado de felicidad, primera vez que se podría vengar de verdad de esos malditos infelices que odiaba con toda su alma...

Cuando llegó al gran comedor sintió un exquisito olor a pollo lo que le abrió aún más el apetito. Se sentó con el grupo al cual concurría más ahora (Regulus, Narcisa, Ray, etc) y siguieron conversando sobre los temas que concordaban totalmente, o sea: la purificación de sangre y Artes Tenebrosas.

— Yo digo que deberían sacrificar a los mestizos, es lo mejor para dejar la verdadera raza mágica que va de mal en peor — dijo con total madurez Avery.

Luego de cenar en el gran salón fue a hacer sus deberes, y por supuesto, a prepararse para ir a la siga de esos cuatro detestados enemigos, aunque más era Potter, ése era su blanco, Black tal vez, pero Potter, el maldito Potter, el venerado por los profesores, no podía seguir permitiendo eso, tenía que poner fin a su enemigo, con que lo expulsaran sería feliz toda su vida.

Partió por la tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas "Describa a un Moke macho, tanto físicamente y en comportamiento".

Escribió 20 centímetros con una letra pequeñísima. Se asombró de sí mismo del tanto saber que tenía. De esa actividad continuó con la de Pociones, luego con la de Runas Antiguas, y así sucesivamente, hasta que dieron las nueve cincuenta y tres. Ninguno de sus otros compañeros habían hecho sus deberes porque el día siguiente sería sábado, pero a él no le importaba: prefería ser responsable con sus cosas y liberarse lo más pronto de los deberes.

Subió las escaleras de piedra hasta el cuarto de varones del tercer año. Ninguno estaba durmiendo, incluso estaban conversando lo más bien. Severus se puso el pijama y se acostó, pero no participó en la aburrida tertulia de los búlgaros. En vez de aquello se puso a leer un libro de "Tortura a Muggles y Mestizos en 1753" para "relajar tensiones" antes de cumplir su plan.

— Ya es muy "tarrde" —dijo Skandar cuando eran las 11:30 de la noche.

— Sí, tienes "rrazón", mañana tengo que" prracticar" Quidditch, aunque ya terminamos los partidos, pero "Krripta quierre" más "perrfección" — dijo Nathaniel dándose aire de superioridad.

"Idiota — pensó Severus mirándolo con exasperación — ¿y a quién le interesa lo que tengas que hacer tú, maldito engreído?".

Nathaniel no notó el mensaje que contenía la mirada de Severus, y nadie dijo nada por el comentario de él, por eso todos apagaron las velas y se durmieron. Pero alguien no se iba a dormir ahora, tenía algo que hacer.

Severus esperó a que dieran las doce para marcharse. Se colocó la túnica arriba y las zapatillas. Salió con sigilo de allí, sin despertar a sus compañeros, que como de costumbre estaban roncando. Se fue por la oscura mazmorra, subió la escalera que conducía al vestíbulo y se escondió detrás de una armadura para esperar a que llegaran los niños estos.

Tuc, Tuc, Tuc.

Se escucharon unos pasos silenciosos pero secos en la escalera. Severus asomó un poco la cabeza y ahí vio tres sombras que bajaban con cuidado.

— Apurémonos... — susurró una de las voces con nerviosismo — si nos pilla esa maldita gata de Filch...

Apuraron el paso las dos figuras más altas y la más pequeña y salieron por la enorme puerta. Severus esperó un minuto y salió también. Los vio caminando hacia el Sauce Boxeador, y vio algo asombroso: el sauce empezó a dar golpes con sus ramas pero al segundo se quedó quieto y desaparecieron por un agujero que se hizo en la parte inferior del tronco. _"Es hora"_ pensó. Corrió hacia el Sauce que de nuevo comenzó a dar sacudidas y por suerte encontró tal nudo y lo apretó. Éste se quedó quieto y se abrió el agujero. Se deslizó por ahí y cayó al duro suelo lleno de polvo. Se levantó y caminó durante diez minutos, más o menos, por un pasillo ascendente lleno de telas de arañas, con la varita prendida para iluminar. Escuchó nuevamente las voces, las siguió hasta que llegó a un rellano amueblado y ahí estaban los tres muchachos hablando, y lamentablemente se dieron cuenta de la presencia obvia de él.

— Vaya, vaya, si no tenemos a nuestro amigo Quejicus el metenarices que inte...

AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Un aullido surgió de la nada. Severus miró a los muchachos y notó algo muy extraño.

Primero que todo no estaba Lupin; segundo, el aullido. Hubo otro más. Quiso también seguir el aullido.

— Mira, Snape... no creo que sea buena idea — dijo asustado Potter

— Déjalo, James — profirió Black enojado.

— ¡Quiero ver que esconden! — gritó Severus amenazador y apuró el paso.

— ¡NO! ¡Snape, ven! ¡QUEJICUS! — Potter no le hizo caso a los comentarios de su amigo y corrió tras Severus.

— ¿A qué juegas Potter? ¿Te da miedo que yo sepa que tienen? — dijo desafiante corriendo hasta la única puerta que había, puso la mano en el picaporte, lo giró y...

¡¡GRAUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Severus se quedó de piedra, helado. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: un cuerpo encogido de tamaño mediano, con unas zarpas de garras que te podrían desgarrar por completo y un par de ojos amarillos de mirada asesina y feroz.

El animal abrió el hocico y mostró sus colmillos mucho más anchos y largos que el de los vampiros y miró a Severus.

— ¡AUUUUUU! — volvió a aullar el animalejo, el hombre lobo, el licántropo.

— Snape... — masculló Potter, muy asustado y con una expresión de incredulidad en la cara al estar viendo tal escena. Severus no respondió nada. Estaba más blanco que un papel, y todo ya le parecía ser la muerte, cuando Lupin, ese asqueroso hombre lobo dio un salto y trató de abalanzarse contra él. Pero antes de que le tocara un pelo, un chorro de luz roja le dieron de lleno en el pecho y cayó en seco. Había sido Potter el que había realizado un encantamiento aturdidor al licántropo.

— ¡Vamos! — le gritó Potter a Severus agarrándolo de la túnica, tirando de él hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Un golpe hueco y un ronco gemido de dolor se hicieron escuchar para dar aviso a que Lupin se había estrellado con la puerta.

Severus volvió en sí. Se giró hacia el niño de lentes redondas que estaba tan pálido como él, sudoroso y con un leve ensimismamiento.

— ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, TÚ CON TUS AMIGOTES! — gritó con toda su fuerza cuando volvió en sí — ¡Esto lo sabrá el director, sabrá que me querían matar! ¡Todo el colegio sabrá que ÉL — apuntó la puerta cerrada con un dedo tembloroso — es un hombre lobo! ¡Y los expulsarán, y a ti, y a Black y a Pettigrew, y a Lupin lo encerrarán!

Hubo una pausa corta pero de respiraciones agitadas. Severus temblaba de la ira, la impotencia, la rabia, todo el odio que sentía hacia sus enemigos, y mucho más hacia Potter que se había hecho el "héroe", se había intensificado. Durante ese lapso aparecieron los otros dos mugrosos, Black sonreía radiante, mientras Pettigrew tiritaba de miedo y nerviosismo.

— ¡Pero qué gritos son estos, Quej...!

— ¡Te dije, Sirius! — vociferó James interrumpiéndolo. Sirius lo miró serio sin dar crédito a que su amigo le gritaba.

— Fue una bromita, nada más — se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y como dando a entender que eso era una disculpa y que zanjaba todo el asunto.

— ¡Una broma! ¡Una bromita sana, Black! ¡Una broma que haría cualquier persona! ¡Una broma que haría cualquier mierdoso sin cerebro que está rodeado de personas que valen mierda, como ustedes!

Desahogó parte de su ira. Miró a los tres con un odio, más del que sentía hacia su padre, el odio más grande que no había sentido nunca antes, más grande que el odio de todas las personas juntas.

Ni siquiera Black se atrevió a rebatir algo.

— Lo sabrá Dumbledore ¡y los EXPULSARÁN!

Se abrió camino empujando a Sirius y a Peter que chocó contra la pared. Salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, maldiciendo, hablando a disparates, palabrotas y garabatos; pateando todo lo que encontraba en su camino. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla que estaba tan fría como la noche. Pero esa lágrima no era de tristeza, emoción o decepción, o cualquier sentimiento sensato. Es lágrima contenía todo el odio, todo lo podrido que tenía dentro de sí. Analizó cada imagen dentro de la casa del Sauce Boxeador y se dio cuenta en donde había estado: la Casa de los Gritos. Por eso, pensó, habían plantado el saucecito ése. Por eso en la casita embrujada se escuchaban AULLIDOS, por eso era todo.

Entró al pacífico vestíbulo que parecía no haberse enterado nada de lo recién ocurrido y de ninguno de los sentimientos de Severus. Caminó hasta el muro de las mazmorras que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin y murmuró un vago y enojoso "Mort ale Metizé" — "Muerte a los Mestizos" en un idioma sumamente antiguo que utilizaron los magos franceses — y el muro le dio paso al muchacho. La sala estaba tan tranquila, igual al resto del castillo y de las personas que estaban en este. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba y las llamas expandían su acogedor calor al resto del lugar.

Ya no tenía sueño. Le apestaba la idea de saber que se tenía ir a acostar, y que no se iba a poder dormir de un sopetón porque primero tenía que conciliar el sueño, y con esos espantosos ronquidos de los cuatro búlgaros le sería imposible concentrarse en dormir, así que se sentó en el sillón más cercano al fuego y contempló las llamas que le hacían arder sus profundos ojos negros que parecían túneles sin fin. Apoyó el codo izquierdo en el sillón y su mentón en la mano.

Mañana mismo iría a ver al director para plantearle lo ocurrido, pero primero tenía que buscar la mejor manera de decirlo, y antes que todo necesitaba apoyo moral del profesor Mason, jefe de la casa Slytherin.

Así mismo, en esa cómoda posición ante el ardiente fuego trató de maquinar lo que le diría a Mason y a Dumbledore, despierto, sin dormir ni un poco. Algunos de los planes eran tan inverosímiles, otros más concretos y realizables, otros tan solo eran sueños que durante algunos segundos le hacían sonreír. Ya se imaginaba a McGonagall y a Dumbledore poniendo de patitas en la calle a esos cuatro.

— ¡Severus! Nos has asustamos "porrque" no te vimos en la cama, ¿pasaste toda la noche aquí?

— Sí Ray, ¿algún problema? — preguntó Severus de mal genio.

— No, "clarro" que no...

— Iré a tomar desayuno — interrumpió mirando a sus compañeros que estaban en pijamas.

— "Perro" si aún es "temprrano" — sentenció Nathaniel frunciendo el entrecejo aunque casi no tenía cejas.

— Lo sé, pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas, los veo después.

Dicho esto, dejó plantado al cuarteto y salió de la sala común. En realidad no tenía cosas que hacer, salvo hablar con las personas indicadas en las que había pensado ayer en la noche, o mejor dicho, hoy pero muy temprano, —pero con el profesor Mason hablaría después de clase, le tocaba con él a la quinta hora —. De verdad, no quería compartir con nadie, aunque quizá nunca quiso compartir con nadie. Pensó en Lucius, en sus risueñas y alegres cartas que le enviaba, demostrándole lo cuán feliz estaba en Bulgaria, en cambio él le daba cortas respuestas llenas de frialdad por la inacabable envidia que sentía.

¿Por qué tengo que ser así? — se preguntó mentalmente, malhumorado, mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba con las delicias matutinas. Se reprochó. — ¿Para qué pienso en mi "amigo" si me hace daño? ¿DAÑO? ¡Por Dios, me estoy volviendo un maldito sensible llorón, quejoso...! — en ese momento se acordó de Potter y Black diciéndole "Quejicus" y se le derramó un poco de leche, y parte fue por eso, porque en ese mismo momento una linda muchacha pasaba enfrente de la mesa, yendo hacia la de Ravenclaw. Era su Florence, ¡bah!, era simplemente Florence, nada más. — Piensa en tu desayuno — se obligó y probó bocado. Se dio cuenta que estaba muerto de hambre, así que comió más de lo normal.

"_El amor..."_ dijo una voz detrás de su cabeza, y éste le respondió _"Maldita conciencia, ¡cállate de una vez!"_

Después del desayuno, como le quedaba media hora antes de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, fue al baño de la habitación de su sala común, quién sabe porqué, a arreglarse. Se dio un rápido pero completo baño, se peinó, y su cabello quedó igual de liso — ahí se le notó el largo que tenía — pero esa desgraciada grasitud no se le salió para nada, era como una maldición permanente.

Diez minutos antes de la impartición de la clase salió con su mochila al hombro, y tras sus pisadas dejaba una agradable fragancia a perfume de hombre, que cualquier mujer desearía oler.

En el terreno se encontró con los búlgaros que no le tomaron mucho en cuenta. Parecían ofendidos por la rara actitud del chiquillo de irse a tomar desayuno sin ellos, pero no les hizo caso, se sentó y esperó a que el profesor Kettleburn llegara para enseñar.

Llegaron los de Ravenclaw antes que el profesor, y Severus no pudo evitar quedarse observando a la niña morocha de piel blanca, de expresión dura pero hermosa...

— Buenos días — saludó jovial el vital y joven profesor dando un aplauso para que todos colocaran atención, y eso sacó del ensimismamiento al muchachito — hoy día repasaremos un poco de ética del cuidado hacia las criaturas mágicas, también reglas y puntos importantes; decretos y leyes legisladas por el Ministerio de Magia en relación a las criaturas mágicas y a lo que tiene que ver con experimentos como hacer que nazcan nuevas especies, o sea, dándoles el nombre de "híbridos", lo cual está tajantemente prohibido por los muchos problemas que se han causado.

"Una vez una bruja llamada Kony Maguire, fanática de los animales, se le ocurrió cruzar a una paloma — esas aves muggles — y un tritón de Peripets, ¿y saben en lo que se convirtió la cría que nació del huevo de la paloma? Un reptil que crecía cinco centímetros cada dos horas, tenía un pico y unos ojos rasgados, echaba fuego por la boca y también quemaba e incendiaba todo lo que pisaba. Eso le dio muchos problemas a Kony, le destruyeron la varita, a parte de pasar dos horribles días en Azkaban, junto a un dementor.

Muchos dieron respingos y exclamaciones de terror. Severus sabía lo que eran los dementores; había escuchado muchas veces a sus padres hablar de estos, de lo horribles y tétricos que eran, Lucius también le había dicho eso, y que quitaban toda la felicidad a las personas, dejándolas locas por momentos, delirantes. Deseó jamás ir allí porque ya sabría a la perfección lo que le harían recordar esos monstruos putrefactos: muertes, muertes y sufrimientos, y la verdad, es que no eran en absoluto necesario.

Tomó nota de esto y fijó por otro momento la vista en la cabellera negra de MacDougall que brillaba por el sol abrasador.

La clase terminó y pasaron a la de Transformaciones con la severa profesora McGonagall y con los... Gryffindor. Ese día tenían casi puras clases compartidas.

Durante la clase —tenían que convertir una caja musical en un ratón sin cola, y a Severus le resultaba bastante bien excepto porque su animal cantaba una "dulce canción" según Narcisa, pero para él sonaba horrible — miró a esos cuatro que también le devolvían la mirada, pero más bien con temor que con algún sentimiento de odio.

"_Tengan miedo de mi plan..., sí..., les queda poco en Hogwarts gracias a su propia medicina... de ésa medicina, las suyas beberán..."_ pensó Snape mirando a Potter que le devolvía la mirada a través de las gafas y movía la varita para tratar de mejorar a su ratón que tenía una pequeña bailarina giratoria en el lomo.

En la hora de Pociones del profesor Mason les dio a hacer una solución para encoger, como siempre él fue el primero en terminar y en recibir una gran E y una felicitación, y dado el momento aprovechó de decirle al hombre — que escribía en un gran cuaderno de pergamino en donde tenía la lista de los estudiantes de tercer año de Slytherin con sus hojas de vida, etc, una E en donde decía "Severus Snape" — lo que tenía _planeado_.

— Profesor Mason, ¿me concedería un poco de su tiempo después de la clase?

— Por supuesto, Severus — dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, el hombre.

Luego de que todos guardaron en las botellitas el contenido de los calderos — solución para encoger —, fueron saliendo del aula rápidamente y quedó Severus solo ahí.

— Bueno, acércate, siéntate allí — le indicó el profesor y el chico obedeció —. Cuéntame.

Severus con poca dificultad le contó lo acontecido en la noche anterior, lo de que el túnel conducía a la Casa de los Gritos, y obviamente que Lupin era un licántropo.

El profesor se lo tomó peor de lo que creía. Se puso blanco.

— ¡Odio a los híbridos! — exclamó encolerizado y nervioso — Vamos, muchacho, tenemos que hablar inmediatamente con Albus Dumbledore, me debe y te debe una explicación. ¡Cómo puede permitir eso!

Agarró a Sev por el brazo y lo condujo por unos pisos, por aquí y por allá, pasillos, escaleras, y llegaron al frente de una espantosa gárgola.

— ¡Chicle Superhinchable! — exclamó con frenesí dando un saltito, urgido.

La gárgola se movió dando paso a una escalera en forma de caracol por la cual subieron y llegaron a un cómodo despacho con muchos cuadros de gente que dormía o que charlaba, objetos extraños de plata que hacían ruiditos, y un hombre en el escritorio, de barbas y pelo blanco con algunos mechones rojizos que contrastaban. Albus levantó la mirada y los vio a través de sus gafas de media luna.

— Buenas tardes profesor Kirley, Severus, qué sorpresa, ¿cómo est...?

— ¿Cómo que cómo estamos? ¡Yo estoy decepcionado! — voceó indignado el profesor acercándose al escritorio con paso firme, aun agarrando a Sev por el brazo.— ¡Esto es el colmo! — discutía testarudamente Mason, y escupió todo lo que le había contado Severus.

— Sé comprensivo, Kirley. El muchacho necesitaba un apoyo y yo se lo di. Necesitaba estudiar para salir adelante, y yo le di la posibilidad. Es inofensivo, ¡es un estudiante modelo y lo sabes! No le hace daño a nadie, solo a él mismo y no es adrede. Además el señor Snape no tendría que haber estado a esa hora ahí, no lo culpo por la situación...

— ¿Y qué me dices de esos otros tres de Gryffindor? ¡Ellos lo incitaron a seguirlos! —volvió a interrumpir el otro hombre que ya había soltado hace veinte minutos el brazo de Severus.

— Y yo no he dicho lo contrario, Kirley. Razona, son muchachos de trece años. Seguramente tu también tuviste algún rival que deseaste vencer a tal punto que casi lo odiaste. No niego que Potter y Black sean unos malandras, pero tampoco niego que el señor Severus no tendría que haber estado ahí. A veces hay que pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.

— ¡Y tú mismo lo estás diciendo, Albus! Tú no pensaste las cosas dos veces para meter a Hogwarts a ese chico... Lupin.

— Tú no sabes lo que pienso, Kirley. Lo pensé más de dos veces, y te mentiría si te dijera que fueron menos de diez veces lo que pensé la situación. Remus Lupin también es un chico igual a los demás que merece respeto y no ser discriminado por su estado. Él no deseó ser licántropo, ¿sabes eso?

— Ese no es el punto, Albus — dijo Mason más calmado.

— Sí es el punto.

— ¡No lo es! — dijo no tardando en desesperarse otra vez — ¿Y si le hace daño a alguien? ¿Qué dirían los padres de los alumnos de mi casa?

— ¿Y por qué hablas de los de tu casa, como si fuera a atacarlos?

— ¡Es un Gryffindor!

— Sí, ¿pero por qué tendría que atacarlos si va a estar en la casa de los gritos, solo, precisamente en las noche de luna llena? No seas infantil, Kirley. Ya te lo dije, además si quieres que lo saque del colegio, no lo haré. Simplemente, no digas nada a tus alumnos para que no se entusiasmen en ir al Sauce Boxeador y encontrarse con lo que hay, porque no saldrían vivos, y ahí si que los padres de los muchachos te pedirían explicaciones, y a mí también, claro. Y por la otra razón que no quiero que digas nada es porque van a hacerle muchas preguntas embarazosas a Lupin, y va a sufrir mucho de burlas de los demás, así que espero — dijo fijando sus penetrantes ojos azules hacia el silencioso Severus — que tu tampoco digas nada. No digas nada, por favor.

— Entonces — dijo pomposamente Mason — yo renuncio Albus. No pienso seguir aquí con alguien al que le fascinan las bestias peligrosas, no, no. Renuncio, Albus.

— Bueno, pero le pediría que se quedara la próxima semana, ya que es la última y da ahí vienen las vacaciones.

— Pues no lo haré — dijo tajantemente el profesor — ¡Pues quédese sin profesor durante esa semana! ¡Adiós!

Salió altaneramente del despacho de Dumbledore el profesor. Severus se quedó ahí, parado como idiota, pero luego decidió irse también, sin decir nada. Su plan se había ido por la borda. Cuando se dispuso a salir el profesor le habló y se tuvo que girar.

— Por favor — susurró — no digas nada a nadie de lo ocurrido, sobre lo de Lupin. ¿Me lo prometes, Severus?

Severus dudó. Le gustaría que todo el colegio se enterara de eso, pero realmente Dumbledore era su director, y era un hombre sensato.

— Sí, lo prometo.

Salió por la puerta, bajó la escalera circular, salió por el lado de la gárgola y fue a la sala común. Se había perdido la sexta hora que había sido de Historia de la Magia, pero mucho no importaba, esa clase era muy aburrida, Binns pasaba recitando textos que parecían verdaderos monólogos.

La sala común no estaba sola. Estaba Narcisa encorvada en uno de los escritorios, escribiendo algo o leyendo. Severus se acercó por detrás disponiéndose a ver lo que anotaba. Tarareaba la musiquita de la caja musical de la clase de Transformaciones.

Escribía en algo de pergamino rosa. Bueno, multicolor, parecía un diario de vida.

Trató de no respirar y se asomó un poco más, y en ese momento mismo, quiso desaparecer.

_Me he sentido últimamente muy rara, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Extraño con toda mi alma a Lucius, pero es terrible que el no esté conmigo porque mi corazón y mente se confunden._

_Va a ser terrible lo que voy a revelarte, diario, pero... creo que __me gusta... pero solo un poco... este... aah!! Bueno, es... Severus..._

No supo que pensar, pero sí retroceder. Procuró no tropezarse y llegó hasta el muro, y de ahí hizo como si acabara de entrar.

— Hola Narcisa, tu también estás aquí — dijo con sorna de sorpresa.

Ella se sobresalto y volteó. En una fracción de segundos se puso colorada y dijo un tímido "Sí, hola".

— ¿Qué haces?

— N-nada — dijo y cerró su diario de golpe.

— A, pensé que escribías.

— Bueno, sí — se atrevió a reconocer ella.

— ¿Puedo saber qué?

— No — lo atajó ella, tragando saliva.

— A, bueno, vale, ¿vas a ir a Herbología?

— Sí.

— ¿Vamos? Está por comenzar.

— No, v-ve tú y yo voy solita — rezongó sonrojada.

Severus salió con su bolso en la mano, riendo. Así que le gustaba a Narcisa... eso le subía un poco el ego, de todas maneras no era feo. Si no tuviera siempre esa cara de malas pulgas quizá muchas chiquillas tontitas se fijarían en él.

— Narcisa es hermosa — pensó soñadoramente — y Florence igual. Pero Narcisa es de Lucius, así que, descartada.

Se sorprendió estar pensando en chicas. Se preocupó porque frecuentaba sus pensamientos más en chicas que en los estudios, pero luego en la clase ya se distrajo de todo tipo de esos "vicios" e hizo el trabajo pedido por la profesora Henley.

Durante los últimos días de clase, Narcisa poco fue lo que se dirigió a él. Lo miraba nerviosa, aunque a Sev eso le gustaba. "Se ve más linda" pensaba, pero eso desaparecía cuando pasaba MacDougall.

Bellatrix entablaba más conversación con él, no solamente en los grupos nocturnos cuando conversaban con los más grandes de muggles, sangre sucias, torturas, magos puros, etc, sino que también en las clases. Se preguntó si Bella quizá quería sacarle algo de información, y si es que así era, no lo demostraba porque conversaba más de su primito — a insultos — o también de los temas de todas las noches.

El 30 de junio llegó casi de un día para otro. Las últimas clases, como el profesor Mason había renunciado — y nadie sabía por qué, sólo Severus y el director — tuvieron varias horas libres para descansar lo que fomentó las ganas de salir a vacaciones.

El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba humeando, como siempre, esa linda mañana donde el cielo estaba intensamente azul.

Severus con atrevimiento, cuando subían los equipajes, les dijo a Potter y a sus amigos:

— Esta vez no me resultó lo de su expulsión, pero, para otra vez, ya verán. No me rindo.

— Nosotros tampoco, Quejicus — dijo Potter que ya se le había pasado toda esa benevolencia que tuvo la noche memorable.

Se lanzaron una última mirada de desprecio y cada uno fue por su lado.

Como siempre, Severus se sentó en un vagón solo, pero al momento llegaron los búlgaros a hacerle compañía, y luego quedó otra vez solo. Leyó y aprendió fantásticos hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos y maldiciones, durmió, y otra vez. A la bajada del andén 9 ¾ se hallaba su padre con la misma cara despreciable, esperando a recibir a su odiado hijo, para poder hacerle la vida imposible. Trataría de que este verano la pasara mal ya que en el otro no pudo cumplir su deseo por la culpa de los Malfoy, pero no sabía nada de que otra vez no le resultaría. Además, ¡qué sorpresa esperaba a Sev!


	10. El beso

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL BESO**

-

Su padre, como siempre, lo fastidió durante el camino, pero Severus aprendió a hacer oídos sordos. No le tomó en cuenta ni un minuto lo que decía. Trató de contenerse para que no le pasara lo mismo del año pasado — cuando su padre lo empujó del auto —, no quería pasar vergüenzas.

Mientras Roderick buscaba alguna frase para herir o hacer reaccionar a su hijo, Severus pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido ese año. Le gustaba pensar, analizar su vida pasada, y aunque sonara exagerado, eso ya era vida pasada. El tiempo avanzaba muy rápido, como si estuviera jugando a las carreras con las personas, lo cual no era nada gracioso. ¡Tenía trece años! Y ya faltaban menos de dos meses para que cumpliera los catorce. Si el tiempo seguía así, en una semana más ya estaría viejo. No le gustaba mucho imaginarse con cabellos blancos, la cara arrugada, con joroba, huesudo y moribundo. Y no era tanto la apariencia lo que le preocupaba, sino que las fuerzas. Le gustaría seguir siendo igual de activo y fuerte — al menos el creía que era fuerte, por algo consiguió hacer sangrar a Potter aquella vez que la profesora les quitó cincuenta puntos a cada casa o algo así.

También reflexionó lo que ocurrió no hace mucho. Lo de Lupin, para ser exacto. Luego pensó en lo de Florence, no era muy importante pero le gustaba, al menos eso creía, y no odiaba tanto ahora pensar en aquello, tenía la mente libre, nada de deberes por ahora. Y en Narcisa, pensó también; en Lucius, obviamente.

Su cerebro era un torbellino, se cansó de tanto pensar, y eso le dio hambre. Siguió analizando su vida, y su papá dale con criticar, corregir, maldecir, disparatar contra él, pero nada le surtió efecto y se terminó rindiendo. Por eso, entonces, se puso más violento para manejar hasta que chocaron contra un poste de luz muggle. Por suerte fue leve, ninguno de los dos se dañó y el auto seguía manejable, y hasta que llegaron a Saint Ferdinand Roderick hizo el encantamiento _Reparo _y quedó como nuevo, sin ninguna abolladura.

Polly les esperaba con una exquisita merienda muy abundante, por cierto, y lloró por la nueva llegada de Severus. Se lanzó a sus brazos mientras chillaba sus palabritas de cariños.

— ¡Oh, amo Sev! Polly lo extrañó mucho, señor — se sonó estruendosamente con un pañuelo que llevaba con ella siempre, muy a menudo lloraba, fuese de felicidad o tristeza.

La comida estuvo muy buena, sin embargo el ambiente no fue ameno. Polly fue dulce, en tanto a Roderick, nuevamente trató de hacer enfadar a su hijo y lo consiguió, mas no del todo, pero Severus le respondió unas palabritas — con palabrotas, en realidad — y se ganó el primer castigo del verano: pasar el día encerrado en su habitación. De todas manera no lo hizo porque su padre tenía que volver al trabajo, últimamente estaban necesitando muchos Inefables en el ministerio, estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas en Gran Bretaña, tanto mágico como muggle. Desapariciones, muertes, homicidios, suicidios, accidentes... nadie sabía por qué.

La periodista Amanda Bell, nuestra reportera del momento, entrevistó al ministro de magia Dilberth Schmith que no nos proporcionó gran información sobre los inexplicables sucesos que está pasando Gran Bretaña.

"_Estamos en ello, lo otro es información confidencial" _se limitó a decir el hombre de treinta y seis años.

Mientras tanto Fildek Westy, la mano derecha del dio unas palabras más.

"_Solo pedimos que la gente no pierda la calma, que no vuelva tarde a sus casas y que tengan cuidado con la gente con la que relacionan y por relacionar, no tardaremos demasiado en averiguar lo ocurrido, por el tanto, protéjanse" _

Todo eso leyó Severus cuando tomaba un jugo de calabaza sentado en el sillón después de una semana ya de vacaciones. Su padre nuevamente había ido a trabajar, y no tenía noticias de nadie, pero no tardaría de llegar alguna.

— ¡Aaaaaaaah!

— ¿Qué dem...?

¡Pam!

Una lechuza color canela le dio de lleno en la cara, y por el susto lo rasguñó con sus patas. Polly se había asustado porque el ave pasó zumbando por su lado.

— ¡Maldita lechuza! — recriminó el chico sobándose la mejilla adolorida. Con pesadumbre le quitó la carta a la lechuza que contenta salió por la ventana, la desplegó y la leyó y releyó, para no creer que lo que estaba escrito era una broma.

_Severus:_

_No creas que me he olvidado de ti, al contrario, con mi padre he pasado esta semana planeando lo que podríamos hacer, y esta vez no decidimos invitarte a Bulgaria, a nuestra casa, porque sería muy monótono y aburrido, pero decidimos hacer algo mucho mejor: nosotros vamos a ir allá a buscarte y acamparemos en Mount Zares, un lugar maravilloso en donde podríamos conocer a muchas personas importantes y no importantes. Es un lugar muy famoso y codiciado por la gente, sirve para los turistas, ¿Te suena la idea? Espero, porque con mi padre ya vamos en camino, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! Tu padre no derrocará tu felicidad, de seguro pensaba que te ibas a aburrir como ostra en la mansión, pero aquí irá tu salvación._

_Bueno, vete preparando compañerito porque el tiempo vuela, prepara las maletas sin decirle nada a Roderick (perdón por tutearlo, pero no merece respeto)._

_Un abrazo, nos vemos prontito._

_Lucius Malfoy _

El corazón le dio un vuelco al leer la carta: ¡iría de campamento! Eso sería sensacional. Su padre se pondría como vaca loca, no aguantaría saber la tanta suerte que tenía Severus.

Mientras, Severus, como tenía aun resto de dinero — todo el dinero era casi el de la Petardo 105 que le falló, o quizá, el le falló a la escoba — se iría a comprar un bañador nuevo, algunas camisas, pantalones, túnicas y unas cuantas cosas más que le harían falta, así que le pidió a Polly que le acompañara al pequeño centro comercial de Saint Ferdinand, y encontró todo lo que necesitaba a muy buen precio.

Apenas llegó a su casa se probó las nuevas prendas de vestir que se le veían muy bien, siendo humilde.

— ¿Y eso que llevas puesto? — preguntó su padre cuando lo vio mirándose en el fino espejo de la segunda sala de invitados, una de las pocas cosas bonitas que quedaban en esa casa.

— Es una túnica y un pantalón, ¿puedes ver o eres tan imbécil para no saber que llevo puesto?

— ¡Mocoso inútil! ¡De donde sacaste todas esas bolsas de ropa!

— Las robé.

— ¿Qué? — dijo su padre con ojos de plato acercándose a Sev.

— ¿Tu crees que robaría todo esto? No, no soy como tú, no sé robar, es obvio que lo compré.

— ¿Y con qué dinero?

— Con el muggle.

— BASTA DE TUS BROMAS.

— Con mis ahorros, viejo.

— No-me-digas-viejo, ¿y por qué compraste todo eso?

— Porque me voy de campamento y necesitaba ropa nueva.

— ¿Campamento? ¿Qué campamento? Tú no irás a ningún campamento. No.

— Sí.

— ¿Y quién te invitó?

— Lucius, me pasará a buscar con su padre, luego, no sé si mañana, pasado...

— ¡No los voy a recibir en mi casa!

— No es necesario, pero iré. El señor Malfoy es mucho más poderoso que tú así que no te enfrentes a él.

La discusión llegó hasta ahí. Severus fue a guardar sus cosas dejando a su papá plantado en la sala.

Era gratificante saber que hacía enfadar a Roderick con palabras tan simples como esas.

Ahora ansiaba, más que nunca, la llegada de su amigo con su padre a la casa para irlo a buscar. Se imaginó armando una tienda de campaña, comiendo carne asada con una brocheta, durmiendo dentro de un saco, mirando las estrellas y reconociéndolas por sus nombres, corriendo por un bosque, bañándose en lagos, ríos, conociendo a la famosa actriz del Teatro Mágico Nacional, Devorah Murton. Esa sí que era guapísima, pero ya estaba muy pasada para él.

Esa noche nunca había dormido tan bien, sabiendo que durante esa semana llegaría su amigo. Tendría una infinidad de cosas que contarle igual que él, pero por nada del mundo le diría lo de Narcisa. Se pondría celoso porque a él le gustaba ella, además, él prefería a Florence, y algún día se atrevería a hablarle, pero su belleza lo dejaba paralizado y con cara de bobo sin pronunciar palabra.

Soñó que... en realidad no sabía lo que soñó, simplemente disfrutó la dormida que se pegó hasta las doce del día siguiente. Esperaba a que Polly le llevara el desayuno a la cama, le daba frío levantarse aunque a esa hora hacía mucho calor.

La elfina le llevó unas sabrosas tostadas con mermelada y una taza de café para que Severus se desperezase. Comió con ganas, estaba famélico, su organismo ya se había acostumbrado a desayunar temprano, no a las doce y media.

Todo ese día lo pasó solo, el siguiente y el subsiguiente fueron iguales. Eran vacaciones, sí, pero la elfina no era una buena compañera de juegos que digamos, Darken, su lechuza tampoco, y las discusiones con Roderick no existían casi, dos días seguidos estuvo en el Ministerio de Magia, seguramente trabajando en el Departamento de misterios como Inefable. Lo pasaba mal con él, pero si habían peleas, había más tensión y eso le gustaba, por lo menos le distraía, pero ahora no, solito, solito en las diferentes partes de la casa, leyendo o escuchando los CM (los Cuarenta Magistrales) en la radio mágica que tenían en la cocina, comiendo o durmiendo. Y Su padre llegó esa misma noche sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Se notaba cansado y ojeroso, comió el plato de la cena que le tenía servido Polly y se fue a dormir, sin embargo Severus fue a leer otra vez sus libritos de ciencias oscuras — "¿Maldad, Bien o Poder?" se titulaba el volumen que leía ahora.

Al día siguiente su padre no fue a trabajar, según se estaban arreglando un poco las cosas y le dieron día libre por haber trabajado constantemente — eso le había dicho el ministro —, por lo tanto el ambiente se volvió a poner feo.

— Oye, asqueroso, ve a abrir la puerta, alguien golpea.

— No voy a ir — respondió Severus apenas por la comisura de la boca.

— ¿A no? — refunfuñó Rod — Te enseñaré a tener buenos modales entonces.

Agresivamente agarró por la manga del suéter de su hijo y lo llevó a la gran puerta de entrada a la que golpeaban.

— Últimamente te has comportado como un ordinario, verdaderamente. Abre la puerta.

— No.

— ¿No lo harás? — Rod le apretó el brazo y levantó el puño. Severus tuvo un leve presentimiento... y entonces hizo caso.

— Esteee... ¡Hola, señor Malfoy! —saludó con hipocresía Roderick que apenas vio que habían personas afuera, bajó la mano y soltó a su hijo.

—Buenos días, señor Snape. Me preguntaba si su hijo ya estaría listo para el campamento que, de hecho, dará por empezado hoy. Se celebrará una fiesta de inicio junto a los turistas del lugar... — sermoneó Abraxas con voz fría. No era tonto, sabía que iba a golpear a Sev, por eso usó ese tono con el padre.

— Ah, ¿Severus, hijo, estás listo ya? No quiero que te retrases — murmuró descaradamente con un tremendo cariño falso.

— Si papá. Señor, ¿por qué Lucius no vino? — inquirió al ver que su amigo no estaba con Abraxas.

— Se quedó con su madre haciendo los preparativos, armando las carpas y todo lo demás.

Severus asintió y subió a buscar sus maletas, esta vez no iría con el baúl del colegio, se suponía que volvería unas semanas antes a su casa.

No se despidió de su padre y él no se molestó en hacerlo tampoco. El señor Abraxas parecía haber ido a pie a donde Sev porque no había ni un lujoso auto estacionado ahí como el año pasado cuando lo fue a buscar para ir a Bulgaria.

— Nos vamos a ir en _Traslador_ — anunció Abraxas como leyéndole el pensamiento.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Sev mientras doblaban por la callejuela más cercana. Su padre jamás le había mencionado aquello. Solía aparecerse.

— Es un objeto programado para una hora precisa en el cual tú con solo tocarlo caes en el lugar para el cual fue destinado.

— ¿Y cómo son?

— Son cualquier cosa. Instrumentos que no les llame la atención a esos mugrientos muggles, como sus cerdas latas de bebida que botan al suelo, esos palitos de las paletas de helado, basura más que nada, cosas viejas y sin uso. Ya casi llegamos. Dije al ministerio que me facilitaran un traslador para las once y media, es la hora, ya...

Llegaron al final de la callecita y había una gran caja. Severus pensó que eso sí llamaría la atención de un muggle, pero el señor Malfoy la levantó y abajo había una botella rota agarro con la mano.

— Solo debes tocarla, faltan diez segundos.

Sev hizo caso y puso un dedo en la botella verde de vidrio que parecía peligrosa.

Sintió como si alguien le enganchara un anzuelo debajo del ombligo y lo jalaran de él. Se atrevió a mirar bien y vio que el señor Malfoy estaba al frente del con los ojos cerrados y que a su alrededor había una mezcla de colores que lo mareaban, así que cerró los ojos también.

Por milagro se pudo contener y cayó parado. Malfoy se sacudió un poco su elegante túnica de viaje.

Severus miró el lugar y era maravilloso. Estaban en un alto páramo en donde más abajo se veían miles tiendas de campañas colocadas en orden, y casi todas del mismo tamaño y estilo: suntuoso.

Bajaron por el tibio césped iluminado por el reflectante sol y llegaron a la tercera fila de las carpas pasando por entre ellas. Llegaron a la tienda de campaña del señor Malfoy.

— Pasa, Severus, Lucius debe estar adentro, y sino, lo esperas.

El muchacho entró y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Pensó que sería del tamaño que era, todo lo contrario, estaba amplia, muy amplia y se podía caminar por ella sin tocar el techo. Tenía tres compartimientos con puertas y uno abierto donde había una mesa baja con cojines y un mueble lleno de cacerolas e implementos de cocina, y Lucius no estaba allí. Se atrevió a abrir una de las puertas y cayó a un cómodo baño con un retrete, lavamanos y tina que parecía un jacuzzi, pero ahí no estaba si amigo. Entró a la siguiente y se encontró con un cuarto con una ventana grande y en el suelo un gran saco de dormir que parecía matrimonial. Entró a la última, por fin el rubio se encontró. Tendía unos sacos de dormir y acomodaba sus cosas.

— ¡BUH! — asustó Severus a Lucius que dio un brinco y se apretó el dedo con el cierre de uno de los sacos.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo estás? — dijo poniéndose en pie y recibiéndolo, como siempre, con un caluroso abrazo.

— Pues ya ves, aquí.

El rubio invitó a sentarse a Sev y se pusieron a conversar por largo rato, hasta que la señora Malfoy, apareció en el umbral de la puerta para llamarlos a comer — la madre de Lucius que en realidad se llamaba Icebeline ("Aicebelin").

La mujer recibió con poco afecto pero con una gran sonrisa formada por los blancos dientes.

Almorzaron a fuera para aprovechar el día que no debía ser desperdiciado. Muchos magos y brujas también almorzaban con sus ostentosas ropas y comiendo abundantes comidas deliciosas.

Sev y Lu almorzaron, aparte, con cinco niños más, hijos de unas familias amigas de los Malfoy, y los padres de Lu almorzaron con los padres de esos niños. Eran Annelisse, de diecisiete años, con Laurie, de quince, ambos de la familia Wiegratz; Johnny, de doce, con su gemelo Willy de los Bonham y la solitaria catorce añera Helena de los ricachones sin límites: los Bucket. Era una familia de magos estadounidenses que todos los años visitaban el campamento para pasar las vacaciones ahí. El señor Bucket era el ministro de magia del Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos.

— A mis padres les encanta venir aquí — dijo dándose aires de importancia, la muchacha Helena —, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. No le hallo la gracia en verdad, es muy pobre el lugar, mucha naturaleza, bonito, sí —los seis jóvenes restantes intercambiaron miradas de soslayo —, pero hay muchas plantas que dañan mi piel y tengo que aplicarme muchas lociones para que mi cutis luzca bien, y mi cabello con tanto sol se termina quemando y también por el cambio de ambiente. Preferiría ir a las playas de Australia, o a Hawai con sus arenas blancas pasando un día con el famoso actor del Teatro Nacional de Magos de Hawai, llamado Devié Coums — una vez con mis padres nos dignamos a ir y fue maravillosa la obra de "La muerte de la muerte" — y...

Cof, cof, cof.

Annelisse tosió como loca tapándose la boca y poniéndose muy roja, parecía estándose ahogando.

— ¡Oh! Lisse, ¿estás bien? — dijo preocupada Helena dejando de lado su engreída y aburrida conversación.

— Me… cof, cof, cof, me atoré con el jugo de calabaza, cof, cof —contestó la chiquilla echándose viento con la mano.

Laurie, el hermano se aproximó a Lucius y Severus y les susurró con una maliciosa sonrisa.

— No se preocupen, siempre hace lo mismo cuando alguien le cae mal o no quiere escuchar a personas aburridas...

Los gemelos alcanzaron a oír y soltaron una carcajada que no fue cuestionada por Helena, quien seguía tratando de calmar a Annelisse.

Durante la cena compartieron con ellos también, y todos aparecieron con sus mejores pintas. Severus se vistió con una túnica de gala negra — su color favorito — con algunos brillos para que resaltara, unos pantalones de rayas y una camisa blanca. Lucius se puso una túnica celeste claro que jugaban con sus ojos grises y frívolos.

Helena, como ya todos suponían, apareció con un vestido en vez de túnica.

— Me puse este vestido, lo encontré apto para la ocasión. Mi padre me regañó porque dijo que estaba muy ajustado y corto, pero mi madre me dijo que luciera mi figura, que es como la de una modelo.

— ¿Figura de modelo? — preguntó Severus asqueado a su amigo que miraba incrédulo a la niña que parecía cualquier cosa menos modelo.

— No sé que le encuentra de modelo su madre, ni siquiera es linda.

— Es un espanto, sus piernas son huesudas, bueno, las modelos siempre son flacuchas.

Lucius rió y decidió compartir con Annelisse y Laurie que pelaban a la chiquilla que coqueteaba a los gemelos que la miraban sin interés.

— Esa niña es una imbécil, no tiene ni una pizca de inteligencia en su enorme cabezota. Jura que por ser rubia, de ojos azules y piel rosada es una _veela_, y no es que tenga algo en contra los rubios, lo menos que desearía yo es ser rubia, me gusta mi tez trigueña y mis ojos que por suerte son pardos — añadió mirando a Lucius con una amable sonrisa —, pero la mataría si pudiera, o al menos le cortaría la lengua y las cuerdas vocales a ver si así cierra el pico de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué es una _veela?_ — preguntó Lucius, y Severus casi formula la misma pregunta.

Son unas criaturas con apariencia de mujer, son hermosas. Son...

— _¡Ah, es cierto! Son unas de las criaturas mágicas que representan a Bulgaria, bueno, eso creo, uno de los representantes, es que me confundí por que tú lo pronuncias de forma diferente __—— __aclaró Lucius._ — _¿Lo pronuncio diferente? __— __preguntó la niña._ — _Es que los búlgaros lo pronuncian como "wiiila" y tú como "vila"._

— Ah, de veras que tú estuviste en Bulgaria estudiando, mi padre me lo dijo.

Tuvieron que cortar el tema ahí, por que una voz atronadora que surgió de las sombras del atardecer silenció a toda la gente.

— ¡Bienvenidos al Mount Zares! — unas luces se prendieron en la cúspide del páramo, luces de colores que iluminaron todo el lugar. Un hombre estaba parado ahí con los brazos abiertos — ¡Bienvenidos al trigésimo tercero campamento de vacaciones en Gran Bretaña para todo mago y bruja! ¡Qué comience todo!

El hombre bajó con cuidado a encontrarse con la demás gente apuntándose con la varita la garganta, y en el páramo aparecieron siete hombres vestidos con ropa muggle — eran a lo tipo Elvis Presley, un cantante que fue muy famoso en Estados Unidos, en el mundo muggle —, iban armados con guitarras acústicas y eléctricas, baterías, tambores, trompetas y unos cuantos instrumentos más de música. Se pusieron a tocar una rítmica canción muy alegre y todos se pusieron a bailar.

— ¿Qué hacemos nosotros? — dijo malhumorado Severus viendo que hasta los gemelos habían encontrado parejas, unas niñas de nueve años, pero al menos, eran parejas.

— No sé, supongo que sentarnos y comer, no pienso bailar con na...

— ¡Lucius! — se escuchó de pronto una pomposa voz por detrás de ellos —¡Vamos a bailar!

Helena lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó para quién sabe dónde.

"_¡Lo que me faltaba!"_ exasperó Sev poniendo los ojos en blanco. Caminó por entremedio de la multitud para ir a la carpa, no quería bailar y no tenía pareja.

— Hola Severus — dijo una niña con la que había chocado, Annelisse.

— Hola — saludó vanamente él.

— ¿No bailas? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

— No, no me gusta, no sé — trató de parecer cortante, pero ella hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

— ¡Claro que bailas! Ven, vamos — insistió tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo donde estaban las parejas más jóvenes. En ese instante pusieron una canción más movida que la anterior.

— No, mira, no sé...

— Cállate y solo muévete, nadie aprende a bailar, todos sabemos — lo atajó ella tomándole la otra mano y moviéndose con gracia.

"_No me queda otra... pero por suerte tengo a Annelisse y no a esa inútil de Helena. Pobre Lu"_ pensó compadeciéndose, y movió un poco los pies para acompañar a su bailarina.

No le costó mucho agarrar el hilo del baile, era tan simple como mover brazos, piernas y tronco. No era de excelencia su baile, y el de ella tampoco, pero se divirtió mucho en la primera canción que bailaron.

— Ay... me cansé mucho, ¿vamos a beber algo? — dijo Annelisse agitada poniéndose la mano en el flato que tenía en un costado.

— Bueno, vamos — caminaron entre las alegres parejas y llegaron a la larga mesa donde había de todo; era similar a lo de Hogwarts, pero esta mesa por lo menos medía cien metros. Se sentaron en los asientos plásticos y se sirvieron bebida de guinda que bebieron de un sorbetón.

— ¿Y qué edad tienes, Severus? —preguntó ella limpiándose alrededor de la boca con una servilleta.

— Trece, casi ya cumplo los catorce.

— ¿Trece? ¡Trece! ¿Bromeas? ¡Pero si pareces como de quince!

Severus se sintió sonrojar, eso más que una característica era como un cumplido. _"O sea que me veo mayor, ¡bien!, con tal de no envejecer mucho..."_

— Descansemos diez minutos, ¿Te parece? Y ahí nos volvemos a unir al baile.

— Está bien, te gusta bailar, parece.

— Me encanta, me gustan las fiestas y todo lo referente a esto, se pasa muy bien, voy a menudo a ellas. A mis papás no les gusta, pero la vida hay que vivirla, así que... bueno, conversemos de otra cosa, ¿tienes novia?

Severus la miró asombrado, sonaba como a intrusa, pero era simpática, así que seguiría la conversación.

— No, no tengo...

— Yo tampoco tengo, aún no encuentro al hombre que me gusta, aunque me gustan muchos, pero solo físicamente. Me gustan los hombres inteligentes.

— Ah, pues, qué bien.

— ¿Te consideras inteligente? — interrumpió ella mirándolo fijamente.

— Sí, bueno... sí, creo que sé mucho sobre artes oscuras y pociones y cosas así, ese es mi fuerte.

— ¿Artes oscuras? ¡Fantástico! A mí me gusta eso, pero no es que sea mala, en verdad me gusta porque así aprendo a enfrentarlas — esa frase le recordó a alguien a Sev, pero no pudo saber a quien, pero creía haberla escuchado alguna vez, o similar...

— Yo, bueno, me gustan porque su contenido es fantástico, aunque a veces me gustaría utilizarlas con personas — ella rió y él le sonrió —, con las que me caen mal, como Helena.

— Te entiendo, yo a veces haría lo mismo, espero unos de estos días poder hacerle una broma a esa chicoca que se cree muy listilla. Y, a propósito, pobre de Lucius, creo que lo vi bailando muy acongojado con ella.

— Sí, es penoso, la verdad, rubia con rubio, no hacen mala pareja.

— Mmm, ¡oye, vamos a bailar! Ya se nos pasaron algunos minutos.

Salieron de ahí y se metieron en la multitud danzante, se fueron al mismo lugar en el que estuvieron recién.

Bailaron muchísimas piezas de baile, todas muy alegres, pero cuando se acercaban las doce de la noche, se fue calmando un poco el grupo que se llamaba "La Guitarra de Siete Cuerdas".

— Creo que esto se baila así — dijo por lo bajo Annelisse colocando una mano de Sev en su cintura y tomando la otra, ella coloco la otra mano en su cuello. Quedaron cara a cara. Se dio cuenta que le ganaba por unos centímetros a ella.

— ¿Cuánto mides? — preguntó a ella.

— Un metro con sesenta.

"Entonces mido más o menos un metro sesenta y tres" celebró el mentalmente, no era tan bajo después de todo.

Bailaron lentamente al ritmo de la canción, Severus estaba nervioso. Ella lo miraba persistentemente a los ojos y él desviaba la mirada. No acostumbraba que alguna mujer lo mirara así.

"_La belleza de tu alma me enloquece, tomo la escoba y vuelo hasta tu alcoba para ver a la mujer que florece cada día... aaah ah, te miro a los ojos, te sonrío y me acerco a ti, cuando trato de tocarte, te esfumas de ahí, no puedo creer que nuestro amor haya dado fin, me duele tanto esta pena que prefiero morir, tú, en realidad, no habías echo más que romper mi corazón para burlarte de mí" _

Esa era la canción que cantaba el vocalista de coleta del grupo invitado.

— Es linda la canción.

— Sí... muy linda — asintió Severus con una sonrisa inquieta. No le gustaban esas canciones tan románticas.

Annelisse lo miró más profundamente y se aproximó a su cara.

Severus estuvo a punto de soltarse de ella de golpe, pero ella con una mano lo agarró firme del cuello y mantuvo la mano en su cintura pronunciada.

Sintió los cálidos labios de la chiquilla mayor que él. Fue muy agradable la sensación, tanto, que no reaccionó para separase. Ella llevó el ritmo, entreabriendo un poco la boca y luego aplastando los labios contra los de él, como en un tipo de ejercicio. Él sólo siguió el patrón.

— ¡Annelisse! — gritó alguien y ella se soltó de él.

— Besas maravilloso, pero me van a retar por aquello, adiós.

La muchacha fue donde su madre que la regañaba pero ella no la escuchó y se fue de vez en cuando dirigiéndole miradas a Sev, que nunca había quedado tan anonadado como ahora.

Severus se fue a la mesa a sentarse para picar algo y pensar en lo ocurrido recién: su PRIMER BESO. Sin pasión ni ternura, pero un beso sólido. Nunca imaginó que alguien lo besaría, y ni siquiera sabía besar, pero si dijera eso a Annelisse ella respondería "Nadie aprende a besar, todos lo sabemos". Se sirvió unas papas fritas y las untó en unas extrañas salsas que había. A su lado llegó un agitado muchacho rubio que parecía haber corrido una maratón.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro!

— ¿Qué te pasas que vienes con esa carota y tan rojo como tomate?

— Escapé — jadeó Lucius acomodándose el cabello que lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo que estaba desarmada.

— ¿De Helena? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Pues bueno, primero que todo me estaba fastidiando mucho, se apegaba un montón a mí y estaba pasada a un asqueroso perfume de vieja, y segundo, me conversaba de cosas que no tenían futuro, cosas de ella, ya sabes, que está inscrita en un taller de modelaje y que tiene millones de muñecas, juguetes, pinturas... fue horrible, la peor de las torturas. Y en el momento que fue al baño me vine corriendo, estábamos al otro extremo de aquí, corrí mucho, y tú, ¿Estuviste todo el rato aquí?

— No — respondió Severus mirando con luces profundas a su amigo que se servía un trozo de carne asada.

— ¿Entonces, qué hiciste?

— Bailé.

— ¿Solo o con alguien?

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a bailar solo? —dijo Sev con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa de reproche.

— ¿Entonces, con quién?

— Con Annelisse.

— ¿QUÉEEE? ¿Fue lo que escuché?

— Sí, con ella bailé — Severus pensaba contarle lo que ocurría, eso sí podía compartirlo.

— ¿Y cómo lo pasaste?

— Bien, y adivina lo que pasó.

— No sé, dímelo tú.

— Me... me besó.

Lucius puso los ojos como platos y dejó el tenedor en el plato, acercó su cara para ver mejor a Sev y abrió más los ojos.

— No puedo creerlo —masculló impresionado —, o sea, si puedo creerlo pero ella es casi tres años mayor que tú y... ¿cómo fue?

— Digamos que no estuvo mal, pero me quedé pasmado, su madre la regañó y se la llevó.

— Es muy osada, tuviste la suerte de que te tocó con ella, imagínate si la otra me hubiera besado — formuló una mueca de asco — ¿Y te dijo algo?

— Que besaba muy bien — respondió monótonamente Sev pasando una mano por su cabello.

— Él pues, el de su primer beso, porque creo que es tu primer beso, yo aún no tengo el mío.

— ¿No? ¿Ninguna de las búlgaras te besó?

— Ya te dije una vez que eran horribles.

Severus se acordó de Narcisa.

— ¡De veras que tu Narcisa es la elegida! ¿Te has comunicado con ella?

— No, para nada, y en realidad nunca me comuniqué sino por ti, pero pronto la veré.

— Ah, sabrás donde queda su casa entonces e irás a visitarla.

— Tampoco, pronto sabrás porqué es lo que digo.

— Bueno, bueno, si no quieres decírmelo...

Lucius no insistió en que Sev le preguntara por qué razón o circunstancia la vería y muy pronto tuvieron que ir a dormirse, ya que mañana harían muchas cosas, según la señora Icebeline.

Y tuvo razón porque se levantaron a las seis para ir a pescar, luego cuando volvieron las campañas durmieron un par de horas por el cansancio, se bañaron en el río, salieron de caza, compartieron con ciertas familias pero Annelisse no se presenció, solamente el hermano y dijo que la habían castigado dejándola encerrada en la carpa y no sabía por qué — pero Sev y Lu si lo sabían —, hicieron una simulación de Quidditch terrestre con piedras encantadas y en todo eso se les pasó el día.

El mes de julio completo se pasó volando dentro del campamento, Severus reconoció haberlo pasado mucho mejor que en Bulgaria el año pasado y Lucius opinaba exactamente los mismo, y no extrañaba demasiado a sus otros cuatro "amigos", tampoco deseaba volver a Hogwarts, además debía hacer los deberes al llegar a casa, tenía uno por ramo y tendría que ponerse las pilas. Debía comprar los materiales también pero no le había llegado la lista de estos todavía.

Annelisse no había vuelto a besarlo en ningún momento porque no hubo ocasión, pero siguió igual de simpática y burlesca, y pudo cumplir el hacerle una broma a la chica esa, Helena. Le llenó el plato de comida de hormigas salvajes, luego, en el mismo día hizo que se le rasgara el lindo vestido que llevaba puesto, después "sin querer" la empujó al lodo y por último convirtió un panal de abejas en una pelota, y Helena sin saber lo que era lo recogió y un segundo fue picada por cientos de abejas enfurecidas lo que arruinó su bella piel rosada que quedó con porotos rojos.

Lucius echó varias indirectas sobre el beso de su amigo con Annelisse, pero ella no se dio cuenta a lo que se refería y no ponía atención, pero Sev estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su puño para que se callase.

El señor Malfoy lo dejó en su casa sano y salvo esta vez con su hijo y la esposa.

En aquel momento Roderick no se encontraba pero Polly sí que saludó muy cordialmente a la familia que se fue enseguida porque según Lucius tenían "cosas ultra secretas" que hacer.

Justo la semana después de la vuelta a casa le llegó la lista de materiales de Hogwarts en donde anunciaban lo mismo de siempre, fecha y hora de llegada al tren en el andén 9¾ , y solamente salía el nuevo libro de Miranda Goshawk el "_Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º_" y que debían tener una túnica de gala, pero por ahora a Severus no le hacía falta una porque tenía la negra con brillos, pero quizá encontraría alguna mejor. Así que, de todas maneras fue al callejón Diagon, como siempre acompañado por Polly. La elfina le compró las plumas, tintas, pergaminos y algunos ingredientes que le hacían falta, el sacó más dinero de su cámara — su padre una vez dijo que le sacaría todo su oro pero nunca lo hizo, y seguía igual que siempre, le servía por lo menos hasta séptimo año hasta que se independizara —, compró el libro y encontró otra túnica negra más elegante, con cuello de vampiro y lisa, sin brillos, más abrigadora. Y aprovechó de comprar un libro de Artes Oscuras pero no era vendido en el Callejón Diagon, sino al que estaba paralelo a él, el Callejón Knockturn, el sitio perfecto para comprar objetos referentes al tenebrismo.

Con todo el material nuevo se dispuso a hacer sus deberes porque ya faltaba una semana y media par entrar a Hogwarts y verdaderamente no había hecho nada en absoluto, y durante los siguientes tres días estuvo rasgando la pluma sobre pergaminos y con la cara pegada a grandes libros para buscar información. Se demoró mucho, pero no porque los deberes fueran muy abundantes, sino que su afán era, si podía, rellenar un metro de pergamino con más de la información pedida. Era, por así decirlo, perfeccionista. A veces le daba como virtud y en otras como defecto, a veces la mediocridad no es buena, pero el perfeccionismo en exceso también trae sus consecuencias, pensaba él.

Y el día de su cumpleaños que había pasado hace unos días, recibió la misma cantidad de regalos de siempre: cuatro, sin contar el de Polly, una tarta de frutas muy tropical para saborear las últimas semanas de vacaciones de verano que fueron espantosamente cortas.

— Mañana no te voy a ir a dejar a la estación, no me importan tus estudios, además estás grande para manejarte solito.

— Y lo dices como si a mí me importara — respondió con frialdad el muchacho mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche.

— Sí te importa, porque significa que tendrás que viajar en algún asqueroso ómnibus muggle — sentenció irritado Roderick porque nada de sus frases parecía conmover a Severus. Pero este cambió su estado de indiferencia absoluta, era verdad que tendría que viajar en esas moles mugrientas con las ventanas ralladas, los asientos sin esponja y el piso lleno de papeles de helado.

— Fíjate que no — dijo después de unos minutos, acordándose de algo.

— ¿No qué? – el hombre dejó su taza de café en la mesa de golpe y salpicó al suelo.

— Pues no tendré que viajar en esas cosas como dices tú porque he encontrado un medio mágico, no muy cómodo, pero sirve. El Autobús Noctámbulo, ¿cómo te queda el ojo?

Su padre no contestó. No tenía idea que su hijo se había enterado del transporte mágico más solicitado en los casos de urgencia y Severus se alegró de que se callara, porque así dejaban la discusión y se podría ir a dormir.

Se bañó, se puso su pijama, ordenó los últimos detalles en su baúl y se dispuso a dormir.


	11. Regresada inesperada y una pelea amorosa

**CAPÍTULO 11: REGRESADA INESPERADA Y UNA PELEA AMOROSA**

-

Un día más tarde, a las once menos siete, el muchacho de cabello negro algo grasoso, y de catorce años, estaba colocando su equipaje en el compartimiento que había escogido para él solo. Sus compañeros búlgaros al parecer se habían retrasado porque ninguno de ellos se divisaba por la ventanilla, y tampoco los molestos acentos de su voz se oían por allí.

Como su padre le había dicho el día anterior, no fue a dejarlo al andén y por lo tanto tuvo que hacerlo por su cuenta en el Autobús Noctámbulo, pero no fue muy complicado, simplemente sacó su baúl y la jaula de Darken a fuera, sacó la varita, extendió el brazo y éste apareció con el mismo conductor y copiloto.

El viaje fue horroroso, totalmente mareante, casi devolvía todo el desayuno — y había sido abundante —que había tomado.

PIIIIP

El tren ya iba a partir. Severus sintió el leve traqueteo de la máquina de los primeros movimientos. Darken lo miró inquieta, quería salir pronto de esa jaula y volar sola hacia Hogwarts. Seguramente se sentía demasiado encerrado ahí adentro.

Chucu, chucu, chucu.

El tren había empezado a andar y la gente se iba despidiendo de sus hijos alzando las manos y moviéndolas de un lado a otro alegremente.

De un momento a otro le pasó algo extraño mientras el tren avanzaba por la estación: creyó ver al señor Abraxas, el padre de Lucius parado ahí, pero no podía ser, los Malfoy estaban en Bulgaria, y si se hubiesen venido, lo sabría. ¿No era obvio?

En el momento en que se empezó a ver el colorido paisaje dejó suelto a Darken que estaba ansioso por salir al aire libre. Severus observó como su mascota se perdía por entremedio de unos frondosos árboles veraniegos hasta convertirse en una motita negra que se movía velozmente. Sacó el libro que compró en el Callejón Knockturn y se lo puso a leer.

Estuvo así durante diez minutos hasta que una bola de papel le llegó en la cabeza; enfurecido miró a la puerta que estaba abierta —él la había dejado así —y pensó que Potter debía andar molestando.

— Hey, Potter, da la cara, ¿o eres lo bastante poco hombre para no asomarte y lanzarme algo pero yo viéndote? —rezongó enojado.

— ¿Cómo que "Potter"? ¡Confunde, pero no ofendas! —le contestó alguien cuando había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, sobre el libro. Levantó la mirada lentamente y vio a cuatro figuras en el umbral. Era asombroso, realmente increíble, era absurdo mirar lo que tenía enfrente. Debía estar soñando.

— ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo...? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando... ¿Qué hacen aquí...?

— ¿Esa es tu gran recibida? — le dijo el más alto levantando una ceja.

— Bueno, bueno, ¡SORPRESAAA! —dijo el primero, entusiasta.

— Realmente no entiendo qué están haciendo aquí, ¿Por qué no están en el colegio búlgaro?

— Los buenos modales... — dijo Michael sarcástico.

— Siéntense y explíquenme de una vez por todas —refunfuñó Severus mirando a Lucius, Federic, Michael y Stuart.

— Nos enteramos de que el cuarto curso en Dumstrang era de baja calidad de enseñanza, así que volvimos a intercambiarnos con los búlgaros pero por este año solamente, ya en quinto la cosa se vuelve más difícil.

— No puedo creerlo, es realmente irreal... bueno, supongo que este año será el mejor de todos, por fin. Al menos por un tiempo me sacaron a esos cuatro de encima, el acento búlgaro me enferma —dijo Sev a sus amigos.

En realidad, era tan incrédula la situación, que parecía casi una broma, pero, qué importaban las razones por las cuales sus amigos estaban aquí, lo que más interesaba era que tenía a sus amigos cerca, una vez más. Severus tenía el corazón hinchado de emoción.

El camino completo se lo pasaron conversando, y Lucius con su poca discreción soltó lo del beso de Sev con una niña llamada Annelisse, a quien habían conocido en el campamento de verano de cada año en Mount Zares. Los otros tres se burlaron mucho de Severus, pero por primera vez en su vida no se molestaba por algo así, es más, se rió con todos por lo que le había pasado.

—¡Hola querido amigo Quej...!

Minutos antes de llegar al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, el grupito de Potter había ido a molestar al vagón en donde estaban los cinco amigos, y al verlos reunidos se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Potter se calló de inmediato. Black quedó con la boca abierta, pero ni Lupin ni Pettigrew se hallaban ahí.

— No puede ser... — murmuró Black con boquiabierto.

— Pues es lo que ves, Black —dijo Sev socarronamente.

— Y si no quieren salir heridos es mejor que se vayan —amenazó Federic poniéndose de pie. Ahí demostraba su metro setenta y cinco.

— No nos asustas —dijo valientemente Potter enderezándose y mirándolo serio preparando los puños.

De todas maneras, no hubo pelea porque el prefecto de Slytherin mandó a los Gryffindor a volver a sus vagones si no querían que les quitaran puntos. No les quedaba otra, no podían comenzar el año perdiendo puntos. Además mandó a todos a colocarse el uniforme y las túnicas porque faltaba muy poco para llegar a Hogwarts.

Los muchachos cerraron la puerta y se cambiaron rápidamente porque quedaban menos de quince minutos.

Un rayo partió el cielo, y un trueno retumbó. Gotas de agua empezaron a caer copiosamente en el vidrio empañado, cuando salieran del tren se iban a empapar. De sólo pensarlo, a Severus le daban escalofríos, debía estar muy helado afuera así que se abrigó un poco más con otra capa más gruesa.

La locomotora fue disminuyendo la marcha entrando al pueblo de Hogsmeade y los chicos se asomaron a los pasillos para bajar rápidamente.

Como todos los años, el guardabosque — que ahora era un hombre enorme llamado Hagrid —condujo a los de primero al castillo con la presentación de siempre: ir en botes por el lago hacia el castillo, y los muchachos de segundo hacia arriba subieron a los carruajes con los caballos alados negros.

— Son muy raros estos caballos — dijo Severus mirando por la ventana al carruaje vecino.

— ¿Qué caballos? —indagó Lucius con curiosidad mirando también, Stuart y Michael hicieron lo mismo.

— Los que conducen los carruajes.

— No sé cuales dices, yo no veo nada.

— Nosotros tampoco vemos nada — dijeron al unísono los otros dos.

— ¿Cómo? —Severus sintió que lo estuvieran mirando como a un loco —Qué extraño... son... son unos caballos alados negros y esqueléticos... ¿En serio que no los ven?

— De verdad... —dijo Lucius con delicadeza mirando con las cejas arqueadas a su amigo.

Severus no dijo nada más en el resto del camino. Bajaron y volvieron a empaparse y esperaron a que el conserje Filch les abriera lo más rápido las puertas del vestíbulo porque se estaban congelando.

Adentro el ambiente estaba cálido, las chimeneas prendidas y todo muy bien iluminado con las arañas de velas encendidas. En el gran salón los profesores estaban sentados en la mesa y no había nada nuevo excepto una mujer que no estaba el año pasado. Tenía expresión ausente y su boca era extraña, se le asomaban las encías y tenía dientes muy pequeños.

Tomaron sus asientos y Narcisa con Bellatrix se sentaron muy cerca del grupo de Sev, para ser exacto Bella estaba enfrente de él y Narcisa al frente de Lucius que se puso colorado al verla y ella también.

— Hola Lucius, veo que por fin te dignas a volver —dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos azules penetrantes.

— Si... — contestó él y charlaron un poco más. Severus se puso a conversar con Bellatrix, Stuart, Federic y Michael para no interrumpir.

— ¿Quién es esa profesora? —preguntó Federic.

— Me imagino que es la nueva de Pociones, quién más puede ser —dijo la muchacha haciendo una mueca —. Tiene cara de imbécil, pero bueno, es lo que hay... Prefería a Mason...

La bienvenida de Dumbledore fue tan afable y calurosa como siempre, la comida igual de deliciosa y satisfactoria, y el discurso del director no varió para nada salvo cuando dijo "Les presento a la nueva profesora de Pociones, la señorita Debra Platzer".

Durante el banquete se comió más que habló, muchos estaban hambrientos. Pero el caso de Narcisa era diferente, se moría por conversar con Lucius. No había parado de batir la lengua desde que había llegado.

Apenas terminaron comer los postres, el director los envió a la cama, y todos aceptaron de buena gana la orden. Estaban muy cansados, así que no tardaron en dormirse cuando se acostaron.

La primera semana de clases fue estresante, no tardaron en tener una tremenda montaña de deberes. En Defensa por fin empezaron a ver las Maldiciones Imperdonables que Severus tanto quería escucharlas desde la boca de un profesor. La señorita Platzer era buena profesora pero exageraba con los deberes y estaba entusiasmada con los TIMO; los otros maestros como McGonagall era la misma de siempre, muy estricta, Flitwick muy calmado y bueno para regalar puntos a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw.

— ¿No postulaste para ningún puesto de Quidditch el año pasado? —le preguntó a Severus el rubio.

— No, en realidad no me interesaba —mintió Severus mirando al extremo de la sala común donde se hallaba un grupo de muchachas de sexto año, entre ellas Kripta, que seguía igual de grosera, o tal vez peor.

— Ah, yo también nunca postulé allá en Bulgaria, además el equipo estaba completo desde antes, con muchachos de quinto hacia abajo.

—Hey, mira, ahí está tu Narci solita, ¿por qué no vas a hacerle compañía? —se burló Sev mirando a la chica rubia que estaba sentada en el sillón, escribiendo en algo, al parecer era su diario, el mismo del año escolar pasado.

Lucius le dirigió una mirada amenazante como diciéndole: "por qué no te quedas callado de una vez por todas..."

— Pero si es cierto, ve y hazle compañía, quizá te necesite —insistió Sev riendo.

Lucius no le quiso hacer caso dedicándole un ademán con la mano para que lo dejara de molestar aunque muy pronto se rindió, Severus siguió persuadiéndolo para fuera a hacer compañía a Narcisa, y Lucius al verla tan "desprotegida" se fue a sentar a su lado. Ella cerró su diario de golpe y lo miró asustada, pero al minuto siguiente ya estaban lo más bien conversando. Algo entrecortados estaban los dos pero parecían contentos.

Severus no quedó solo porque los otros tres amigos suyos fueron a unirse con él para charlar un poco con la multitud antes de ir a dormirse.

— Por lo visto nuestro querido amigo Lucius no se va a despegar más de Narcisa... —dijo Federic con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—No, ya no, si son el uno para el otro... —balbuceó Severus riendo con los otros — Si está embobado mirándola.

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir —murmuró con voz de flojera Stuart consultando su reloj en su gorda muñeca, cortando súbitamente la información.

—Entonces —murmuró Sev —¡Bueno muchachos, vamos a dormirnos! —dijo alzando totalmente la voz mirando hacia donde estaban los dos rubios. Lucius le echó una mirada rápida.

Todos alcanzaron a oír cuando se despedía de la chiquilla:

— Bueno... conversamos mañana, que duermas bien, buenas noches...

— Le faltó el "sueña conmigo" —sentenció con malicia el muchacho de nariz ganchuda.

Lucius dio unas zancadas y llegó donde sus amigos que le miraban como si tramaran algo.

— ¿Qué me miran todos? —inquirió desorientado el muchacho de ojos grises.

— Tu cara de enamorado —dijo Severus y se tapó la boca como no queriéndolo decir —. Lo siento.

Lucius lo miró con las cejas alzadas y la boca semiabierta. "Cállate" le murmuró.

Los profesores parecían estar en guerra con los alumnos: los bombardeaban todos los días con deberes y trabajos que crecían de manera alarmante y eran difíciles de controlar.

— No puedo creer haber elegido adivinación —lamentó Federic a la hora del almuerzo del martes —, es lo más aburrido que hay y ni siquiera la profesora acierta a las cosas... de veras parece algo difícil pero por último no se hace la asignatura y ya.

— ¿Y por qué no te sales? — le decían todos, pero el se negaba por miedo a que le quitaran puntos o lo castigaran por irresponsabilidad.

Los partidos de Quidditch se les venían encima y Kripta avisó a todos que necesitaban un nuevo bateador lo que a Severus le trajo malos recuerdos, pero por suerte ninguno de sus amigos se presentó y el que salió seleccionado fue uno de segundo sumamente ágil, como un insecto se movía para todos lados y tenía buena puntería. Con eso podrían ganar esta vez la copa de Quidditch.

Las peleas con el grupo de Potter eran bastante livianas, ninguno llevaba tantas ganas de molestar aún. Andaban con poca imaginación para los insultos, y además los profesores aparecían por todas partes cuando menos se debían hallar, era como si estuvieran atentos a todo lo que ocurría, como si hubiera algo raro.

— Hola Quejicus, ¿qué me dices de este verano? ¿O tu padre te echó de casa? Tu "buen padre" —dijo Black con socarrona en la voz delante de unas muchachas guapas cuando pasaban por uno de los pasillos.

—Bueno, si hablamos de "buen padre" —atacó Sev —, yo le podría decir "buena madre" a la tuya... ¿cómo fue que te había dicho esa vez? ... este... ¡Espécimen de cerdo! Eso era. Entonces, y tú "Espécimen de cerdo" ¿Cómo lo pasaste con tu hermosa madre y padre, y con tu buen hermano que habla todos los días mal de ti igual que tus primitas, Bellatrix y Narcisa?

Y eso había sido todo lo dicho en el momento porque del aula de Aritmancia salía el profesor Dickens más arrugado todavía y con una montonera de libros en los huesudos brazos.

Pero todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso olía mal. Las peleas con esos cuatro eran aburridas y sin gracia, y no pasaba nada interesante en la vida de Severus, ni siquiera con Florence que andaba tan apartada, aunque nunca se acercó a él antes, pero... Y hablando de muchachas, el tema Lucius-Narcisa iban mejorando, había mucha comunicación entre los dos, pero no por mucho tiempo...

Estaban en la aburrida clase de Binns y a Severus le dolía la cabeza. Todos apoyados en sus brazos casi babeando y con los ojos entrecerrados —y los oídos también —, nadie quería escuchar las narraciones memorizadas del fantasma que ni siquiera se sabía los nombres.

—Disculpe profesor —dijo Sev levantando una mano — ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

— Si, claro Stevens, vaya —respondió distraídamente el profesor.

Severus hizo un gesto a sus compañeros que lo miraron con cara de quedarse dormidos.

El muchacho de pelo negro salió con la mano en su frente porque el dolor era insoportable. Fue a ver a la enfermera Deedee quien lo curo de inmediato de su dolor.

Miró la hora y le quedaban veinte minutos ¿qué sacaba con volver a clase si iba a tardar diez minutos en llegar al aula? Mejor se fue a la sala común y ya sus amigos le llevarían la mochila con sus cosas.

— ¡Gragea de moco! — exclamó al muro de las mazmorras. Éste se abrió dejándole el paso libre que el aceptó.

La sala común, como aquella vez en el año pasado que se perdió clase, no estaba vacía, había una muchacha acostada en el sillón tapada con una manta, mirando el techo.

— ¿Narcisa?

— ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Este... ¿Por qué no estás en clases? —dijo ella sentándose pero aun cubierta por la manta.

—Fui a la enfermería, y tú, se supone que también deberías estar ahí y no aquí.

— Prefiero no ir, solo era un poco de fiebre la que tenía, nada más.

— Ah, tú sabrás —dijo Sev encogiéndose de hombros.

Un silencio aterrador llenó el lugar y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? —dijo ella por fin.

— Si quieres... —suspiró el y se sentó en el mismo sillón de ella pero en el otro extremo.

— Snape — dijo ella con voz quebrada —estoy confundida.

— ¿Sí? ¿De qué? — preguntó el otro arqueando las cejas interrogante.

— Estoy confundida entre tú y Lucius. Me gustan los dos. A eso me refiero —agregó al notar que Sev no entendía, y esta vez en verdad no entendía, se le había olvidado el asuntito.

— A pues... bórrame a mi de tu lista —aconsejó de inmediato el muchacho poniendo los ojos como plato, como si hubiese visto algo espantoso.

— El problema es que… No quiero — se acercó a él y le tomó una mano.

— Narcisa... tú no me gustas, no siento nada por ti, y este... —ella se acercó más — es mala idea, te lo advierto. ¡Me gusta otra! —gritó pero ella insistió en aproximarse más.

—Y qué importa, necesito saber...

Un centímetro faltaba para que los labios de ella se apegaran a los de él, pero un ruido sordo se escuchó ahí. Sev dejó a Narcisa de mala gana y se paró para ver qué es lo que era: su mochila estaba ahí y un montón de libros botados en el suelo. Eso había sonado. Lucius los había visto, ¡qué películas se iba a pasar ahora!

Se volvió a Narcisa que miraba con atención.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca más. Elige a Lucius, él te conviene, no yo, ¿Me oíste bien? —dijo furioso y ella se impresionó de la actitud de él.

— Lo siento — dijo con pesadumbre y se fue a su habitación envuelta en su manta.

"Primer paso —pensó el chico saliendo por el retrato, antes dejó su mochila en una mesa —, búscalo y explícale lo sucedido, sin alterarse..."

Fue a varias partes pero no encontró a su amigo, le quedaba un lugar probable que era el baño, podía estar ahí, y en efecto, estaba sentado encima de un retrete con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en un punto del suelo, la cabina estaba abierta. Severus caminó con precaución y se puso en frente del a un metro.

— Oye, ¿podemos hablar?

— ¡Vete! — gritó el otro hartándose y cerró la cabina de un portazo que sonó con un ruido metálico. Casi le apretó los dedos a Severus.

— ¡Hey! ¡Vamos, no seas así! ¡Hay cosas que debes entender! ¡Debemos hablar, Lu!

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la cara del rubio estaba enrojecida y estaba despeinado como si hubiese luchado consigo mismo.

— ¡Qué mierda quieres que hablemos! —voceó mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en sangre —¡Qué debo entender, si vi clarito lo que iba a suceder!

— ¡Tienes que entender que no pasó nada! ¡Además ella empezó, yo no me acerqué a ella! ¡Ni siquiera pensé que intentaría de besarme!

— ¡Pero la deberías haber detenido! — gritó el Lucius furioso.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y qué crees que hice? ¿Qué me quedé con los brazos cruzados? ¡Le dije que no, que no era buena idea!

— ¡Y ella se acercó igual, deberías haberla corrido entonces!

— ¡Pero ya ves que no pasó nada!

— ¡Claro, pero si no entro yo, pasa de todo! ¡Sabes que me gusta, y mucho!

—Y tú también le gus...

— ¡Lo que pasa es que quieres dejarte a todas las que puedas para ti!

— ¿Qué? —chilló Severus, oyendo esa insólita frase.

—Primero Annelisse y después Narcisa, te quieres llevar la mejor parte siempre.

— ¡Annelisse también me besó y no fui yo! ¿Acaso te gustaba?

— ¡No, no me gustaba pero de todas maneras era mucho mejor que Helena! ¡Eres un bribón que lo quiere todo! ¡Adiós!

Severus no dijo nada más. Se quedó pasmado ahí, mirando como su mejor amigo salía del baño con los puños apretados y a paso rápido. ¿Pero cómo Lucius podía ser tan necio? ¡Todo por la culpa de Narcisa! _"No es mi culpa tener tanta buena suerte con las mujeres"_ pensó con ironía, enojado, saliendo de allí también, pero en realidad la pelea le había afectado. Ya se sabía todo estaba muy tranquilo como para que no pasara nada malo.

Esa fue la primera vez que sabía lo que era pelear con un amigo. Desearía haber peleado muchísimas veces con el grupo de Potter, pero con Lucius, había sido latoso. Sin embargo no le pediría disculpas porque ya le explicó lo que debía decirle. Si él reconocía su error de exageración, bien, sino, bien también

Durante el resto del día ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra y nadie sabía porqué. Federic fue el que se percató en realidad de que algo raro estaba sucediendo pero ambos lo negaron y no se hablaron más.

En el primer partido de Quidditch fue igual, celebraban todos con todos menos ellos dos, se quitaron hasta el saludo. Severus nunca pensó que llegarían a eso, y era deprimente porque, después de tiempo volvían a estar juntos en el mismo colegio y, por una estupidez, se peleaban, o más bien dicho, por una idiotez Lucius se enojaba. Severus no estaba enojado en pero donde su amigo lo estaba con él, él lo ignoraba.

— Severus, es hora de que me digas la verdad, ¿qué les pasa? Me refiero a ti y a Lucius, hace una semana casi que no se hablan, ¿me quieres decir que diablos sucede? —preguntó Federic hartado después de la gran derrota de Slytherin, todos estaban alicaídos, aunque a decir verdad se estaban acostumbrando a perder.

Severus desistió al principio de contarle, pero luego de que Federic le insistió tanto tuvo que acceder y le narró todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Federic se echó a reír.

— No es gracioso —masculló Sev apenas moviendo los labios para decir eso.

— Claro que es gracioso. A ver, mira, tú también tuviste la culpa, Severus, porque ya, me dijiste lo que habías visto el año pasado en el diario de Narcisa, entonces ya lo sabías, y era bastante obvio que sentía algo por ti aún si te invita a sentarte y qué se yo. Y no me mires así, es cierto, ¿acaso no te habría gustado darle un beso?

— Claro que no, bueno, sí, porque es linda, nada más...

— Ahí lo tienes, la ibas a besar, y Lucius tuvo razón al decirte que si él no entraba "pasaba de todo". Piensa por él y no solamente por ti, tienes a Florence que es guapa también. Ahora procura dejarle el camino libre a Lucius, además a él siempre le ha gustado Narcisa, en primer año yo me di cuenta del interés con el que la miraba.

— Bueno, sí, digamos que tienes razón ¡pero es injusto que se enoje si yo ya le expliqué! No le pienso pedir disculpas.

— Los dos son igual de orgullosos, Severus, no vas a perder nada si te intentas disculpar. De todos modos, yo voy a hablar con él —Severus abrió la boca para protestar —pero no le voy a decir lo que me has contado, voy a preguntarle lo mismo que a ti: ¿qué pasó?, así que quédate tranquilo.

Y al parecer a Federic no le resultó la idea de conversar con Lucius, porque se negó rotundamente a hablar con Severus para arreglar las cosas. Se ignoraron totalmente durante otro mes más. Podían estar sentado juntos, pero no, miradas no habían, estaban ausentes, y Narcisa de eso se había dado cuenta — Bellatrix desde mucho antes —y creyó haber metido la pata en realidad. Sospechó algo de Lucius porque también la ignoraba a ella y le dirigía miradas de odio que a ella le afectaban mucho.

Federic le insistía a Severus pero tampoco había caso.

Para más remate Potter se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba y lo molestaba en clases o en los pasillos.

— Eh, Snape, ¿terminaste con tu novio Malfoy? Qué lástima, ya no se toman en cuenta, es triste la vida, qué lástima...

— Cállate Potter, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

— Uyyy... ya no está tu amigo Lucius para que te venga a defender...

— Señor Potter, ¿quiere hacer el favor de cerrar la boca y poner atención en la transformación del cenicero? —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall arreglándose los lentes de montura cuadrada.

—Severus... —le dijo ese mismo día Narcisa con las manos atrás y la cabeza gacha — Me he dado cuenta que tú y Lucius están peleados.

— ¡No me digas!, no me había dado cuenta — se burló —. ¡Sí!, y todo por tu culpa y lo sabes —dijo hirientemente a la chiquilla que lo miró dolida.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué? ¡Ahora me culpas a mí de tus desgracias!

— ¡Si no hubieras tratado de besarme la otra vez con Lucius seguiríamos amigos! Pero tú solo por tener a más hombres a tus pies trataste de seducirme. Víbora.

— ¡Claro! Tú pues, la víctima, escúchame bien, Severus Snape, yo no tengo nada que...

— Escúchame tú a mí: Déjame en paz, y te vuelvo a reiterar: no me gustas. Ahora, lo más inteligente que podrías hacer es ir donde Lucius y hablar con él. Y dile que lo quieres porque él te quiere a ti —al decir esto Narcisa abrió la boca asombrada.

— ¿En serio? —saltó con la emoción reflejada en los ojos —. Entonces... ¡voy a hablar con él! Perdóname por lo de la otra vez entonces.

Narcisa salió corriendo por la muralla a buscar a Lucius, pero Severus no sabía si había hecho bien o mal. Como era sábado y tenía tiempo para cosas fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo hasta que llegó a un pasillo ancho en donde estaba el mural de las noticias y había un montón de gente apelotonada ahí, las niñas reían y cuchicheaban, los hombres protestaban y gruñían.

— ¿Qué hay, Bella? —le preguntó a la chica de cabello negro que comía una manzana y estaba apoyada en la muralla de piedra mirando con desinterés.

— Uba imbidaion a ua fesda e haowin paa os chios e cuahto a sebtibo ao, e com paejas, —dijo ella con la boca llena de manzana

— No te entendí absolutamente nada —dijo Severus suspirando, ella tragó y le volvió a repetir.

—Una invitación a una fiesta de Halloween para los chicos de cuarto a séptimo año, es con parejas.

—¿Parejas? Vaya, no es mala idea siempre que vaya con Florence —dijo colocándose en puntillas para ver si se la encontraba por ahí, pero ella no se veía.

—Yo ya me conseguí pareja —dijo ella con una sonrisa, pensativa.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Severus que seguía mirando por el pasillo.

—Rodolphus Lestrange, me lo pidió un poco antes que tú llegaras, es tan...

— ¿Ése que va en séptimo? ¿No que tenía novia?

—No, rompió con ella en el verano por... según él que por mí —se sonrojó levemente.

De pronto ahí llegó Florence con una de sus amigas: era ahora o nunca. Caminó unos pasos hasta que todo se derrumbó: un muchacho de Hufflepuff se interpuso y detuvo a las dos amigas, algo dijo que la otra respondió: ¡Por supuesto que sí!, y parece que había sido a ella a la que le preguntaron porque se empezó a reír.

Bueno, en dos semanas quizá podría conseguir alguna pareja.

— Sev, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo una voz conocida detrás del mientras miraba la espalda de Florence. Se volteó y se encontró con la cara de Lucius.

— Hasta que por fin quieres hablar, ya era hora, pero vamos a otro lado —dijo de mala gana.

El rubio asintió y se fueron a uno de los patios internos de Hogwarts y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

— Lo siento, en serio... exageré mucho. Narcisa fue a hablar conmigo hace poco y... bueno, pasó lo que casi pasa contigo, solo que aquí yo tomé la iniciativa.

Severus sonrió contento a su amigo.

— Y bueno, ¿cómo fue tu primer beso? —dijo Severus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Buenísimo, hay que repetirlo... la invité al baile y aceptó. Bueno, ella me dijo que tú le contaste que yo la quería — le dirigió una mirada asesina —, pero eso me dio fuerzas y ahí le planté el beso, y ahí ella me dijo que también me quería...

— Eso sí es romántico, tuviste suerte, en cambio yo iba a preguntarle a Florence si quería ir conmigo pero ya alguien se me adelantó... conseguiré otra.

— Pero tenías a Bellatrix al lado —reclamó con el entrecejo fruncido el de ojos claros.

— Pero ya tiene pareja, se lo pidió Rodolphus, parece que algo pasa entre esos dos igual...

En ese momento volvió a ser lo de antes, Severus y Lucius hablaron de muchas cosas los dos dejando de lado a los otros tres, pero Federic estaba contento de que hubiera pasado la tontera de las discusiones amorosas.

Durante la semana a cada rato pasaba por el lado de Florence cuando menos la necesitaba. Ya tenía pareja y no sacaba nada con pedirle que fuera la suya porque quedaría en vergüenza, hasta en la clase de Herbología le tocó de trabajar con ella.

Ella no le dirigía la palabra, en realidad parecía antipática, pero cuando se le cayó una de las semillas y Snape se la recogió como buen caballero, le dio las gracias y le sonrió. Nunca la había visto sonreír de tan cerca. Era hermosa, sus dientes los tenía derechos y blancos. Trató de entablar conversación en ese momento.

— Tú eres Florence, ¿no?

— Sí, Florence MacDougall, y tú Severus Snape, si no me equivoco.

Severus se impresionó que supiera su nombre, jamás se lo habría imaginado.

— Sí, yo soy Severus...

Siguieron conversando sobre las asignaturas que le gustaban, los profesores favoritos, libros favoritos, pasatiempos, edad, de todo, y a Severus se le salió lo del tema del baile de Halloween.

— ¿Supiste lo de ese baile? ¿El de Halloween?

— Sí, va a estar fantástico me imagino, todos lo comentan bien...

— Sí, es cierto, tú vas con Julian Hillers, ¿cierto?

— ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡Dios me libró!, Él va con mi amiga, Samantha, a ella le gusta. Fue emocionante cuando le pidió que asistiera con ella al baile. Al final yo contesté por ella porque estaba con conmoción y no le salía la voz.

A Severus le dieron muchos vuelcos repentinos a su corazón: entonces ella no era la pareja de él, pero podía tener otra, así que se aseguraría bien antes de pedírselo.

— ¿Y con quién vas? —preguntó sintiéndose sonrojar.

— No tengo pareja, creo que a muchos les caigo mal, varios me han dicho que miro feo y cosas así, pero toda mi vida he sido así, no puedo cambiar...

— Yo tampoco tengo pareja, ¿quieres ir conmigo? — saltó Sev rápidamente, ella le sonrió.

— Claro, me encantaría. Bueno, resuelto ya el caso de la pareja, sigamos conversando de otra cosa...

— ¡Wooooooww!

— ¿Y ese ánimo? Parece que te puso de buenas el haber trabajado con Florence porque, por lo menos pudiste trabajar con ella.

— ¡Sí, pero eso no es todo! ¡Voy al baile con ella! ¡Su amiga Samantha era la que iba a ir con Julian y no ella! Es maravilloso... quiero que llegue rápido el día del baile...

Severus en realidad estaba muy contento, iba a poder ir con la chica que le gustaba y una de las más atractivas del colegio.

El día del baile todos andaban entrecortados y como en la luna, sobre todo las mujeres que a cada rato hablaban de sus túnicas y sus parejas, y de cómo se pensaban arreglar.

— ¿A qué hora empieza la fiesta? —preguntó Severus a Lucius.

— A las ocho, y son las seis y cuarto todavía. Pe...

— Me voy a ir a arreglar, quiero hacer algunas cosas a mi pelo...

—Te iba a decir lo mismo y me interrumpiste, vamos a hermosearnos —dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

— ¿Y tan temprano van? —preguntó Michael.

Severus Se demoró media hora en el baño casi, se echó un emulsionado que quitaba la grasitud del cabello, pero tuvo que ocupar tres botellas de esa poción, pero por lo menos se le notaba el cabello con el brillo natural, sedoso y oloroso. Se empapó en perfume y se vistió con sus mejores ropas, el pantalón era negro y la camisa de un color crema. Se puso la túnica más elegante y una corbata negra de moño. Luego fue a peinarse con el look de siempre pero el cabello se le veía mucho mejor.

Había quedado de juntarse con Florence en el vestíbulo, así que iría a esperarla ahí. Menos mal que habían empezado antes a arreglarse, porque eran veinte para las ocho cuando terminaron.

— Yo espero a Narcisa aquí, nos vemos allá —dijo Lucius nervioso mirando la escalera que conducía al cuarto de chicas.

— Bueno, yo voy a juntarme con Florence, nos vemos.

Severus salió por su camino tremendamente nervioso. Muchos niños y niñas lo quedaron mirando con cara de "es un bicho raro", pero no hizo caso. Llegó al vestíbulo pero aún ella no llegaba. Se apoyó en la baranda de la escalera y se entretuvo contando las velas de la araña.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro...

— Hola.

Una voz femenina había surgido de pronto de la nada, bueno, de la superficie de la escalera. Severus giró lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con la diosa de diosas. Florence tenía suelto el cabello excepto por tos trabas que le tomaban un poco a cada lado de la cabeza, lo tenía ondulado, llevaba puesto unos aretes muy finos, un vestido largo y con un poco de escote color turquesa, el mismo color de su túnica y de los zapatos. Llevaba unos polvos suaves en la cara que la hacían ver natural.

— Hola — repitió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— Hola, lo siento, te ves muy linda.

— Oh, gracias, tú también estás muy guapo — dijo ella sonriendo. Severus subió hasta ella y le ofreció el brazo. Ella lo aceptó y entraron al gran salón que estaba iluminado con velas de colores y en vez de estar las cuatro mesas típicas, había mesas redondas para dos personas y los respectivos cubiertos. Todo eso estaba en la mitad, y la otra mitad era la pista de baile. Había calabazas por todos lados, en las mesas había canastitas con dulces, y había contenedores también con caramelos. Murciélagos volaban a cierta altura para que no molestaran en las cabezas.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y se miraron. Severus se puso más nervioso todavía, no podía dejar de mirarla, y se distraía viéndola lo que le impedía concentrarse en la conversación.

Poco a poco se fue llenando el Gran Salón con las parejas, y a lo lejos vio a Lucius con Narcisa que se veía muy bonita, pero no igualaba a su Florence. Vio a sus enemigos también, Potter iba con una muchacha de su casa y curso, Black con una niña de quinto de Gryffindor también, Lupin iba con una chiquilla de Hufflepuff y Pettigrew con una niña de tercero de Gryffindor. (Se podía invitar de cursos más pequeños)

Dumbledore se alzó de la mesa de profesores.

—Bueno muchachos, les quiero dar la bienvenida a la fiesta de Halloween, coman mucho, ¡disfruten y pásenlo bien!

Una música tétrica se oyó en todo el gran comedor que estremeció a todos.

—Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Florence mirando los platos vacíos.

—Ya lo tengo, lo vi recién: ¡Puré de papas con pollo asado! —pronunció Severus y en su plato apareció lo pedido, con lo otro había que hacer lo mismo —¡Jugo de calabaza!

Florence lo imitó y pidió comida italiana.


	12. Un noviazgo fugaz

**CAPÍTULO 12: UN NOVIAZGO FUGAZ**

-

Mientras comieron, no hablaron, simplemente se miraban de forma silenciosa y se dirigían tímidas sonrisas, porque no tenían nada más que hacer. Severus se sentía perturbado, y lo único que quería era sacarla a bailar, pero faltaba por comer el postre, y no quería parecer demasiado ansioso.

Transcurrieron quince minutos y por fin llegó la hora de preguntarle si quería...

— Florence... ¿quieres bailar? — indagó, avergonzado y sin mirarla. Se le subieron instantáneamente los colores.

— Claro — contestó ella, entusiasta —, ¡vamos! Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías, creí que no te gustaba bailar.

Severus le sonrió y le pidió la mano. Ella puso su blanca palma en la de él, y fueron hacia la multitud, y se mezclaron entre ella. El chiquillo ya tenía experiencia, así que agarró una de sus manos y puso una de él en la pequeña cintura de Florence. Ella se afirmó con la mano libre del hombro de Sev.

La música era tan alegre, que hasta los profesores salieron a bailar. Se movieron de aquí allá; era un baile algo al estilo vaquero.

Los muchachos bailaron pocas piezas porque dedicaron su tiempo más a conversar. Francamente, Severus estaba hipnotizado mirándola, y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero Sev no se percataba.

— Bueno, creo que ya he hablado mucho de mi — dijo la muchacha, risueña —, detállame más de ti...

— Este... yo vivo con mi padre, mi madre murió — la niña se llevó una mano a la boca —, descuida — la calmó Severus —, no tengo hermanos, vivo en Saint Ferdinand, al sur de Londres. Me gusta lo que es la Ciencia Oscura, todo lo relacionado con ella en realidad.

—Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta... muchas veces te veo en la biblioteca leyendo enormes libros sin título, imaginé que eran de Artes Oscuras.

"_O sea siempre me miró"_ pensó ilusionado el muchacho, apoyándose en la mesa y mirándola con ojos entornados.

—Y... supongo que tienes novia — dijo la niña para simplemente asegurarse de que estaba solo.

— No, no aun no tengo, tú tampoco tienes novio — era una afirmación.

—No, creo que doy miedo, tu eres el único que se ha atrevido a hablarme sin problemas — sinceró, algo apenada —. Según mi amiga Samantha que muchos me temen, como te dije, dicen que tengo cara de amargada y cosas así. Bueno, puede que sí a veces... —reconoció—por eso no tengo amigos hombres.

—Pero yo voy a ser tu amigo — saltó Severus como un tonto, como si hacer amigos fueran pan comido. Pero ella no bufó ni protestó, le sonrió tiernamente.

—Eres muy amable pero... — balbuceó ella.

Severus sintió que se le movía el piso, de seguro que le diría "pero no quiero ser tu amiga".

— ¿Pero? — preguntó Severus quejosamente.

— Pero no sé si seré una buena amiga, nunca he tenido un amigo...

Sintió un gran alivio cuando escuchó eso, lo invadió la felicidad. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y miró a la jovencita.

— Con el tiempo se va a ver todo — dijo Severus, maduramente —, eso no puedo saberlo aún, y tú tampoco. Y para ser franco no he tenido nunca amigas.

— Ah, bueno, entonces ambos seremos... ¿cómo es la palabra? Novatos, eso es.

Hasta que dieron las doce dejaron de conversar. Era ya la hora de ir a dormir, pero era porque McGonagall había obligado a Dumbledore a imponer un límite de tiempo para el regreso a las salas comunes. El director estaba muy contento bailando con la enfermera Deedee y era uno de los que no quería que acabara la fiesta.

—No todo dura para siempre — dijo sabiamente la niña.

—Tienes razón, y... buenas noches — hizo el ademán de despedirse de ella, pero esta no reaccionó de inmediato. Al darse cuenta ahí hizo lo mismo, pero Severus ya se había alejado un poco. Finalmente se quedaron mirando, hasta que volvieron a reaccionar y se dieron un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

—Que duermas bien — dijo ella.

—Tú igual.

Severus se encontró con Lucius a la entrada de la sala común, Narcisa ya se había entrado a la habitación.

— ¿Y qué tal con MacDougall? — preguntó Lucius algo ido, mientras se sentaba junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Severus se recostó en la alfombra colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— Espectacular... es tan interesante, creo que me está gustando pero en serio. No simplemente de lejos, es muy linda, y no tiene novio... ¿Y tú con "Narci"?

— Lo mismo que tú — farfulló el rubio —. Nos besamos de nuevo mientras bailamos, y conversamos... y nos hicimos una propuesta ridícula, si te la digo, ¿te reirás?

— No hasta que la sepa, pero vale, no me río, dime.

— Fui yo en realidad el que le hizo la propuesta... no te rías, ¿eh?, bueno, ahí voy: le dije que si se quería casar conmigo cuando cumpliéramos los veinticinco... me dijo que sí.

— Bueno, es gracioso pero supongo que a todos nos llega la hora de casarnos, aunque tu petición es algo precipitada.

— Es cierto, pero ya no la veré hasta en tres o cuatro años más, acuérdate que solo vine a hacer este año aquí.

El segundo partido de Quidditch se iba a realizar mucho después de lo normal, el primer partido se había hecho demasiado antes porque según los profesores era un "nuevo proyecto" para que los estudiantes estuvieran más entusiasmados con los deberes a la vez, pero no dio resultado así que seguirían el mismo plan de siempre: cada treinta y cuatro días, con la diferencia que el segundo sería el cuatro de diciembre y era Ravenclaw v/s Hufflepuff.

Mientras tanto la "amistad" con Florence iba evolucionando rápidamente. Se veían después de clases, o se saludaban cuando estaban en la clase del día miércoles en Botánica. El saludo era con un beso en la mejilla, y eso enloquecía a Severus.

—Trabajos de a dos, por favor — ordenó la profesora Tilda cuando ya había explicado lo que tenían que hacer: sacar el pus de bubotubérculo que servía para curar el acné o tipos de impurezas de la piel cuando está diluido, debían ponerlo en unas botellas.

Sev miró de inmediato a Florence que también lo estaba mirando. Ella le sonrió como queriendo traspasarle un mensaje, entonces él la apuntó y luego se indicó a sí mismo, y ella asintió. Lucius lo miró enojado, pero se emparejó de inmediato con Narcisa que quería juntarse con él. Florence se acercó a él colocándose a su lado.

— ¿Empezamos? — preguntó colocándose unos guantes de piel de dragón.

—Sí, oh... ¡wákala! Qué asco esto, tiene olor a petróleo — hizo una mueca de asco y estrujó el bubotubérculo en la boca de la botella. A Florence se le salió una arcada y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, luego se calmó y siguió con el trabajo.

Se entretuvieron mucho sacando el pus, a pesar de que era asqueroso, era muy relajante escuchar el sonido cuando se reventaban y resbalaba el líquido espeso por la botella.

Sin querer, quién sabe cómo, tuvieron sus cabezas muy juntas, sólo faltando centímetros para que sus labios toparan. Eso hizo que Severus tuviera el impulso de besarla, pero recordó que estaban en el invernadero rodeados de personas. Y si Florence reaccionaba mal... si le llegaba a dar una bofetada... quedaría en vergüenza y no quería eso.

—Este... Florence, ¿podemos hablar después de clase? — dijo inconscientemente y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. ¿Qué le pensaba decir? ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Declararse? Pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha y había sido respondida por una sorprendida Florence.

— Sí, claro.

En ese momento sintió que alguien los miraba y era la amiga de ella que estrujaba distraídamente su bubotubérculo, como si estuviera pendiente de lo que hacían ellos. Severus la miró fríamente, y ella desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado.

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó Lucius a Severus cuando acabó la clase.

—No puedo... tengo que conversar con Florence...

Lucius miró a Severus con el ceño fruncido sin entender.

—Es que tengo que decirle algo, en la sala común te cuento, ahora no es un buen momento para hablar — declaró viendo que quedaban muchos alumnos —, te veo en la siguiente clase.

Lucius hizo una mueca y se fue con Narcisa del brazo. Estaban muy unidos esos dos también últimamente. Severus tomó del brazo a Florence, y viendo que nadie los seguía, se la llevó de ahí, y se fueron a la parte posterior del invernadero en donde había unos matorrales y una banca de piedra con talladuras.

—Aquí nadie nos verá — explicó él viendo la cara de inseguridad de Florence.

—Tienes razón, ¿y qué me quieres decir? — inquirió ella con interés mirándolo intensamente. Como tantas veces el muchacho se puso nervioso al sentir que esos ojos castaños lo estaban observando con tal fijeza.

—Mira... yo...— titubeó. Pero no alcanzó a continuar. Miró sus labios y fue algo inevitable, verlos tan rojos y húmedos. No sabía lo que hacía y quiso que la tierra lo tragara, pero sus movimientos estaban ya hechos: tomó una mano de la chica, la afirmó de la cintura con la otra, la aproximó hacia a él y la besó. Por primera vez sintió la fragancia que salía de su cuello y cara, una esencia a rosas. Ella lo abrazó y le correspondió el beso sin vacilar. Duraron cerca de quince segundos así, sin soltarse.

Severus se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Florence, no fue la mejor manera, pero me gustas mucho... demasiado, te quiero — dijo el chiquillo volviéndose hacia ella nuevamente.

—Tú también me gustas... — confesó ella con voz cálida — Eres... siempre te miré, desde el año anterior que me gustas y nunca me atreví acercarme a ti, me dabas algo de miedo —soltó una risita.

Se volvieron a abrazar. Fue un momento único. Era imposible explicar la conmoción que sentía Severus por dentro. Se quería quedar con ella así para siempre, pero tenía clase de Pociones, y no podía faltar a ella.

— ¿Nos veremos esta noche? ¿En la cena? —preguntó ella con los ojos brillosos.

—Sí, y daremos un paseo — se limitó a besarla en la mejilla y se fueron al castillo y de ahí se separaron, cada uno se fue al aula que le correspondía.

No estaba atrasado, pero el aula ya estaba llena, Lucius lo aguardaba con un puesto vacío.

—Para que veas que pienso en ti — dijo algo molesto el rubio. Severus no le hizo caso, y le agradeció el lugar.

— Tengo mucho que contarte — susurró Severus contento.

— ¿Y a nosotros? — dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Federic que lo miraba afligido.

—Y a ustedes — tartamudeó Sev —, pero se los diré después.

Se volvió a Lucius y le dijo en tono muy bajo, apenas audible por la bulla.

—Me declaré a Florence, nos besamos y creo que le pediré que sea mi novia.

Lucius lo miró con ojos desorbitados pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Habían sido muchas noticias en pocos segundos.

—Bueno, yo no te he dicho que con Narcisa somos novios oficiales, aunque me imagino que te diste cuenta —reveló Lu riendo.

En ése momento dejaron de charlar porque había llegado la profesora Debra Platzer.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos — saludó la mujer dejando una montonera de libros en el escritorio—, saquen sus ingredientes y entréguenme sus informes de la semana pasada por favor.

Hubo un traqueteo de sillas, y todos fueron a dejar sus informes. Severus se percató que el del era el de más pergaminos y el más pulcro.

—Vas a obtener un "Extraordinario" — dijo de malhumor Lucius sacando sus materiales.

—Eso espero, pero no creo que tú saques una mala calificación, —tranquilizó Severus a su amigo.

—Pero eso sería porque tú me ayudaste — volvió a alegar Lucius más enojado.

La profesora dejó las instrucciones en la pizarra, debían preparar un Veritaserum simple — "la poción de la verdad" —. Era un proyecto que tendría dos notas, equivalía a perfección y a trabajo en clases, y entre eso estaba la puntualidad de la entrega.

— No olviden dejar la botella en un lugar fresco, y no derramen ni una gota. Deben guardarla en un lugar seguro — ordenó la señora Platzer al final de la clase cuando los jóvenes ordenaban sus pupitres.

—Entonces me piensas dejar otra vez solo.

— ¡Pero tienes a Narcisa!

—Bueno, bueno, por esta vez te perdono, y, ¿les cuento lo que te pasó a los muchachos?

—Sí, — respondió Severus inmutable —, cuéntales que o sino después dicen que no confío en ellos.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin para cenar, al segundo se unieron los otros tres amigos y Stuart y Michael rogaron porque Severus les contara lo que había pasado.

—Les digo que Lucius les dirá en la sala común — insistía Severus irritado.

—Oye, ¿quién es esa que te hace señas? — preguntó Stuart apuntando a la mesa de Ravenclaw, una muchacha movía la mano para Severus. Era su Florence. Él le respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

—Es su novia — dijo Federic impacientado.

— ¿Eso es lo que pasó entonces, le pediste a esa Florence que fuera tu novia? — preguntó indiscretamente Michael.

— ¡Cállate, Michael! — exclamó Sev furioso y siguió mirando a Florence que se había puesto a conversar con su amiga Samantha.

—Adiós, los veo en la sala común — se despidió Severus cuando acabaron de cenar. Miró a Florence que aún no acababa y fue al vestíbulo a esperarla.

Cuando ella llegó se fijaron en que nadie los siguiera y salieron a dar un paseo a los terrenos. Estaba muy oscuro pero eso no impedía verse las caras. Caminaron tomados de la mano y en silencio, mirando el cielo que acompañaba a la ocasión, estaba despejado y con una luna inmensa que se alzaba encima de ellos.

Severus pensó unos cuantos segundos lo que pensaba hacer, hasta que tomó la opción, osadamente.

—Florence, he decidido algo, ya que ambos nos queremos: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella al parecer no se esperaba esa pregunta porque se sonrojó y quedó boquiabierta.

— ¡Claro, por su puesto que sí! — contestó finalmente y se lanzó a su cuello. Le dio un gran beso en la boca. Sev también la abrazo y se sintió feliz. Había sido todo tan fácil, sin ningún rechazo… Debía considerarse suertudo.

Se sentaron a la orilla del lago aun abrazados y conversaron. Se conocieron mucho más, cada uno habló de sus sentimientos que en realidad fue algo muy reconfortante. Severus se pudo desahogar de toda la ira que tenía contra su padre, y ella lo pudo comprender. Nunca había hablado tan abiertamente de su familia, y con ella sí se había atrevido.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver, o sino nos descontarán puntos — dijo ella tiernamente cuando ya había transcurrido un rato, mirando su reloj. Eran las ocho y media.

Apresuraron a entrarse y se dividieron despidiéndose con un beso a la distancia, Severus corrió a la sala común, donde sus amigos conversaban alegremente.

Sev les contó todo con detalles a los chicos, quienes se alegraron aún más. Es que en realidad pocas veces se podía verle feliz a él, la mayoría del tiempo pasaba serio y sin dirigir la palabra a nadie.

Habían transcurrido cinco semanas muy románticas, a pesar de que los días se ponían más fríos, pero con el amor, nada podía congelarlos. Lucius y Narcisa estaban felices de la vida, y lo mismo pasaba con Severus y Florence. El ambiente se ponía más navideño, faltaban menos de dos semanas para Navidad, todo el mundo parecía estar contento, además que con las idas a Hogsmeade era todo mucho más entretenido.

—Mañana iré con Florence a Hogsmeade —dijo Severus a sus amigos cuando estaban todos acostados y conversando.

—Y nosotros también iremos —dijo Michael sin comprender.

—Sev se refiere a que irá con Florence, no con nosotros —dijo Lucius con exasperación.

"_Mientras más grande, más idiota_" pensó Sev colocando los ojos en blanco. En realidad Stuart y Michael tenían bastante poco cerebro.

—Y tú irás con Narcisa — dijo Federic sonriendo pícaramente a Lucius.

—Sí, es que hay que aprovechar a las novias cuando están simpáticas —dijo Lucius.

Todos rieron. Los cinco pensaban que las mujeres eran muy complicadas, pero Sev y Lucius pensaban que eran adorables en algún momento.

—Ya, buenas noches, me dormiré —dijo cortantemente Severus y se dispuso a dormir.

Ahora, en las noches, no se escuchaba ningún ronquido, y por eso daba gusto dormir con sus cuatro amigos, en cambio, con los búlgaros... Ojalá se quedaran en su país natal para siempre, así Lucius, Federic, Michael y Stuart se quedarían para siempre en Hogwarts.

—Ah... —bostezó Severus estirando los brazos, y los otros cuatros le hicieron coro —creo que me daré un baño, necesito desperezarme...

Levantándose con mucha flojera sacó una toalla y se fue al cuarto de baño, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha.

—Yo creo que es para gustarle más a Florence — dijo Federic a Lucius —, eso de haberse vuelto tan pretencioso.

—En todo caso, bueno, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo y reconozco que es para Narcisa.

Después de que todos se arreglaron bajaron a donde estaba casi todo el alumnado formado, el vejete Filch recibía las autorizaciones, la mayoría iba a desayunar en Hogsmeade.

—Entonces... busquemos un lugar apropiado en donde desayunar —dijo Florence cuando ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade y paseaban por ahí, sin tomarse de la mano. A ambos les daba vergüenza que supieran que eran novios.

— ¿Qué tal en la cafetería de ahí? —dijo Severus apuntando un local muy elegante.

—Vamos —dijo ella y se apresuraron para ir allá.

Los dos pidieron un vaso de chocolate caliente — en realidad vendían de todo, no solamente café — y unos cuantos pastelillos sabrosos.

El desayuno fue bastante ameno, algo silencioso pero era muy cómodo estar ahí. Muy pocos alumnos del colegio fueron a desayunar a esa cafetería, y nadie se fijaba en ellos.

Todo el día anduvieron paseando por distintos lugares, comprándose caramelos en Honeydukes y algunas bromas en el negocio de Zonko, que las gastaron entre ambos para divertirse un rato. Iba todo muy bien hasta que Severus perdió todo su buen humor, cuando divisó la Casa de los Gritos en la colina. Se le vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos bastante incómodos, pero por suerte, su acompañante, no se dio cuenta de aquello.

Intentó olvidarse de eso para no arruinar ese magnífico día. Mientras andaban por ahí trató de sacarle a Florence de la boca lo que más le gustaría tener —objeto material —, como se aproximaba la Navidad, quería obsequiarle algo.

No hubo nada más que pudiera arruinar ese día, y a los insultos de Potter hacía oídos sordos, no quería amargarse por estupideces.

Al tiempo, con Florece, tomaron la costumbre de verse detrás del invernadero. Era algo netamente simbólico ya que era ahí donde por primera vez habían revelado sus sentimientos. Además, era privado, nunca nadie pasaba por ahí, a menos que tuvieran que dejar alguna planta expuesta al sol o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, de todas maneras, no había sol ya, hacía mucho frío y casi todos los días permanecían nublados y frescos.

Y el día de Navidad amaneció horrible, pero el hecho de que estuviera ese simple espíritu navideño todo lo otro quedaba atrás, y con los adornos y los villancicos el castillo se veía lindo.

Lucius, junto con los demás se quedaron a pasar esas vacaciones ahí, pero Florence se había ido con sus padres; gran alivio que fuera una semana nada más, y el tiempo pasaba volando así que no sería tan triste.

— ¡Eh! ¡Miren, los regalos! — despertó Federic a los muchachos aquella mañana del 25 de diciembre.

Todos soñolientos levantaron las cabezas de las almohadas y miraron los obsequios que estaban en el pino de Navidad que tenían para ellos solos.

Federic se río al verle las caras, parecían verdaderos estropajos; Sev y Lu, los de cabello más largo, tenían todo el pelo enredado y despeinado. Los otros tenían los ojos hinchados como si no hubieran dormido muy bien.

Se levantaron y fueron a abrir los dichos presentes.

—Toma Sev, estos siete son tuyos... — dijo Federic separando los paquetes —, estos otros siete son tuyos, Lu...

Sev se apartó un poco del grupo llevándose sus pertenencias a la cama, partió por desenvolver el más pequeño. No tardó en darse cuenta que era una de las famosas humillaciones de Roderick, le había enviado una chuchería lechucil, y ni siquiera algo útil para él, sino que para Darken.

Después abrió los de sus amigos, Lucius le regaló otro libro para su colección; Michael con Stuart: no faltaban sus bolsas de surtidos de golosinas; Federic, algo más varonil: un perfume de un olor muy rico y un pequeño espejo reflector de enemigos

Su elfina, Polly, le envió un de esas tantas sabrosas tartas adornada con los símbolos navideños.

El último que le quedaba era el de Florence, que lo desenvolvió con mucha sutileza sobre sus rodillas. Se encontró con una caja delgada y más o menos de treinta centímetros de largo. Dentro de esta había una pluma bellísima de la perfecta combinación negro y rojo. Iba junto con dos tintas de los colores de la pluma, y aparte un chocolate de marca que jamás había visto, quedaba en el cartucho, más una tarjetita de corazones — Sev le había mandado unos pendientes que tenían dibujadas unas runas antiguas, más un perfume que ella deseaba de hace tiempo, y una carta llena de palabras bonitas. (Se sentía muy incómodo al pensar en la carta, era primera vez que escribía una y temía a que le hubiera parecido muy cursi).

La tentación por probar el chocolate fue incontrolable así que se atrevió a sacar un trocito. Era el chocolate más delicioso que pudiera haber probado en su vida, y a la vez muy concentrado, lo activó al instante; tomó la carta de su novia y se la puso a leer.

_Querido Sev:_

_Espero que pases una excelente Navidad con tus amigos, y por supuesto que te haya gustado mi regalo._

_A pesar de que es solo una semana en que no nos veremos, te extrañaré un montón._

_Te quiere mucho_

_Florence._

El chiquillo se sonrió y vio a sus amigos que estaban tan contentos como él, admirando sus regalos.

—Eh, Sev, gracias por el libro de Quidditch, hace tiempo que quería leerlo —agradeció Lucius guardando el volumen dentro de su baúl.

—No fue nada, yo también te agradezco el libro, lo había visto en Knockturn, pero el dinero no me alcanzaba para éste y el otro que me compré.

Lucius hizo un ademán de "No agradezcas".

Muy pocos alumnos se quedaron en el castillo. En total, eran ellos cinco más una muchacha de séptimo de Gryffindor, un chico y una chica de segundo de Ravenclaw y un joven de sexto de Hufflepuff.

El desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena estuvieron muy entretenidas, almorzaron junto a los profesores en una sola mesa porque eran poquísimos para comer separados.

Severus cada vez pensaba que Dumbledore estaba más chiflado, porque sacó uno de sus "Gorros Sorpresa" de unos platos que estaban llenos de unas cuerdas multicolores que se estiraban y aparecía el gorro.

— Este viejo es un ridículo, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que no debería haber salido él director de Hogwarts, tiene demasiada preferencia a los hijos de muggles —susurró Lucius a Sev en el oído. El muchacho de pelo negro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Concordaba con Lucius y su padre, había demasiada sangre sucia en el colegio y eso manchaba la verdadera pureza de la sangre mágica.

El resto de la semana aprovecharon la nieve que había caído, hacían guerras de bolas de nieve, crearon unas magníficas murallas con ésta para protegerse, y se jugaba de todos contra todos: quien lograba derribar las primeras dos paredes, ganaba.

—Y tu carta me fascinó, es lo más hermoso que he leído en toda mi vida, y mi tarjeta fue tan poca cosa... —explicó la muchacha de piel de porcelana con culpabilidad.

—No importa, me habría conformado con cualquier cosa de parte tuya —la tranquilizó Sev con una sonrisa.

En esa semana volvieron con la misma rutina de siempre, pero la modificaron, ahora en vez de verse entremedio de algunos recreos en el invernadero y después de clases, dejaron treinta minutos de la hora del almuerzo. Debían prepararse para los exámenes, por eso prefirieron dedicar su tiempo más al estudio para pasar con buenas calificaciones.

— Que asco, empezamos con Historia de la Magia — dijo Sev a Lucius que practicaba el hechizo convocador (El profesor Flitwick le había enviado a practicar el encantamiento, que no le salía muy bien que digamos).

— ¡Accio lib…! ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Me tendrás que prestar tus apuntes —exclamó el rubio un tanto alarmado.

—No los tengo todos, pero Freddy los debe tener. Se los pediremos a él —dijo Sev con seguridad.

—Entonces no me queda otra, tomen —justo apareció Federic con un gran cuaderno de pergamino y se los dejó encima de la mesa.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —agradecieron al unísono los dos amigos.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, fue como días anteriores a juntarse con Florence detrás del invernadero.

Siguieron su rutina normal, conversaron un poco de lo nuevo y luego se dedicaron al cariño. Se abrazaron y se besaron. No obstante, había algo inusitado en el lugar, ambos se sentían observados por un tercero. Echaron un vistazo al lugar, mas no se veía nada.

— Buena suerte en Defensa — deseó a ella estando ya en el vestíbulo.

—Gracias, pero no soy tan buena como tú.

Severus se dirigió al aula de Pociones, a los Slytherin les tocaba con los Gryffindor.

Todos estaban afuera en grupitos y chachareando, la profesora Platzer aún no llegaba y la puerta de la sala estaba con llave.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Florence? — preguntó Lu a Sev cuando éste se unió a ellos.

—Igual de bien —respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Oye, tú —dijo una voz detrás del. Sev y los otros se dieron vuelta.

— ¿Qué quieres Jorkins? —inquirió Severus impacientado.

—Te vi besándote con Florence detrás del invernadero.

Severus la miró con odio. Todos habían escuchado, porque el lugar, de un momento a otro, se había quedado silencioso.

— ¡Maldita...! ¡Furunculóseo! — exclamó hacia la cara de la chica con la varita empuñada. Ella dio un gemido y en cámara lenta se vio cómo su cara se iba llenando de asquerosos y brillosos granos.

—¡Oooh!—gritaron todos.

—¡Te acusaré con Dumbledore! —voceó llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¡Hazlo si quieres! — respondió él furioso —¡Maldita asquerosa entrometida! —insultó a la muchacha que salía corriendo y se perdía por el pasillo.

—¡Eh, Quejicus! ¿Así que tienes novia? ¿Le diste un filtro de amor o la pusiste bajo la maldición imperius? —sentenció una voz arrogante que salía de los de Gryffindor.

—Mira, Potter — aclaró relajadamente el otro chico dándose vuelta hacia él —, al menos tengo algo y no ando rogándole para que me tome en cuenta — sus ojos negros se dirigieron hacia Evans que observaba a los conflictivos con atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pronunció Potter amenazante haciendo el ademán de ir a golpearlo pero los brazos de Lupin y Black lo detuvieron.

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero con esa indirecta. Ahora, si es que quieres que sea más claro: no ando me arrastrando por Florence como tú por Evans.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo... — Potter miró a Evans que había clavado los ojos en el suelo mordiéndose el labio.

—Disculpen el atraso — dijo la profesora Platzer que llegaba apurada. Abrió la puerta con un hechizo y los estudiantes entraron.

—Que pena, Evans, que pena que un idiota como Potter ande detrás de ti —rió Severus pasando por el lado de la pelirroja.

—No más idiota que tú —refunfuñó la jovencita, furiosa —¡tú eres igual de presumido que él!

—Ídem tú, asquerosa sangre impura... —murmuró con crueldad, sonriendo malignamente.

Lily le hizo un profundo desprecio y no dijo nada más. Severus no se percató de que a la joven se le habían puesto los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, llorosos.

— Disculpe, profesora Debra — dijo alguien abriendo la puerta del aula. Dumbledore estaba de pie en el umbral.

—Dígame, Dumbledore —dijo la maestra entregando los trabajos de la otra vez, revisados.

—¡Sí! Sev saqué una E —celebró Lucius dándole un codazo a Sev para que mirara su informe.

—Te lo dije.

— ¿Podría salir el señor Snape un momento?

Sev sintió como los ojos de sus compañeros se fijaban en él.

—Bueno, que no sea por mucho tiempo, profesor, hoy haremos un trabajo importante.

—Descuide Debra, serán cinco minutos. Ven, Severus — indicó el director al chiquillo.

Sev se paró sin comprender. Siguió al director hasta un aula vacía en donde estaba Jorkins sentada de piernas cruzadas. Los granos de su cara ya habían desaparecido, pero le reemplazaba aquello una expresión de fiera.

—Severus, explícame lo que pasó — dijo afablemente el alto hombre de barbas blancas.

—La ataqué señor, pero tengo mis razones.

—¿Y cuáles son esas razones?

—Es que es una entrometida y dijo a toda boca lo que yo no quería que nadie revelara.

—¿Qué te besaste detrás del invernadero con Florence?

—Sí, señor — contestó de mala gana. No quería hablar de aquello.

—Entonces debo decirle, señorita Jorkins, que no la atacó porque sí, aunque usted, Severus, debe aprender a controlar sus emociones. Vuelvan a sus clases.

Severus regresó al aula de Pociones y les contó a sus amigos lo que pasó poniéndose a trabajar.

El resto del día estuvo muy intranquilo, excepto por el hecho de que, sus ojos inconscientemente se iban al llamativo cabello rojo de cierta muchacha y no se explicaba por qué.

Era algo inevitable. Y no podía... no, tenía a su Florence y la adoraba, no la dejaría por nada del mundo, o eso creía al menos. _"No la cambiaré por una sangre sucia"_.

Iba caminando, el la hora del almuerzo, como tantas veces, hacia la parte posterior del invernadero, al encuentro con su novia. Se abrazaron y se dieron un largo beso, pero cuando se separaron, Severus se llevó una tremenda sorpresa: no era Florence quien lo miraba, sino que a la muchacha de ojos verdes, más preciosa que nunca.

—Hola, mi amor.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, incluso ya despierto_. "Ése sueño, quiero decir, ésa pesadilla..."_. Se sentó en la cama con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Bebió un poco de agua del vaso de su velador, poniendo su mano en la frente. Tenía jaqueca. Haber soñado con aquella pelirroja…

"_Evans... no, tú no, ¿cómo puede ser, si me caes mal?"_ pensó afligido cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la frazada y apretando sus ojos.

No se atrevía a seguir durmiendo ¿y si volvía a soñar algo así? No podría mirar a la cara a ninguna de las dos chicas mañana.

—Parece que no dormiste bien — dijo Lucius viéndole la carota que tenía su amigo, cuando había amanecido.

—No, pasé casi toda la noche despierto.

Severus no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Tenía temor a ver a Florence y no sentir lo mismo de antes.

—Te ves extraño —dijo Federic en el desayuno.

— ¿Ah? — Severus salió de su ensimismamiento.

— Estás raro, no has probado bocado — reiteró, tomando un sorbo de leche. Lucius miró a Severus esperando una respuesta.

—Me duele el estómago —mintió Sev.

Tampoco se atrevía mirar a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y sentía que lo observaban fijamente.

—Hey, tu Florence te está haciendo señas —avisó Stuart.

Severus bufó. Con poco atrevimiento levantó la mirada y vio a Florence que lo miraba tierna. Se veía hermosa... pero no le ponía nervioso como antes. Sus sentimientos definitivamente habían cambiado o estaban cambiando. Fue un momento triste. La chiquilla siguió comiendo con la perfecta sonrisa en su boca y platicando con sus amigas, y él con su mente, hecho un torbellino. Con la horrenda mueca en su cara, ahí se veía como era su alma por dentro.

Miró el plato, rendido. Sus amigos lo observaban desconcertados ante su inusitada actitud.

Cuando acabaron el desayuno y Lucius lo apartó tomándolo del brazo. Se iban a la clase de Runas Antiguas.

— ¿Te pasa algo con Florence? — preguntó Lucius con el entrecejo fruncido, no mostrando enojo, sino preocupación.

—No — respondió secamente el otro.

—Mira... sino me quieres contar... bueno, es cosa tuya.

Lucius pareció ofendido ante la respuesta de su amigo, se fue con el otro grupo dejando a su compañero solo.

No le importó que Lucius se enojara, siempre quería meter las narices en todas partes y eso le molestaba mucho. No quería pensar en nada pero no podía faltar a la clase, tan importante. Se sentó en el pupitre al lado del rubio que lo ignoró toda la clase. No le dirigió la palabra por ningún motivo.

"_No puedo pasar más tiempo con Florence así. Me gusta Lily y no lo puedo reconocer, ¿por qué soy tan orgulloso? ¡oh, diablos! Y no han andado las cosas muy bien con Flo, todo por mi maldita culpa, ¿o seré capaz de terminar con ella echándole la culpa de todo, por mi maldito orgullo? No, no me atreveré porque sé que yo soy el malo de la película. ¿Por culpa de una sangre sucia? Nunca le diré, nunca me declararé, antes me mato. No, Florence, no quiero y no puedo seguir así contigo, eres muy buena para mí y no te mereces que yo te engañe, aunque no es un engaño, es un falso sentimiento"_

Con la almohada entre los brazos y sentado en la cama en medio de la oscuridad estaba, iluminado por la suave luz de la luna que salía y retornaba a las negras nubes de la noche terrorífica. Siete días habían transcurrido desde el enojo con Lucius, todavía no se lograban comunicar bien. Sólo para tareas hablaban, ninguna cosa extra.

Reflexionaba en ese instante. Su mente estaba dañada, no conciliaba el sueño, no se concentraba en nada, le hablaban y el estaba en otro mundo. Por suerte, ahora, nadie pronunciaba palabra, los chiquillos dormían plácidamente en sus camas de dosel.

Severus respiraba entrecortadamente practicando en su cerebro lo que le diría a la mañana siguiente a Florence, a la hora del almuerzo, ensayando algo para que no sonara frío. No quería herirla, no deseaba eso, simplemente que quedaran como amigos, quizá ella fuera comprensiva, y de seguro encontraría a otro novio, hombres en Hogwarts no hacían falta

"_Mira, Florence... no, no hace falta que nos besemos ya... no es mi intención… o sea... oh, esto es inútil, ahí voy otra vez: Florence, no puedo seguir ocultando esto, te quiero pero ya no como antes, algo ha pasado conmigo, te veo como una amiga... nada más, no es tu culpa, sino la mía... ¡tampoco resultará!"_

Suspiró entrecerrando sus ojos negros, como un par de tubos interminables. Apoyó la nuca en la pared de piedra que estaba muy fría. Así, entre tanto pensar, a la una y media se quedó dormido, y al otro día amaneció tal cual, con la cabeza ladeada y adolorida.

Mientras se vestían y peinaban, el joven de ojos grises miraba a Sev con intriga. Lo notaba extraño, no le veía la típica cara de enojo, sino que una expresión de tristeza, de desesperanza; no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, temía a que tuviera una mala reacción.

El almuerzo nunca había sido tan sepulcral. Nadie hablaba y Sev no sabía si eso era por su culpa o porque todos tenían algún problema en sus mentes.

Acabó de comer y dijo con voz queda un "hasta pronto" a sus amigos. Respondieron lo mismo y él, siguió hasta el vestíbulo que estaba lleno de gente parlanchina. Al momento llegó Florence tan alegre como siempre.

— ¡Hola! ¿Vamos, ya? — dijo jovialmente, dedicándole la típica sonrisa.

— No Florence... es mejor no ir. Quiero decirte algo rápido, pero no te quiero herir, no es mi intención...

Ella arqueó las cejas y entreabrió la boca.

— ¿Es malo o bueno?

—Malo... — la tomó de un brazo y se la llevó a un rincón — Florence, ya no te quiero como antes. Mis sentimientos cambiaron hacia a ti. Te quiero como amiga.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a que...?

—...terminamos —completó el mirando el suelo— ¡Pero no eres tú, soy yo…! —agregó de inmediato.

—Eres un... —los ojos se le enrojecieron — ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta otra?

—No, no es eso, es que ya no me siento cómodo así y...

— ¿Te incomodo entonces? —alzó la voz en forma considerable y muchos se voltearon a mirar — O sea no me quieres. NO ME QUIERES Snape. Dímelo así, qué tanto rodeo, si al final llegas a la misma parte. ¡No duramos ni dos meses! ¿Me quisiste alguna vez?

— Florence, estás confundiendo mucho las cosas —balbuceó alarmado a la reacción de la chica. No se imaginó que actuara de aquella manera.

— ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco te quiero. ¡Y toma tus porquerías...! — de manera rápida se sacó unos aretes que le había regalado hace un tiempo atrás su ex novio, ahora. Los lanzó al suelo y dio un pisotón furiosa — No te me acerques nunca más.

—Florence... no, espera, yo no quería...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se había ido dando tumbos por la escalera secándose las lágrimas. La gente lo miraba como si tuviera algún tipo de infección. No sabía que hacer. Recogió del suelo los aretes y e los guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Caminó por el sendero que le dejaron los alumnos, y siguió hasta el aula de la próxima clase, aunque faltaban quince minutos para ella.


	13. Amor no correspondido

**CAPÍTULO 13: AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO**

-

Después del gran número que hizo Florence en el vestíbulo, Hogwarts entero hablaba a sus espaldas. Lo apuntaban y se reían desenfrenados imitando parodias y vocecillas chillonas enfurecidas. Severus todavía se preguntaba qué diablos era lo que les causaba tanta gracia.

De todas maneras, nada podía ser peor como que la noticia llegara a los oídos de Potter. Y fue lo que precisamente ocurrió.

—Qué gracioso — chistó —, después de que te burlaste de mí Snape, el tiro te sale por la culata.

— ¿Puedes cerrar tu asqueroso hocico, idiota?

Severus estaba asqueado, estaba hasta la coronilla, ganas no le faltaban para matar a Potter, y lo haría en ese mismo instante si no estuvieran en el gran salón, cenando y rodeados de profesores, fantasmas, prefectos y compañeros.

—Déjate de molestar. Vete.

Esas frases habían provenido de los labios de Lucius. Por fin habló en referencia a Severus. James lo miró curvando una ceja.

—Vete —repitió chocando el tenedor con el plato.

—Uyy... esos modales, Malfoy... ¿no parecían peleados? — Michael, Federic y Stuart miraron alertas sin decir nada.

—Tu lo has dicho — el rubio lo miró apesadumbrado con sus fríos ojos grises.

Severus sintió un gran alivio al notar que su amigo estaba nuevamente de su parte.

—Potter, ándate a perder el tiempo en Evans y no en mí — Severus sonrió triunfante al ver la leve distorsión de la cara de Potter.

— Como tú dices, Quejicus "esto no se queda así", pero yo digo: me las vas a pagar, en algún momento...

—No te temo — interrumpió con simplicidad el de cabello negro.

Potter lo miró furioso y se marchó.

Severus y Lucius rieron gloriosos. Los otros tres también sonrieron pero más de felicidad porque las aguas de los amigos se habían calmado.

Ambos se preguntaron que por qué se habían ignorado por esas últimas semanas, pero ninguno supo responder, en verdad nunca se habían peleado.

Se revelaron todo, Sev le contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido con Florence, lo mismo el otro con Narcisa que, por cierto, iban excelentemente bien.

Pensaron en qué harían para el día de San Valentín que se aproximaba. Lucius invitaría a Narcisa, mientras tanto Severus... tendría que estar solo, al menos que se consiguiera alguna otra chica. Lucius mencionó que quizá se quedaría con él para que no estuviera solo. Él le respondió "no me tengas lástima, ve con Cissi, como le dices".

Florence no le miraba ni le hablaba. Era todo muy incómodo, sobretodo en las clases ya que, Samantha, su amiga, se la pasaba echando indirectas a modo de insulto. Sin embargo, se quedó calladita muy luego porque, por lo bajo, Sev, le echó un maleficio sin que se diera cuenta.

La muchachita pasaba por su lado con la frente en alto y en buena postura, demostrando orgullo. A Severus ya le empezaba a caer mal. En una ocasión pensó que podría arreglarse todo, pero no fue así. Ella no respondía ni siquiera con miradas fugaces, habían llegado a un mal extremo.

— Bueno Florence... entonces vas a ir con Derek a Hogsmeade para el día de San Valentín, ¿no? — dijo la amiga en voz alta mientras salían del invernadero.

—Por su puesto, es el mejor novio que he tenido en toda mi vida —voceó para que él supiera.

"_No es necesario que lo andes divulgando, además, eso demuestra que eres una de esas que cambian a cada rato de acompañantes"_ pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufando. Lucius y los demás rieron al ver la cara de su amigo.

—Si pues, como si hubiese tenido muchos novios y tuviera tantos años para decir "en toda mi vida"... — se atrevió a canturrear alcanzándola disimuladamente. Lucius volvió a reír con ganas.

Ella no lo tomó en cuenta, o al menos fingió no hacerlo. Con la mirada en el cielo, tomada del brazo de su amiga, se marchó a los terrenos. Tenía Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.

—Imbécil.

—Pronto andará lamentándose por meterse con un patán como Derek Duff. Es una de las típicas muchachas que se hacen las fuertes, y al final son como cristales —dijo Lucius con optimismo.

"Chicas". Esa palabra retumbó en su cabeza. Deseó haber desaparecido. Evans aparecía de uno de los pasillos con su grupo de amigas, se dirigían a Historia de la Magia.

Su corazón se aceleró y se encandiló al ver esos ojos verdes. Miró al suelo rápidamente, mientras su cara se le ponía rígida. Lucius no se percató de nada, iba comentando algo con Federic.

Le era imposible concentrarse en la clase de Pociones si a cada momento el nombre de la pelirroja volaba en el interior de su cerebro. Incluso primera vez que le salía mal un filtro, obtuvo una S, pero para él era una D... Realmente Desastroso.

Tres noches seguidas se desveló por la culpa de la joven sangre impura. _"No me quiero enamorar de alguien así, no por favor..."_, rogaba, impaciente. Pero era hermosa e inteligente. ¿Qué más valía si era una hija de muggles inútiles? ¿Qué más daba si era sangre impura? Odiaba a Potter y eso ya era un punto de ventaja, pero a él también lo odiaba, aunque quizá fingiera... ¡Pero qué cosas! Aunque... su cabello... su rostro...

Nunca se había imaginado estar pensando así de una chica, ni siquiera de Florence. Era impresionante, pero definitivamente NO. No la querría y se obligaría a olvidarla por mucho que le costara.

"_Inténtalo, no podrás"_ dijo una voz detrás de su cerebro. _"Claro que puedo"_ respondió él furioso. No permitiría que un sentimiento tan absurdo como el amor pudiera vencerlo. El era Severus Snape y nadie le pasaba por encima, ni siquiera la mole más grande.

— ¿Con quién soñabas anoche?

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Hablabas. Te escuché, me levanté para ir al baño y te oí...

Severus notó sarcasmo en el tono de Lucius. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué dije?

—Bueno... algo de "me gusta la pelirroja... tú no, Florence, eres cuento chino..." eso dijiste, sin censura ni modificación —confesó y agregó Lu sonriendo—, procuré grabármelo bien en la mente.

Severus pensó en el sueño, recordaba que había soñado con Florence, pero con Evans... eso estaba sobrepasando el límite.

— ¿Qué soñaste entonces?

—Con Florence, como dices, pero en realidad no recuerdo bien el sueño... nunca recuerdo bien los sueños.

— ¿En serio? — dijo irónicamente el rubio.

—En serio, y si no me crees...

—No te he juzgado nada, ¿ves? Es ahí donde empieza tu mal humor. Amargado.

—Ya, ya, lo siento, es que pensé que me molestarías con algo. Bueno, vamos a desayunar entonces.

Dejaron lo del sueño a un lado y se dedicaron a hablar de otras cosas.

En el instante en que se sentaron llegaron las lechuzas que llevaban el correo a sus amos. A Federic le llegó El Profeta. Tenía de portada algo muy interesante.

—Léelo —sugirió Sev mirando el título "El Ministerio de Magia pierde el control"

—Aquí va:

_"Horrores sufre el mundo mágico ante una nueva era que estamos viviendo. _

_"Es casi imposible creerlo, pero ahora nadie puede salir de sus casas por el simple hecho de que magos tenebrosos rondan en las calles matando muggles sin piedad y a los denominados comúnmente "sangre sucia", hijos de muggle, o mestizos en el caso de muggle y mago. _

_La comunidad mágica permanece asustada, todos los estudios llegan a uno de los magos más horrorosos de todo los tiempos, se hace llamar: Lord Voldemort. A la simple mención de este nombre a la comunidad, todo se alborota. Todos temen a los planes de este malvado mago tenebroso que planea conseguir la purificación de la raza mágica y la inmortalidad._

_Los Inefables pierden importancia por el trabajo de los Aurors..._

—Eso me suena mal —interrumpió Severus pensativo quitándole de las manos el periódico a su amigo. Pasó sus ojos a una increíble velocidad leyendo el texto completo —Esto me suena a que vamos a quedar en la ruina con mi padre —dijo cuando acabó. Todos lo miraron sin entender.

—Mi padre es Inefable, ya lo saben, se los he dicho — "aah, eso", murmuraron los demás con preocupación.

—Es gracioso eso del Ministerio —dijo Lucius cambiando al otro tema —, pero se lo tienen merecido, eso de estar permitiendo que la gente engendre personas mestizas...

—...es como un delito — continuó Sev por su amigo.

—Yo, en mi caso, sería partidario de ese loco —dijo Federic riendo —, los magos netos nos vamos a extinguir gracias a los muggles.

Como tantas veces anteriores el tema de los "sangre sucia" salió a la luz, los amigos empezaron a discutir sus puntos de vista; Lucius insinuó en que, cuando saliera de Hogwarts, iría a unirse a él. A Severus le agradaba la idea, pero prefería estar ahí, sin ser de ningún lado... Le sonaba a problemas.

El fin de semana fue agotador, deberes por todos lados, no tenían ni un tiempo libre, además sus neuronas estaban demasiado cansadas e inservibles. Los días se ponían extraños, sofocantes y gélidos a la vez, los profesores estaban histéricos poniendo al día a los muchachos que iban más atrasados por la cuestión de los TIMO que serían en quinto año.

—No voy a ir con Narcisa a Hogsmeade —anunció Lu llevando una carga de libros a la mesa de la biblioteca donde estaban todos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sev arqueando una ceja con Severidad.

—No creas que lo hice por ti, en realidad fue porque Narcisa quiere salir con sus amigas.

"_No te creo"_ pensó Sev furioso. Era bastante obvio que había arreglado con Narcisa para no dejarlo a él solo, eso era lo que más le daba rabia.

Detestaba que la gente le tuviera lástima, prefería que lo hirieran a que le favorecieran por pena. Le gustaba arreglar sus cosas solo, sin que los otros le ayudaran como si gracias a ellos los problemas estuvieran resueltos. Eso le enfermaba de Lucius.

De todos modos no reprochó nada. ¿Para qué pelear?, pensó. Se tragó las ganas que tenía de gritarle y se dispuso a cambiar de tema.

—Comencemos con la de Historia de la Magia, es la más latosa —dijo con una mueca, remojando la pluma en la tinta.

—Mmm... "Explique qué querían la denominada 'gente del agua' en el año 1927, con detalles" —balbuceó Lucius mirando la indicación que tenía en unos apuntes.

Hojearon varios libros buscando información y cuando llegaron a ésta, se les esfumaron las "ganas" que tenían de hacer las tareas

Como Lucius había prometido fue con Severus a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín; Narcisa iba con sus amigas también.

En el fondo, Severus se mostró agradecido con él, al menos lo pasaron bien llenándose la boca y bolsillos de golosinas.

Caminaron por todo el pueblo charlando animadamente.

— ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas? —ofreció Lucius.

—Excelente propuesta, vamos... idiota...

—¿Qué? —saltó Lucius frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Florence. Es una idiota —dijo Severus estupefacto apuntando a la muchacha que se besaba apasionadamente con un chiquillo de Gryffindor de sexto curso —, y mírala, da asco.

—Uuuy... parece que te cambió fácil, eso puede significar tres cosas: que te quiere sacar celos; que quiere que te arrepientas y le ruegues que vuelva contigo o que no le interesaste mucho.

—Las tres cosas diría yo —corroboró el otro de cabello negro.

—Bueno, bueno, no mires más eso, vamos.

Severus hizo caso a su amigo y prefirió no seguir mirando la desagradable escenita de amor de su ex novia. A decir verdad no le dolía que Florence saliera con otro, él también ya tenía ocupada su mente, con la gran diferencia que era con la persona equivocada...

El lugar estaba no muy concurrido, y eso hacía al local más acogedor aun; siempre bien adornado pero a pesar de que era San Valentín esa ornamentación no correspondía a lo que se celebraba: precisamente era para la gente desparejada. Ambos se acercaron a la barra y pidieron dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo Lucius mientras aguardaban el par de cervezas.

—Ya la hiciste, pero te doy la otra oportunidad.

—¿Por qué, exactamente, terminaste con Florence?

Severus sintió una puntada en el estómago: no le había dicho a Lucius lo sucedido exactamente.

—Porque... ya no la quería como antes —trató de parecer cortante.

— ¿Te enojaste?

—No.

—Mmh... Y... ¿a qué se debe eso de que no la querías como antes?

— ¡Me dijiste que era una sola pregunta! —exclamó Severus.

—Y tú me dijiste que no estabas enojado —lo atajó el rubio tranquilamente.

—No se debe a nada, de un momento a otro se me fue el amor, supongo que a cualquiera le pasa.

Lucius se encogió de hombros. Severus sabía que esa no era la razón, no quería dar la verdadera respuesta porque... si... tan solo... si Lucius supiera que... lo mataría... si supiera que le gusta una sangre sucia como...

—Esa Evans —murmuró Lucius en tono reprobatorio mirando hacia la ventana empañada que estaba a su lado; Lucius la había limpiado, la pelirroja estaba a unos metros de la taberna cotorreando con sus amigas. Lucius miraba despectivamente hacia el grupo —. Sé que Potter es un idiota, ¿pero cómo caer tan bajo enamorándose de una sangre sucia?

Severus sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría. _"¿Pero cómo caer tan bajo enamorándose de una sangre sucia?" _Se sintió muy mal cuando su amigo dijo eso. No sabía cómo mas debía olvidarse de ella, aparte que era algo imposible, ni él, ni Roderick, ni sus amigos permitirían que estuviera con una niña impura. Luego de eso, cambió totalmente de tema.

Realmente era impresionante como el tiempo avanzaba tan rápido. Durante los dos meses seguidos los profesores hacían revanchas con los exámenes "finales" y se entusiasmaban mucho con los TIMO. Severus en todo momento se sentía apto para realizar un TIMO, no creía que fueran tan terribles como todos pensaban.

—Estoy ansiosa —decía Lilian a sus tontas amiguitas —, quiero ya que pasemos a quinto año porque vienen los TIMO, y luego los EXTASIS, que son los más difíciles, y deciden si aprobamos sexto año o no...

—Hey, maldita sabelotodo — gruñó Severus sin poder contenerse: necesitaba llamar su atención de alguna manera —, deja de lucirte delante todos...

Ella se volteó y lo miró dilatando las narices y manteniéndose rígida.

—No me ofenden tus comentarios. Tienes envidia porque yo soy superior a ti en cuanto a capacidad intelectual.

— ¿Segura? Yo diría que no. Por supuesto que yo comprendo más cosas que tú, sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes.

— ¿Cómo Artes Oscuras? —dijo una voz conocida a lo largo del pasillo casi desierto si no fuera por el grupo de Severus, de Evans y Potter.

— ¿Qué...? ¡Ah! ¡Pero si no es Potter, siempre interrumpiendo! A todo esto, el asunto es entre ella y yo, ¿o acaso quieres pelear con Evans también? ¿Quieres ver si así te puede tomar en cuenta?

Lucius y los otros rieron, sus contrincantes estaban serios desenvainando la varita, y las niñas estaban cruzadas de brazos de manera impaciente. Potter estaba irascible.

—Mira, Potter, no te metas, en serio, ¿no me puedes dejar enfrentarme alguna vez a Snape, sola? —interrogó la pelirroja con la mandíbula apretada.

—No es eso, sabes perfectamente que el utiliza el juego sucio —se excusó Potter.

— ¿Que yo juego sucio? El burro hablando de orejas. Pero... si quieres podemos hacer un trueque: yo dejo en paz Evans por ti, pero me permites revelar el secreto de tu querido amigo... ya sabes a quien me refiero —Sev miró de reojo a Lupin, que tembló.

Severus pudo saborear la desfiguración del rostro de Potter, percibió sus sentimientos.

—Me rehúso. Pero te advertí, Evans, si Quejicus juega feo, no me culpes a mí.

—De todas maneras yo soy justa y no te culparía —dijo ella.

—Bueno, ya oíste, Potter. Vete antes de que grite lo que temes....

Potter lanzó una terrible mirada de odio a Severus, quién se la devolvió con una mirada gélida, a pesar de que hacía mucho calor.

En ese instante el chico de cabello negro con la pelirroja tuvieron que cortar su discusión, era la hora de marcharse a la otra clase, Botánica.

—Deberías haber dicho el secretito del cerdo licántropo.

—Lo habría dicho si Dumbledore no me lo hubiese hecho prometer —reconoció mientras iban por los pasillos llegando al vestíbulo —, y mira, ahí va MacDougall con su nuevo mata-pasiones, enorme y estúpido.

La jovencita y su pareja se voltearon.

—Estás celoso porque encontré pareja —dijo ella tratar de parecer intocable.

—Parece que hoy todos te tratan de envidioso y celoso —murmuró Lucius riendo.  
— El que tú hayas encontrado novio tan luego te hace ser una "cualquiera".

El mocoso que tenía de novio la miró sin hacer nada.

—¡Haz algo! —les ordenó ella desesperada al gigantón.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó.

—Si de eso no más es capaz tu acompañante... pierdo mi tiempo... Y: supongo que también tuviste que ordenarle a éste que fuera tu novio, ¿no, Florence?

—Muy gracioso. Nariz de gancho.

—El insulto no resulta muy entretenido —sentenció Lucius aburridamente.

—Y tú, rubio teñido — "¡No me tiño!" declaró Lucius pero la niña no se interrumpió —, cierra el maldito hocico.

—Creo que perdió toda su dulzura —suspiró Lucius — y no tengo hocico, sino boca, "cualquiera", jaja.

Sev rió junto con él burlonamente y se marcharon, dejándola a ella con su súper salvador en medio del vestíbulo.

Tic—tac, tic—tac.

El tiempo pasaba, Severus aprobó todos sus exámenes, excepto el de amor no correspondido. Quizá tuviera que auto—desmemorizarse para sacarse a Evans de la mente.

—Increíble — murmuró a sus amigos que preparaban el equipaje junto con él el día antes de la partida hacia las casas para pasar las vacaciones de verano.

—¿Qué es increíble? —preguntó Stuart haciendo fuerzas para meter todas las cosas en el baúl.

—La velocidad del tiempo, podría haber pasado más lento... pronto nos haremos viejos.

—No exageres —detuvo Federic —, además nunca estamos conformes, si hubiese pasado más lento el tiempo desearían pasar luego a las vacaciones... mejor que sea así.

—Hey, vamos al banquete, está a punto de comenzar — dijo Michael dejando su equipaje a medio terminar.

Descendieron rápidamente al gran comedor casi repleto de los estudiantes. Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin. Miraron el motivo del gran salón: rojo y dorado, Gryffindor, como era de suponerse, había ganado la copa de las casas. Dumbledore se puso de pie y formó silenció con un leve movimiento de sus manos.

—Como siempre digo: el año que vino, ya se fue. ¡Qué rápido percibimos el tiempo! — el director sonreía abiertamente a todos los alumnos —¡Brindemos porque fue un año pacífico y sin problemas! ¡Salud!

—Salud —repitieron los alumnos alzando las copas vacías.

Como siempre la comida apareció en los platos así de la nada. Fue una velada muy entretenida: debía disfrutar el último día vigente con sus amigos, luego... no lo vería por años. Así que ni la misma belleza de Evans lo distrajo de las conversaciones y de la comida.

El día siguiente amaneció muy soleado y sin ninguna nube, se estimaba que sería un verano muy caluroso.

—¡Suban al tren, por favor, en orden...! —gritó Hagrid el guardabosques.

Severus se unió a la fila detrás de Lucius. Miró las demás filas y vio a su enemigo Potter con su grupito.

—Creo que... —murmuró Sev mirando al grupo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó Lucius mirándolo de reojo mientras avanzaba un paso arrastrando su baúl.

—Creo que voy a meter a Potter en problemas —continuó sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Por qué? —avanzaron un paso más.

—Se van a llevar un libro de la Sección Prohibida. Uno no puede llevarse libros de Hogwarts, menos si son de la Sección Prohibida.

Lucius miró al grupo y era cierto: trataban de meter un enorme volumen en una pequeña mochila, nadie más los tomaba en cuenta.

—Dumbledore y McGonagall están ahí, ¡Anda, no pierdas tiempo!

Severus siguió el consejo de su amigo, le dejó a cargo el equipaje y corrió donde estaba la joven profesora de Transfiguración y el director.

—...y entonces, ¿qué pasa, Severus?

—Profesor, ¿podría llamar al señor Pince?

—¿Al señor Pince? Minerva, por favor...

El señor Pince era el bibliotecario y era el papá de una muchacha de Hufflepuff llamada Irma Pince.

—Está bien, Albus — dijo ella altanera, se transformó en gato y salió disparada por Hogsmeade para el castillo.

—Muchas gracias, director.

—De nada Severus... si quieres vuelve a la fila y yo le digo que se dirija al tren cuando venga.

—Ya, gracias — respondió Sev y volvió a la fila, faltaban tres puestos y entraba Lucius, y luego iba él, así que se apuró.

—¿Y? — dijo Lucius viendo que llegaba su amigo.

—Listo, le dije a Dumbledore que llamara al señor Pince.

—Pero, ¿le dijiste a Dumbledore de qué se trataba?

—No, prefiero que lo sepa solo el señor Pince, les dará una buena reprimenda esos cuatro — dirigió una mirada a la fila, ya habían entrado el tren.

Les tocó el turno de subir y buscaron el andén en donde estaban los otros tres.

Severus y Lucius le contaron lo recién pasado cuando llegó el señor Pince como una bala.

—Me dijeron que me llamaba, señor Snape —dijo de manera cortés el hombre canoso y esquelético.

—Sí, es que quería decirle que James Potter y sus amigos se están llevando un libro a sus casas, y me sentí con el deber de decirle...

—¿Un libro? ¡Eso es como un robo! — exclamó el señor dando un brinco y poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Salió de la misma manera en la que llegó: corriendo.

—Je, je , je... ahora veremos, Potter — farfulló Severus sonriéndole satisfechamente a sus amigos.

El Expreso de Hogwarts se marchó a los cinco minutos después, los otros cuatro ya debían haber recibido la "tunda" por el "robo" de un libro prohibido.

Fue extraño que no se asomaran a molestar al vagón, ni Black ni nadie fue a estorbar. Por una parte fue mejor así nadie interrumpía el último momento feliz de su vida... que aburrido se pondría todo cuando volvieran los búlgaros...

Su padre no lo fue a buscar a la estación. Severus no supo que pensar, en algún momento debía de esperar el desinterés por él de su padre, así que no se sintió tan impresionado. Lucius tenía ganas de saludarlo —para fastidiar un poco a Roderick —pero no estaba así que...

—Adiós, te estaré informando con todo lo que pase —dijo Lucius extendiéndole la mano a Severus.

Todos sus amigos se despidieron de él y se desearon buena suerte.

Ese había sido un final más en su vida, y ahora emprendería viaje hacia las vacaciones... pésimas vacaciones.

Salió de la estación King's Cross con su equipaje, apenas, pesaba mucho. Recibió miradas de desconcierto y curiosidad de la gente. _"Esos muggles..."_ pensó dirigiendo miradas frías a los que lo escrutaban.

Tuvo que buscar un lugar desolado para poder tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo y así irse más rápido a la casa.

Cuando llegó Polly lo recibió más llorona y desesperada que siempre.

—Amo Severus, el amo Rod no pudo ir porque tiene mucho trabajo.

—Ah, era eso entonces —contestó él arqueando las cejas.

—Sí... él está muy mal...el amo Rod se está volviendo loco.

A Severus le pareció que Polly trataba de llamarle la atención.

—Y... ¿qué? No es raro que mi padre esté volviéndose loco, ¿o sí?

Polly sollozó.

—¡Qué cruel es, amo Severus! —chilló ella sonándose con su vestido.

—Sabes perfectamente que me da lo mismo mi padre, y su locura igual.

—Oh... snif, snif...

La elfina se quedó callada y preparó la cena. Comieron los dos solos, su padre no llegó a la casa.

—Qué verano más aburrido será este... —se dijo a sí mismo mientras Polly lavaba la losa y él se sentaba en el sillón del salón. Se dio cuenta que la Mansión Snape volvía a ser la de antes: nuevamente tenía las pinturas, relojes, trofeos y adornos en las respectivas paredes y mesas. "Para algo sirve el abundante trabajo de mi padre"

Pasaron tres días de la primera semana de vacaciones, y no se veía nada bueno. La mansión era un verdadero horno, su padre fue un solo día, y a lo único que llegó a la casa fue a dormir, ni siquiera molestó a su hijo, nada. Severus extrañó un poco alguna de las famosas peleas con su padre, pero qué iba a hacer...

—Polly, prepárame un jugo, por favor... —sugirió echándose aire con El Profeta acostado en su cama con todas las ventanas abiertas.

—Sí, amo —respondió la criatura bajando las escaleras. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a nombrar la supuesta locura de su padre.

Al minuto la elfina llegó con una jarra de jugo de naranja con mucho hielo, Severus se la bebió de golpe.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo después de que se acabó el jugo a Polly —¿Por qué no vamos a pescar?— "como en los viejos tiempos", pensó recordando su niñez.

—Si usted lo prefiere así amo...

Severus saltó de la cama y buscó la "maldita caña de pescar" fea y roñosa, pero útil, aún le quedaban algunas carnadas.

Salieron de la mansión con todo el sol pegando en la frente, eran las tres de la tarde... iban en busca del lago en que solía pescar Severus.

Se sentaron juntos a la orilla apoyándose en un árbol. El muchacho de nariz ganchuda alistó las cosas y lanzó la caña muy lejos y enseguida consiguió pescar cuatro grandes peces. Cuando obtuvo diez se conformó y se dedicó a observar las ondas que se formaban en el agua cuando caía alguna hoja o algún volátil. Los ojos se le entrecerraron por el sol y sintió un sopor inevitable. Tras unos segundos quedó inconsciente... dormido.

"_El tiempo pasa muy rápido, el tiempo"._


	14. El tiempo

_**Notas:**_

_Este es un intermedio, o "relleno", como quieran llamarle, para no hacer tan re bruto el paso del tiempo. ¿Por qué lo hice? 2 razones:  
-Se hace muy monótono cuando uno escribe siempre sobre las mismas cosas.  
-Ya conté el pasado, lo más relevante, ahora viene un poquito de presente (o de recuerdos del presente, algo complicado, no?) y luego el fabuloso futuro que le espera a nuestro dear potions master. Por cierto, cada palabra del "intermedio" (porque no es poema) es exclusivamente sacado de mí Musa Espero que les guste, besos!_

* * *

**EL TIEMPO**

-

El tiempo es toda una vida

Esa vida a la que llega una tristeza

Que luego es desplazada por el viento

El cual se la lleva por el cielo

Ese cielo que estaba nublado y

De un momento a otro se tornó azul

El tiempo es toda una vida

Esa vida a la que llega una alegría

Y de pronto es empujada con violencia por un lamento

Y esa alegría se desplaza hasta el mar

Ese mar muerto, dando nuevas vidas

En las profundidades oceánicas

El tiempo es nuestro abrir y cerrar de ojos

Ese sueño que deseamos, esa cana que aparece,

Esa arruga que surca la cara de nuestros padres y abuelos,

Ese hermano que vemos pequeño

Y al mero escapo de un segundo lo vemos florecer

El tiempo es ese que ocupaste para aprender,

Para dormir y despertar, el que gastaste para pelear

Discutir, mentir y blasfemar

El tiempo puede ser favorable un día y fatal al otro

Puede hacer que madures o que envejezcas

Que nazcas o que fallezcas, que enfermes o que sanes

El tiempo es oro, el tiempo lo manejas tú,

El tiempo lo aprovechan ellos, el tiempo yo lo creo

El tiempo él lo percibe, el tiempo es lo que derrochasteis

En alguna pelea, el tiempo es lo que no nos atrevimos a

Hacer por amistad o amor, el tiempo es precioso

Y si no lo aprovechamos con cuidado y aprecio

Nos podemos quedar sin tiempo…


	15. Analizando el pasado

**CAPÍTULO 14: ANALIZANDO EL PASADO**

-

—Profesor.

El hombre de cabello grasiento, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina abrió sus ojos como un autómata, asustado y con el corazón acelerado. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza. Se había quedado dormido. Alguien lo llamaba.

—Profesor — volvió a repetir aquella voz frívola que arrastraba las palabras.

Severus Snape se dirigió a los ojos gélidos que lo observaba, no siendo el único par de ojos que lo miraban; varios estudiantes lo vigilaban con curiosidad. Nunca habían visto al profesor de Pociones dormir en clases y dejar de vigilarlos.

—Profesor — reiteró Draco Malfoy dejando algo sobre el escritorio —, aquí está la poción que pidió que realizáramos.

Snape sacudió su cabeza, desperezándose en un solo segundo. Miró la botella.

—Ah, sí, sí Draco, una E obtienes — dijo Severus aún algo confuso.

Ese día había dado instrucciones para que los alumnos de sexto año prepararan la poción Felix Felicis (poción para la suerte). Estaban a mediados de abril, a punto de comenzar los ÉXTASIS para los jóvenes de sexto.

Cómo explicar todo lo sucedido durante veintiocho años desde el último día que pudo de verdad ser feliz. Su vida... ¿Vida? ¿Se le podía llamar a eso "Vida"? ¿A todo lo que había sufrido y sigue sufriendo? Su vida era ARREPENTIMIENTO, eso era, años de dolor y remordimientos.

La campana sonó y una masa de estudiantes dejó pequeñas botellitas de colores en el escritorio del profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts. De pronto el aula estuvo completamente vacía.

Con toda la depresión que tenía, no pudo resistirse a recordar los momentos más terribles de su vida. Y era la razón de su cansancio. Todo lo malo que había cosechado le pesaba como nunca.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, y la voz de cierta pelirroja le retumbó en los oídos, igual que aquél día de finales de quinto año.

_Se hallaba sentado en una mesa circular en el gran salón, haciendo el examen escrito de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una de sus "especialidades", de los TIMO. Era un día caluroso y el aire estaba tibio, pero eso no le impedía concentrarse._

"_Qué fácil" pensó el jovencito. "Enumere cinco características que identifiquen a un hombre lobo" Dirigió una mirada de asco hacia Lupin. Con letra diminuta y agachándose bastante escribió todas las características que sabía que, por supuesto, eran más que cinco. Y una por una fue contestando, y cuando acabó por responderlo todo releyó lo escrito velozmente para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto. Seguro que obtendría un Extraordinario. _

— _¡Dejen las plumas, por favor! — chilló el profesor Flitwick con su vocecita — ¡Tú también, Stebbins! ¡Por favor, quédense sentados en sus lugares mientras yo recojo las hojas! ¡Accio!_

_Su hoja de respuestas salió disparada a las manos del pequeño profesor. Tomó la hoja de las preguntas y las fue leyendo una por una para analizarlas nuevamente; siempre le nacían dudas luego de acabar, y quería asegurarse para ser el mejor en Defensa._

_Dirigió sus pies hacia los terrenos, tenía ganas de tomar aire fresco, además, no quería encontrarse con los búlgaros, ese año estaban verdaderamente insoportables._

"_Mmh" murmuraba de vez en cuando en forma de asentimiento en relación a las respuestas que había escrito. Se refugió en unos matorrales sombríos para estar más tranquilo, sin embargo, algo lo distrajo un poco: Evans. La bella pelirroja de ojos verdes que no podía quitar de su mente chacoteaba con sus amigas que se mojaban los pies a la orilla del lago. "No la mires... mejor vete, sácatela de la cabeza, imbécil" pensó desesperado y abrió su mochila para guardar la hoja de preguntas quitando los ojos de la joven. _

_Se paró y empezó a hacer el mismo recorrido por el césped hasta que..._

— _¿Todo bien, Quejicus?_

_Severus automáticamente sacó su varita para atacar a su enemigo Potter, pero fue mucho más rápido que él._

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

"_¡Oh no!" exclamó en su mente mientras su varita se escapaba de su mano y salía volando por los aires, cayendo en el césped. Se apresuró a recogerla pero nuevamente Potter habló primero:_

— _¡Impedimenta!_

_Severus cayó al suelo y quedó ahí, tirado y mareado. Muchos alumnos observaban la escena, y él sentía que el mundo se le iba encima. Potter y Black avanzaron hacia él empuñando las varitas, listos para atacar otra vez._

— _¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Quejicus? — interrogó con antipatía el de gafas._

_No respondió nada, pero Black trató de contestar por él._

—_Yo lo vi: tenía su nariz pegada al pergamino. Su hoja debe estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ninguna palabra._

_Varios rieron, pero él no, a Severus no le hacia ninguna gracia estar forcejeando para pararse ni estar oyendo los estúpidos chistes del grupito de Potter, mientras se moría de vergüenza._

—_Esperen... y verán —dijo jadeante observando a Potter con el odio que más podía sacar de su ser — ¡Esperen... y verán!_

— _¿Qué veremos? — preguntó Black con un dejo de impaciencia —¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejicus, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?_

— _¡Idiotas, hijos de...!_

_Severus siguió soltando un torrente de palabrotas, no podía evitarlo, estaba deshecho._

—_Vete a lavar esa boca ¡Fregotego! — bramó Potter._

_Severus sintió el asqueroso sabor a jabón en su boca, y vio que se le salían burbujas, le dieron arcadas, el jabón cada vez le llegaba mas a la garganta, era malísimo... Maldito Potter, quería matarlo… quería destruirlo con sus propias manos, sin magia… Hijo de puta, infeliz…_

— _¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!_

_Una voz femenina gritó, y con arcadas y todo volvió sus ojos hacia... Evans. El corazón le dio un vuelco._

— _¿Qué tal, Evans? —preguntó Potter removiéndose el cabello._

"_No le hables maldito..., no te atrevas a dirigirte a Evans, no ensucies su mente con tus mugrosas palabras…" pensó Severus con ira dando más arcadas._

—_Déjenlo en paz —repitió Lily con desprecio — ¿Qué les hizo?_

—_Bueno, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico..._

_Otra vez Severus escuchó que reían, y también sintió que tenía movilidad en su cuerpo._

—_Te crees muy gracioso, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz._

— _Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejicus con mi varita._

_Severus con algo de dificultad se empezó a arrastrar por el césped hacia su varita escupiendo la espuma del jabón... los otros seguían discutiendo, agarró su varita, se puso de pié y apuntó a su contrincante que giraba lentamente la cara._

"_Rasurmus__" pensó y un destello color sangre de su varita le llegó al rostro de Potter, el hechizo le produjo un tajo. Potter reaccionó de inmediato._

_Severus no supo lo que pasó, pero se encontró mirando hacia abajo con la sombra de la túnica. La sangre se le iba a la cabeza y a sus piernas le llegaba el fresco aire. _

_Risas, más risas por la exhibición de los calzoncillos grises de Severus._

_Deseaba morirse ahí mismo._

— _¡Bájenlo! —gritó Evans nuevamente._

—_Como quieras — convino Potter deshaciendo el embrujo._

_Cayó de golpe al césped, y de la manera más rápida se desató de la túnica y se puso de pie._

— _¡Petrificus totalus! — exclamó Black esta vez._

_Severus cayó de bruces rígidamente._

— _¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ! — oyó que otra vez gritaba Evans._

"_No más, no más… Evans, cállate… Vete…"_

_Potter le quitó la maldición a Severus haciendo caso a la petición de Evans._

—_...Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus..._

_Severus se sintió demasiado humillado, tan humillado que se atrevió a rebatir eso:_

— _¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre impura como ella!_

_Los hermosos ojos de Evans se dirigieron a él con frialdad._

—_La próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus._

Volvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos humedecidos y miró al final del aula. Sintió un ardor en su antebrazo izquierdo. Se levantó la manga y miró el tatuaje que tenía, mejor dicho, la Marca Tenebrosa; una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca. Era tan repugnante verla… Eso era lo que nunca se podría perdonar…, el haberse metido con Lord Voldemort, era un acto que no poseía perdón de nadie… Era algo terrible…

_Ni en sexto ni séptimo año pudo olvidarse de la hermosa ojiverde Evans. Ocupaba tres cuartos de su pensamiento el día completo, pero era algo sumamente extraño: la amaba y odiaba a la vez. La amaba porque era ella. La odiaba por su condición… Los pensamientos de pureza de sangre, a esas alturas, le tenían fanatizado. Pero no pudo evitar sentir esos celos que le carcomieron el corazón cuando, a finales de séptimo año, Lily aceptó ser novia de Potter. Fue un choque realmente grande. "Pero si parecía que lo detestaba..." se repetía una y otra vez, sin querer aceptarlo. Ese período estuvo más violento que nunca. No obstante, tenía más que clara su culpabilidad. Si él tal vez se hubiese aproximado a la pelirroja, le habría aceptado… Pero no. Él y su maldito odio, él y su maldito orgullo. _

_Para qué decir que las cosas con Potter estaban al filo de la muerte. Jamás se habían odiado tanto. Se atacaban sin razón, y hacían perder un montón de puntos a las casas._

_Luego de salir del colegio, se matriculó en el INAM (Instituto Nacional Mágico) para especializarse en Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y así poder ser Profesor o algo por el estilo, pero todo lo planeado fue interrumpido magistralmente: después de tantos años apareció su mejor amigo, Lucius Malfoy a ofrecerle una vida diferente. Y a decir verdad, demasiado diferente. ¿Por qué se había metido en todo ese maldito embrollo?_

— _Si te unes al Señor de las Tinieblas, tendrás todo lo que quieres, el mundo será mejor, seremos ricos, ya no habrán híbridos... piénsalo... — decía con su gélida voz el rubio, quien estaba más cambiado que nunca. Ese no era el Lucius que Severus había conocido. Pero todo lo que decía sonaba bonito y diferente. Y en ese entonces, que ya no tenía nada que hacer, estaba más solo que nunca, sin el amor de Evans… ¿Qué más daba?_

_Por lo tanto, Severus aceptó aliarse al "amo", como todos lo llamaban con sumo respeto y terror._

_Entonces fue así como una fría noche él junto con su amigo viajaron a una zona desconocida para encontrarse con el llamado Lord Voldemort._

_Le sorprendió mucho la recibida, fue demasiado impresionante ver que Michael Goyle y Stuart Crabbe, Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange estaban en la reunión._

_La vista era increíble: a lo menos treinta sillas estaban rodeando a una más grande, y una fogata iluminando la cueva a donde estaba todo aquello._

—_Siéntense. Comenzaremos el ritual de bienvenida a los nuevos — agregó una voz tan fría como la nieve que surgía de las sombras de una de las esquinas de la cueva._

_El hombre que hablaba se aproximó y se sentó en la silla mayor. Era un hombre de cabello negro, alto, delgado, de tez pálida y de ojos negro rojizo. Vestía una capa negra muy elegante._

—_Párate ahí —le ordenó a Severus apuntando un trozo de alfombra, sin rastro de amabilidad. Severus obedeció._

—_Dime tu nombre._

—_Severus Snape —contestó sin titubear. Supuso que él no era un hombre de juegos, y no aceptaría a gatos miedosos en su grupo._

—_Te doy la bienvenida, Severus Snape, uno más que se une a mi círculo de Mortífagos. Un verdadero Mortífago es alguien que me es fiel realmente y me presta sus servicios para siempre, para toda la vida. ¿Serás capaz de resistir todo lo que vivirás conmigo? ¿Aceptar lo que harás? ¿Abolir la misericordia, y no traicionarme por ningún motivo? _

_Severus se sintió perturbado, hallando todo eso demasiado compromisorio, pero respondió con seguridad._

—_Sí, señor._

_— Eso es lo que busco: decisión y pragmatismo —comentó, con una nota de orgullo en su voz—. Y como un hombre jamás debe ser mal educado, me presento: para mis Mortífagos soy Lord Voldemort. Colagusano, por favor... _

_Un joven bajito y tembloroso salió de entremedio de uno de los asientos. La luz de las llamas de la fogata iluminó su rostro enmascarado._

_El llamado "Colagusano" con una floritura de su mano hizo aparecer una fogata más, y luego un caldero encima del. Todos miraron expectantes._

_Lord Voldemort se puso de pie al lado del caldero. De su bolsillo sacó una navaja y se cortó un pedazo de piel de la mano sin siquiera chistar. Parecía no tener dolor, o era lo suficientemente valiente. _

_Severus miró con atención todo lo que hacía._

_Luego dejó sangrar un poco para que las gotas cayeran en el caldero que comenzaba a silbar._

—_Ahora, dame tu mano — dijo._

_Severus pensó que le iba a cortar un pedazo de piel, pero no fue así, le hizo un pequeño tajo en el dedo, que también dejó sangrar._

—_Colagusano, por favor, quiero el agua purificada._

_El chiquillo sacó de su bolsillo una botella y la vació en el caldero. Se produjo una explosión, pero fue solo ruido, la poción seguía ahí._

—_Ahora, del mismo caldero, bébete la poción, la "Poción de la Fraternidad"._

_Severus, muy nervioso, se arrodilló, tomó el caldero tibio con ambas manos y tragó todo el contenido, hasta la única gota. Tenía un espantoso sabor a sangre._

_Sintió que el antebrazo izquierdo le escocía demasiado, se agarró la muñeca con frenesí y se dispuso a mirarse._

— _¡Párate! —dijo con énfasis Voldemort. _

_Severus, con todo su cuerpo acalambrado, se paró, el hombre lo agarró de la mano izquierda, desenvainó su varita, apuntó al antebrazo y vociferó: "¡MORSMORDRE!" _

_El ardor cesó. El lugar se llenó de silencio. Los llamados Mortífagos sonreían contentos. Severus miró su antebrazo. Fue sorprendente la imagen: tenía un dibujo de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca._

—_Esta, es la Marca Tenebrosa. Es lo que une a cada uno de mis Mortífagos a mí —explicó—. Con esto yo avisaré cuando y cuando no debes aparecerte a mi lado, y cuando no te necesito. Esto simboliza tu servicio PARA SIEMPRE. Si no se cumple, el pago es la muerte. _

_Severus sonrió tímidamente, pero se sentía muy bien, se sentía útil, al menos, hasta ese momento._

—_Y, como ya eres de confianza, mi verdadero nombre es Tom Riddle —dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco—. Pero aún así, está prohibido a que me llamen por ese horrendo nombre muggle. Ahora, siéntate en la silla vacía, comenzaremos la reunión..._

Golpeó la mesa. En realidad era como estar podrido, y más podrido se sentía al analizar el pasado. ¿Cómo olvidarse de lo que hizo? ¡Prestar servicios! ¿Prestar servicios? Eso era regar y regalar la muerte. Jamás fueron servicios… ¡Ja! Eso sí que era estúpido. Ni siquiera supo ser fiel por cobardía.

Respiró con dificultad. Hace tiempo que sus pensamientos querían desviarse hacia ese recuerdo. El más terrible todos. Fue el golpe más duro cuando supo que el propio Señor de las Tinieblas la había matado a ella... Fue un balde de agua fría, o peor. Había sido como cien puñales clavados en su pecho. Aunque él ya no era culpable de nada en ese momento, pero las manchas quedaban. El sentimiento permaneció, y hasta ese mismo día en que estaba acordando de todo aquello, se arrepentía de haberse involucrado con alguien así. El sentimiento era de culpabilidad infinita. En el fondo había sido un asesino más. No había ninguna palabra que disminuyera el grado de aquello.

Cerró otra vez los ojos y se mordió el labio.

_Y así fue como pasaron siete años del dicho "servicio" hacia Lord Voldemort. Ahora Severus sabía todo sobre él (o casi todo), él también había asistido a Hogwarts, así que tenía información de su estadía en el colegio. También se alcanzó a dar cuenta — haciendo memoria — que a él había escuchado decir una vez, cuando paseaba por el bosque cercano a su casa: Él era el mayor culpable de su tremendo lavado de cerebro._

_Pero tras esos cuatro años, todo empezaba a resultarle turbio: matanzas, torturas, masacres... no solamente a los magos y a los muggles, sino que el mismo Voldemort asesinaba o torturaba a quien cumpliera mal el trabajo, era realmente despiadado y gélido. Además — aunque nuca le dio mucha importancia —, mató a su padre por ser funcionario del ministerio. Ni siquiera se limitó a darle explicaciones, simplemente lo hizo. Y aunque Severus, cuando pequeño había estado muy ligado a planear una venganza contra su propio padre, jamás tuvo la verdadera necesidad de hacerlo._

_Voldemort mandaba a matar a sangre fría a sus enemigos, maldecía por doquier y como fuese para reclutar seguidores, si no era por la voluntad, era por la fuerza._

_El mundo completo —incluido muggles —estaba en alerta permanente, era muy difícil andar por las calles a altas horas, los Mortífagos atacaban en multitud y sigilosamente; asesinaban a los constituyentes del ministerio de magia, y ya se empezaban a tomar drásticas medidas._

—_Tenemos información de último momento —chistó Voldemort risueño — ¿Ha que no adivinan quién se ha opuesto a mí? ¡Nada más ni nada menos que Albus Dumbledore! ...Quizá para muchos un buen director... —se refirió a Peter, este susurró "Ni en sueños, milord...". Peter Pettigrew, sí, ese mugroso traicionero de su amigo James Potter se había pasado al bando oscuro sin decir nada a nadie. Era un cobarde._

"_Albus Dumbledore"._

_Severus Snape se empezaba a arrepentir de haberse involucrado en tal grupo. ¿Y si se retiraba? Voldemort lo mataría. Siempre advertía que quien se atreviera a dejarlo lo exterminaría. "Ustedes se aferraron a mí de por vida" decía. Pero comenzaba a trastornarse, muchas noches seguidas soñaba con la muerte de su madre, también con las muertes de las personas que mandaban a aniquilar. Tenía demasiados altibajos seguidos. En cualquier momento iba a enloquecer._

_Y ahí fue cuando cometió su garrafal error. Aún seguía trabajando para el Señor de las Tinieblas, y fue cuando le mandó a espiar al susodicho director. Lo siguió varias noches seguidas rondando por el pueblo de Hogsmeade, hasta que un día Albus Dumbledore se dirigió al sospechoso cabeza de puerco, el bar más extraño del pueblo._

_Lo siguió durante toda su caminata, escondiéndose de vez en cuando para no ser descubierto. Sin embargo, no se quedó en la barra a tomar un trago, sino que subió una escalera, que seguramente daban a las habitaciones de hospedaje. Con sigilo y sin ser visto por nadie, subió las escaleras tal cual lo había hecho Dumbledore. Al final se halló con dos tres puertas solamente, y solo de una provenían voces. Apegó su oreja a la puerta y oyó lo que había cambiado el destino de todos._

_Una mística voz femenina, pero ronca, había pronunciado lo siguiente '__El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce...' No obstante, no pudo seguir escuchando, por que en ese preciso momento había llegado un camarero con una bandeja._

— _¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?_

_Pudo huir de esa embarazosa situación. No obstante, aquel remordimiento le sigue persiguiendo. Había partido de inmediato a contarle lo oído a su amo._

_Sin embargo, una de las tantas noches había escuchado la voz de su madre, hablándole, "¿Quieres ser como tu padre, Severus...? ¿Un asesino...? ¿Por qué? Sabes que es lo incorrecto... ¿Por qué me haces esto, si traté de darte los mejores valores que yo tenía...? Busca a alguien de confianza..."_

_Entonces ahí cuando se hablar con una persona digna de su confianza, aunque nunca lo consideró cercano, pero, ¿quién más lo podría ayudar sin encerrarlo en Azkaban? No tenía otra mejor opción._

_Fue directamente a hablar con Albus Dumbledore, era el único que podía ayudarlo._

_Nunca pudo objetar nada contra el anciano director. Apenas le explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo, le comprendió, e incluso le ofreció trabajo en el colegio, en el puesto de Pociones, para el próximo año escolar que comenzaba en tres meses. Eso no fue lo único: se comprometió a servir de espía del Señor Tenebroso, o sea, se arriesgaba a sufrir consecuencias de su "amo", con tal de servir a la nueva sociedad secreta para combatir en contra Voldemort, denominada Orden del Fénix. En un principio temió fracasar, o arrepentirse, pero el hablar con Dumbledore le daba seguridad._

_Hasta ahí su vida no era suficientemente mala, al menos tenía algo que hacer. _

_Dando clases era bueno, o sea que descubrió una nueva habilidad, y lo mejor de todo, Dumbledore lo había nombrado jefe de la casa Slytherin, y obviamente —porque no era tonto — favorecería a sus alumnos, y trató de perjudicar a los Gryffindor, por siempre sus enemigos. _

_Pero días antes de Halloween de ese año (1991), el rumbo de Voldemort empezaba a dar un vuelco. Estaba dispuesto a matar a los Potter. Y el sabía que Lilian estaba casada con James Potter, entonces, se disponía matarla a ella también. Así que eso significaba la profecía que había oído de la mujer en el cabeza de puerco, nunca se habría imaginado que Voldemort se pondría en contra de los Potter. Por supuesto informó a Dumbledore sobre esto, pero Voldemort nunca aclaró cuando sería exactamente el asesinato, lo único que podía asegurar era que los Potter estaban "seguros" en un lugar muy escondido. Aunque... cuando supo lo que pasó... no pudo ser el mismo de antes. Se volvió alguien peor de lo que era, alguien agresivo y tan despiadado como Voldemort. Su alma se había terminado de pudrir. O eso era lo que creía él, porque siempre había un trozo de bondad, por más mínimo que fuera, en las personas._

_Para qué repetir todo lo que pasó. Netamente, en resumen, la muerte de los Potter, en este caso Lilian Evans, dejó una profunda huella en su corazón, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer del todo._

_¿Habrá sido amor en realidad? ¿O siempre fue solo su imaginación de que la quería? Tal vez, ¿una obsesión? No lo sabía bien… pero desde que asistía a Hogwarts que se sentía vacío. Como que algo, o alguien, lo habían abandonado, de un momento a otro. Y no se refería precisamente a su madre o sus amigos._

Había pasado varias horas sentado ahí, recordando el pasado que le condenaba. Ya era casi la hora de la cena, así que decidió salir de su confinamiento y encaminarse al gran salón.

Caminó por el largo corredor, subió una escalera y llegó al pasillo principal, en donde se hallaba la entrada al gran salón.

Cuando estuvo ya ahí se sentó en la mesa de profesores al lado del profesor Flitwick y Trelawney.

No pudo evitar mirar con desprecio a Potter que hablaba con alegría con sus dos amigos Weasley y la sangre impura Granger —odiaba a esa chiquilla, le traía malos recuerdos, tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de Evans, y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

Mientras tanto comía, su mente siguió viajando al pasado. Necesitaba autoanalizarse. Una vez empezado, no podía terminar.

_La marca tenebrosa dejó de notarse cuando Voldemort "murió". Se veía la sombra o, más bien, una quemadura. Pero no le ardía, eso era un gran alivio. Aún así, debía seguir teniendo contacto con Mortífagos, siempre estaba informando a Dumbledore de cada movimiento que se hacía, pero no pudo nunca confesar directamente que su "amigo" Lucius era un Mortífago. No podía hacerlo, primero porque él era su amigo (a pesar de que no era el mismo), segundo, se metería en graves problemas si Lucius llegaba a saber que estaba del bando bueno, aunque... el rubio era bastante cobarde. _

_Resultó que después de la desaparición de Voldemort el ministerio de magia pudo atrapar a la mayoría de los Mortífagos (los Lestrange, Barty Crouch __—__quien resultó ser hijo de un funcionario de alto rango del ministerio de magia, también llamado Barty —, Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange, Rookwood; unos cuantos otros más, sin contar a los muertos). Pero Severus se salvó, se salvó todo gracias a Dumbledore que se presentó en la audiencia de los Mortífagos para testificarlo diciendo que él se había retirado mucho antes de la muerte de los Potter y todo el asunto. _

_Luego de eso la comunidad mágica pudo estar en paz nuevamente. La gente nuevamente podía pasear sin preocupaciones, excepto él, que no le daba lo mismo estar muerto por dentro._

_Se había vuelto un total mezquino con sus alumnos, malintencionado y tenía favoritismo con los Slytherin, su casa. No obstante, eso no era lo único que le incomodaba._

"_Harry Potter es nuestro niño salvador"._

"_Harry Potter es como un Dios"._

"_Harry Potter es la bendición personificada"._

"_¿Pero cómo pudo Harry Potter, siendo un niño de tan solo un año, acabar con el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos?"._

"_Harry Potter deberá pasar a la historia, haremos libros y libros sobre él"._

"_Si algún día llego a conocer a Harry Potter, me cortaré las manos"._

_¿Qué tenía de maravilloso un bebé? ¿Por qué tenía que ser "Potter" y no otro apellido? ¡Por qué James Potter había sido el progenitor de ese engendro! ¿Por qué todos lo idolatraban? ¿Qué importaba que hubiese hecho desaparecer al Señor de las Tinieblas? _

_¡Qué fastidio! _

_Envidia dijo una voz detrás de su cerebro._

_Severus tuvo un ataqué de ira: "¡NO ES ENVIDIA!" Pero eso en realidad no lo sabía. Tendría que verse sí mismo tratando con Harry Potter para darse cuenta de que era envidia y odio._

_En diez años había conocido de todo tipo de alumnos, y nunca pensó que podría odiar a alguien más que a su eterno enemigo Potter. _

_Llegó el año número once de su carrera de profesor. Vio cómo dos filas de alumnos de primer año cruzaban el gran comedor esperando con ansias el comienzo de la ceremonia de selección. Entonces, ahí lo vio. Vio a quien esperó por varios años poder conocer. Era la viva imagen de él. Idénticos físicamente, con la excepción de los ojos. Pudo observar que había heredado los de su madre, pero esos ridículos lentes que usaba habían pertenecido a su padre, seguramente, porque eran los mismos. _

— _Harry Potter __— __leyó la profesora McGonagall de un pergamino enrollado. _

_Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el lugar, un gran vacío. Todos observaban con atención al "Niño que vivió". ¡Por qué lo miraban así, si no era más __— __y sigue siéndolo __— __que un simple humano! ¡Un simple mago! _

_Y eso solamente era el comienzo. Se avecinaban años cada vez más difíciles, sobre todo con Harry Potter, trataría de hacerle la vida imposible. "Es hijo de James. Pero es como lo mismo, es obvio que de tal palo tal astilla"._

Con su mirada profunda e insondable recorrió el gran salón envidiando a los estudiantes que reían y hablaban alegremente, sin siquiera enterarse de sus penosos sentimientos de esos instantes.

Los profesores también, conversaban lo más bien, en cambio él... ¿cuándo llegaría su oportunidad? Ya casi llevaba media vida y no había ni rastro de su maldita felicidad, tema del que siempre le había hablado su madre cuando era pequeño.

Se devolvió a su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica negra ondeante, a paso muy lento.

_El primer día de clase en que tuvo que enseñar a Harry Potter no pudo evitar ser antipático. Y... nunca había sido amable, la verdad, pero, con él la ración de pesadez era peor._

_Se atrevía a decir que casi lo deja en vergüenza ante la clase ¿casi? Lo dejó en vergüenza..._

— _Ah, sí. Harry Potter, nuestra nueva... celebridad —susurró, colocando el máximo énfasis de sarcasmo en su voz. Lo que cientos de veces le había hecho su padre… delante de toda la gente de Hogwarts, de Evans…_

_Varios alumnos rieron. Dio un pequeño discurso que dejó a todos boquiabiertos, formándose silencio. Luego decidió..._

— _¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?_

—_No lo sé, señor — contestó el muchacho de gafas y ojos verde esmeralda. Granger levantaba la mano desesperada, quería contestar la respuesta, pero el la ignoró porque quería que él contestara a sus preguntas._

—_Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo — dijo burlonamente. ¡Era inevitable molestarlo! Ver cómo su cara pasaba de la tranquilidad al desconcierto… del desconcierto a la vergüenza… era gratificante — Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?—insistió con malicia. Quería, si podía, hasta hacerlo llorar. Cosa de la que estaba seguro que no lograría, porque debía ser igual de caradura que su padre…_

_Más risas. Potter miró a su alrededor, nervioso. Granger seguía con la mano en alto._

—_No lo sé, señor._

—_Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?_

_Potter lo miró fijamente a los ojos descaradamente, él no le quitó los suyos de encima. Decidió preguntar otra vez para entretenerse otro poco dejándolo en vergüenza._

— _¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?_

—_No lo sé. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?_

_Severus se sintió ofendido. Le gritó a Granger que se sentara._

—_Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?_

_Los niños atemorizados se apresuraron a sacar la pluma y pergamino para anotar lo dicho por Severus._

—_Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter._

_Se sintió satisfecho. Habría restado otros cinco más por no estudiar absolutamente nada, pero quería guardar un poco de odio para alguna otra ocasión._

_Sin embargo, durante ese año tuvo muchos encontrones con Potter, sabía que el muchacho lo comenzaba a odiar, pero eso era lo que quería, hasta que se atreviera a enfrentarlo. _

_El peor castigo que pudo tener en ese año fue tener que pagar el vínculo que quedó entre James y él. Cuando Potter lo había salvado de Lupin se había formado un cierto vínculo entre ellos, y debía hacer algo para quedar limpio de ello, y así lo hizo, aunque odiaba a Harry Potter y trataba a la vez de hacerle la vida imposible, lo tenía que proteger de lo que fuese. Y la vez que pudo salvarlo de algo fue en el primer partido de Quidditch; alguien intentaba de derribarlo de la escoba mediante una maldición y él la contrahechizó, pero no del todo, ya que sucedió un pequeño incidente: su túnica comenzó a incendiarse. _

_De todas maneras, eso no era lo más importante. Tenía una leve sospecha de aquello. ¿Quién trataría de botarlo de la escoba? ¿Por qué? Tenía solamente un candidato a ello: Quirinus Quirrell, el "nuevo" profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —lo odiaba por dos razones: primero, era demasiado estúpido; segundo, él había solicitado el puesto de Defensa (como todos los años anteriores) y por culpa de ése maldito payaso con turbante no se lo dieron —. Algo le olía mal de él, se sentía vigilado y siempre despedía un extraño olor detrás de su cabeza, en el lugar en donde tenía puesto el turbante. Una esencia raramente conocida... Hasta que de pronto las cosas se hicieron más sospechosas. Entonces lo citó al bosque prohibido una de las tantas tardes, lo obligó más bien dicho._

_Nunca pudo descubrir nada, hasta que "nuestro héroe, Potter" les salvó la vida a todos. A fin de año escolar, Potter, se enfrentó nuevamente a Voldemort como todos lo saben, y no era un riesgo para él únicamente, sino que para Severus también._

_La marca pronunciaba constantemente, mirándose el antebrazo izquierdo. Daba la impresión de que se volvía más clara. _

_Prefirió no hacer caso y siguió dedicándose a fastidiar por el año siguiente. _

_Y como cada año era diferente, cada año pasaban distintas cosas. En segundo año de Potter el odio se forjó más. Y más lo odió cuando nuevamente les salvó a todos del horror de la cámara de los secretos. "¡Pero qué especial era ese chico!". Nunca. Aunque salvara a toda la humanidad, lo detestaría. Siempre pavoneándose, igual que su padre... Siempre queriendo la fama y ser el protagonista de todo, aunque ese año era mucho peor Gilderoy Lockhart, el nuevo profesor de Defensa; era un verdadero engreído y embustero. Era una lástima que cada año tuvieran que cambiar de profesor de Defensa, se decía que estaba embrujado y nadie podía permanecer más de un año, pero Severus sabía que Voldemort había dejado una maldición eterna. Él en persona se lo había contando a sus Mortífagos._

_Y a pesar de que se había abierto la cámara y todo, no había sido un mal año, no tanto como tercero._

_Todos saben que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban y que había matado a muchas personas — él, AHORA, sabía que eso no fue cierto —, pero Severus no temía de él, no temía nada, simplemente, el hecho de saber que un enemigo más, que en ese momento, cuando se había escapado, era culpable, se había escapado de Azkaban, ¡era terrible! Era como ver nuevamente el pasado, como estar otra vez en Hogwarts como parte del alumnado, siendo humillado por él y por Potter, más sus dos guardaespaldas, Lupin y Pettigrew, ¡y para peor ése año, Remus Lupin había tomado el puesto de Defensa! "Soy un maldito fracasado". _

_Y así las cosas en su vida iban de mal en peor. _

_En cuarto año, la marca tenebrosa se hacía más clara que nunca. No tardó en notificar a Dumbledore sobre eso, y el director trató de tomar precauciones de alguna manera, pero una vez más, el superhombre lucha con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Y precisamente ahí, la Marca Tenebrosa se volvió a notar como en un principio. ¡Pero qué escozor le producía! Era horrible... los recuerdos... todos los recuerdos volvían a su mente... Voldemort había vuelto a su estado de poder. Todos se habían dado cuenta, todos los seguidores._

_Así nuevamente los Mortífagos y ex Mortífagos volvían a temer. Lucius, su... — ya no podía decir amigo, porque habían cambiado un montón de cosas a esas alturas, y prácticamente se ignoraban — estaba horrorizado. La mayoría se arrepentía de haberse involucrado con Voldemort, pero otros mostraron devoción cuando en quinto año, los encerrados en Azkaban, se fugaron en masa. _

_Lucius siempre preguntaba a Severus cuándo iría a visitar a su amo, pero él trataba de siempre encontrar una mentira o un engaño, como "voy a recolectar mucha información" y cosas por el estilo, pero no tuvo tanta necesidad de mentir cuando su amigo cayó preso a final de año porque lo descubrieron como Mortífago. _

_Y ahí no acababa todo. Precisamente en ese año, Potter vio uno de sus recuerdos más humillantes de quinto año: cuando hizo los TIMO de Defensa. El odio que sintió en ese momento... la ira, la furia... era incontrolable. _

_Severus tenía el deber de enseñarle a Harry Oclumancia para que pudiera cerrar su mente, y así Voldemort no pudiera penetrar en ella y no descubrir cosas (últimamente se había estado haciendo más clara la rara conexión que tenían ambos, Potter podía sentir las emociones del Innombrable). Pero justo una tarde, llegó Draco avisando que uno de sus compañeros había sido encontrado en el retrete; su deber era ir para manejar la situación. Dijo a Potter que continuarían otro día la clase. Salió del despacho olvidándose por completo del Pensadero que le había prestado Dumbledore, para que guardara sus secretos. Y también olvidó que Potter era un completo entrometido que le gustaba saberlo todo. _

_Siguió a Draco hasta el baño de varones del cuarto piso, en donde se encontraba Montague, el que había aparecido ahí, en el inodoro. Severus mandó a averiguar quién había hecho esa broma de tan mal gusto —de hacer aparecer a Montague en el inodoro —, y luego de llevarlo a la enfermería, volvió a su despacho lentamente. Cuando entró... Simplemente atinó a agarrar a Potter del brazo y sacarlo de "sus pensamientos"._

— _¿Te diviertes? — preguntó temblando de ira— ¿Y bien? ¿Lo pasaste bien, Potter? — el mocoso debía haber visto todos sus horrores… sus situaciones embarazosas…_

— _N-no —contestó Potter tratando de zafar el brazo de su mano que lo mantenía firme. Severus percibió el terror del muchacho._

_Y sintió que el mundo se le iba encima. Había visto lo que había ocurrido, no cabía menor duda._

—_Tu padre era un tipo muy gracioso, ¿verdad? — dijo zarandeando a Harry casi a punto de llorar de la rabia._

—_Yo... no..._

_Severus se sintió invadido, se sintió pasado a llevar, se sintió una vez más humillado... Empujó a Harry con todas las fuerzas que pudo, Potter cayó al suelo._

Prefirió no seguir internándose en aquel recuerdo tan cercano. Había ocurrido hace un año. Lo único que esperaba, era que Potter no le hubiese contado a nadie lo que vio, como le ordenó que hiciera.

Era tan poco grato recordar su juventud... pero debía hacerlo. Era un masoquista, ¿Ahora gustaba del sufrir?

El tiempo poco a poco se apresuró hasta sexto año, donde fue uno de los años más normales que había tenido: Potter estaba algo cambiado, la comunidad mágica alerta y trabajando poco nada con ejércitos para combatir contra Voldemort, un profesor nuevo de Defensa (Neth Higgs), y nada más.

Llegó fin de año, y, por desgracia, ganó Hufflepuff la copa de las casas, con segundo puesto Gryffindor, tercero Slytherin y cuarto los Ravenclaw.

Qué aburrida era su vida. Si tan solo apareciera alguien especial...

Aunque no podía negar que la muerte de Sirius Black (y padrino de Harry Potter) le había alegrado mucho la vida, por cruel y sin sentimientos que sonara.

Las vacaciones, no eran vacaciones. Simplemente se dedicaba a leer libros de Artes Oscuras, cómo siempre, su pasatiempo, y preparar pociones. Se quedaba en el castillo autorizado por Dumbledore. Y creyó que así serían nuevamente esas vacaciones. No le gustaba estar en su casa, precisamente porque quedaba en un pueblo muggle y corría más peligro que cerca del director.

Se disponía a sentarse en su butaca al lado de la chimenea, de su despacho, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

— Adelante —gruñó malhumorado.

— Permiso, Severus — era Dumbledore —vengo a proponerte algo, pero no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

— Dígame — sugirió con poco interés.

Dumbledore se sentó delante de él y lo miró con sus ojos azules a través de los lentes de medialuna.

—Quiero que tengas vacaciones fuera del castillo —soltó, sin mayores preámbulos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — saltó Severus poniendo los ojos como platos.

—Porque este año el colegio se prestará para asuntos mágicos especiales. Creo que será divertido...

— ¿Qué asuntos? —indagó Severus frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Pocos lugares ahora son seguros, así que he prestado Hogwarts para bodas, fiestas, convivencias, etcétera.

Severus no supo que contestar. _"Qué cosa más absurda"_ pensó mirando a Dumbledore sin atreverse a decir que era lo más ridículo que había oído.

—Sé que el castillo es grande, pero dudo que a ti, Severus, conociéndote, te guste estar compartiendo con gente extraña o, al menos, gente de fiesta, interrumpiendo tu tranquilidad.

Era cierto. No soportaría estar en un ambiente que no le gustaba, así que decidió aceptar.

—Me iré de vacaciones entonces.

— ¡Estupendo! Entonces toma. Te compré un boleto a Isla de Pascua.—le entregó a Sev un pergamino morado. Precisamente un boleto.

— ¿QUÉ?

—Sí, Severus, un cambio de ambiente total no te haría mal, así que ve y aprovecha. Es para mañana mismo, a las diez de la mañana, todos los gastos pagados, la vez que fui ahí lo pasé muy bien. Boleto para barco, no traslador, por si las moscas. Es mejor viajar en barco.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Ve y disfruta — dicho eso, Dumbledore sonrió afablemente y salió del despacho.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_ pensó Sev quedándose paralizado. _"Me debo ir de vacaciones a Isla de Pascua... quién lo diría..." _Miró el boleto y luego la hora, sin poder creer todavía la rara idea del director.

Prefirió hacer las maletas en ese mismo instante, y también ir a buscar ropa a su casa. Se dirigió a Hogsmeade (en Hogwarts ni siquiera un profesor podía aparecerse o desaparecer). Había vendido la mansión después de la muerte de su padre, y Polly había fallecido de vieja.

A pesar de que se había aparecido, se demoró toda la tarde en arreglar sus cosas. Se suponía que se iría por gran parte del verano, así que completó una enorme maleta con ropa y otra con utensilios de aseo, más sus botellitas de pociones de emergencia (resfriado, alergia, mareos, pesadillas, fracturas, heridas y hemorragias), una caja mediana y hechizada llena de dinero por si debía alquilar alguna cabaña y pagar por la comida, aunque el director le había garantizado "Todos los gastos pagados". Ojalá fuera un lugar pacífico y alejado del ruido.

Dumbledore, antes de que él se acostara a dormir, le deseó buena suerte en el viaje.

Se levantó a las ocho de la mañana para llegar antes de las diez a así poder tomar el barco con calma.

Se arregló, se colocó una capa del mismo color de siempre: negra, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra. En realidad, ningún cambio.

No se despidió de nadie, porque no había nadie, y si hubiese habido algún otro profesor aparte del director, no se habría despedido tampoco. Salió del castillo con las dos maletas en cada mano — ya no llevaba lechuza, Darken se había escapado cuando se integró al lado de Voldemort —, pero iban livianas, las había encantado. Se fue por Hogsmeade y luego tomó el primer tren que partiera hacia el puerto mágico, que por cierto, le trajo muchos recuerdos de su niñez... como cuando Lucius lo invitó a Bulgaria.

Se subió al tren, a un compartimiento solitario, dejó las maletas en el portaequipajes.

Se sentó y esperó a que el tren se marchara.

El viaje duró una hora y media, le quedaron diez minutos justos para encontrar el busque que tenía que tomar y entregar el boleto para que lo hicieran pasar. Tuvo que atravesar la misma pared de piedra que cruzó con Lucius cuando eran pequeños. Eso le trajo un montón de recuerdos; ya ni sabía si eran buenos o malos.

—Debe conservar el otro trozo de boleto para que lo canjee en alojamiento —avisó el boletero.

Antes de que pisara la escalera mágica para subir a la borda, miró la inscripción que tenía el barco.

— Andronique — leyó en voz baja. Sintió una sacudida en el estómago, sintiendo que todo aquello era una situación de ensueño.

— ¿Puede subir? Está obstruyendo el paso.

El boletero le hacía una seña para que avanzara.

—Oh, lo siento — se disculpó con distracción y subió los peldaños.

Por segunda vez en su vida se encontraba en el barco más emocionante en el que había viajado, y en realidad, el único. Con las maletas en las manos, entró a ver como estaba el interior, y no había cambiado nada. Todo igual de elegante, de pulcro y cómodo.

Como todo evolucionaba, la magiología también lo hacía. Los cientifimagos habían encontrado un hechizo de rapidez, o sea ahora, los viajes duraban tan solo unas horas. El viaje más largo era de un día. Entonces, lo único que cambiaba, era que ya no había tantas habitaciones para dormir. Había salones con camas sencillas, más que nada para tomar siesta. Había un salón de té, y un salón para comer en forma general, con muchas mesitas. En conclusión, ya no existían las habitaciones con baño y cocina privados.

Qué bueno que el viaje duraba tres horas, no soportaría estar más ahí, le traía demasiados recuerdos, no pudo evitar echar otro vistazo a su pasado.

Hizo memoria de su viaje. Recordó que en una noche le había prestado el libro de Arte Oscura a Lucius, que alguien le había regalado. Pero no podía acordarse de quién era. Lo único que podía recordar de cuando era pequeño, era el horrible asesinato de su madre.


	16. Vacaciones especiales

**CAPÍTULO 15: VACACIONES ESPECIALES**

-

Le tocó el turno a Severus y le hicieron la entrega del pequeño mapa de pergamino del lugar. Le recordó a esos planos que indicaban tesoros ocultos, pero en un lugar como aquepol debieron haberlos desenterrado todos. Por mientras se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Primero debía salir de esa apestosa multitud de gente frenética y furiosa; muchos eran extranjeros y disparataban endemoniadas e incomprensibles frases. Caminó rápidamente por entremedio de la muchedumbre antes de que la gente de los otros barcos que estaban llegando se bajara.

— ¡Ouch! — voceó alguien — me pisaron.

— ¡Hey, no empujen!

Pero realmente era imposible no empujar o pisar a otro porque todos luchaban por atravesar la barrera de piedra que llevaba al lado mágico de Isla de Pascua. _"Vamos"_ se dijo a sí mismo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, pero…

—Bienvenido sea usted a la Isla — dijo una mujer robóticamente, interponiéndose ante él y colocándole un chillón collar de flores y semillas autóctonas.

No era fea, pero a Severus no le gustaban las mujeres con rasgos asiáticos. Sin embargo, el problema no era ese, sino el hecho de que le había cortado el paso.

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó enrabiado a la mujer, pero ésta ni se inmutó; al parecer no había entendido ni jota lo que había dicho él. Había seguido con la misma sonrisa de bienvenida, quizá mil veces practicada. O tal vez estaba acostumbrada a los insultos.

Tratando de no ser demasiado brusco la apartó y atravesó la muralla por fin, pero en realidad no fue por cuenta propia, alguien igual de desesperado lo había empujado. Abrió lo los ojos y notó que el paisaje no había cambiado mucho, no obstante, podía sentir la magia en su entorno.

—Qué payasada… —murmuró quitándose el ridículo collar que le habían colado por la cabeza.

Sus pies desde el primer momento reclamaron que no pertenecían a tal soleado paisaje y a ese incómodo calor bochornoso que le pedía a gritos que se sacara algo de ropa. Tuvo que ceder y desprenderse de la pesada capa, quedándose con el delgado pantalón de tela y su camisa, ambos de color negro. La guardó de inmediato en el equipaje de la ropa. Qué habría dado por subirse las mangas, pero la marca… esa horrible marca que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo… No era algo que se pudiera exhibir tan fácilmente, como si fuera un tatuaje cualquiera.

Con una maleta en cada mano, fue caminando hacia el pueblo mágico apuntando con un gran letrero y una flecha que citaba "Bienvenido a Rarekoa" en veinte idiomas diferentes. Acordándose del vale que Dumbledore le había dado para el albergue, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón para revisarlo.

—Veamos… —farfulló entrecerrando los ojos: su vista ya no era la de antes, además, con ese sol tan potente, veía casi todo radiante — "La Octava Maravilla del Mundo"

El hecho de que la denominación del lugar estuviera escrita en inglés significaba que se haría entender con la gente de allí.

A medida que bajaba (el camino iba descendiendo), aumentaba el sonido de la música tropical y las carcajadas estrepitosas de las personas. Una parte de él, en el más recóndito lugar hallado en su corazón, expresaba:_ "Tengo miedo a sentirme solo entre tanta gente…". _Pero no era momento para cursilerías y sentimentalismos.

De pronto un hombre macizo y moreno apareció de la nada, con un pantalón corto, floreado y de un rojo impactante, y absolutamente sin nada que le protegiera el torso y la abultada barriga llena de cerveza, salvo un tosco tatuaje de un gran oso ubicado un poco más arriba del ombligo. Miró a Sev con una enorme sonrisa que le marcaba hoyuelos en las mejillas. Dijo algo.

— ¿Qué? — gruñó Severus, no había captado ninguna frase pronunciada por el sujeto.

— ¡Ah, veo que eres un inglés! Excelente, hola — saludó éste despidiendo un pesado olor a cerveza y vino muggles.

—Hola — contestó Sev gélidamente. No le agradaba la gente cuando estaba ebria.

— ¿Buscas un lugar para quedarte? Tengo el lugar perfecto.

—Gracias, pero busco "La Octava Maravilla del Mundo"

— ¡Entonces, a ello! Yo soy el dueño — explicó bonachonamente. El alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto, se le habían sonrojado levemente las mejillas — yo le llamo mi BAMUHOCODI. "BAr, MUjeres, HOtelería, COmida y DIversión —agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto de Snape, como si fuera demasiado gracioso —y exclusivo para gente que hable inglés, y él único, todos los demás con para gente con acento endemoniado.

¡Pero qué mala suerte tenía! Qué espanto de persona, sería inaguantable, pero si no tenía que gastar ni un knut, entonces, valía la pena.

—Llévame, entonces — aceptó con fingida felicidad, pero la ironía rebosaba —, tengo un vale de todos los gastos pagados…

—Sí, sí, lo supuse, eso se lo tienes que entregar a las cajeras —interrumpió (y otra cosa que odiaba, precisamente que lo interrumpieran) —, y no te preocupes, podrás beber el día entero y si quieres el bar completo sin pagar ni un solo sickle.

¿Beber? Detestaba beber y para Severus eso no era lo más importante en la vida.

Caminaron un tramo hasta llegar a una enorme construcción completamente de madera y pintada con vivos colores que dejarían ciego a cualquiera que mirara directamente. Sev no se arriesgó.

—Aquí te dejo, hombre — estiro la mano — y cualquier cosa llama a Julius Tenhessi, es mi nombre.

Obligado a solar una maleta (que estaba alivianada mediante un simple encantamiento) tuvo que estrechar la curtida y callosa mano de Julius.

— Severus Snape.

Julius, dando tumbos se fue donde unas jovencitas bailaban al son de la melodía, vistiendo con faldas de plumas, muy exhibicionistas.

Adentro el ambiente estaba muy fresco y silencioso. Todavía no llegaban tantos turistas, pero para él era buen presagio, menos aglomeración, más tranquilidad. Había por lo menos cien mesas con cuatro sillas cada una.

Se aproximó a la recepcionista. No tenía ninguna pizca japonesa, su cabello era abundante y castaño oscuro, su piel blanca y sus ojos muy grandes. Tenía aspecto de loca.

—Ejem — carraspeó Severus, había aprendido el ejemplo de llamar la atención de la ex profesora Umbridge.

La mujer lo miró, y su semblante de aburrimiento cambió a una expresiva sonrisa.

— ¡Al fin un cliente! Hemos comenzado verdaderamente mal. Sin embargo, peor es nada. ¿Qué desea?

—Vengo a entregar esto —contestó el de profundos ojos negros blandiendo un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

—A ver… ah, sí, un vale, el dinero ya debe haber sido depositado— dijo recibiendo el papelito — ¿su nombre?

—Severus Snape.

La señora había estado a punto de mojar la pluma en el tintero, pero torpemente lo derramó sobre todo el documento.

— ¡Diablos…! ¡Evanesco! —la tinta vertida en la hoja se esfumó al instante.

La mujer sonrió tímidamente a Severus y anotó temblorosa el nombre. Se había puesto pálida como la leche.

—Se siente bien, ¿no? — indagó Severus, rogando por no tener que hacer ningún tipo de atención.

—Sí… sí, listo, firme ahí, eso, cualquier cosa llame a Donna Keith.

— ¿Usted?

—Sí, cualquier problema… estoy todo el día, tome su llave. Disfrute —todo eso lo dijo como una autómata.

Severus fue a dejar sus cosas a la habitación sesenta y siete, estaba casi al último de los pisos. El dormitorio era amplio y con un baño, no muy elegante, pero cómodo. Guardó ordenadamente — y con cierto escrúpulo — la ropa y sus brebajes en el roído cajón. La cama era de dos plazas y muy antigua. El catre sonaba cada vez que uno se movía. _"Supongo que tendré dulces sueños" _pensó con ironía.

Bajó a almorzar, las tripas le rugían del hambre. Cuando llegó a la entrada Julius nuevamente estaba coqueteando con dos meseras que reían tontamente, y cuando divisó a Severus, lo llamó.

— ¡Eh, Severus! Ven a comer aquí conmigo y conversemos un rato.

Bufó e hizo una despectiva mueca, pero aceptó la invitación. ¿Qué sacaba con hacerse un enemigo? Se suponía que eran vacaciones. Y, era irónico: había huido de Hogwarts por la supuesta presencia de gente ajena, y llegaba a un lugar peor.

—Bien Severus, ¿de…? ¡Vaya, Donna! Habías dicho la otra vez que nunca más me ibas a atender.

La misma mujer que había recibido el vale de Severus se había aproximado a ellos con un vistoso vestido azul muy acorde a la moda incandescente de la Isla y con una libreta en las manos.

—Lo dije en broma — aseguró ella, apartándose el cabello de la cara —, además eres el jefe y debo atenderte, no me gustaría ser despedida.

—Esa es mi chica — comentó risueñamente, Julius. En el momento en que dejó de mirar a la mujer, ésta puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y bien, qué desean? — preguntó más segura, había dejado atrás todo el nerviosismo que tuvo casi hace media hora.

—Zumo de calabaza —contestó Severus al instante — y el plato del día, lo que sea… en fin.

— ¿Zumo de calabaza? ¿Sólo eso? Donna, trae un par de botellas de jerez.

— Lo siento, si el cliente no quiere, no lo obligues — dijo ella y se fue detrás de la barra, nuevamente al puesto de cajera. Envió flotando la boleta con los pedidos.

— Y bueno, ¿por qué estás en esta isla tan paradisíaca?

—Vine de vacaciones — "o, mejor dicho, me las consignaron".

—Realmente lo pasarás bien, no te arrepentirás de nada, las mujeres son bellísimas, pero no te fijes en la única inglesa que hay en el negocio (mi Donna) — cuando dijo lo último, su tono se tornó algo amenazador.

—No te preocupes, no me interesa.

—De todas maneras, no te puedo reprochar nada si la miras, hace años que llevo pidiéndole que sea mi novia, y aún ella con treinta y siete años ni me ha mirado.

Cortaron el tema porque nuevamente había llegado la susodicha a entregar una bandeja con humeantes platos.

—Mariscos con salsa de Yorkshire… son deliciosos.

— ¡Qué buen plato del día! Te gustará Severus, pruébalo.

Después de todo, la comida no estuvo mala. Sí eran algo fuerte los sabores, y la conversación se había tornado molesta, a cada rato Julius sacaba a la ronda a Donna Keith.

—Solo me gana por cinco años, y aún así se niega, aunque sé que le importo, aunque diga que no me quiere ni un poquito.

— Qué cursilería…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Qué triste tu vida.

—Sí, muy triste. La verdad, no sé que hacer, eres un buen amigo, gracias por los consejos.

El hombre estaba demasiado ebrio, Severus en ningún momento le había dicho algo, lo único que había hecho era mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Terminaron de comer en silencio. Julius cayó dormido después de mover por última vez el tenedor.

Donna se acercó rápidamente a desaparecer los platos.

—Discúlpalo — dijo algo afligida —supongo que te aburrió con sus estúpidas conversaciones.

Severus asintió, otra vez le harían perder su tiempo.

—Todas las tardes hace lo mismo, se emborracha mucho más y se duerme en la mesa… realmente es una molestia, pero cuantas veces le he tratado convencer de que yo como jefa sería mucho mejor, pero aunque esté bajo el efecto del alcohol, me dice que no.

—Bien, qué pena, lo siento mucho por los dos, debo ir a hacer algo. Gracias por la comida.

No supo por qué zanjó a Donna Keith de esa manera, pero no tenía ganas de conversar. Después de haber escapado de allí, no le quedó otra que ir a la playa y pasar el resto de la tarde ahí.

Cuando decidió retornar eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y nuevamente se estaba volviendo famélico. Julius había despertado de su sueño y estaba cantando a todo volumen una canción para Donna. Ella estaba muy avergonzada limpiando los vasos con la varita. Apuntaba a uno, luego a otro, y así, sin mirar a nadie, menos al cantor.

Severus no pudo evitar ir a burlarse de ella.

—Parece que no te deja en paz, qué lástima.

—Sí… —respondió ella sin levantar la mirada ni darse cuenta de la ironía del que estaba con su atuendo totalmente negro.

—Pues deberías escapar —le propuso Sev con el mismo tono de voz.

—Sí, buena idea, y tú acompáñame, por favor. Salgamos por la puerta trasera, aprovechando que está contando uno de sus aburridos chistes…

No era esa la verdadera intención de Severus, pero ella lo había tomado del brazo y se lo llevó lo antes posible. Con la rapidez que salieron de allí, Sev alcanzó a distinguir gente muy rechoncha que estaba cocinando, haciendo florituras con la varita mágica aquí y allá. Cebollas pasaron por encima de sus cabezas a toda velocidad.

—Bien… —suspiró Donna apoyándose en una palmera a la luz de las estrellas cuando estaban casi a veinte metros del recinto.

—Mmmh…

—Tardará un rato en darse cuenta. Y nadie me extrañará porque mi labor de estar secando los vasos no estaba siendo muy importante en ese momento.

—Sí.

El único hombre que estaba ahí, no sabía qué contestar. Hace mucho tiempo que no trataba directamente con una mujer, y no era que no le agradara estar acompañado, pero el ya estaba amoldado a la soledad.

—Sé que te gusta estar solo —comentó Donna como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento —, lo sé, se te nota en la cara. Pero, conversemos un rato, no puedes ser tan malo —agregó, con seguridad.

Severus asintió nuevamente, tenía poca inspiración para dirigir la palabra.

—Veo que no te convenzo…

—No.

—La próxima semana comenzaremos con las fiestas nocturnas (son tres a la semana) para atraer clientes, ganamos premios y todo eso. Será para gente de la Isla y para los que hablen nuestro idioma. ¿Participarás?

—Mira… Keith — dijo con firmeza, intentando de dejar la frialdad a un lado —, no me gustan las fiestas, esa es la verdad, así que no iré. Lo siento.

—Ooh… pero vamos, anda, será divertido, no es necesario que bailes o que converses, solo es estar presente… ¡Hazlo por la clientela!

—No, es que tu no me conoces y me pongo muy idiota si me obligan a hacer algo —declaró mostrando su varita.

—No me amenaces, entiendo lo que dices.

Donna transformó su cara a una profunda tristeza. Severus por una extraña razón sintió… ¿compasión?

—Está bien, iré… como quieras, pero por la clientela.

— ¡Claro!

—Creo que tengo hambre.

—Ven, te serviré algo.

Al siguiente día se despertó muy temprano. Creía que el local de la comida no estaría tan temprano abierto, pero se equivocaba. Había bajado a comprobar y Julius estaba rigiendo a lengua batiente a los empleados para que prepararan el desayuno.

— ¡Buenos días, Severus! — saludó con entusiasmo el moreno.

—Buenos días… veo que ahora recién tienes bastante trabajo.

—Es que llegaron los camiones con la comida, y es cansador estar dirigiendo, haces mucha fuerza mental para darte cuenta quien está trabajando y quien no.

—Por supuesto… una labor demasiado pesada para ti…

Diciendo esto con toda molestia, se dirigió a la barra a pedir el desayuno. Lo atendió esta vez una mujer auténtica de la isla.

—El desayuno, de inmediato — dijo con voz gangosa.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la misma chica le llevaba la bandeja con un par de tostadas y una taza de té.

—Gracias.

¡Paf!

Donna Keith entró violentamente con unas cajas en los brazos, con aspecto ceñudo. Julius la seguía rápidamente, con su cara de perro faldero.

—Oh, vamos, fue una simple broma…

—No me interesa. Puedo hacer cosas sin que me las digan, gracias, ¡y déjame!

Peleas ininteligibles como éstas ocurrieron durante el primer mes de vacaciones, pero no podía negar que lo estaba pasando, desde hace mucho tiempo, muy bien. Había logrado ser menos reacio con Keith, pero a Julius no lo podía digerir, era un sujeto muy cargante y realmente impertinente. Pero, de corazón, agradecía a Albus Dumbledore en haberle regalado esas vacaciones. ¿Y si hubiese rechazado la idea? Se habría quedado encerrado en su lúgubre despacho, soportando el frío olor a humedad, sumergido en la lectura de grandes volúmenes, renovando sus pociones, aguantando las inacabables peleas de Peeves y el viejo celador, Filch, con un bullicio indeseado…

Y el agua era deliciosa. Furtivamente, cerca de las tres de la mañana había ido a bañarse al templado mar, a esa hora todos estaban durmiendo y en realidad era muy difícil que alguien lo divisara en medio del espesor de la oscuridad.

Y como Donna Keith le había dicho, las fiestas habían dado comienzo hace tres semanas atrás. Ella se había puesto muy contenta de que haya asistido a la fiesta semanal, y eso le hacía sentirse como una buena persona, pero no lo disfrutaba para nada. Se la pasaba sentado en un rincón evitando las indiscreciones de Julius y sus estúpidas indirectas de que _"a ti te hace falta una mujer, eso es, una mujer, de estas morenazas y candentes"_. Sin embargo, no pudo aguantar este mismo día miércoles.

—Lo que pasa es que yo creo que no le gustan las mujeres a mi amigo, el pálido de pelo negro. ¿No Severus? Es que eres realmente extraño… —comentaba a uno de sus conocidos.

No aguantó más y se fue a la cocina, donde estaba trabajando Donna, en ese momento estaba pelando unas cuantas papas con ayuda de magia.

—Sé que no debo estar aquí, y debo ponerme todo ese atuendo de cocinero, pero no soporto a Julius. Se ha puesto muy estúpido e indecente, ¿sabes?

Donna rió.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —indagó, enojado.

—Bueno, es que quizá que te dijo…

—Insinuó que no me gustaban las mujeres.

—Eso nadie lo sabe.

—¿Te vas a poner tonta tú tam..?

—Vaya, vaya, mi querida prima — interrumpió una voz femenina, cercana a la puerta. Varios de los cocineros se dieron vuelta a ver.

—Oh… ¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué quieres, Annelisse? ¿Vienes otra vez a molestar? Oh, seguramente vienes a ofrecerme a tu manga de elfos domésticos. Ya te dije la otra vez que NO ACEPTO. Y a Julius tampoco le gusta la esclavitud.

Severus, algo consternado miró a la persona que había aparecido. Era una mujer mayor, no muy alta, pero muy elegante, pero con un leve aspecto grosero en los ojos.

— ¿Es así como tratas a un cliente? —rezongó la mujer con desprecio —, ¿Un nuevo esclavo? ¿Quién eres tú? —indagó con pesadumbre mirando a Sev.

Él la miró desconcertado ¿quién se creía para hablarle así?

—Con todo respeto, a usted no le importa en absoluto.

—Ah… veo que entonces por fin conseguiste un pretendiente, Donnita, o mejor dicho…

—Cállate y vete — interrumpió la otra poniéndose nuevamente pálida.

—Buen hombre, lamento que haya conocido a esta lunática… no es necesario que la tome en cuenta.

—Vete, Annelisse, antes que te mate.

—En fin, le aconsejo que…

—Mire, señora, usted no es absolutamente nadie para darme consejos. Sé cuidarme bien, y antes ya he tratado con lunáticos. No se moleste en nada.

—Disculpe, señor, no fue mi intención… ¿cuál es su nombre? Creo que debemos ser formales.

—Severus Snape, ahora, váyase.

La llamada Annelisse abrió considerablemente los ojos.

— ¿Severus Snape? ¿En serio? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? — dijo abandonando todo su tono de elegancia — ¡Soy Annelisse Wiegratz! Nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños en el campamento del Mount Zares…

A toda velocidad el cerebro se puso a funcionar, y una imagen llegó a su mente: "su primer beso". Se quedó mirándola espantado. Tantos años habían pasado… ni lo recordaba, casi…

— ¡Pero cómo el destino nos une! Vamos — dijo agarrándolo del brazo y llevándoselo al genterío.

Obligadamente se tuvo que sentar en una de las mesas vacías.

—Divino... mira, esos dos muchachos de allá son mis hijos —señaló a dos jovencitos que estaban bailando con sus respectivas parejas —, Gloria de diecisiete y Apolo de doce —hizo una pausa, y con mayor énfasis dijo —Soy divorciada.

—Qué pena.

—No lo sientas, Severus, en realidad es maravilloso… puedes disfrutar sin que te controlen… pero a ver, ¿Y tú, estás casado?

—No. No me interesa el matrimonio.

Severus Snape tenía muy claro que cuando era joven le había agradado mucho Annelisse, pero el estar investigando vidas privadas, le estaba haciendo enfadar.

—No creo que no te interese, yo daría cualquier cosa con volverme a casar… aunque fuera menor que yo… ¿Te gustaría casarte con alguien unos cuantos años, mayor que tú?

—Ya te dije, Annelisse que no me interesa. No me agrada la conversación.

—Bueno, comprendo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar como aquella… vez?

¿Qué demonios? Esa mujer se le estaba insinuando.

—No, tengo que hacer cosas. Nos vemos.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces subió a su habitación. No pudo dormir hasta pasado las horas. El bullicio no era la razón (hizo el encantamiento Muffliato, así el ruido no penetraría por la puerta), sino que los vagos y lejanos recuerdos que tenía del campamento de esa vez. Cuando Lucius y él tenían el legajo limpio. Cuando ninguno de los pensaba que podrían ser enviados a Azkaban, esa mugrosa prisión de magos, por futuros delitos.

—Hola.

— ¿Desayuno? Espera. Toma.

—Este… ¿te sucede algo?

—Nada de importancia.

—Es por lo de Annelisse, ¿no?

—Tal vez.

—No te pediré disculpas. Yo no pido disculpas, y no hice nada malo.

— ¿Y quién te lo ha preguntado, Snape? No me interesa lo que tú hagas con Annelisse, sí me interesa que esa vaca bruta me haga la vida imposible.

Severus se aproximó a la mujer.

—¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, se odian tanto?

—Veo que igual te gusta entrometerte en las cosas de los demás. Bien, yo no la odiaba —explicó Donna dejando la fuente del desayuno a un lado —, ella comenzó con todo eso.

— ¿Por qué te odia?

—Porque yo soy sangre sucia.

—Ah…

—Pero supongo que tú no eres uno de esos monigotes que se anda burlando de la estirpe de los magos. ¿Te molesta?

—No… antes sí, cuando era pequeño —mintió, aun le desagradaba la gente no mágica en su totalidad —, pero ahora no.

—Qué bien. Vete a desayunar. Ojalá que esa idiota no pase aquí más de una semana…

Severus pensó que Keith era la única que perdía simpatía con las personas, en este caso su prima, Annelisse, incluso creyó que podría aguantar las borracheras de Julius y sus bromas, pero fue así hasta esa misma noche, nuevamente habría fiesta (era recién el segundo día de esa semana), que nuevamente se presentó a la celebración para no desilusionar a Donna…

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a una aglomeración tremenda de magos turistas, a las nueve en punto. La música tomó ese aire nocturno con la suave música tropical, nada agradable para sus oídos. Sus profundos ojos negros pasaban de un lado a otro, viendo como la gente se movía alegremente. Quería ir a dormir, se sentía agotado, nunca, tantas veces en un mes había asistido a tantas jaranas.

—Vamos a bailar, ¡una amiga me reemplazó en el puesto!

Donna Keith había aparecido con un traje normal, no con esas batas y gorros blancos.

—Yo no bailo.

—No te voy a obligar a que me abraces o bailes una canción romántica.

—Aún así no —contestó Severus simplemente. ¡Quería estar en paz! Eran sus preciadas vacaciones…

—Lo siento, vamos —Keith, con una fuerza impresionante lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile, trazada por los mismos magos.

Severus no se atrevió a rebatirle más, pero no se movió. Ella, sin embargo comenzó a moverse con bastante gracia, y de vez en cuando empujándolo, para que aunque fuera, diera un paso.

—Eres muy aburrido, vamos muévete.

Como dominado por una fuerza superior, meneó un poco los pies.

De un momento a otro las luces bajaron su potencia, pero la música siguió totalmente su ritmo alocado y movedizo.

—¡Ahora te puedes mover con tranquilidad, Severus, nadie te ve!

—No es vergüenza —contestó con frialdad —si es lo que crees, simplemente no me gusta bailar.

Donna le tomo una mano, y por lo que Severus dedujo, estaba dando vueltas como trompo, pasando por debajo de su brazo.

—Deberías intentar esto, es muy entretenido.

Las luces volvieron, pero con una grata sorpresa: una mesa voló sobre ellos, rozando las cortinas del cabello negro de Severus. Se desprendió de la mano de Donna. Las luces bajaron nuevamente.

— ¡MALDITO! —gritó una voz conocida al lado del. No veía nada por la poca luz que había, pero podía sentir que un par de manos lo agarraron por los hombros y lo zarandearon con ímpetu.

Sintió dolor. Un fuerte puño le había golpeado el la nariz, dejándolo algo adormecido.

—¡Te lo advertí!

Las luces se prendieron otra vez, pero la música cesó por tales rugidos que estaba dando Julius.

Severus atinó a sentarse y colocarse ambas manos en la nariz. Hace mucho tiempo que no recibía un golpe como ese.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre darle la mano a Donna! ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

Severus intentó decir que no eran amigos, pero no pudo formular ninguna frase, Julius atacó de nuevo.

Otra vez dolor, pero esta vez en el estómago. Y luego… vidrios cayeron en su ropa. Logró divisar a Donna que estaba de piedra, y a otra gente que se movía desesperada. Y de pronto, oscuridad.

Severus Snape no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando despertó, viendo algo borroso, sus dolores habían desaparecido y su ganchuda nariz había dejado de sangrar. Sin embargo, donde estaba tendido, era muy incómodo. Palpó con su mano, aún seguía en el piso, pero veía solo un par de cabezas por encima de él.

De la lejanía llegó la voz de Donna, que nuevamente discutía acaloradamente con Julius.

— ¡Él nunca fue tu amigo! Y, entiende que yo contigo no quiero nada. Mira como dejaste al pobre, ¡sólo porque le tomé la mamo!

— ¡Cállate, víbora!

— ¿Víbora? ¡Já! Y tú, mírate, maldito, cerdo, borracho… Eres un asco…

Severus se sintió muy bien al oír esas palabras, eran las que justo quería decirle él a ese estúpido, y tal vez acompañado con una maldición.

—Ni siquiera lo atacaste con la varita, Julius —insistía Donna Keith, furiosa.

—No se lo merecía, por traicionero. Un mago que traiciona un mago no merece ser atacado con varita.

—Eres un idiota Julius. ¿Sabes? Tuve la esperanza de que me despidieras, pero ahora yo RENUNCIO.

— ¿Donna? Donnita, no, por favor…

¡Paff!

— Vete a coquetear con tus modelitos. Adiós.

Pasaron diez minutos enteros tratando de analizar todo lo ocurrido. Cuando vio sin ningún tipo de perturbación, se dio cuenta que las dos cabezas que veía eran la de dos brujas sanadoras, seguramente de algún hospital cercano.

—Despertó, señor, está a salvo, puede pararse.

Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad y aún algo mareado. Por las ventanas se divisaba la espesura de la noche, y ya toda la gente se había ido. Solo quedaban los de la barra, ni siquiera Julius estaba. Y Donna no se hallaba en ningún lado, se había ido definitivamente.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero justo cuando iba poner la mano en el picaporte, Annelisse apareció haciendo un "bum" delante del.

— Te lo dije, Severus… es realmente mala suerte estar juntándose con ella. Es increíble, y realmente triste que te hayas ilusionado con alguien como ella.

—Disculpa, Wiegratz, nada a ti de esto te incumbe. Vete.

—Eres muy malo, sí, deberías cam…

— ¡FUERA! ¿Entiendes esa palabra de tan solo cinco letras?

Qué excelente día. Nuevamente quedaba en vergüenza. ¡Cómo Julius le recordaba a James Potter! Le encantaría maldecirlo, y quizá ver como se retuercen sus gordos huesos bajo esa gruesa capa de pellejo. _"Deja de pensar en estupideces"_ pensó sentándose en su cama _"No hagas nada que pueda llamar la atención"_.

Al día siguiente no bajó a desayunar. Casi no comió. Todas las ganas que había tenido de ir a vengarse de Julius habían desaparecido. No sabía exactamente el motivo de su hosco comportamiento, pero hasta ahí había llegado la diversión.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo, una rojiza lechuza penetró por la ventana y se le posó en las piernas. Era raro que le escribieran allí, ¿quién podría ser? La desplegó.

_Severus:_

_Te debe ser sorprendente que interrumpa tus entretenidas vacaciones con esa gente tan maravillosa, pero ha llegado una tarea muy importante para ti._

_Gracias a mis fuentes, he sabido que en la Isla hay un Mortífago. No sé cuan cierto es eso, pero tu ayuda es indispensable, sé que sabes algún método para averiguarlo, porque eso es lo que necesito que hagas. Intenta no poner en riesgo tu vida, pero apenas creas que vaya a suceder algo malo, devuélvete de inmediato. No te arriesgues_

_Buena suerte._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PD: Las bodas han estado de maravillas. Hay gente a la que le falta un poco de amor._

Hizo caso omiso al último comentario del director, pero se puso de inmediato a lo demás. Pensó en una idea rápida para saber si había algún Mortífago en Isla de Pascua. Sería peligroso, pero eficiente… si lo descubrían…

Miró el reloj, iban a ser las ocho. No había visto ninguna cara conocida, pero la verdad era que hace tiempo no veía en masa a todos los actuales partidarios del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Dejó sus maletas preparadas por cualquier cosa, y las puso encima de la cama. Las llaves las colgó en un llavero de la puerta, y salió con sigilo de ahí.

El bar estaba poco concurrido, así que nadie se fijó en él.

"_Un bosque"_ pensó urgido, caminando a paso rápido hacia varias palmeras que se alzaban cincuenta metros más allá. Detrás de estas, había un bosque común y corriente.

Comenzó a sudar, estaba muy nervioso. Empuñó su varita hacia el cielo.

"_Debo hacerlo, estoy al servicio de Dumbledore, desde un principio me dijo que correría riesgos. Y si hago cualquier paso en falso, moriré. Por algo hice ese Juramento Irrompible con él"_

— ¡MORSMORDRE!

De la punta de la varita surgió un hilo de color verde que ascendió en un segundo hasta las alturas del bosque. El hilillo se expandió y dio forma a una colosal calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La dejó flotando en el aire solo cinco segundos y luego la desapareció.

No hubo gritos, quizá nadie se había percatado de la presencia verde del dibujo hace segundos atrás trazado en el cielo, pero unos pasos resonaron en las ramas caídas, se aproximaron donde estaba.

—Estoy seguro de haber visto la marca aquí, Annelisse.

—Imposible, Julius. Fue tu imaginación, sino, todos estarían gritando.

Severus se asustó y salió corriendo entre los árboles, tratando de no ser visto "Iré a Azkaban".

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue un "¡Hay alguien!" provenido de Julius.

— ¡Accio, maletas! — pronunció con dificultad cuando ya estuvo en el límite del bosque. Casi en cinco segundos el equipaje llegó a sus manos. _"Debo salir de la isla ahora mismo"_ pensó, asustado. Su respiración estaba agitada. Partió rápidamente al embarcadero con el corazón en la mano, imaginándose qué tal sería estar en Azkaban, aunque sabía que los dementores ya no estaban custodiando las celdas, pero sólo pensar que tendría que estar encerrado, apartado del mundo… no podría soportarlo.


	17. Días de mala suerte

**CAPÍTULO 16: DÍAS DE MALA SUERTE**

-

La rapidez con la que regresó a Gran Bretaña fue perfecta, incluso para utilizarla en alguna de esas maratones muggles. Tuvo que hacer un trato con el boletero, le pagó con el pasaje de vuelta más otros galeons para que lo dejara ir en el barco que estaba a punto de partir cuando el había llegado. A veces, sobornar a la gente en casos urgentes, necesario y era útil.

Como el viaje duraba casi tres horas, llegó cerca de las dos de la madrugada al embarcadero, lo cual era realmente peligroso, no mucha gente había viajado y la noche estaba oscurísima. El cielo estaba nublado y hacía mucho frío. También se podía sentir la melancolía de las personas. Esa putrefacción que despedían los dementores se percibía en cada rincón de la ciudad. Cuando llegó a un lugar seguro — entre unas cajas de exportación, seguramente debían escobas (se sentía una leve vibración) —hizo un ligero movimiento con su cuerpo y desapareció. Con un "¡Plop!" apareció en la tétrica sala de su casa, ubicada en el final de la calle Las Hilanderas. Tuvo la sensación de que una presencia estaba en su casa. Sentía respiraciones.

—Sabía que llegarías —dijo de pronto una fría voz.

Cada centímetro de piel se le congeló en no más de dos segundos. Sin embargo, no dejó que su mente se paralizara, y utilizó Oclumancia raudamente, evitando todo pensamiento, evadiendo los sentimientos, expulsando las rabias, para que Él no pudiera enterarse de nada….

La pequeña y oxidada araña de las velas se prendió, dejando ver a dos personas dentro del lugar.

—Mi señor —dijo Severus abandonando todo tipo de temor, inclinándose ante el cómodo Lord Voldemort que estaba en la butaca más grata, junta al fuego de la chimenea.

—Me preguntaba donde estabas, Snape, y también indagué a Colagusano para ver si sabía algo de ti… —miró con desprecio a Peter Pettigrew que estaba a su lado, en pie, y como siempre algo temeroso —, pero me dijo que no. Ahora, que estás frente a mí, te pregunto a ti: ¿Dónde estabas?

—Mi Señor, me encontraba en Isla de Pascua. Dumbledore me indicó que fuera de vacaciones, y yo, ni tonto, aproveché de hacer un pequeño movimiento… ya sabes usted, reclutar de los nuestros, pero lamento decir que mis ideas no funcionaron.

Sev miró directamente a los rojos ojos de Voldemort. No denotaban enojo, sino que inseguridad. El hombre con rasgos de serpiente observó escrutadoramente cada rasgo de Severus. No encontró nada extraño.

—Espero que… si Dumbledore te manda a otro lugar puedas traer a alguien, aunque sea a la fuerza —siseó por lo bajo, casi inaudiblemente —, pero me temo que hoy no estoy con mis mejores humores, debiste haberme avisado… Eso de desaparecerte sin siquiera decirme palabra, sin señales… No me gustó nada, porque a veces me huele a traición ¡Crucio!

Cayó pesadamente al suelo, sintiendo cómo cada partícula de su cuerpo se retorcía al ritmo de la varita de Lord Voldemort. Cuántas veces ya había experimentado eso ya… su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Quizá hasta un desmembramiento habría sido menos doloroso que un Cruciatus. Los tendones se torcían, los músculos se contraían, la sangre hervía…

Los ojos de Voldemort estaban más rojos que nunca, pero se contuvo de seguir desquitándose con su Mortífago favorito, y cesó la maldición. Severus, con dificultad, se logró arrodillar. Los ojos le ardían. Se sentía humillado, no se esperaba eso. Le dolía hasta el alma.

— Dime que no volverás a fallar — amenazó poniéndose en pie, y paseándose de un lado a otro — ¡dilo! — insistió al ver que Sev temblaba.

Pero eso estaba tratando de decir, pero hasta las cuerdas vocales le ardían.

—No le fallaré más, Señor – titubeó.

—Eso espero, sino, tu ya conoces las consecuencias, y no solo puede ser un maleficio o una mano cortada —miró otra vez a Peter señalando la plateada mano —, pero no, tranquilo, Peter, lo tuyo no fue por venganza, nada más y nada menos para servirme a mí, me ayudaste a sobrevivir dándome tu mano.

Pasaron unos segundos de lucha, donde Snape se paró y se sacudió la ropa. En la cara tenía sudor frío.

— ¿Viene a encomendarme alguna misión, Mi Señor? — indagó evitando sonar asustado. Y la verdad es que no lo estaba, solo se sentía mal. Hace muchos años que le había perdido el miedo a ese ser repugnante llamado, en realidad, Tom Riddle. Desde que había matado a Li… los Potter.

—Lo mismo de siempre… que me tengas informado de cada movimiento de ese vejete loco por los muggles y los sangre sucia y que intentes conseguir ese maldito puesto de Artes Oscuras.

—Defensa, Mi Señor — corrigió con respeto Sev.

—A eso me refiero — contestó apesadumbrado —, y ya tu sabes lo que quiero que hagas… a fin de este curso…

—Sí, no hace falta decírmelo, señor, lo sé a la perfección.

—Excelente… entonces, veo que queda todo claro. Entonces, en vacaciones de Navidad y Semana Santa nos veremos — finalizó Voldemort poniéndose en pie — Por cierto —agregó con perspicacia — ¿Hay algo que debas decirme, Snape?

Las millones de neuronas comenzaron a funcionar en la cabeza de Severus para concentrarse en responder sin duda alguna, cada vez que mentía a ÉL lo hacía.

—Nada, mi señor. El director de Hogwarts no ha planeado nada por ahora, cualquier cosa informaré mediante Lucius Malfoy.

—Entonces Colagusano tendrá que estar comunicándose con las ratas asquerosas para averiguar si has ido a visitar a Lucius, y así enviar a alguien para que sepa tus informaciones. Espero que la simple labor de Malfoy la haga bien, porque la verdad que encerrado en esa celda, llena de musgo, en Azkaban, no le veo mucha utilidad…

—Ya veremos los Mortífagos la manera de sacarlo.

—Bien. Vamos, Colagusano.

—Adiós Snape.

—Adiós.

Cuando ambas figuras se hubieron esfumado, el alivio cayó sobre el cuerpo de Severus. Tanto cuidado había tenido para que no fuera visto por ningún Mortífago, y al fin y al cabo El Señor de las Tinieblas en concreto se había aparecido en su propio hogar. Las manos las tenía sudadas y la marca le quemaba el antebrazo. Reconocía que le había espantado en ese momento aquella inesperada visita. Hace unos cuantos meses que no veía a su "amo", aunque realmente no lo fuera. No le importaba poner en riesgo su propia vida con tal de agradecerle a Dumbledore y proteger al desquiciado hijo de Lily Evans (para él jamás sería Lily Potter), pero va que va, ya estaba comenzando otra vez con eso. ¿Para qué darle más vueltas al asunto?

Para distraerse un poco fue a dejar sus cosas a su habitación. Ese lugar era totalmente cuadrado, las paredes estaban cubiertas con madera negra y no había ventanas, pero el ambiente se mantenía fresco gracias a la actuación de un hechizo.

La cama era lo más bonito que había, de suave terciopelo negro y lo demás hecho de mármol. Contrastaba.

Cansado y con sueño — eran cerca de las tres — se postró en su cama y se tapó la cara con las manos dando un gran bostezo. _"¿Qué habrá pasado con Donna Keith?"_ pensó bajando las manos y observando el entretenido paisaje de madera que tenía enfrente de él. Donna Keith, la verdad, no tenía nada que estar vagando en sus pensamientos. De la nada la había recordado.

— Debe haber ido a su casa — se auto -respondió en voz alta.

"_Pero cómo, acuérdate que te dijo que no tenía casa, que dormía en una de los dormitorios alquilados"._

—Entonces se dio a la fuga.

Entre que pensaba en esa mujer y parpadeaba, estaba comenzando a cabecear. Lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar completamente tendido en la litera y se durmió.

"_You know my hips don't lie… __Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira"_

La potente música de la casa muggle de la calle de enfrente lo despertó de su componedor sueño. Todas las veces que iba a su casa era lo mismo, la maniática del 45 repetía una vez tras otra las canciones de la cantante muggle.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Muffliato! — gritó enojado, apuntando a las cuatro paredes para que el sonido no retumbara en el cuarto — Malditos muggles… enfermos…

Con todo el letargo en sí, se paró y se fue a mirar al espejo del baño. Estaba amarillo y ojeroso. Y uno que otro músculo le dolía por la dosis de dolor recibida la noche anterior.

Se arregló con toda parsimonia, total sería su último día de vacaciones, y luego regresaría a Hogwarts, aunque aún quedaban 2 semanas para entrar. Sin embargo, tenía que conseguir el puesto de Defensa. No era que estuviera haciendo caso a las órdenes de Voldemort, pero siempre habría anhelado eso, y así sabría que nadie estaba haciendo algo malo contra Harry Potter, y era el deber que le había impuesto Dumbledore (o uno de los tantos), pero bajo las clases de Pociones.

"_Bruta, ciega, sordomuda, torpe…"_ TOC –TOC_ "Es todo lo que he sido, al fin me he…"_ Toc—toc—toc—toc.

No sabía si era la música o la puerta, pero de todas maneras decidió ir a ver. Dejando la peineta en el tocador fue a mirar. Asomó con cuidado uno de sus negros ojos por el visillo.

— ¡Draco! — gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe. El chiquillo estaba pálido como la cera y sin saludar entró.

Severus cerró la puerta sin antes mirar a los al rededores.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? — preguntó, asustado. Asustado porque era el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa, y ambos en algún momento habían sido buenos amigos. Además, esa expresión de terror espantaría a cualquiera.

El rubio tardó en contestar, al parecer le costaba articular palabra y tiritaba. Los ojos los tenía hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando.

— Lo he hecho… —balbuceó.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

¿Era lo que temía? ¿O le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

—He… —se agarró con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Draco! ¿Pero qué diablos se te cruzó por la cabeza?

Si hubiese podido le habría maldecido, hechizado, zarandeado, pateado, golpeado, maltratado, pero por ningún motivo utilizaría la violencia. Era un momento delicado.

— ¿Crees que tú puedes salvar a tu padre? ¡Pondrás en peligro a tu madre también, Draco! —y no lo decía como simple razón, apreciaba mucho a Narcisa, una de las pocas personas a las que le tenía algo de ¿cariño? — No tenías que entrometerte, no tenías que hacer absolutamente nada, ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer el Señor de las Tinieblas? ¡No tienes que por qué hacer el papel de héroe!

El jovencito de diecisiete años, con esas mágicas palabras pareció reaccionar. Miró con odio a Sev. Mucho aborrecimiento se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Cree que no lo pensé? ¡Lo hice por los dos! Mire ¡Mire! — gritó levantándose la manga de aquella mano, dejando ver ese horrible figura — ¿Lo ve? ¡Lo que pasa es que usted nunca tuvo amor de padres y no me entiende!

Un chorro de sangre hirviendo se extendió por sus venas. De un segundo a otro agarró del cuello a Draco y lo apuntó con la varita apoyándolo bruscamente en la pared de ladrillo.

— No… nunca… — _"¡Segundo plato que rompes un día!"_ esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras hablaba — nunca… no hables de mi familia… tú no sabes nada… ¿Entiendes? ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

Lo soltó con brusquedad. Ambos seguían despidiendo fuego por los ojos. Los ojos le querían llorar, pero de rabia.

— ¿Me ayudará?

— Lo haré… pero mientras estés en Hogwarts no harás nada. NADA.

— ¿Por qué?

Ni Lucius, ni Narcisa, ni Draco, ni nadie de los Mortífagos sabía que él estaba al servicio de la Orden y de Albus Dumbledore. Ni un alma extra sabía que estaba traicionando al mago más grande y perverso que haya habido en todos los tiempos existentes, en el mundo mágico. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, pero su semblante de seguridad no flaqueó ningún momento.

—Porque si Dumbledore descubre que realmente trabajo para el Señor de las Tinieblas, ambos lamentaremos haber nacido. Ahora debes volver donde Narcisa, rápido.

La conversación llegó hasta ahí y ninguno de los dos dijo adiós. Sev todavía estaba resentido por lo que había dicho el pequeño Malfoy, y el otro al igual con él por haber cuestionado sus intenciones de "salvar a sus padres". Draco, mucho más calmado, salió de la casa y desapareció, sin importarle si era visto por algún muggle o no.

Y ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Debía viajar a Hogwarts en ese instante, Dumbledore debía saber que Draco se había vuelto un Mortífago. Pero no, no para eso, no para matarlo, sino, para protegerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era hijo de su amigo… o quien había sido su amigo.

_Dos personajes discutían acaloradamente en un callejón sin salida, tenuemente iluminado por los relámpagos. Llovía a cántaros. Estaban encapuchados. Un mechón rubio platinado se asomaba por uno de los gorros._

— _Me metiste en un embrollo del que jamás voy a poder salir. ¿Por qué…? Tú y tu estúpidos contactos…_

— _Tú elegiste, Severus. Yo te ofrecí, tú aceptaste. ¿No que tanto poder buscabas? ¿No que querías vengarte de todos? ¿Tu padre? ¿Potter?_

— _¡Sabes toda mi vida, maldito cretino! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no quería convertirme en un asesino! Maté a los Potter, ¿entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que es matar a la gente, maldita sea?_

_Lucius se contó los dedos._

— _Sí, ya sé lo que es torturar y matar. He matado a dos personas y he torturado a cinco, y no me siento culpable, y no ando lamentando o ando llorando como un bebé, ni pataleando ni…_

_Severus hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano en donde tenía la varita. Lucius se agarró el brazo derecho, maldiciendo. Se levantó la túnica, tenía un profundo tajo que sangraba a chorros._

—_¿Qué te sucede? ¿Desde cuándo te pone tan triste Potter? No me digas que sentías compasión por lo de su hijo…_

—_Fui yo quien escuchó la Profecía, y no tenía nada que ver el engendro ese…_

—_Es porque te importaba la sangre sucia, no es cierto? ¡No soy tan tonto, Snape! ¡Siempre lo supe pero no quise reconocerlo, no pensé que mi amigo…!_

—_Deja de decir que somos amigos — le interrumpió agarrándolo del cuello violentamente — que tú y yo dejamos esa amistad desde que nos unimos a esta porquería._

—_¿Ah sí? ¿Y que harás, cobarde, retirarte? El Señor de las Tinieblas no perdona…_

— _No me llames cobarde… ya veremos quién es el cobarde._

— _¿Me declaras tu enemigo?_

— _Creo que aún, enemigos es una palabra que engloba cariño. Creo que no te conozco. Sólo eso, no sé en qué momento cambiaste tanto…_

—_Siempre he sido igual, Severus, busco lo que me conviene, y me da igual, métete tu amistad por donde te quepa, a ti es el que te afecta todo esto, a mí no. No sé en qué momento te volviste tan sensible. Tienes veintidós años y sigues siendo el mismo bebé que eras cuando falleció tu madre._

_Lucius Malfoy desapareció, esa fría noche de 1º de noviembre de 1981, dejando a Severus solo, empapándose bajo la lluvia._

—Adelante — dijo la voz de un anciano desde adentro de una sala. Alguien había tocado la puerta doble que daba camino a su despacho. Una mano cetrina se posó sobre el picaporte de oro de la puerta, con la intención de girarlo y poder entrar.

—Buenas noches, señor director —saludó el sujeto que había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras él.

— ¡Severus! ¡Qué sorpresa! La verdad es que no te esperaba para nada –—dijo acercándose, Albus Dumbledore, para tenderle la mano —, no pensé que la cuestión de Isla de Pascua fuera tan cierta.

—Bueno, tengo que contarle muchas cosas… —explicó sentándose en la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio, sin ser invitado por el anciano, pero eso ya no hacía falta, cada cual sabía hasta donde llegaba el círculo de confianza como para poder sentarse sin decir un "permiso".

Dumbledore se sentó en su butaca, mirando penetrantemente con sus ojos azules, a Severus Snape, a través de esos cristales con forma de media luna.

—Dime todo lo que sepas, Severus.

Sev le contó todo, como él se lo había solicitado. Le relató desde lo que ocurrió en la isla (y que tuvo que arriesgarse representando la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo), hasta que llegó Draco pidiendo auxilio, sin, por supuesto pasar por alto la visita del Innombrable a su morada.

—Voldemort cree que lo tiene todo bajo control — comentó Albus; Sev tembló al oír el nombre. No le gustaba para nada tal atrevimiento —, lo que no sabe es que con la Orden hemos avanzado mucho más. Por cierto, este jueves celebraremos una reunión en la casa de Molly Weasley. Tienes que asistir porque designaremos nuevas tareas.

¿Ir a la casa de los traidores a la sangre? ¡Qué espanto! Y más espantoso, seguramente, sería lo que se encontraría ahí.

—Director… ¿estará Potter allí?

—Eso no lo puedo asegurar, Severus, pero me temo que sí… no creo que esté con los Dursley.

"_Que bien"_ pensó Sev, amargamente. _"Lo único que me faltaba para completar unas felices vacaciones sería verle la cara a ese maldito engreído, hijo de James"_.

Iba a dar media vuelta, cuando de pronto se acordó de algo.

—Señor, me preguntaba si…

— ¿Mmmh?

—Me preguntaba si este año me podrá ceder la impartición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si queda la vacante libre...

—Lo siento, Severus — se adelantó a decir Dumbledore sin dejarlo acabar —, ya conseguimos a alguien.

—¿Ah sí? — la cara se le puso rígida de frustración — pues, qué bien, creo que ningún año nos han hecho falta profesores… Hasta luego.

No quiso preguntar quién sería el profesor, seguramente un idiota como Lockhart — cada vez surgían más de esos sujetos — o una lunática como Umbridge, o quizá un Vampiro como el año anterior.

Los pocos días que faltaban para que el día jueves hiciera presencia, transcurrieron a la velocidad de la luz. Dumbledore se había ido mucho antes, debía ser otros de sus planes, imposible que se haya ido tan temprano a la Madriguera, donde vivían los Weasley.

Y como él no sabía donde quedaba ubicada con exactitud esa casa, tuvo que hacer otras de las cosas que detestaba (a parte de su vida, a Potter, a las mentiras, a los sangre sucia, al color rosa, el Quidditch, a su difunto padre, al Señor de las Tinieblas, etc): viajar en el Autobús Noctámbulo.

Bajó hasta Hogsmeade con su capa de viaje. Se dirigió a una de las calles menos concurridas, sacó su varita y la extendió.

¡Fuuuumm!

El llamativo ómnibus de tres piso se estacionó exactamente al frente de él. Un muchacho flacucho y de no más de catorce años apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Soy hermano de Stanley Shunpike, Warner Shunpike, no estoy involucrado con él, así que no me pueden llevar preso, le doy la bienvenida al auto…

—Cierra la boca, muchacho ridículo —le espetó Severus. No le gustaban los graciosos. Ni tampoco los que hacían perder el tiempo.

Se subió y le entregó la plata justa para el viaje.

—Quiero que me lleven a la Madriguera.

— ¡Para allá vamos! —anunció Warner, no le había importado que Sev le hablara de modo golpeado.

El bus partió a una velocidad que ningún coche muggle podría igualar. Sev casi salió disparado hacia el otro extremo si no es porque se afirmó del fierro que estaba para contener la cortina de la ventana.

Se tuvo que ir todo el camino así, las sillas temblaban para todos lados y las mesas se estrellaban unas contra otras, y las tres personas que estaban en el primer piso blasfemaban cada cinco segundos.

El ómnibus se detuvo y subió una mujer con un bebé en los brazos. Cuando comenzó a andar otra vez, la señora a duras penas se sujetó de una silla, al lado de Severus. El bebé no tendría más de ocho meses y estaba de un color verde espantoso.

Tuvo la idea de decirle a la mujer que algo le pasaba a su hijo, pero este respondió de una manera muy sucia.

—Buuagsh

—¡Oh, señor! ¡Billy, diablillo! ¡Vomitaste a este señor!

—Qué criatura tan… — se miró con asco el abdomen, conteniendo él ahora las ganas de vomitar. Sacó la varita del bolsillo.

—Deje ayudarlo —ofreció la madre.

—No, gracias, puedo hacerlo solo. Evanesco.

El vómito desapareció, y el olor también, pero en su nariz todavía podía percibir el olor a la comida procesada.

Cuando se bajó fue una bendición del cielo, aunque estaba algo mareado.

Había quedado en un cambo, y a lo lejos se divisaba una casa de varios pisos y algo chueca. Se aproximó dando zancadas. Cuando llegó a la puerta tocó fuertemente.

Se oyeron unos pasos.

—¿Contraseña?

¡Contraseña! ¡Dumbledore no le había dicho la contraseña! Ahora se quedaría esperando ahí todo el día, hasta que llegara otra persona.

—No la sé, pero soy Severus Snape.

—Lo siento, se quedará af…

— ¡Fred! Sal de allí — espetó la voz de una mujer, muy enfadada — ¿Quién es?

—El profesor Snape.

La puerta se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja y rechoncha.

—Pase, Severus — dijo con amabilidad.

Fred Weasley estaba cerca de su madre, sonriendo descaradamente, con el cabello espantosamente teñido de un azul intenso.

—Muy gracioso, Weasley —se limitó a rezongar.

—Aún no ha llegado Tonks ni Albus, pero están Alastor y Remus, y los demás — agregó Molly como si no valiera la pena nombrarlos.

—Justo a los que quería ver.

La señora no se percató del sarcasmo de eso.

—Hola, Snape — saludó un hombre de cabello castaño entrecano, cuando había llegado al comedor.

—Hola, Lupin, Alastor. Hola.

—Ermgg — gruñó Alastor Moody en forma de respuesta.

—Hola — contestaron a coro Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Espero que Dumbledore llegue luego —comentó con su voz suave —, creo que no soportaré mucho tiempo estando aquí… el ambiente no me gusta.

Lupin no hizo caso al comentario, pero estaba serio. Los otros no habían escuchado eso.

Pasaron cinco silenciosos minutos hasta que llegó Nymphadora Tonks, con su chillón cabello rosa.

—Hola a todos — dijo alegremente —, hola Remus.

Prefirió no observar esa escena, era obvio que se iban a besar, así que corrió los ojos hacia el techo. _"Qué romántico, dos fenómenos juntos"_ pensó, reprimiéndose a decirlo en voz alta. Aunque cualquiera pensaría que querría decir _"No cuenten dinero delante de los pobres"._

Dumbledore no llegó mucho más tarde. La reunión se celebró de inmediato, sin Weasley hijos entrometidos, ni una Granger sabelotodo, ni menos un patético Potter

—Solo vengo a ajustar algunos puntos — anunció el hombre de barbas largas y plateadas—. Remus, quiero que te dirijas a Escocia… he sabido que hay un pueblo de licántropos, y quizá puedas convencer a algunos cuantos — Lupin asintió con la cabeza —. Tonks, quiero que sigas tus intentos de reemplazar a Katherin Bloom para que puedas entrar al departamento de misterios.

—Sí —contestó.

—Bien, Arthur, tienes que ayudar a Tonks. Tú, Mundungus, sigue realizando tus turbias conexiones con los magos mafiosos, necesito que encuentres un arco idéntico al de la Cámara de la Muerte del Departamento de misterios. Dedalus, lo mismo de siempre. Severus, quizá unas cuantas andadas por cerca de Voldemort en Navidad y Semana Santa, bastarán. Y protección, ya lo sabes — Severus sabía a que se refería con eso: tenía que cuidar a Draco por muy cerca de él —. Kingsley, quiero que sigas trabajando para el Primer Ministro muggle, tienes que seguir brindando resguardo. Molly, sigue reclutando a la gente que más puedas.

Dumbledore nunca era demasiado específico para designar las tareas de cada uno. Nadie sabía cuál era la verdadera intención de "tomar prestado" — según el director, aquello no era robar — el Arco del Velo del Ministerio de Magia. ¿Acaso Potter había hecho una pataleta para que le devolvieran a su padrino? ¡Imposible! Sirius Black estaba muerto, eso todos lo sabían y debían aceptarlo.

— ¿Se quedarán a cenar? — preguntó Molly Weasley, cuando acabaron de conversar.

—Yo, no — dijo Severus de inmediato. No quería quedarse con la familia feliz. Se puso en pie, pero Dumbledore lo agarró del brazo.

—Severus, no tienes nada que hacer, anda, cena con nosotros.

—No — insistió, secamente —, prefiero que no — echó un vistazo de soslayo a Lupin.

— Albus, no se preocupe, está claro que a Severus no le gusta compartir.

— ¿Quién pidió tu opinión, Lunático?

¿Qué se creía ese mugroso híbrido, para hablar así de él? Claro que le gustaba solidarizar un poco, pero con personas como él, nunca, ¿Por qué tenía que soportar a uno de los amigos de la persona que había odiado más en su vida?

—Creo que lo has demostrado suficientemente, Quejicus, como para saber que eres un antisocial.

La sangre la tenía hirviendo hace mucho rato, ahora la vena de la sien estaba a punto de escapársele por la piel.

Severus y Remus se pusieron de pie, apoyando las manos en la mesa. Todos observaban expectantes, pero Arthur y Albus estaban preparados para separarlos, si es que llegaban al extremo de atacarse.

— ¿Podrías definirme, entonces, cerebro caminante, qué es ser antisocial?

—Vaya, supongo que tú lo sabrías, solo tienes que recordar tu dulce pasado.

—Me estás provocando, Lunático. Y para que sepas, no soy antisocial, el que tú tengas tantos amigos de tu "tipo" no quiere decir que yo no los posea.

Miraban tanto a uno como a otro, como si estuvieran contemplando un partido de tenis. Por ahora, ninguno de los dos había desenvainado su varita.

—Bueno, hasta ahora ni siquiera te he visto con tu oscuro amiguito Lucius. Ni si quiera a una novia.

Gritos de desesperación se oyeron en toda la casa. Se habían lanzado los dos encima de la mesa y se golpearon cuanto pudieron. Nunca en la vida ellos se habían peleado, siempre habían conservado las aguas tranquilas en su relación.

—¡Eres un maldito asqueroso licántropo!

Pum, crash, pataplum, pataplam, cronch.

Rápidos pasos se oyeron por la escalera. Pronto se asomaron seis cabezas: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y los gemelos, pero Severus no se dio cuenta, estaba muy preocupado de azotarse con Lupin.

— Qué… pena que… no tengas amigos ya… Quej… Quejicus

—Sabes perfec….

— ¡BASTA! ¡Petríficus totalus!

Severus sintió como sus extremidades quedaron pegadas a su cuerpo, sin poder mover ni un trocito de piel, solo los ojos. Cayó al suelo de madera. A su lado se desplomó Lupin.

—Es suficiente — espetó Dumbledore —, están comportándose como adolescentes de quince años. Si vuelve a suceder esto, prometo despedirlos de la Orden del Fénix, por muy útiles e importantes que me sean. Finite incantatem.

Su cuerpo recuperó la movilidad. Se levantó del suelo, todos los estaban mirando ceñudos. Golpearse con los puños era algo muy innoble en el mundo mágico, pero qué más daba si tenías rabia acumulada de tanto tiempo. A veces las varitas era innecesarias, ¿y para qué utilizar una maldición imperdonable, si están prohibidas? No valía la pena. Severus desde los trece años que tenía esa cólera guardada.

—Ahora sí te puedes ir, Snape.

—Bien, adiós director —no se quiso despedir de ningún otro.

Alguien que podía tener tanta mala suerte en tan pocos días, ese, era él.

No fue directamente a Hogwarts ni a su casa, sino que al Caldero Chorreante. Tenía ganas de beber algo, habían sido demasiadas emociones en una semana.

Tom, el desgreñado tabernero del bar le atendió desconfiadamente. Severus una vez a las quinientas había frecuentado ese lugar.

— ¿Qué quiere tomar?

—Una cerveza de mantequilla.

Estuvo bebiendo un buen rato solo. _"Ni siquiera a una novia" "…amiguito Lucius Malfoy"_. Cuando joven había tenido una novia. Y varias chicas lo habían besado. Y Lucius Malfoy no era su amigo, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser su amigo, desde que había cambiado tanto, desde que se había vuelto un sádico.

— ¿Snape?

Una voz femenina resonó en su cabeza desde ala lejanía. Dejó la jarra de cerveza a un lado y miró a quién le había hablado.

—Eh… ¿Keith?

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, qué gusto.

La mujer que trabajaba en Isla de Pascua como camarera, nuevamente estaba allí, pero como bodeguera, llevaba unas cuantas cajas en los brazos. Severus, por un momento que la miró, sintió que la conocía. No de Isla de Pascua precisamente, sino que de antes. Esos ojos… el cabello… la sonrisa… Pero su nombre no lo había escuchado nunca. De eso podía estar seguro.

—Veo que encontraste trabajo.

—Sí, bueno, es solo temporal, pronto voy a trabajar en… o sea, quiero decir, voy a buscar un trabajo — miró hacia atrás por si estaba Tom, luego volvió y bajó la voz — mejor, ya sabes que… aquí, un futuro bueno…

—Claro _— "…antisocial…"_ —. Si hubiese sabido que iba a pasar todo eso, podríamos haber venido juntos, yo te podría haber ayudado a encontrar trabajo.

—Oh, claro, bueno, de seguro me sabrás ayudar en algún momento. Gracias de todos modos… —Donna parecía nerviosa, tan nerviosa como la vez que lo atendió para conseguir la habitación.

—Oye — la llamó Severus, aproximándose a ella —, ¿es normal que te den esos ataques de pánico? Te pones extrañas, ¿o te doy miedo?

Tuvo que sonreír. Se había dado risa a sí mismo. _"Aquí ves que puedo solidarizar, idiota"_ pensó imaginándose a Lupin frente a él. La miró fijamente a los ojos, para lograr descubrir algo en su mente con la Oclumancia, pero ella desvió rápidamente la vista, como si fuera a saber lo que pensaba hacer.

—No, es que, son bajas de presión que me dan regularmente. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave.

— ¿Por qué no tomas una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo? — la invitó. Qué más daba si ya estaban ahí, charlando. Y después de todo, no era incómodo estar con ella.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

— ¿Por el trabajo?

—No, me hace mal la cerveza de mantequilla, aunque no lo creas, me emborracha.

—¡Vaya! ¿En serio? Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera ese problema — comentó, tratando de sonar simpático, pero a él, ese papel no le iba.

—Sí, bueno, soy un caso especial.

— ¿Y se puede saber donde estudiaste?

—Agh… no tuve estudios. La verdad es que yo sola aprendí todo lo que sé.

—¿Y te quedas aquí?

—Es donde vivo ahora y…

—¡Ey, Keith! ¿Trabajas aquí o te estoy pagando para nada?

—Lo siento, Severus, debo volver adiós — diciendo eso, le plantó un repentino beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Fue una sensación extraña, sentir sus labios en su fría y reseca mejilla. Se pasó la mano por el lugar afectado. Ella ya había salido de la barra para ir a tomar los pedidos.

—Bueno, presentamos al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sev, apenas oyó esa frase provenir de Donna Keith, la nueva directora de Hogwarts, dirigió sus ojos donde todos los habían puesto. Un puesto más allá, donde usualmente estaba la profesora McGonagall, había una gran serpiente, muy larga y muy ancha —una anaconda—, sentada, sacando la lengua y mirando con sus grandes ojos rasgados al público, que le aplaudía con entusiasmo y aprobación.

—Lo siento, Severus Snape — dijo Keith mirándolo con antipatía —, Dumbledore me dijo que hasta una anaconda era más inteligente que tú, y la verdad que con la conversación que tuvimos anoche me di cuenta.

—¿Pero por qué? — le decía Severus con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué? — dijo agudamente. Sus ojos se habían tornado a rojos — porque soy la esposa de Lord Voldemort y yo lo digo.

—¿La esposa? — no podía creerlo, ¡Si el Señor de las Tinieblas no tenía esposa!

Hubo un gran portazo, alguien había abierto las puertas del Gran Comedor. Una mujer esbelta se dirigía hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, le vio la cara. Era Annelisse.

—¿Ves Severus? Hasta el Señor Oscuro tiene una mujer. Yo te lo ofrecí, te insinué si querías casarte conmigo, pero no quisiste aceptar, pero ya encontré esposo. Un muy buen esposo. ¡Roderick, ven para acá!

Su padre se paró de la mesa de Gryffindor, vivito y coleando, con una gran cara de maniático.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro, y solo una llama verde quedó en el centro.

— Dumbledore me dijo todo, Severus Snape — dijo Lord Voldemort aproximándose a la llama. Alrededor estaban los Mortífagos, incluido Lucius — me dijo que me traicionaste.

—No amo, no amo, no lo he traicionado, es todo…

— ¡Silencio! Debes morir, MORIR. Lo que deberías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

¡Avada Kedavra!

Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra.

Qué horrible pesadilla. Se despertó transpirando, y apagó de inmediato su despertador que decía "Avada Kedavra" para despertarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Que idiotez, una anaconda de profesor, Voldemort con una esposa…

Miró la hora, eran las nueve con un minuto. Se sentía algo angustiado. Algo le decía que ese año no sería bueno. Su instinto pesimista, tal vez. Pero era cierto, no poseía amigos, debía tener por obligación un doble estándar, se sentía utilizado, no amaba a nadie, ni nadie lo amaba a él. _"A veces lo mejor es no crecer. La vida adulta no es tan maravillosa como uno suele pensar. La adolescencia es la etapa más complicada, pero tal vez, la más bonita, donde uno vive más aventuras que nunca"._

El primero de septiembre o y los pocos días que le quedaban los pasó allí, releyendo un libro que le habían regalado una vez —pero aún no recordaba quién se lo había obsequiado—, muy enojado con Dumbledore como para osar a volver a Hogwarts, antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Se bañó, se vistió, desayunó, se arregló y se materializó en Hogsmeade. Como cada principio de año escolar, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazando con llover. Seguramente en la noche, a los alumnos les tocaría tormenta.

—Hola, Severus.

—Qué tal, Minerva. Veo que llegaste de tus relajadas vacaciones, mientras nosotros trabajábamos para la Orden.

Cómo le gustaba hacer enfadar a la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor, que alguna vez había sido su profesora de Transformaciones, y que también le había dado unos cuantos castigos por quebrantar las reglas.

—No te ilusiones tanto, no creas que estuve de vaga en Dinamarca. Además, Dumbledore me contó que estuviste en Isla de Pascua… y que nuevamente no conseguiste el puesto de Defensa porque estaba copado.

—Bueno, quizá el próximo año lo intente, aunque lo único que voy a lamentar es no haber podido perjudicar a Potter en su ramo favorito.

—Lo siento, Snape, no voy a discutir contigo… aunque no creo que llegue a pasar entre ambos lo que sucedió con Remus Lupin. Sabes que encuentro totalmente vergonzoso la lucha sin magia. Y vete preparando para la noche, a ver si puedes tolerar al próximo profesor, o profesora, la verdad es que no tengo idea que es. Solo espero que no sea un animal, o un vampiro como el año pasado. Buenos días.

—Quédese con los buenos días —dijo en voz alta, no le importaba ser descortés.

Y, en realidad, se preparó para recibir al próximo inepto en el puesto maldito. Y también, para hacerle una vez más un año difícil a Harry Potter "el Niño que vivió".


	18. Una nueva rival

**CAPÍTULO 17: UNA NUEVA RIVAL**

-

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que Severus había llegado al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. En el momento que fue a saludar a Dumbledore, éste se había comportado con total normalidad, sin decir absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido hace casi una semana atrás, en la Madriguera. El director siempre había sido así, sabía perdonar, además de saber parar de darle vueltas a un asunto.

Estaba muy relajado, en ese instante, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, revisando todos los deberes que había dejado pendientes a los alumnos de todos los cursos.

—Profesor Snape —dijo alguien, imprudentemente entrando a su despacho.

—Filch, ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que debe tocar antes de entrar?

—Lo siento — se disculpó el squib con un gruñido — pero la profesora McGonagall dice que ya es hora de bajar a cenar, el Expreso de Hogwarts no tardará en llegar.

Le encantaría faltar a la cena. No era que la comida fuera mala, sino que estar oyendo los mismos discursos del director durante tantos años, le comenzaba a dañar los oídos.

—Ya bajo — avisó cansinamente. Dejó en orden los últimos pergaminos, y salió a paso de militar, con el "frufrú" característico de su túnica. Procuró tener la camisa tapándole las muñecas.

Caminó por las frías mazmorras, dobló un pasillo, subió dos escaleras, dobló otra vez… pasó por un camino secreto y entró por la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de profesores. El lugar estaba vacío, excepto por el director, Minerva, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sinistra, Madame Hooch y la maestra Sprout.

—Creo que Hagrid ya los debe estar esperando, así que iré al Vestíbulo para aguardar a los de primer año — dijo McGonagall en voz alta, bajando de su silla y saliendo a paso rápido por entre medio de las largas mesas del centro.

En el momento que la profesora de Transformaciones iba saliendo por las puertas, una bruja estaba caminando hacia allí. La desconocida tenía un pasamontañas debajo de la capucha. Ambas dirigieron unas rápidas palabras.

"_¿Quién será?"_ Se preguntó Severus mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¡Ah, sí! Ahí llega nuestra nueva profesora.

"_¡Ah, así que era profesora!"_

La mujer siguió avanzando rápidamente, sintiéndose observada por los otros profesores.

—Esperemos que sea buena — se limitó a farfullarle a Albus.

—Oh, desde luego lo será — le contestó éste, con una afable sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero no viene del ministerio —dijo Flitwick con su vocecilla chillona, radiante de alegría.

Cuando la mujer llegó, se aproximó a Dumbledore y se sacó la capucha y el pasamontañas.

Quizá creyó que era otro de sus sueños estúpidos, como el que había tenido este día, o podía ser una ilusión óptica de sus ojos. O tal vez se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Su cara se había quedado paralizada en una espantosa mueca.

—Hola a todos… ¡Sorpresa, Severus!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó, pero no la dejó contestar—. Veo que eres la nueva profesora de Defensa, Donna Keith. Me esperaba cualquier cosa de ti, excepto que pudieras enseñar —replicó con sarcasmo, pero, no supo si Donna no se dio cuenta, o no quiso contestar con mayores palabras a eso.

—Bueno, sí…

—Tenías el trabajo desde antes, y no me dijiste nada —expresó enojado, con los dientes muy apretados. Pero no le molestaba tanto eso, sino que, como siempre, su puesto era arrebatado por gente necia, con poca experiencia, loca, estúpida…

Ante sus ojos estaba aquella mujer que supuestamente trabajaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Ahora había comprendido todo: su comportamiento, su sueño, en donde ridículamente estaba Donna como directora.

—Bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa — explicó ella, algo alarmada.

—Quédate con tu sorpresa, Keith. Y, para que sepas — agregó —, no me gustan las cosas repentinas.

— ¿Podrías ser más, amable…? — le solicitó Sprout, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tenía rabia porque habían estado una semana antes hablando amistosa con ella, y en ningún momento le había mencionado acerca de su trabajo. ¡Lo había conseguido de mucho antes!

Donna le dirigió una última mirada, con sus grandes ojos, no se sabía si expresaba rabia o tristeza. O quizá las dos cosas.

Un barullo de pasos se oyó desde las afueras del Gran Salón, por lo visto, los alumnos de segundo hacia arriba ya habían llegado.

La ira se le pasó de un momento a otro, divisó a Draco, flanqueado por sus dos estúpidos escoltas, pero estaba tal como la vez que lo había ido a visitar: más pálido que lo habitual. ¿Le había ocurrido algo? Debía averiguarlo, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Los alumnos de primer año llegaron casi cinco minutos después, en una muy corta hilera. Los padres cada vez temían más por sus hijos, y nadie quería confiar realmente en que ese colegio era el lugar más seguro de todos. Severus lo podía afirmar, ya que había vivido casi toda su vida allí, y aún no le ocurría algo realmente malo.

—Los llamaré por lista y…

Miró a Donna. Ella tenía la mirada fija en el plato de oro, vacío. ¿Qué le ocurría, otra vez, por los mil demonios? Ni siquiera se conocían bien como que para ella se pusiera triste por su reacción. _"Es una mentirosa"_ pensó asqueado. _"Una vil mentirosa, que quiere ser actriz, sí, seguramente así quiere demostrar su falso talento…"_

—… ¿listos?...

—Pero aunque sea mentirosa, no puedes evitar encontrarla linda — le dijo una maligna voz, proveniente detrás de su cerebro.

"_Claro que no ¡Mira esos ojos de huevo que tiene! Y el cabello que tiene es peor que el de Granger"_

— ¡Galatea Conery!

Donna se dio cuenta de que Severus la estaba observando. Levantó la vista, con cara de "lo siento". No supo por qué, pero no podía utilizar Legeremancia contra ella. Y por eso no podía saber lo que estaba pensando ella. ¡Qué curiosidad tenía!

La selección acabó, y el hombre de barbas blancas se puso en pie.

—Solo presentaré a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Donna Keith.

Aplausos de aprobación se escucharon en todo el comedor. Hermione Granger parecía muy contenta de que fuera una mujer la que impartiera la asignatura. Y Potter le dirigió una mirada de burla a Severus.

Era una simple mujer, desconocida, sin estudio, sin gracia, mandoneada…

La cena acabó. Los platos de los postres desaparecieron, y los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse. Severus se movió con rapidez, tratando de desaparecer lo antes posible de allí.

—Severus —lo llamó Donna cuando todos los alumnos del colegio habían desaparecido en dirección a sus salas comunes.

El que había sido llamado, salió rápidamente por la puerta trasera, sin tomar en cuenta a la mujer. Caminó a paso rápido, tratando de perderse por algún pasillo.

—Severus — volvió a llamar con insistencia, haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón.

— ¿Qué? — contestó con brusquedad, Sev, volteándose y mirándola con exasperación.

—Quiero saber el porqué de tu enojo.

— A ver —caviló Severus, en un suspiro—… no. No te voy a decir, creo que no es de tu incumbencia saber lo que pienso — intentó recitar esto con la mayor convicción posible (ya lo tenía preparado), pero su voz sonó extrañamente débil.

Donna arqueó las cejas.

—Pensé que estábamos en confianza.

—Desde ahora, no. Simplemente… me deberías haber dicho que ibas a trabajar acá. Me cuesta mucho lograr tener lazos con las personas —reconoció —, pero tú ya las perdiste todas conmigo. Adiós.

— ¡Tonto!

— ¡Cállate!

Cada uno se fue por su lado, sin mirarse ni gritarse nada más.

La primera semana estuvo repleta de hostilidades de parte de ambos. Y la verdadera razón del enojo de Severus era que sentía celos no haber conseguido el puesto, y alguien como ella lo había hecho sin ningún tipo de problemas. Lo más extraño era que todo el colegio hablaba de ella como si fuera una diosa en la materia.

—… Sí, y te fijaste como realizó el hechizo _Caracolus _¿no?_, _fue genial…

Pero tenía una manera fácil de desquitarse.

En la clase de pociones que le tocaba con séptimo curso de Gryffindor, aprovechó de desahogarse, paseándose por entremedio de los pupitres para intimidar a algún alumno.

—Longbottom, ¿qué te acabo de decir del filtro Desembotador de Cerebro?

La poción de Neville estaba verde y no azul, como indicaban las instrucciones que él había escrito en la pizarra.

— ¿Qué dice ahí? Añadir cinco, CINCO cucharadas de uñas de Kneazel. No una, ¿entiendes? ¡Ponle las otras cuatro, Longbottom! — bramó viendo que el chiquillo lo único que hacía era mirarlo y tiritar — ¿O acaso quieres que las eche yo?

Neville no contestaba, estaba aferrándose con las manos a la silla, para no caerse. Hace sólo un segundo que había echado la primera (Severus ya lo sabía) y estaba a punto de ponerle las otras cuatro cuando su maestro de Pociones le gritó.

— Quieres que la eche yo, ¿no? — por su mente se pasó la imagen de Keith ayudando bonachonamente a algún alumno perdido — bien, ¡toma! — agarró la bolsa de uñas de Kneazel y volteó todo el contenido en el caldero.

La clase miraba espantado a Snape. Ron Weasley estaba al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad, Potter igual, y Hermione se cubría con la mano, la boca. Primera vez que no se atrevía a interrumpir una escena como esa. Y preferible que no, porque quizá él se habría atrevido a lanzar a esa Granger por la ventana. ¡De veras que no tenía ventanas! Estaban en su mazmorra. ¡Qué rabia!

Severus, con mucho ímpetu, revolvió el filtro que ahora estaba negro y sumamente espeso.

Sev se sentía fuera de sí. Miró al resto de la clase. Hasta Draco Malfoy estaba con los ojos desorbitados, pero sus labios estaban en una rara careta, como queriendo reírse. La situación, más que terrible, era graciosamente impactante.

—¿Alguien más quiere que le ayude a hacer la poción? ¿O acaso no les he enseñado ni siquiera a cómo revolver un caldero o a tratar de reparar una poción? ¿Qué me dices tú, Potter? —se acercó al muchacho de ojos verdes, que miraba con extrañeza —. Celeste. Tu poción está celeste, Potter. ¿Sabes cual es el color azul? ¡Dije cuarenta ojos de hormigas! Ni más, ni menos. Pero al parecer no sabes cual es el color azul. Yo te lo enseñaré.

Severus se sentía incapacitado para volver en sí. Se dirigió a su despacho.

—Pintura… pintura… —murmuraba con la voz temblorosa buscando en su estantería — pintura.

Regresó al aula con el balde de pintura azul y lo puso al lado del caldero de Harry.

—Esto, Potter, es pintura.

—Profesor —dijo Granger, interrumpiendo la escena, ya era hora de que metiera su incansable cuchara parlanchina —, no se preocupe, Harry mejorará su poción…

—Señorita Granger —susurró, a punto de estallar —, cierre su gran bocota y deje que le enseñe a su amiguito cual-es-ese-maldito-color-que-debe-mantener-su-filtro, si vuelve a entrometerse, juro que la lanzo por la ventana del séptimo piso —miró a Harry nuevamente—. Dame tus gafas Potter.

—No se las daré —respondió el joven descaradamente, afirmándose los hierritos de éstas.

— ¿No? Bien, si no es por la razón, es por la fuerza —con un movimiento simple y rápido le quitó los lentes, los untó en la pintura y se los volvió a colocar.

Los de Slytherin estaban riéndose a todo pulmón. Daba la casualidad de que Severus estaba humillando solo a los de Gryffindor.

— ¿Ahora sabes lo que es el azul Potter? Bien, con el color en tus anteojos no podrás olvidarlo más.

Iba a atreverse a molestar a algún otro, pero los estudiantes fueron salvados por la campana que anunciaba el recreo.

Por suerte, el profesor de pociones, no tuvo que oír todas las cosas que estaban hablando los estudiantes de él.

Sev se fue a su despacho sin importarle el desastre que había quedado con los calderos. No revisaría ninguno, ni podría calificación.

— ¿Qué me pasa…? —se dijo a sí mismo (una de las tantas veces que tenía que hablar con su yo interior) sentándose en un sillón y restregándose los ojos —. Esto no puede ser…

— ¿Severus, estás allí dentro? —pregunto alguien desde el salón de clases. Era la voz de Donna.

—¡Sí, qué diablos quieres!

—Permiso…

—No te he invitado a pasar, Keith.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —bramó ella, sin hacer caso al comentario. Entró al despacho — He venido a aclarar las cosas contigo. Además, los alumnos estaban diciendo que en la clase te habías vuelto completamente loco y me preocupé.

—No seas absurda, preocuparte…

— ¡En serio! Me caes bien, Severus…

—Tú a mí no, Keith.

—Yo pensé que…

—Pensaste mal.

— ¡Pero, entonces, dime que te pasa! —exigió ella con rotundidad mirándolo con dureza.

Severus no le quería decirle la verdadera versión de su antipatía con ella. Se sentía estúpido pensando así, pensando que ella era mejor que él, que enseñaba mucho mejor que él, y que era –aunque en eso no cabía duda — mucho más simpática que él.

— ¡Dime, Severus Snape!

—Me ganaste el puesto que yo con tantas ansias quería, Keith –—reveló, aunque era un cuarto de la razón real —, así que te declaro mi enemiga. Veamos quién hace mejor su papel.

— ¿De qué hablas? — chilló Donna, hallando eso insólito — ¡Tú enemiga! Qué imbecilidad, por las barbas de Merlín, no te entiendo nada. No me digas que me tienes envidia.

—Yo no envidio a nadie — adujo con fiereza, Sev, poniéndose rojo como un tomate —, pero quiero ver si puedes soportar estar en ese puesto, compitiendo conmigo.

—No entiendo. No sé a qué quieres llegar con esto.

—¡No sé como estás de profesora, con esa cabeza hueca que tienes! — le gritó el de cabello negro, desesperado — Bueno, para que lo entiendas de una manera más directa: el que logre que más estudiantes hable bien de sus MÉTODOS DE ESTUDIO (no simpatía, Keith, no creas que con eso ganarás) queda libre de penitencia. El que pierda, tendrá que hacer lo que quiera el otro.

Ni él sabía lo que estaba diciendo. La idea de competir se le había ocurrido a último momento. Se sentía embargado de una nueva energía.

—Creo que era verdad… has perdido la cordura. Como quieras, no soy cobarde… —se fue de su despacho murmurando cosas como "su enemiga", "loco" y "bobadas".

Días de guerra, semanas de estudio para los alumnos, noches de cuestionamientos, tardes de discusiones, cenas de odio, desayunos de desafíos y almuerzos de amenazas. Eso fue lo que tuvieron Donna Keith y Severus durante el mes de septiembre y el mes de octubre. Keith no tenía problemas para hacer el papel de buena persona, ella lo era, además, tenía la delicadeza de una mujer, pero Severus, semi-podrido por dentro, le costaba tratar a los alumnos con amabilidad, pero hasta el momento había logrado que Luna Lovegood, una chiquilla de sexto año de Ravenclaw dijera "Puede ser simpático cuando quiere", pero lo que no alcanzó a escuchar después, de la misma boca de la muchacha fue "Aún, así, la mala yerba nunca muere". (N/A: hierba o yerba, es lo mismo, solo que "yerba" lo utilizamos comúnmente para el dicho éste). Había quedado tan contento con el primer comentario, que sus oídos se taparon después.

Nadie de los profesores, ni de los alumnos, ni el mismo Dumbledore sospechaban de la apuesta que ambos habían hecho. O si lo sabían, preferían no hacer comentarios, porque les convenía, sobre todo a Dumbledore, que los chiquillos de Hogwarts se sintieran a gusto con los profesores.

Pero, mientras tanto, tampoco tenía cosas que descuidar, y que no las podía evadir, como por ejemplo, el dolor de la marca, y peor aún, los pasos de Draco Malfoy.

Normalmente, cuando lo seguía, iba a la biblioteca y le pedía a la bibliotecaria que le dejara entrar a la sección prohibida. A Irma Pince le causaba poca gracia que manoseara tales valiosos libros, pero a Severus, le daba mala espina, algo estaba maquinando, y solo esperaba que no fuera alguna locura.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Keith? — le preguntó Severus a la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, después de haber seguido a Draco. Se la había encontrado camino a las mazmorras.

—Bien — respondió, parándose en seco. Tenía cara de enfado.

—Es extraño que estés aquí — dijo Sev con suspicacia. Tenía la leve impresión de que Donna algo planeaba, pero estaba equivocado.

—Vine a hablar contigo. Snape — añadió, lo más fríamente posible.

—Ahora tú eres la que estás enojada. Vamos a mi despacho.

—No gracias, prefiero aquí — lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en la única banca de madera que estaba en medio del corredor, poco iluminado por las sutiles velas.

— ¿Y?

— Eres un tramposo. Te vi siguiendo a Draco Malfoy. ¿Pretendías decirle que hiciera de apoyo para ti?

—Tengo misiones, y no era una trampa, tonta.

—No me digas tonta — amenazó ella, de mala gana — ¿Qué tipo de misiones, entonces?

—Nada que te importe, tú no trabajas para la Orden del Fénix.

—Entonces, qué pena por ti, porque Dumbledore me acaba de reclutar ayer. Sí, fíjate, tuvimos una pequeña charla y me contó todo lo ocurrido durante todos… durante… en fin, soy parte, y voy a ayudar.

Donna se paró, y pretendía marcharse.

—Crees que es tarea fácil. No lo es, Donna. Yo tengo que arriesgar el pellejo, por lo menos, cuatro veces al año. Calcula, quizá, unos quince años de mi vida — de un momento a otro, su enojo cambió a enfado, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Es que todos creían que era tan fácil estar en la Orden de Fénix?

— No te he dicho eso, Snape. No creo que sea fácil. En fin… dejo la apuesta Severus, no voy a seguir perdiendo mí tiempo todos los días, discutiendo contigo.

Dicho esto, lo dejó solo.

— ¡Pero me debes la penitencia! — gritó cuando ella la había doblado una esquina.

Por una extraña razón le gustaba aquella falsa rivalidad con ella. En un resquicio de su corazón, donde todavía el color era rojo, sentía que… la apreciaba. Durante esos dos meses que había estado ella en el colegio, se había ganado —era cierto — fácilmente la confianza de todos. Dumbledore hablaba muy seguido con ella, hasta McGonagall la había abrazado un par de veces. Durante solo un segundo pensó en el indudable sentimiento que tenía hacia Donna. _"No es amor"_ se reprimió con testarudez. _"No es amor, es solo… admiración, eso es lo que es"._ Decidiendo no pensar más, se puso en pie y se dirigió a su despacho, y de la puerta de su despacho, a su dormitorio.

Tenía que cobrarle la penitencia a Keith, de eso estaba seguro. Ahora, ¿qué le pediría que hiciera? No tenía idea. Mañana intentaría hablar con ella.

Se levantó muy temprano esa mañana de 31 de octubre. Casi toda la noche se desveló pensando en lo que le haría cumplir a la profesora de Defensa, pero con su poca imaginación, no se le había ocurrido nada. Dejaría las cosas tal como estaban. Subió a desayunar con todas las ganas, dejando de lado el pensamiento de que ese día sería un año más de aniversario de muerte para Lilian Evans. Sin embargo, se acordó por compromiso, para no insultar su memoria. Quizá, realmente ya su muerte no le importaba tanto, además, eso había ocurrido hace muchos años atrás.

Se sentó en su puesto habitual, pero el asiento que estaba al lado del suyo, no estaba ocupado por la profesora Sprout, sino que por Donna.

—Buenos días — lo saludó con la boca llena.

Le dio mucha risa, pero se mantuvo serio.

—Hola, Keith.

—Anoche, la verdad —dijo por lo bajo, acercando su cara a la del (cosa que puso nervioso a Severus; mariposas volaron por su estómago) — no iba a eso solamente… quería hablarte de algo…

—¿Qué? — el corazón se le había acelerado de repente a Sev. No podía evitar pensar mal… y sí, pásense películas no más, si lo que están pensando que piensa Snape de lo que Keith le va a decir, es lo que están pensando ustedes.

— No te lo puedo decir acá. Tiene que ser privado.

Severus comió a toda velocidad. Tenía una curiosidad tremenda por lo que ella le iba a decir, pero algo le indicaba que no era para nada bueno. Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Seguidos por la mirada de varios estudiantes, salieron juntos por la puerta trasera, no obstante, ninguno se dio cuenta de aquello.

—Vamos a mi aula, que está cerca.

Caminaron hasta la sala de Defensa, entraron y se sentaron frente a frente en uno de los pupitres. Ella parecía triste y nerviosa.

—Dumbledore me advirtió, para ser franca, los trabajos que hacía la Orden.

—Es obvio, tenía que hacerlo.

—Sí. Y también… bueno… —carraspeó y su semblante pasó a pensativo, como tratando de escoger correctamente las palabras —, me advirtió lo… enojoso que podías resultar tú, si uno te provocaba.

—Pero, si ya lo has comprobado —le recordó, extrañado. Habría creído ser lo suficientemente malvado e hiriente con ella, ¿quería alguna otra demostración?

—Es que no me refiero a como me has tratado este último tiempo —repuso ella —, te vas a enojar mucho, mucho con lo que te voy a pedir.

Qué va, ¿había algo más malo acaso que ser un Mortífago? Pensó mucho más intrigado aún.

—Ve al grano.

— ¿Me puedes mostrar la Marca… Tenebrosa?

— ¿Qué? — saltó, perdiendo todo el control que tenía —¿Estás bromeando?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Le tomó la mano izquierda, pero Severus sacó la mano de inmediato. Se sentía desfallecido, se sentía enfermo.

— ¿Te lo dijo Dumbledore? ¡Dime!

—Me lo tuvo que decir, Severus… nunca me atrevería a decirle a alguien que tienes eso en el brazo, te lo juro por…

—No es eso Keith. ¿Crees que siento orgullo porque tú me digas que te muestre este horrible tatuaje?

— ¡No! No te vayas, déjame terminar —imploró, viendo que él estaba haciendo el ademán de salir de su asiento.

—Quedan veinte minutos para que las clases comiencen.

—Es suficiente, con diez minutos.

Por ningún motivo iba a mostrarle la calavera que tenía dibujada, no quería, se sentina repugnante cuando pensaba en eso, ¡se sentía sucio! Sentía que había traicionado a las personas…

—Óyeme, Severus. Dumbledore me dio dos opciones para entrar en la Orden del Fénix. Solo dos, y elegí la más arriesgada, porque supe que tú estabas allí, también.

Su cerebro quedó en blanco por un par de segundos, intentando procesar esa ambigua información, ¿se refería a lo que él creía? No podía ser…

—Explícate, por favor — su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse de la ira.

—Quiero que… quiero participar contigo en… tengo que volverme Mortífaga, Severus…

—No…

—Estás solo en eso y, me gustaría hacer algo que valga la pena…

Severus volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que le estaban diciendo.

—He estado tanto tiempo fuera del mundo real que tengo que sentirme útil…

"_No, es mentira, es un sueño, una pesadilla"_

—Viviendo tantos años en Isla de Pascua, sin mover un dedo, viviendo feliz, mientras sabía que acá había gente que estaba sufriendo…

"_Cállate, voy a matarte, no aguantaré nada más, voy a despedazarte, juro"._

—Los tiempos son difíciles, y hay que arriesgarse, no me importa correr esos peligros, al fin y al cabo, todos lo están haciendo de distintas maneras…

"_Cierra esa boca, te cortaré la lengua, no hables de lo que no debes o no volverás a estar contenta, cállate de una vez…"_

— ¿Me comprendes? La verdad es que te he aprendido a conocer y no me gustaría a una de las pocas personas que me ha agradado le pasara algo, así que ayúdame, no me importa sufrir para hacerme la marca y fingir que me paso al lado Oscuro…

"_No me conoces, no me quieres, tengo rabia, siento ira, siento pena, aléjate, me estoy desesperando, ¿acaso no ves como estoy? ¿No ves cómo me siento? Si dices saber de mí, entonces no hables idioteces…"_

—Te juro que no me importa, te juro que puedo ser valiente, pero para todo esto tienes que ayudarme, de todas maneras, Dumbledore te lo pensaba decir después de que yo te lo dijera; si voy a salvar unas cuantas vidas, no me importa unirme falsamente a Lord Voldemort…

— ¡SILENCIUS! ¡SECTUSEMPRA!

Esas dos palabras retumbaron en el aula. Una pintura de una mujer que se peinaba el cabello mirándose a un espejo, se soltó del pendón que lo afirmaba y cayó estruendosamente al suelo.

Un líquido de color escarlata comenzó a salir por el pecho y los brazos de Donna, manchándole rápidamente la túnica a ella.

—Sev… erus…

—¡Qué hablas tú! ¡QUÉ HABLAS TÚ DE UNIRTE AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS, MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA! ¿Crees que el Señor Tenebroso perdonará algún error tuyo? ¿Crees que aceptará a alguien cómo tú? Dices conocerme, ¡Nadie me conoce! ¡No es un orgullo para mí estar trabajando como doble agente!

Severus estaba liberando cosas que nunca antes le había dicho a nadie, salvo a sí mismo.

—Yo… sí… lo estaría…

— ¡No, eso no lo sabes! ¿Y si tienes que torturar a alguien? ¡DIME! ¡Si tienes que matar a alguien para ganarte la confianza de ÉL! ¿Lo harás? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Intentarás de revivir a la persona que TORTURASTE o MATASTE?

Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos; Donna estaba sollozando hace mucho rato atrás. Se estaba desangrando, pero Sev, totalmente ido, totalmente enloquecido, no ponía atención al constante goteo de sangre que caía de la túnica de la mujer.

— ¡No es de la noche a la mañana! ¡Y luego tienes pesadillas, todos los días, PESADILLAS, donde ni siquiera aparece la gente que mataste, propiamente tal, sino que A TUS AMIGOS, A TUS PADRES, A TU FAMILIA, A TUS SERES QUERIDOS! ¡Y más tarde te das cuenta de lo utilizado que estas siendo por ambas parte, tanto por el lado Oscuro y por la Orden del Fénix, y por Dumbledore! ¡Y después te percatas que todo esto fue solo para proteger a Harry Potter, al niño que Vivió!

—Y… luego… sabrás… que me estás… matando a mí…

Esas palabras surtieron un rápido efecto en su cerebro.

—Keith ¡Keith! — se agachó rápidamente a su lado, sintiendo el corazón a mil por hora, sabiendo que solo diez minutos faltaban para que los estudiantes entraran alegremente a sus aulas.

Sacó su varita, apuntó hacia ella, y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a recitar, de manera no verbal _"Scareshara, Scareshara, Scareshara"_. Poco a poco las heridas se fueron cerrando, y quedaron como sangre coagulada. _"Llévala a la enfermería"_. La tomó en brazos y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad a la torre de enfermería. Las fuerzas que había sacado para llevar el cuerpo inerte de Donna, habían sido más que las de un jugador de boxeo.

Entró a la enfermería y depositó a Keith en la primera cama.

—Profe… ¡Gárgolas galopantes! — Madame Pomfrey acababa de salir de su despacho, y se asustó mucho cuando vio la palidez de la inconsciente mujer.

—Se desangró —se limitó a explicar Severus, sabía que ella no iba a hacer preguntas — con una maldición.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó rápidamente, tomándole el pulso, tocándole la cara y abriéndole los ojos y la boca.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —inquirió Sev, temiendo lo peor.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero perdió bastante sangre… yo diría que casi un litro. Tardará por lo menos dos días en la enfermería para recuperar toda la sangre.

—Sí, sí… iré a decir al profesor Dumbledore que Keith está incapacitada, sí… —volvió a bajar las escaleras, tan rápido como las subió. Llegó al frente del horrible pájaro que custodiaba la entrada a la vivienda de Albus.

— Pasas al Ron — musitó agitadamente. El ave se hizo a un lado, mostrando una escalera de caracol. Subió, y no pensó en tocar la puerta, solo entró.

—Severus, las clases ya comenzaron —dijo el anciano, despegando la mirada de una carta que tenía en la mano. Fawks, el fénix, emitió un leve alarido de disgusto.

—Lo sé, señor, pero… cometí un grave error. Mandé a Donna Keith a la enfermería. Le eché una maldición desangrante. Perdió bastante sangre, Madame Pomfrey la está atendiendo — dijo todo esto muy rápidamente, pero sin que se le trabara la lengua ni una sola vez. Prefirió confesarse de inmediato, tarde o temprano le tendría que revelar al hombre, lo ocurrido.

—Siéntate y cálmate — le ordenó apesadumbrado. Severus obedeció —¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la atacaste?

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que por poco había olvidado la secuencia de sucesos.

Se concentró para no desequilibrar su temple de ánimo nuevamente.

—Me pidió que le mostrara la marca…

—Pensé que no se atrevería a hacerlo — replicó Albus, con asombro —, le di un montón de excusas y razones, Y advertencias para que no te pidiera eso.

—Pues lo hizo y, empezó a conversarme de una serie de cosas que para mí no tenían sentido… que quería participar conmigo en…

Le contó cada detalle de lo sucedido media hora atrás. Dumbledore lo comprendió, pero…

—No puedes rechazar la petición Severus. Ella es así, lo desea así. Quiere desempeñarse en ese cargo, la subestimas demasiado. El que no haya tenido estudios, o no sea de un buen linaje de sangre, no quiere decir que no sea fuerte.

—No me entendió, Albus.

—Sí te entendí, Severus, te pido que te relajes, por favor. Sé que tratas de decir que te terminas sintiendo podrido y utilizado, y la verdad es que me los has dicho una vez tras otra, durante tres años seguidos. Sé como te sientes, y no quiero que lo niegues, creo que soy uno de los pocos que me sé tu vida casi completa, y de los que te conoce tan bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, y Severus insistió.

— ¿Pero no hay forma de convencerla?

—No. Me temo que no, conozco ya lo suficiente a Donna como para saber que está diciendo las cosas con sinceridad y sin escrúpulo alguno.

—Realmente no la comprendo.

—Y no la entenderás nunca, al menos que ella haga algo por ti. Listo. Creo que es hora de que vayas a la clase, yo iré a avisar a los estudiantes de su clase que tienen la hora libre, vamos, Severus.

No, definitivamente no comprendería a Donna, aceptaba que era valiente y todo eso, pero no podía ser… cualquiera que estuviera cuerdo odiaría la posición en la que se encontraba él, ahora.

Albus no dijo absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido entre el profesor Snape y la maestra Keith, y era primera vez que una noticia tan fuerte como esa se mantenía en secreto en tan solo tres personas. Lo que no fallaba nunca, eran las noticias que se contaban, pero Severus no se preocupó en modificarlas.

—Mi hermana me dijo que cuando ella había entrado al aula, en el suelo había visto sangre. Ella cree se tragó un Sangolium y luego vomitó sangre.

—No seas tonta, es obvio que se agarró a patadas con alguien, quizá con McGonagall.

—O tal vez con la profesora Sprout, ella tenía un moretón en la cara.

—No, no fue ella, a la profesora Sprout la golpeó el sauce Boxeador por rescatar a un niño de primero, yo la vi.

Historias como esas eran las que rondaron por el colegio, y tan solo el segundo día que Donna no había hecho clases. Sev, la había ido a visitar en la noche, y aún estaba muy amarilla, y Poppy le dijo que tardaría, ahora tres días en recuperarse, ya que le había entrado una infección en una de las heridas y se había desangrado otro poco.

"_Por poco te conviertes en un asesino, igual que tu padre" _dijo una voz en su cerebro. Pero él no era un asesino, su intención nunca fue hacerle daño, solo quería hacerla callar, ¡ella también le había dejado heridas muy profundas! Pero no físicamente. Había dejado a flor de piel todos los peores recuerdos, aunque a pesar de eso, no la odiaba.

Decidió quedarse toda la noche allí, esperando a que despertara, porque no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Puso una silla al lado de su cama, y se sentó allí, contemplando por primera vez el cielo, durante muchos días. Una nube se hizo a un lado y apareció una pequeña estrella rojiza.

"_No puedes hacer nada, si tienes que llevarla donde el Señor de las Tinieblas, lo harás, si tiene que hacerse la marca, la dejarás, si tiene que arriesgar su vida, la dejarás. No puedes evitar que haga eso, no eres su dueño, no eres nadie para ella"_ le reprochó con malignidad esa vocecilla en su conciencia. _"No puedes culparla de nada, además tu situación fue diferente, tú te uniste por sed de poder y de venganza, ella arriesgará su bondad y vida para ayudar a otros"._

Los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas. Miró la hora; eran las doce en punto. Madam Pomfrey ya se había ido a dormir, y hace una ahora atrás le había dado una cucharada de sangre de dragón a Donna.

—Con esto se recuperará de la infección — le había explicado contenta.

Le tomó una mano, su fría mano que en ese momento parecía sin vida.

Apenas llevaban dos meses ahí, en el colegio. Faltaba casi todo un emocionante año por delante. Cerró los ojos.

—Creo, que con todo lo que te hice ya, la penitencia de nuestro trato ya ha quedado pagada — susurró.

El cuello se le ladeó y se quedó profundamente dormido, con la mano de Keith entre la suya.


	19. Lord Voldemort

**CAPÍTULO 18: LORD VOLDEMORT**

-

Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana, dándole directamente al ojo izquierdo. Se sobresaltó, soltando con brusquedad la mano que había pasado toda la noche sujetando. Extrañado, Severus, miró donde estaba, y ahí se acordó que durmió allí, haciéndole compañía a la persona que casi le había quitado la vida. Donna Keith estaba aún en un profundo sueño, y era poco probable que despertara ese día. Tenía los ojos hundidos y la boca reseca y entreabierta. Tenía una imagen denigrante.

Sev miró el reloj de pared que estaba puesto en uno de los rincones de la enfermería: eran cinco para las nueve. Las clases iban a comenzar y no tenía tiempo para nada, así que bajó directamente a las mazmorras.

Una fila de alumnos le aguardaba allí, silenciándose apenas lo vieron.

—Entren —ordenó fríamente. Era su forma habitual de recibir a los alumnos.

—Parece que perdió todo el encanto de hace unos días —susurró una de las chiquillas, pero no supo ser más discreta, Sev alcanzó a escuchar el inapropiado comentario.

—Señorita Luten, por su culpa Gryffindor perderá diez preciosos puntos. Y no vuelva a hablar durante toda la clase. Silencio y siéntense.

—Ajá —exclamó Colin Creevey, sagazmepottnte —, profesor Snape, a usted le agradaba la profesora Keith, ¿por eso está así?

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Creevey? —saltó Severus, furioso de que diera tan justo en el clavo — ¡Dije que nadie hablara nada! Otros diez puntos menos por tu intromisión a mis asuntos personales.

El joven de sexto año estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa, pero la compañera que estaba a su lado le proporcionó un fuerte codazo en el costado.

—Saquen sus plumas y anoten lo de la pizarra — dictaminó haciendo un movimiento de varita, dejando todas las instrucciones para preparar un Veritaserum totalmente potente e infalible. Los estudiantes exclamaron palabras de desacuerdo, era dificilísima la poción, y había ingredientes que nadie tenía.

— ¿De dónde sacaremos esos ingredientes?

—Del armario que está ahí —indicó con un dedo —está todo lo que necesitan, ni una cosa más ni otra menos. Y quiero que la dejen terminada, tienen dos horas, pueden comenzar.

Todos estuvieron muy atentos a sus asuntos, el resto de la clase. No fue incordiado por nadie más, pero de vez en cuando, jovencitos nerviosos le lanzaban miradas de curiosidad, como esperando a que hiciera una confesión, o simplemente actuara como un loco.

Lo que no sabía Severus era que nunca se le había visto con una mujer al lado, ni siquiera con un hombre, a menos que fuera Filch o Albus Dumbledore, y los estudiantes hablaban más que nunca de él. Había quienes habían inventado que él había ido a visitar a la profesora a la enfermería, pero esas personas no tenían idea que todo lo que habían ideado era totalmente cierto.

Severus, el resto de los días, en ningún momento fue a visitar nuevamente a Keith, ya que los alumnos habían tomado la costumbre de ir ellos también, y al parecer, por los rumores que se corrían, ya había despertado, pero no se había curado completamente. Sin embargo, cuando oyó a una niña de segundo curso hablando de que acababa de ver — tres días después — a la profesora entrar a su despacho, se dirigió sin preámbulos, hasta allá. Trotó hasta que llegó a la puerta de roída madera, tanto ser ocupada por diferentes profesores. Golpeó tres veces. No hubo ningún ruido de movimiento. Iba a tocar otra vez, pero justo se abrió la puerta.

—Pensé que debías ser tú — le dijo Donna, con voz ronca y ojos tristes.

—Sí, este… —nuevamente se ponía nervioso, ¿pero por qué? —quería hablar contigo.

—Sí, creo que tenemos bastantes cosas que hablar, ya que no fuiste a la enfermería.

_"¿Que no fui? ¡Tú estabas dormida!"_

—No tuve tiempo, Keith —se excusó—. ¿Me puedo sentar? — ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza —. Gracias —se acomodó en un viejo sillón, poniendo una pierna sobre otra.

—¿Entonces…? —inquirió ella, en la silla de enfrente.

—¿Entonces qué? — no iba a disculparse abiertamente, así como así, si es que eso era lo que ella quería.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? Dumbledore también vino a hablar conmigo hace un rato atrás, cuando estaba por salir de la enfermería.

—Y supongo que te contó de lo que hablamos, que yo no tenía opción.

—Bueno, sí… y no. O sea, sé que te va a afectar mucho, y si no quieres, puedo hacer otra cosa.

Keith intentaba decir que estaba arrepintiéndose, o eso era lo que Sev había entendido. No le hacía gracia, lo había provocado hasta atacarla, y ahora negaba todas las explicaciones y peticiones que había dado.

—Lo siento, Keith —la interrumpió de manera cortante —, casi te mato y ahora harás que eso valga la pena. Lo harás.

— ¿En serio?

Parecía radiante de felicidad. ¡Había solo un método de persuasión! Pero de todos modos habría tenido que ceder. Ya le había prometido a Dumbledore que la llevaría hasta el Señor de las Tinieblas.

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, por supuesto — objetó mucho más seria, y con voz de madurez. Ahí Severus cayó en la cuenta de que ella estaba decidida a todo, fuera lo que fuera, pero él, no podía comprenderla, no podía entender que alguien con toda una paz por delante pensara en hacer una cosa como aquella. Pero tal como le había dicho Dumbledore (palabras que el había pasado completamente por alto), hasta que Keith no hiciera algo por Sev, él no sabría que todo el riesgo que había corrido, valía la pena.

—Pero ahora no, Donna — la atajó — tenemos que planearlo antes de Navidad, y faltan casi dos meses para eso.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Navidad? — preguntó con desconcierto.

—Es una de las fechas en que tengo que hacer mis trabajos dobles —explicó por lo bajo, aunque sabía que allí estaban solos.

—Ah… comprendo. Gracias, Snape.

—No me agradezcas, es lo que decidiste tú, no puedo yo darte órdenes —se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta —. Ah, y por cierto —agregó, mirándola a los ojos —, siento haberte atacado, pero no hables nunca más de esa manera, como si todo lo malo fuera un regalo.

Ella asintió con una mueca en los labios.

—Nos vemos en la cena — dijo por último, y se fue del salón de su "enemiga".

Siempre cuando a uno le emociona algo, los días pasan muy lentos, como para sacar de quicio a la persona, pero si sabes que en algún predeterminado momento va a sucederte algo relativamente malo, los relojes de arena dan vuelta más rápido de lo que te imaginabas, o de lo que notabas y sentías. El mes se te hace una semana, la semana un día, el día una hora, la hora un minuto, y un simple minuto en un… ¡maldito segundo! ¿Por qué en ese momento, las horas le jugaban sucio a Severus Snape? Ni siquiera los castigos dados a los alumnos, ni las horas pasada la medianoche de estar revisando y calificando apestosos trabajos de primerizos, corrigiendo las ortografías, y repartiendo T a todos los que podía, ninguna, pero ninguna de esas cosas pudieron evitar que el mes de noviembre y diciembre se hicieran más ameno. Se había concentrado lo máximo en hacer sufrir a Harry Potter, y Harry Potter, nada de tonto, no perdía la oportunidad de reírse del, pero al final la que salía perdiendo era la casa Gryffindor y la sabelotodo Granger, que daba unas tremendas pataletas a sus dos amiguitos _"Me he esforzado tanto para… horas de estudio para… minutos de estar con el brazo levantado para… ¡y ustedes pierden todos mis puntos!"._

También había estado haciendo duraderos sus seguimientos a Draco. Últimamente estaba dejando de lado la costumbre de ir a la biblioteca, pero lo encontraba en los lugares más insólitos y desocupados del castillo, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Preguntarle qué tramaba? No, sino que tendría que fingir que iba pasando por allí… O algo por el estilo, para pillarlo con las manos en la masa, pero a pesar de todo esto, nada de eso era lo que tanto le incomodaba y le atrofiaba los pensamientos. Mañana comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad y eso era lo peor que podía ocurrir, ya que dentro de ese periodo tendría que llevar a su obstinada profesora de Defensa ante el Señor de las Tinieblas… ¿pensó "su"? Quiso decir "LA profesora de DCAO". Porque él, obviamente, hace tiempo que no sentía amor en sus venas ni en su corazón, y era totalmente imposible, no ocurría nada, pero… ese temor que sentía, ¿era realmente por su pellejo, o porque le aterraba que le pasara algo a Donna Keith? Prefirió optar por la primera, nada que le ocurriera a ella podría afectarle a él. ¿O sí?

Esa noche de víspera de fiestas la pasó muy mal. Las sábanas se le apegaban al cuerpo por el sudor de nerviosismo, y con mayor razón ese intenso color negro atrapaba las partículas de calor — aunque el tiempo estaba totalmente frío, el otoño estaba arrasando con todo, lluvias torrenciales, tormentas eléctricas, y el lago completamente congelado — su cuarto se entibiaba en un dos por tres. Se dio por vencido: se levantó, cruzó los brazos sobre su abdomen desnudo, y comenzó a pasearse de allá para acá, de vez en cuando pasando una mano por su grasiento y largo pelo. Nunca había tenido los ojos tan abiertos.

—No podré dormir si me vuelvo a acostar — cuchicheó a sí mismo frotándose las manos. Se asomó a los barrotes de su pequeña ventana que estaba al borde del techo. Alcanzaba a distinguir a las arremolinadas nubes negras en el inalcanzable cielo.

Estuvo mucho rato en ese lugar — quizá un minuto o tres horas, prefería no saberlo —, con ambas manos afirmadas en los hierros y sintiendo la fría brisa en su pálida e inmutable cara. Fue una buena terapia para agarrar el maldito sueño.

—Como me gustaría no tener que hacer eso — expresó, imaginándose una risa de triunfo Voldemort a recibir otro vasallo. Se internó en su cama nuevamente, mucho más competente y relajado.

Al día siguiente lo despertó una bandada de lechuzas que habían penetrado a la habitación, no supo por donde, porque no había ventanas para que cupieran tres animalejos de ese tipo. Las tres llevaban un gran paquete color café; hacía un leve tintineó, como si llevara lata.

—Es Navidad — recordó rascándose la barbilla y observando a las lechuzas que estaban dejando el bulto en el sillón largo. Era del porte exacto de un humano.

Con la duda en sus manos, tirando los cubrecamas al suelo y pegando un brinco, se dirigió al sospechoso obsequio. Nunca nadie le había (durante muchísimos años) dado un regalo de navidad. Eso le causó cierta conmoción momentánea.

—Veamos —murmuraba con la voz temblorosa, mientras rasgaba los papeles —, veamos…

Pero cuando terminó de abrir todo, se llevó una sorpresa. Una horrenda sorpresa, de las peores, de esas que te dejan en vergüenza, de esas que habrías preferido no recibir absolutamente nada.

— ¡Un maniquí con un traje de metal, pascuense!

Eso era: un gran peto—coraza de un extraño metal, con la forma muscular de un hombre, más una falda de plumas, también hechas de metal. Por eso era el gran campaneo que producía al transportarse. ¿Quién diablos le habría mandado tal payasada? Y en vez de un yelmo, estaba en la cabeza del muñeco, una gran corona del idéntico material. ¿Era una broma? El día de los inocentes sería dentro de tres días, esa persona se había adelantado.

Buscó algún mensaje, pegado al papel, adherido al hierrecillo, pero no había absolutamente nada. ¡Pero qué cobarde, qué osado!

—Quizá fue Potter — pensó iluso, pero luego de mover la figura para ponerla en pie, y contemplarla una vez más, se dio cuenta que era imposible que Harry le hubiese mandado eso. Y allí cayó en la cuenta. Era su única posibilidad.

— ¡Keith! Oye, oye…

—Se dice buenos días — le corrigió ella, cortésmente.

Apenas se percató del remitente, salió volando de su cuarto, con su capa ondeando tras él, pareciendo un gran murciélago atolondrado.

—Sabes, me llegó un regalo muy, muy extraño, parecido a una armadura, quería saber si fuiste tú — _"para devolvértelo, porque es horrible"_.

—Sí, fui yo, Severus — afirmó ella, con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios —, seguro que pareció una broma, ¿no?

Esa pregunta había sido configurada con toda naturaleza, sin ninguna pizca de amenaza. Sin embargo, sería muy doloroso contestarle un terminante "sí".

"_Se ve tan linda cuando sonríe" _pensó, algo ido, olvidando por unos segundos la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí.

—Bueno, no precisamente, sino que… algo raro… —titubeó inseguro, tratando de no decir nada hiriente —, no me lo pondría ahora, por ejemplo.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes —aseguró, haciendo un movimiento con la mano —, pero es muy útil, no reclamaré el precio, porque no me costó absolutamente nada.

"_Una cosa como esa, claro que no vale nada"_, pensó Severus, con ese montón de chatarra deambulando en su mente_._

—Es un armadura protectora muy, muy antigua, del imperio de Oceanía —comenzó a relatar, con un aspecto muy místico —, pertenecía a mi abuelo, excepto el maniquí, claro, eso lo agregué yo para que no se estropearan las piezas, pero, Severus — insistió mirándolo a los ojos, inquisitiva —aunque no me creas, esta armadura hará inmortal a la persona que la utilice por una vez. Solo una vez, y quizá… en alguna batalla… en alguna guerra… o en una pelea, te sea muy ventajosa.

Eso era algo insólito. Si te lanzaban la maldición asesina, no te salvarías, eso estaba completamente comprobado por todos los magos del mundo. Se atrevió a mirarla con recelo. Lo consideraba imposible, aunque no negaría el regalo, seguro sería bueno si es que te golpeaban en el estómago, porque en las piernas, esas plumas de metal se te clavarían.

—¿No me crees?

—No es que no te crea — se apresuró a aclarar, negando con los dedos —sino que me parece… algo absurdo, nadie se puede salvar del Avada Kedavra… quizá si te salve de una apuñalada, pero esa maldición es inevitable de evadir. Está comprobado, Keith.

—No lo sabrás hasta que la uses. Yo nunca la he necesitado, pero mi abuelo, que trabajaba en un museo muggle, y tuvo muchas expediciones, se enteró que los aborígenes se lo pasaban de unos a otros. Por supuesto, esta armadura se la dejó para él y no para el museo… pero es útil.

—Te creeré… está bien pero…

—No me creerás, lo sé, te conozco… lo suficiente, pero no la votes ni la guardes en algún lugar inalcanzable.

—La colocaré en algún rincón —aseguró Sev, siendo muy bondadoso con esa constancia. Ella sonrió escéptica.

—Feliz Navidad, por cierto, no te dejé ninguna nota en el envoltorio —deseó, dándole unas palmadas en el brazo.

—Igual para ti. Por cierto, mañana iremos a… ya sabes. En la noche, a las siete partiremos de acá.

—Bien — asintió Donna, blanqueándose un poco.

Avergonzado, recordando otra vez esa tenida que tendría que vestir en la batalla final, bajó a desayunar. El traje, era para payasos. Quizá Donna no creía que una lucha definitiva fuera tan dura como se hablaba, pero en situaciones como esas, era difícil protegerse, y una armadura como esa, tampoco ayudaría.

En el comedor había muy pocas personas, dos muchachos de Ravenclaw de quinto curso, una chica de Hufflepuff de primero, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, y Jimmy Peakes de Gryffindor, junto a Romilda Vane.

Dumbledore estaba muy alegre y motivado, conversando con el profesor Flitwick.

—Buenos días, Severus — le saludó cuando lo vio sentarse en su puesto.

—Buenas, director.

—Supongo que te quedarás esta noche a la cena, ¿no? ¿O te irás de inmediato a… tu casa?

Sev entendió a la perfección esa indirecta.

—Me quedaré a cenar, mañana partiré.

— ¿Por qué te vas, Severus? — le preguntó con voz chillona, el profesor Filius Flitwick.

—Ah pues… —no sabía que contestarle. No podía decir a donde iba a ir, no porque no confiara en el pequeño maestro, sino que porque era algo privado, y era el lugar menos indicado para comentarlo. De todas formas, no pudo añadir nada a su vaga respuesta, porque Albus se le adelantó.

—Asuntos personales, ya sabe, entre él y la profesora Donna Keith.

—¿Q..?

— ¿No, Severus? —inquirió el director, guiñando levemente un ojo.

— ¡Claro! Sí… es… una muy buena amiga, claro, e, iremos a pasear, he compatibilizado con ella.

Esa respuesta la tuvo que inventar en dos segundos. ¡Cómo se le ocurría a Dumbledore decir eso! Realmente estaba chiflado, no era sólo cuestión de los alumnos. Ahí era cuando podía llegar a odiarlo, con sus bobadas dichas.

—No es necesario que me des tan precarios detalles —chistó el maestro de encantamientos —, las personas de hoy en día tratan de ocultar como sea el amor hacia las personas. Creo que "compatibilizado" es una muy burda para explicar todo lo que he logrado percibir todo lo que he visto entre ustedes dos.

— O la química que hay, como se dice en el ámbito muggle — agregó Dumbledore.

Qué amor ni que nada. Severus no sentía amor por Donna, de eso estaba seguro, sí un leve aprecio, pero nada más. Había tenido tanta mala suerte con chicas, que prefería dejar las cosas hasta allí, sin hacerse falsas esperanzas, además, no podía obligarse a querer a alguien. Y ya con treinta y siete años, resultaba imposible poder encontrar a alguien ideal.

Y por fin llegó el día menos preciado de todos, el día siguiente a Navidad, en la noche. Eran veinte para las siete. A las siete habían acordado, y en la mañana de ese día habían concertado juntarse en el vestíbulo, era difícil que algún estudiante estuviera fuera del castillo a esas horas. Todos querrían estar templaditos en las salas comunes, junto al cálido fuego de las chimeneas.

Se echó encima una de sus túnicas de viaje más gruesas, donde tenían que ir, iba a hacer mucho frío. Y no era cuestión de viajar un par de horas, sino que por lo menos, medio día. En una vieja mochila guardó otra capa, por si las moscas, y con sigilo se dirigió a las cocinas. Caminó y… se giró de golpe. Por un momento sintió otra presencia humana, aparte de la suya.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí…? ¿Quizá, algún alumno espiando? —preguntó en un susurro lo suficientemente audible. Nadie contestó. En una de esas era la Señora Norris, esa gata de Filch, vigilando siempre a todos los que estaban donde no deberían; él era una autoridad dentro de la escuela, así que nada podría pasarle.

Le hizo cosquilla a la pera del frutero y se convirtió en el pomo de una puerta. La giró y la abrió. Allí por lo menos un centenar de elfos domésticos estaban cocinando para la cena de las ocho.

— ¿Qué desea, señor? —preguntó un elfo extraordinariamente feo y desgastado, reverenciándolo hasta tocar el suelo con la punta de la nariz.

—Quiero tres moldes de pan, una bolsa de mermelada, tres botellas de jugo de calabaza y una docena de pasteles —recitó Sev, contando con los dedos.

—A la orden, su señoría.

Dicho elfo volvió a arrodillarse con los ojos cerrados, con expresión de solemnidad.

Sev no dio ningún agradecimiento a ese ser por haberle proporcionado comida, era parte de su deber servir a los demás, y no le tenía tampoco lástima por llevar una vida tan esforzada. Se puso la mochila al hombro, y fijándose que nuevamente no hubiera nadie en el camino, se dirigió hasta al vestíbulo, en donde había solo una persona, aguardándolo, con cara de nerviosismo.

—Vamos, rápido — indicó Sev a su compañera de viaje, abriendo una de las puertas de roble. Filch hace poco había engrasado los goznes, al menos no había producido chirridos.

Salieron al frío exterior, que estaba ya completamente oscuro.

—No camines tan rápido, por favor, me duelen las piernas — se quejó Donna, dando zancadas para alcanzarlo.

—Tú te ofreciste, ahora tienes que asumir las consecuencias.

—Pero no vamos con tanto apuro. Tenemos una semana, caminemos más lento…

—No —le dijo con firmeza —, tómate de mi brazo, entonces, para que no te pierdas.

—Está bien —aceptó, agarrándose del bíceps derecho de Sev.

Esto le hizo estremecerse levemente.

— ¿Me esperaste mucho rato en el vestíbulo?

—No, sólo dos minutos… ¿tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade? Eso me dijo Dumbledore…

—Sí, y creo que como profesora deberías saber que en Hogwarts nadie puede aparecer ni desaparecerse así como si nada.

—Lo sabía — confirmó ella con pesadumbre —, sé que está protegido por un hechizo y todo eso, pero pensé que ibas a hacer otra cosa en Hogsmeade.

—No, ¿qué crees, que me voy a ir a tomar una taza de alhelí a Las Tres Escobas? No tenemos tiempo para eso.

Donna estuvo a trote durante todo el trayecto, y adrede pellizcaba el brazo de Sev para que disminuyera la velocidad, pero no logró nada.

—Podrías haberte puesto la armadura…

— ¿Estás demente? El Señor de las Tinieblas no me matará. Y tú — bajó la voz — me seguirás el juego, cada cosa que yo diga será cierta, y por favor, si no quieres que te pase algo malo, como ser torturada, no digas estupideces...

—Snape — le reprendió la mujer—, el que no haya estado enterada de los sucesos de acá, no significa que mi ignorancia sea tal que no sepa absolutamente nada. Sé que es capaz de matar ese viejo loco, hacer sufrir con las peores maldiciones… y sé cual será mi actuación de hoy, y ya te dije, no me importa si me sucede algo.

La conversación no volvió a fluir hasta que llegaron al lugar más apartado del pueblito. Estar tan silencioso, a Severus, le causaba cierta incomodidad.

— ¿Sabes aparecerte?

—Este… no, nunca di la prueba.

—Bien, haremos aparición conjunta, no te sueltes de mi brazo, no se te ocurra ahora, ya que es lo esencial para que nos aparezcamos. Afírmate. ¿Lista?

—Ss….

Keith no alcanzó a terminar su respuesta porque Severus ya se había movido. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

Cuando reaparecieron, se hallaban encima de un roquerío, al pie de una gran montaña seca. No se alcanzaba a distinguir la cúspide, estaba tapada por las nubes. Hacía un frío que calaba cada milímetro de hueso. A ambos le castañearon los dientes.

—Aparecerse se siente como pasar por un tubo de goma…

—Sí, pero eso por ahora no importa — dijo Sev sin prestar real atención al comentario de ella. Estaba preocupado de analizar la situación.

—Tendremos que escalar…

—Sí, pero estoy viendo por donde, para que no te dañes tus "piernecillas de porcelana"…

— Oh, cállate, y comencemos por aquí, me da igual, ya asumí mi rol… vamos.

Donna, con poca agilidad, pero con esfuerzo, empezó a agarrarse de las piedras sobresalientes.

—Espera — le dijo Sev. Se había acordado de un encantamiento unificador, por si ella se caía (porque él no se resbalaría), quedaría colgando y no se accidentaría — ¡Cinjuntus!

Un hilo dorado surgió de la varita de Sev, rodeándolo a él y a ella por la cintura, dejando una considerable distancia de dos metros entre ambos.

—Comencemos.

En un principio todo fue muy agradable, el frío ya se le había pasado y la tierra en las manos no era muy molesta. Las piernas las tenía firmes al igual que los brazos, y Donna parecía estar en las mismas condiciones. Una hora… dos horas…

—Sev… erus… ¿No tienes… agua?

—No, sigue escalando, no te detengas, que me puedo caer yo si no avanzas. Vamos, queda mucho aún…

— ¿Dónde estamos…?

—En las cumbres de Escocia…

—Vaya, no me imagi… naba tan…ta lejanía.

Cuatro horas, y las piernas de los dos comenzaban a flaquear, ya no era la sed, la transpiración lo que les molestaba. Los tirantes de la mochila le comenzaban a dañar.

Cinco horas, ninguno podía más, pero por suerte habían llegado a una cueva.

—Estoy… exhausta…

—Y yo…

Lo reconocía, los músculos apenas le respondían. Estaba muerto de sed, y se sentía muy sucio, y era porque lo estaba, y Keith igual, estaban empolvados hasta la cara, las fosas nasales y las orejas.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —le ofreció a Keith luego de diez cortos minutos de descanso. Las respiraciones agitadas ya habían cesado.

—¿Qué crees?

—Bien, están las cosas en la mochila, —Donna miró furiosa a Severus, echando chispas por los ojos — aah, por favor, saca tú las cosas—añadió Severus con exasperación—, eres mujer, a ti te gustan las cosas de cocina.

—¡Idiota machista!

De malas pulgas la profesora de DCAO cortó unas rebanadas de pan y se las lanzó a Severus. También le lanzó un vaso plástico y rodó la botella.

—No te voy a servir ni echar la mermelada en el pan, si es lo que piensas.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo.

Sev, con toda parsimonia se sirvió el jugo de calabaza y esparció el dulce en su pan, pero una vez que dio la primera mordida, se lo comió rápidamente, con el cansancio no se había dado cuenta de lo famélico que estaba en realidad.

—¡Desjuntus!

—¿Por qué sacas la cuerda mágica?

Severus había hecho desaparecer la cuerda que los unía.

—Supongo que dormiremos un poco, a menos que sigas, motivada, que no es lo que creo…

—¡Claro que lo estoy! No te imaginas lo nerviosa que me encuentro, quiero terminar luego con esto. Guarda las cosas en la mochila… y quítale el peso. No hiciste ningún encantamiento alivianador.

¡Se le había olvidado por completo! Tanto viajar por medios muggles (el hecho de caminar y de escalar sin ningún tipo de ayuda), le había borrado ese útil hechizo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos haber volado en escobas? —le dijo a Sev, mientras este guardaba las provisiones en el bolso.

Un muy mal recuerdo se le estrelló en el cerebro. Odiaba a las escobas, no podía volar en ellas, era un verdadero desastre de persona cuando estaba encima de una.

—No, no lo creo. Y no me preguntes por qué. Vamos — se puso nuevamente la mochila sin peso a la espalda —. Y —agregó orgullosamente — en escobas nos podrían haber visto.

—¡Cinjuntus! –esta vez fue Keith la que conjuró el encantamiento —, no es difícil.

Salieron de la cueva a enfrentar el impávido clima de los mil demonios. Estaban a una gran altura —ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver el principio de donde habían comenzado a trepar, y costaba bastante respirar.

—Donde se le ocurre ocultarse a Voldemort… —soltó Donna cuanto estaban nuevamente escalando.

— ¿Puedes hacerme el maldito favor de no pronunciar su nombre? ¿Crees que es muy gracioso?

Cuando oía o pensaba el nombre de Tom Riddle le hacía estremecerse hasta los huesos.

Donna se apresuró a escalar hasta donde estaba y aproximó bastante su cara a la de él, como para…

—Ni se te ocurra matarme otra vez. Creo que ya tenemos suficientes achaques, como para que te enojes por las cosas que digo.

Severus giró el rostro, sin hacer caso, y continuaron.

Dos horas llevaban así, resbalándose, ascendiendo, cuando las nubes soltaron los consistentes copos de nieve que se habían estado fabricando todo el día.

—¡Maldita sea!

Era lo único que les faltabas, que se pusiera a nevar. El pelo lo tenía completamente mojado y le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—Creo que falta poco — le dijo Donna con voz alentadora — mira hacia allá —dijo señalando con la cabeza una pequeña luz roja, cerca de la punta de la montaña.

Parecía ser fuego, no podía ser luz mágica. Seguramente debía haber otra cueva, nunca había ido allí, solo hace mucho tiempo Lucius le había dicho que Voldemort estaba allí, y que lo tendría que ir a visitar algún momento, pero nunca lo hizo, el Innombrable fue en su búsqueda para verificar al lealtad de Sev.

Con todas las fuerzas juntas, treparon los últimos treinta minutos, sentándose al lado de las antorchas de la entrada a la caverna, eso era lo que producía ese resplandor rojizo.

—Tenemos que entrar — farfulló Donna, impasible, deshaciendo el encantamiento que los unía.

—Estás preparada, ¿no?

—No me preguntes eso — dijo con melancolía — que no me gustaría arrepentirme.

A Sev, Donna Keith, le estaba dando mucha pena en ese momento.

—Espera — le dijo antes que diera un paso — ante cualquier cosa, cierra tu mente, olvídate del nerviosismo, deja atrás el temor… el Innombrable puede saber todo lo que piensas.

—También lo sabía, pero gracias por recordármelo… Uso Oclumancia todo el tiempo — reveló.

—¿Ah, sí? — chistó, preguntándose en qué tendría que estar ocultando ella, pero luego, se acordó en lo que estaban en ese instante.

Él tragó la saliva con dificultad, y juntos, se adentraron a la guarida.

Estaba completamente oscuro en un principio, y se respiraba un olor a humedad, y se oía el leve goteo del agua derretida que caía, de seguro, por algunas estalactitas.

Por suerte no hubo bifurcaciones, tuvieron que seguir siempre derecho. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a una habitación redonda, peligrosamente sostenida entre las piedras — se podría derrumbar ese lugar — sutilmente iluminada por otras teas. Había solo una persona en el cuarto: Colagusano. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, acomodando algunas ramas para hacer fogata.

—Hola, Peter —saludó Sev gélidamente.

Colagusano se sobresaltó.

—¡Ah, hola Sn…! —miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado —Trajiste a una intrusa. A mi Amo no le gustará.

—No es una intrusa. Viene a aliarse a nosotros.

Pettigrew seguía con esa mirada de desconfianza en sus diminutos ojos.

— ¿Crees que aliarse es tan simple?

—Es de confianza, ¿tú crees que alguien sin devoción vendría a hacerse la Marca?

—Claro que no… bien, buscaré al amo, está en la sección contigua… alimentándose de _Nagini_…

Nagini era la serpiente de Voldemort que tenía como mascota, aunque Sev podría estar seguro que no era un reptil común y corriente.

Colagusano fue a toda prisa por un pasillo que no se lograba distinguir, y cuando regresó, lo hizo junto con Lord Voldemort.

—Ya era hora… presentí tu aroma aquí, Severus, y supe de inmediato que no venías solo… ¿Cómo te llamas, mujer?

—Donna Keith, Señor, y estoy a sus órdenes, desde esta noche —declamó todo esto acompañado con un arrodillamiento.

Severus encontró demasiado tonto lo que dijo, pero no podía decirle a Donna en ese momento que no hiciera el ridículo y que actuara con normalidad.

—Párate. Entonces has decidido el camino del poder, el camino de lo correcto. Lo haremos de manera sencilla… —su voz era completamente fría y aguda, paralizante. Estaba embobado observando a Keith, una nueva aliada, un apoyo más, pero era todo una trampa, una vil trampa…

Keith avanzó hasta él, imperturbable.

—Ahora que tengo más poderes, la Marca Tenebrosa la podremos hacer de una manera muy sencilla y menos indolora, aunque debo reconocer que tal vez sientas ardor en el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Todo lo que sea por servirle, Señor.

—Muéstrame tu antebrazo.

Severus estaba muy nervioso. Vio cada movimiento de la profesora, con la quijada temblando, de terror. Alcanzó a ver la blanca tez de su piel.

Voldemort también se levantó la manga que le tapaba el desnutrido brazo verde. Lo apegó al de Donna. Colagusano observaba escondido desde un rincón.

—¡Aaaaah! — alardeó ella, cayendo al suelo, aún sin despegar el brazo del de su nuevo jefe.

Dejó de gritar cuando se separaron. Ella estaba de espalda a Severus, pero él podía presentir que ella estaba con los dientes apretados, tragándose el dolor. Con cuidado, fingiendo una enorme sonrisa maligna, se acercó y miró la Calavera Tenebrosa que tenía Keith en su brazo izquierdo. Era exactamente igual a todas las de los Mortífagos.

—¡Ponte en pie, desgracia humana! ¿Creías que yo, Lord Voldemort, era un inútil farsante? ¿Creías que aliarse era solo la marca? ¡No! —le voceó Voldemort a ella —. ¡Es más que eso! Tendrás tu primera prueba. Tu primera prueba de fervor hacia tu Amo. ¡_Crucio_!

Otro grito desgarrador llenó el lugar; las piedras temblaron, las estalactitas también.

"_Para, maldito, para, déjala"_ pensaba Sev, riendo como un loco, pero todo eso era ficticio, esa risa que salía de su boca era de pavor a los retorcimientos de Donna, que seguía gritando. Voldemort dejó de torturarla al minuto, y un minuto era como estar horas y horas sufriendo esa maldición, ni cien apuñaladas le serviría a alguien para comparar lo terrible que era Cruciatus.

—Puedes pararte, estúpida. Desde ahora trabajas para mí, y tendrás que soportar tantas veces esto si me fallas, aunque, como tu amigo Severus, tendrás que estar informándome de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, nada más, Albus Dumbledore no debe sospechar absolutamente nada. Si fallan… ya saben las consecuencias.

Keith, temblando de pies a cabeza, se despegó del suelo. Tenía los ojos rojos.

—Bien, Severus, tienes algo que informarme, supongo. En los cuatro meses que han pasado, ninguna vez fuiste a ver a Lucius para contarle alguna novedad, lo cual lo encuentro demasiado descuidado de tu parte.

—Mi amo, es porque no ha sucedido nada especial, salvo que Remus Lupin, el licántropo, fue a buscar de los suyos a Australia.

— ¿Australia? Por suerte tengo mis contactos. Ése híbrido me las pagará… bien. Hasta vacaciones de semana santa…

La alta figura del Señor de Las Tinieblas se esfumó por el corredor poco visible.

—Keith… —musitó Sev, afirmándola del brazo. Lentamente avanzaron por el camino de la cueva.

—No puedo creer lo que hice… —farfulló cuando consiguieron estar en la entrada, cubriéndose de la espesa nieve otra vez.

—Ya lo hiciste, créelo —le espetó Sev de malas pulgas — ¿te encuentras bien para descender? Bueno, aunque no lo estés, bajaremos igual.

—Me duele todo, pero quiero llegar lo antes posible a Hogwarts…

Se volvieron a atar a la soga dorada, y emprendieron la bajada rápidamente. Se demoraron menos de una hora en llegar a la cueva en donde habían comido.

—¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó a Keith.

—No, o sea sí, pero ya en Hogwarts comeré, vamos, sigamos — parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo, y siguieron bajando, durante dos horas más.

—Por fin, ya podemos aparecernos… aaah…

— ¡Ouch!

— ¿Qué pasa, Keith?

Se habían oído tres voces diferentes.

—Tropecé con un bulto que habla — dijo Donna con los ojos desorbitados, mirando al suelo. Parecía ser una persona.

Sev se aproximó raudamente, mientras ella se agachaba a inspeccionar.

—¡Fíjese por donde camina, vieja loca...!

—¿Malfoy? Señor Malfoy… ¿Pero qué? ¡Cómo que vieja loca!

Draco Malfoy estaba tendido en el suelo, frotándose la platinada nuca, que era donde había recibido la patada de Donna.

—Draco… ¡POR QUÉ NOS SEGUISTE, ESTÚPIDO! —le gritó Severus al rubio, agarrándolo del brazo para que se pusiera en pie.

—Quería saber lo que tramaban — declaró, sin respeto alguno —, ahora la maravillosa profesora de Defensa de los que todos hablaban se ha pasado a nuestro bando…

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Keith asombrada — No me digas que tú …

—Sí, soy un Mortífago también y…

—Cierra el pico, estúpido, nos vamos.

Draco sabía aparecerse, pero Severus estaba tan furioso con él, que lo tomó del cuello, con la otra mano tomó a Keith por el brazo, apegándola mucho a él — apropósito, le gustaba tenerla cerca… ya se estaba siendo inevitable, y con mayor razón sabiendo que ella estaba débil y adolorida. —, y se materializaron triplemente en el pueblo de Hogsmeade.


	20. Descubriendo la verdad

**CAPÍTULO 19: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

-

El alba estaba aproximándose, así que debían apresurarse para que, los pocos alumnos que estaban allí, no se percataran de su sospechosa llegada. Aunque no hubiera nadie en el castillo, debían mantener la cautela.

—Lo seguí, profesor, desde que fue a las cocinas —reveló Draco, mientras caminaban cuesta arriba por el sendero, como si fuera algo gracioso.

—No te he pedido que me hables, Draco —le espetó Severus, sin procurar ocultar su enojo.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de propinarle un golpe por entrometido, pero no podía agredirlo, se suponía que no había razón para hacer eso.

—Pero yo le cuento a usted, profesor que los seguí —continuó dándose aires de superioridad —, yo también sabía donde estaba el lugar del Señor de las Tinieblas, y tuve la corazonada de que podían estar allá. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando lo vi con la profesora, nunca pensé que ella se dedicaría al trabajo de Mortífaga…

—Cállate Draco… cuando llegue le quitaré algunos puntos a tu casa, por meterte donde no debes, mocoso, aunque sé que los puntos no valen nada.

—Si les quitas puntos, será sospechoso —defendió Sev, alarmado. No quería que restaran los puntos que con tanto trabajo, los estudiantes de Slytherin los ganaban.

—Bueno, no se los quitaré por habernos seguido, sino por haberme llamado "vieja loca".

—Es que lo parece, en serio… —le lanzó Draco, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Entraron silenciosamente por la puerta principal, siendo observados desconfiadamente por los cuadros que colgaban en el vestíbulo. Recién ahí se dieron cuenta de lo empapados que estaban por la nieve y los sucios, por la tierra.

—Te llevaré a tu sala común, Draco, para asegurarme de que entres y no me andes siguiendo otra vez.

—Bien, y yo te digo, Malfoy, veinte puntos menos por tu insolencia — le reprochó Donna al rubio.

— ¿Qué? — saltó Severus ¡veinte puntos eran demasiados por decir la pura y santa verdad! — Keith, te estás sobrepasando.

— No aguantaré que nadie me llame loca, adiós.

— Mujeres… vamos, estúpido.

Tal como dijo Sev, fue a dejar a Malfoy júnior a la desprotegida pared de las mazmorras, y se quedó allí hasta que vio cerrarse nuevamente el pasadizo.

Volver a estar en su dormitorio, fue lo más agradable del mundo: se dio un largo baño de espuma morada, comió de las provisiones de su mochila, se puso el pijama — aunque eran ya las siete de la mañana — y durmió lo más que pudo, porque el cansancio era terrible, terrible ¡terrible!

Por suerte, solo cuatro personas sabían todo lo que había ocurrido en tal misterioso viaje —Severus, Donna, Draco y Albus —, y otro sólo sabía que "viajarían"; ése otro era el profesor Flitwick, quien se extrañó mucho ver a la cena del mismo día que llegaron a dicha SUPUESTA pareja. Keith estaba totalmente desconcertada a los comentarios de Filius.

—Como dije, las parejas de hoy en día se esfuerzan en ocultar su amor.

Dumbledore solo sonreía con los ojos.

¿Qué podía contestar él? Realmente eso era absurdo, así que se le ocurrió una idea mejor, pero mucho más drástica, así que fingió estar muy apenado, pero mantuvo su tono impasible.

—Con Donna, rompimos.

—¿Qué? — exclamaron tres voces al mismo tiempo. Los pocos alumnos que estaban en la mesa miraron sorprendidos. Como en tercer año, habían comido en una sola mesa, para estar más unidos.

—O sea, quiero decir, sí, terminamos — completó Keith con el entrecejo fruncido —. Nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando para nada.

—Sí, así que tuvimos una gran discusión y nos vinimos, pero ya… ya aclaramos las cosas, y somos muy amigos.

—¡Oh!

Los estudiantes, gracias a Merlín, habían vuelto a sus platos, conversando alegres, así que no habían oído absolutamente nada.

Acabaron de cenar, y nuevamente Donna siguió a Severus, aunque esta vez, no fue para discutir ni nada, solo para aclarar dudas.

—Nunca me contaste lo de nuestro fingido noviazgo —replicó con una sonrisa.

La luz de las antorchas del pasillo, hacían ver cara de tono anaranjado. Estaban solos.

— No tenía que por qué decírtelo, por cosas tan irrelevantes como esa, no me preocupo ni me acuerdo.

— ¿Irrelevantes?

—Sí, i-rre-le-van-tes, una palabra de cinco sílabas, por si no comprendes — se aproximó a ella, como amenazándola. Sus caras estaban a centímetros, pero ella no se dejó intimidar.

—¿Estás enojado por los 20 puntos? —inquirió Donna Keith, no pasando desapercibida cuando le miró los labios a Severus.

— Estoy enojado conmigo mismo — declaró apartándose repentinamente.

— ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

Sev no contestó a la pregunta, y siguió su camino al despacho. Fue reprochándose mentalmente: ganas de haber besado Donna, no le habían faltado.

Las vacaciones de navidad se fueron muy luego; el tiempo otra vez comenzaba a pasar rápido, de hecho, Severus, no estaba disfrutando del año, aunque, la verdad, nunca los disfrutaba. Para ser franco, el trabajo de profesor había sido su única posibilidad de redimirse, y si hubiera tenido alguna otra opción, la habría escogido. Quizá algo que tuviera que ver con viajar por el mundo.

Enero estuvo aún más congelante que los anteriores meses, por lo general el paisaje estaba cubierto de un manto blanco, el calamar gigante palpaba por debajo del agua la pista de hielo que se había formado — los estudiantes salían a patinar y a lanzarse bolas de nieve —, los vidrios estaban empañados, el cielo constantemente negro, los estudiantes de sexto año tremendamente estresados por los EXTASIS, y los de quinto por los TIMO.

Cada cinco minutos, Sev, tenía que estar reiterando a los de quinto de que si no tenían un Extraordinario en el examen de pociones, estaban asegurados a no tener más clases con él. Pero eso a muchos les aliviaba, todos lo detestaban. Pero, a algunos, por mucho que lo odiaran, no les convenía no tener pociones: eso quitaba la posibilidad de estudiar muchas carreras.

Y también tenía que hacer lo mismo con los de séptimo.

—Potter, si no haces correctamente la poción, te juro que haré imposible tu ingreso como Auror al ministerio. Y, Weasley, deje de estar mirándole el cabello a Granger, te prometo que hasta ahora no le he visto piojos.

Hermione, al oír el comentario, se puso roja como tomate y lanzó una mirada de reproche a su compañero… o por lo que dudaba Severus, novio.

—Y también le tengo una advertencia a usted, señor McMillan, sus esfuerzos de estudios de ocho horas diarias no le servirán de nada si NO sabe preparar una simple poción matalobos.

Pero Snape no era el único que maltrataba psicológicamente, como era de suponerse, la profesora McGonagall — a quién conocía de muchísimos años atrás, y siempre había sido así — gritaba cada cinco minutos a cada uno para que repitieran el conjuro de convertir un burro en un corcel.

Todas las noches, Sev, miraba hacia un rincón de su cuarto, donde estaba el horrendo maniquí con la ridícula armadura que le obsequió Keith casi dos meses atrás. Estaba intacto, pero si se trataba de miradas, por lo menos habría unas cien huellas de ojos. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que se le avecinaba ahora, el otro regalo, que quizá… no sería tan malo comparado con ese traje. Para nada.

Llegó el día menos celebrado de todos (por él): el día de San Valentín. No recibió regalos, no envió, ni pensó enviar, ni tampoco le pensaron mandar. Por los pasillos habían estandartes que deseaban un buen día para todos, y de seguro el Salón de Te de Madam Pudipié estaría, incluso a esas tempranas hora de la mañana, abarrotado por estudiantes besándose apasionadamente y con querubines flotando sobre sus cabezas, lanzando confeti como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo.

Pero no solamente aprovecharían esa ocasión para disfrutar a sus novios y novias, sino, que se haría una fiesta nocturna, con baile y una buena comilona. No obstante, agradecía la falta de enanos alados, como los que había contratado Gilderoy Lockhart hace cinco años atrás.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y como no podía quedarse en el despacho muriéndose de hambre… no le quedó otra.

Dejó su despacho cerrado con un encantamiento imposible de saber — quizá a algunos graciosillos les interesar buscar un lugar tranquilo donde estar, como una mazmorra—, y subió a paso rápido pero inseguro.

—Pensé que irías por la comida — dijo una voz conocida tras él.

—Es obvio, sabes que detesto las fiestas…

—Yo creo que será divertido, aunque sea bailar un poco…

—Eres obstinada, ¿eh Donna? Te dejo, porque me estás volviendo loco…

No quiso ser grosero con ella, pero siempre le trataba de convencer de cosas imposibles, ya fuese asistir a fiestas, bailar o compartir con otra gente. Pero, de todas maneras, ese "porque me estás volviendo loco" no se refería solamente a una cosa mental. Quizá, su corazón latía más rápido cuando la veía.

Cuando entró al gran comedor, se llevó una gran sorpresa: las mesas habían sido sustituidas por unas redondas, grupales, para seis personas y, lo bueno de eso era que, donde estaba Dumbledore, había un puesto más que, en ese momento, estaba completamente destinado para él. Se sentó con en director, más McGonagall, Flitwick, Aurora y Sprout. Y en el puesto donde se sentó Donna tres minutos después, estaban Hooch, Vector, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey e Irma Pince.

"_El grupo de los rezagados"_, pensó con maldad. Según él, esos eran los profesores a los que menos respetaban. Pero como no conversaba con casi ninguno de esos, no sabía que en realidad eran muy bien estimados. Más que él, muchísimo más.

Dumbledore se puso en pie para dar comienzo a la celebración.

—Brinden, bailen, coman, pero por favor, ¡no se emborrachen! Feliz día de San Valentín para todos.

El barbudo director se sentó y de inmediato cogió el menú para pedir la orden, esto indicó a todos que era la hora de cenar.

Sev miró a su alrededor mientras se metía cucharadas de budín de calabaza a la boca. Cómo le apestaba estar en ese tipo de celebraciones, no estaba hecho para el día de San Valentín, ni menos para acciones románticas, ni para mujeres, ni nada de eso. A los treinta y siete años… En fin, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad para él, y a la vez con fastidio, mientras tanto para los alumnos, que muy enamorados sacaban a bailar a sus parejas a la pista, era como esta en la eterna felicidad, un sentimiento momentáneo, claro, porque la felicidad inacabable, no existe. Miró hacia la mesa donde estaban el personal restante: Donna estaba sola, bueno, la verdad estaba con Peeves (que volaba sobre su cabeza). Algo se decían entre ambos, pero era como si estuviese sola. Todos los demás se habían ido a bailar.

—Minerva — Dumbledore se dirigió con voz potente a la subdirectora —¿me concedes una pieza?

Los seis platos de la mesa estaban limpios. Todos habían comido, pero Severus era el único que no saldría a bailar.

—Claro, vamos, Albus — aceptó muy contenta la invitada.

Poco después los tres profesores restantes fueron a unirse a la comparsa en medio del salón.

Tan sólo cinco minutos de aburrimiento, acompañado de bostezos, transcurrieron en el reloj. Casi quedándose dormido, cabeceando, y de vez en cuando observando con envidia a los alegres bailarines, hasta que vio algo que hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera en movimiento nuevamente. Donna Keith estaba riéndose a carcajadas, sola, intentando pararse de su silla, tambaleándose y afirmándose el estómago con una mano.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? La mujer, apenas, y aún riéndose estridentemente — de todas formas, nadie estaba atento a ellos, al fin y al cabo todos reían igual de fuerte, gritaban y saltaban (y se besaban) — caminó hasta la puerta del comedor, para salir de allí. Sev, extrañado, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la mesa en que estaba ella antes, para inspeccionar si algo extraño había. Quizá Peeves le había hecho algo, pero eso era imposible, ese bufón no utilizaba varita.

—Mmh… —farfulló mirando la mesa — cerveza de mantequilla… alhelí… —empezó a leer cada una de las inscripciones de las botellas, con la mano en la barbilla — cerveza de mantequilla — volvió a leer, y cayó en la cuenta. A la velocidad de la luz le llegaron unas palabras al cerebro _"…__me hace mal la cerveza de mantequilla, aunque no lo creas, me emborracha…"_

¡Eso era! Seguramente Peeves le había hecho alguna trampa o broma, porque Keith no habría sido capaz de beber cerveza, a sabiendas de que iba a curarse. Trotó con premura hasta la puerta, y a mitad de camino, entre bamboleos iba la profesora de Defensa, cantando a todo volumen…

—Los… pollitos dicen… ¡HIP! Pío… pío…

—¡Donna! — le gritó el hombre de cabello lacio y negro, caminando a paso de avestruz.

Se volteó afirmándose de la pared de piedra y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aún estando a tres metros de distancia.

— ¿Por… por "gué" no me dijiste que "denías" un "herbano" ge… gemelo, Severus?

— ¿Qué? ¿Hermano gemelo? — exclamó Sev con exasperación. No había bebido ni un vaso y estaba totalmente ebria. Que viera doble era un muy mal indicio.

—Pero… ¡hip! Si hasta hablan i… ¡hip! Iguales…

—Keith — la tomó del brazo, jalándola suavemente para hacerla caminar hasta su despacho.

—Oh, vamos… deja que me quede aquí… —empezó a rogar la maestra caminando a la fuerza.

—Estás borracha, Keith, a menos que quieras que te deje aquí y hagas ridiculeces delante de todos los alumnos — le espetó Snape con frialdad, soltándola.

—Nah… ¿por qué te pones así, Severus? — le indagó ella aproximándose a él tontamente. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas misteriosamente, como si el alcohol de la cerveza se le hubiese subido a la cabeza.

—Vete a tu despacho.

—No quiero, quizá podamos hacer algo entretenido entre los dos. Te vi, allá dentro, en el baile, con la cara de aburrido… y eso me dio ataque de risa — confesó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que la sangre se le agolpara más en las mejillas.

No supo como, ni por qué, ni el destino, ni la razón de aquella acción, ni absolutamente nada de ese momento. Lo que podía asegurar es que nunca se había sentido tan bien como esa vez.

Lo que ocurrió, entonces, en ese segundo, o tal vez minuto, en ese momento Sev perdió la noción del tiempo, fue muy… indescriptible de sensaciones, pero sí de acciones.

—Bueno, bueno, Sev, no seas malito, me gustas mucho ¿sabes? Sí… —murmuró ella aproximándose más, y en el momento justo que él pensaba contestarle alguna pesadez, Donna tropezó, se afirmó del cuello de Severus Snape. Hubo un breve contacto visual de parte de ambos, y a la fracción de segundos, un cálido beso, húmedo, con esencia a cerveza de mantequilla, y apasionado, se posó en sus finos labios y en su lengua. La boca de Snape no pudo negarse a eso. Un automotor le hizo responder el beso casi con desesperación, así que tal vez estuvieron así diez segundos, hasta que el liviano cuerpo de Keith se desplomó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, quedándose dormida y roncando fuertemente. Qué nervioso se sentía, todo el cuerpo entero le rugía. No podía estar más pasmado.

En ese momento no tendió a analizar lo ocurrido, simplemente la cogió del suelo, la llevó al despacho, la dejó sentada en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en él, salió de allí y se fue al suyo, totalmente confundido y revolucionado, tocándose con un dedo, la boca, y saboreando la cerveza de mantequilla que no había bebido. Sus labios deseaban más.

Se sentó en su cama, con la vista puesta en los barrotes de la ventanilla, que casi tocaba el techo. _"Te gusta Donna Keith, es hora de que lo reconozcas"_ dijo aquella voz detrás de su cerebro, la maldita conciencia que siempre le revelaba todas sus verdades de una manera muy cruel. Pero esto, no era cruel, era verdad, debía reconocerlo. Pero no haría nada. Quizá todo había sido gracias al raro efecto que le produjo la cerveza de mantequilla a Donna. Pero no era así, hasta los muggles habían comprobado que el alcohol siempre revelaba los más profundos sentimientos de las personas, e incluso secretos que detestarían contar.

Con una auténtica emoción en el pecho, se acostó y se dispuso a dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Eso era demasiado bueno. Ain embargo, lo bueno, nunca venía solo. Ese romántico beso quería decir que se avecinaba algo malo. Pero no se quejaba, al menos había recibido un regalo de San Valentín. Y también podía asegurarse de que alguien lo quería. ¿Qué haría? No, mejor no ilusionarse. Dejaría avanzar el tiempo.

Aparentemente, todos se habían acostado a las tantas de la mañana, incluso Dumbledore, cosa que primera vez ocurría en Hogwarts. Cada vez las reglas se habían ido deteriorando más y más, pero todos sabían por qué tanto parrandeo se hacía en el colegio: se acerca una batalla, la cual estallaría en cualquier momento, en cualquier minuto. Todos querían disfrutar los últimos instantes de alegría plena. Bastaba con decir que incluso Potter estaba con aquella Weasley, la única en la familia. Pero a él, Severus, al final, no le tocó ni pan ni pedazo, después de lo del beso.

Se levantó a la misma hora de siempre y bajó a desayunar. Estaban todos los profesores, excepto Donna, y los alumnos de tercero hacia abajo, o sea, los que no tenían autorización de asistir a la fiesta, a menos de que hubiesen sido invitados por alumnos de cursos superiores.

—Severus — le dijo una voz, de pronto, cuando estaba a punto de mascar un pedazo de tostada. Volteó la cabeza hacia Dumbledore — ¿Has visto, por casualidad, a Donna?

—No. Supongo que ahora estará durmiendo.

—Bien… —el director lo miró profundamente a los ojos — creí haber visto anoche que se habían retirado juntos de la fiesta.

—No — negó Severus, y era cierto, en ningún momento habían salido juntos, él la había seguido, que era diferente. Y tampoco la había visto durante ese lapso. ¿Acaso creía Dumbledore que había ocurrido algo? Quizá, después de haberla atacado hace meses, el director había perdido algo de confianza, pero la verdad, no era cuestionable eso… además, ya se había enmendado. De todas maneras, se daría una vuelta por el despacho.

Partió de inmediato hacia las cercanías del despacho de Keith para divisarla, y por suerte, la halló a mitad del corredor. Tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados, la boca reseca y estaba amarilla.

—Hola, Snape — saludó con un tono nada habitual. Al parecer estaba mal.

—Hola — le contestó, conteniendo la risa. No era que le gustara ver sufrir a la gente, pero observar su aspecto de demacrada, era gracioso.

—No puedo recordar ni una pizca de lo de ayer —se quejó la mujer, colocándose una mano en la frente.

¿No se acordaba de nada? ¿DE NADA? La sonrisa de Sev se borró de los labios. No le contestó. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

—Creo que ese Peeves me engañó, me dijo que la botella que no quería beber tenía jugo de naranja, y le creí, tontamente le creí — continuó con la voz raspada —, bebí solo un sorbo, y de ahí no supe nada más de mi vida.

—Yo te fui a dejar a tu despacho.

No supo porqué, pero tuvo la necesidad, Severus, de decir eso. Quizá eso le hiciera recordar algo, aunque en esos momentos en que la iba cargando, ella, estaba dormida.

—Vaya, gracias. ¿Hice algo ridículo?

—No — contestó, rindiéndose para sus adentros —. Por cierto, Dumbledore te buscaba, adiós.

—Adiós.

En el fondo de su cerebro sabía que ella no se acordaría del beso. Eso era obvio, claro como el agua, pero nunca era malo tener una esperanza de que un borracho se recordara de lo que había ejecutado.

Y por eso mismo, ahora, cualquier cosa que hiciera Donna, le hacía enfurecer. Se sentía demasiado dolido como para hablarle de buenas maneras, pero sentir celos, ya era el punto máximo para dejar de lado el orgullo.

Habían pasado dos días, y Keith ya se había recuperado completamente de su resaca. Severus había estado vigilando a Draco hace tan solo unos minutos, en el cuarto piso. Cuando terminó la vigilancia diaria, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mirando por las ventanas hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, y algo le hizo colocarse rojo de ira. Keith iba muy campante, paseando con un alumno de séptimo, de Ravenclaw. ¿Qué le hacía creerse la dueña del universo, como para charlar tranquilamente con un estudiante menor?

"_A ver, para, para"_ le espetó su voz interna _"Y a ti ¿qué te hace creer que están conversando amistosamente? ¡Pueden estar hablando de las carreras universitarias, mal pensado!"_

Se quedó observando, hasta que ambos entraron por la puerta principal del castillo.

Bajó rápidamente, adivinando por dónde iban, se los topó a propósito. Su acompañante era Terry Boot, uno de los más estudiosos y sabelotodos de la casa de las Águilas.

— ¡Severus! — dijo con alegría, la profesora.

El jóven muchacho, miró a ambos, sintiendo desde ya temor por el peligro.

—Así que… paseando.

—Sí, le estaba explicando algunas cosas del ÉXTASIS.

Tal como había pensado, no era nada más que eso.

—La veo después, profesora — dijo Boot, a modo de despedida, saliendo a todo patín del segundo piso, sin dejar de observar con temor a Severus.

—¿Qué es eso de "la veo después"?

—No sé, imagino que… ¿por qué?

—No sé, los vi tan… juntitos, ahí, paseando por cerca del lago, en una tarde tan fría como ésta, cuando podrían haber estado en tu despacho, junto al fuego… —comenzó a explicar antipáticamente. Donna se dio cuenta de su tono de voz, y lo miró boquiabierta por un par de segundos.

—¿Severus? ¿Estás celoso?

Su corazón se aceleró, y su cara se tornó más amarilla de lo normal.

—¿Celoso, dices? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso?

—Ya sacaste la palabra "loca" al baile… Bueno — siguió, recobrando el tono perspicaz y una mirada de asombro —, es que dices todo eso como si fuera un pecado estar hablando con uno de mis estudiantes favoritos.

—Así que _favoritos_…

—¿Ves? ¡Dime, estás celoso! —exclamó acusadoramente, señalándolo con un dedo.

— ¡Claro que no! — se defendió subiendo el tono de voz — No tengo ninguna razón para estarlo, lo que hagas no me interesa.

Se giró sobre sus pulidos zapatos negros y se fue. Donna, aprovechó de decir, una vez más, en voz baja, "celoso…".

El complicado mes de febrero — en cuanto en temas amorosos para Sev —voló en Hogwarts. Solo quedaban tres meses para acabar el año escolar, y se aproximaban también las vacaciones de semana santa, o sea, pronto, con Keith, tendrían que hacer su visita al Innombrable. Cada vez que amanecía, el cielo se ponía más oscuro que la mañana anterior; eso significaba que los dementores estaban tomando más y más poder. Y, Snape, no podía dejar de lado también las extrañas desapariciones constantes del director, a veces solo, y a veces — no podía equivocarse, no era un estúpido — junto con Potter. Era cierto que Granger y Weasley eran novios, pero a Potter, nunca lo dejaban de lado, y también, ese mes había visto pasear sola a la chica Weasley.

Sev podía deducir que el director estaba en alguna de las misiones del Ministerio, o estudiando ese misterioso arco de la Cámara de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Sacar a todos los muertos que estaban dentro, convirtiéndolos en Inferi?

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, ni siquiera Harry Potter podía distraerlo de eso.

"_Donna Keith"_ le gritaba su conciencia cada vez que miraba el rincón de su habitación donde se hallaba la ridícula armadura pascuense que le obsequió la mujer en época de Navidad. Varias veces estuvo a punto de echarlo a la basura, o decirle a los elfos domésticos que se llevaran lejos esa cosa, pero le dama lástima. Ella había sido buena, y él se estaba comportando como un patán, ni siquiera se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra amistosamente cuando se veían en los entretiempos. Desde lo de Terry Boot, no le gustaba aproximarse, porque Keith tenía toda la razón, si ya, para sí mismo, había reconocido que la quería. Pero ella tampoco había estado muy amistosa, no le hablaba salvo para temas escolares. Severus sabía que ella se ponía nerviosa ¿Lo quería mucho? Le hacía sentir superior pensar eso. No obstante, no debía hacerse ilusiones, además, la vida le había enseñado a no demostrar sus sentimientos verdaderos, siempre le jugaban malas pasadas. ¿Pero, y si se atrevía? Perdería, tal vez, un poco de dignidad y de orgullo…

Esos pensamientos se alejaron de su mente ya que los estudiantes de tercer grado habían llegado al aula, muy cohibidos por la imponente presencia de Snape. La verdad era que ¿a quién no le causaba ninguna pizca de miedo (de los alumnos)? A ninguno, si Sev era como un oscuro murciélago para todos.

—Saquen sus plumas y pergaminos.

A la escucha de esta orden, un revoltijo de movimientos se oyeron en la mazmorra. Odiaba a cada uno de esos pequeños, por la simple razón de que habían logrado ser más felices que él, y lo sabía no porque se metiera en sus vidas, sino que bastaba con observar la cara de felicidad de cada uno. Ayayay. Qué difícil era este Severus, un momento podía sentir algo de alegría, y al instante, un pequeño detalle tornaba su corazón nuevamente a ese negro putrefacto.

—Trabajen en la página ciento cuatro — voceó a la clase, amargamente —, quiero silencio.

No hubo necesidad de gritar más, porque los pequeñuelos comprendieron de inmediato que eso implicaba estar quieto y no hacer ruido al respirar.

—Sí —continuó pensando en voz baja, dejando que los alumnos trabajaran solos —. Debo hacer algo.

Y se atrevió. Apenas sonó la campana que anunciaba la salida a recreo, ordenó los pergaminos entregados, dejó el aula con llave — más de algún tramposo querría arreglar el trabajo, así que prefirió asegurarse para que nadie entrara —, y se dirigió a su despacho por la otra puerta, para ver su aspecto en el espejo.

"_Nada mal"_

Su cabello estaba grasoso, pero eso ya era pan de cada día, y no había manera de mejorarlo, a menos que se fregara litros de poción antigrasa.

Se acomodó la negra melena con un poco de agua y se armó de valor para invitarla o algo así. ¡Pero qué estás haciendo!, le gritaban sus pies, mientras marchaba tiesamente el despacho de Keith. Dobló varios corredores y ascendió unas cuantas escaleras.

Lo que pensaba hacer estaba mal. Entre el personal no debía existir relaciones amorosas, pero no, era una simple cita, nada más, nada compromisorio ni excesivo…

—Lo único que ha deseado Dumbledore todo estos años es que yo encuentre a alguien — se dijo en voz alta, librándose de la culpa de hacer algo indebido, violando las reglas de profesorado.

—Así es, amigo, así es, encontrar a alguien siempre es bueno.

Un hombre que se balanceaba en la silla mecedora de un cuadro le había dirigido la palabra.

—Cállate, no he pedido tu opinión.

Llegó al pasillo y caminó más lenta e indiferentemente, hacia él se dirigía una masa de niños frenéticos que luchaban por ir a sus salas comunes y cambiar de libros para la siguiente clase. Esperó a que desaparecieran, al lado de una armadura que lo ocultaba por completo.

Justo cuando pensaba seguir el camino, divisó a Dumbledore que venía del otro extremo, también hacia la oficina de Keith. Era el director, así que no tenía temor a que lo descubriera esperando detrás de la puerta, así que se aproximó, yendo de un lado a otro con las manos atrás. Distraídamente escuchaba las voces de Donna y Albus, hasta que, de repente, oyó algo que le hizo reaccionar y detenerse en seco.

—Anna, escúchame, tú sabías que era arriesgado, no te puedo proteger, no puedo hacer nada por ti. Voldemort, si le traicionas, te va a matar de todas formas, esté yo o no.

— ¡No me llame Anna, director! — exclamó la otra voz, femenina.

¿Anna? Sev frunció el entrecejo. Adentro había otra persona, al parecer.

—Lo siento mucho, profesora, pero para mí, tú siempre serás Anna Konnda, me es indiferente el hecho de que te hayas cambiado el nombre. Además, es bonito y original. ¡Qué estupideces las de los jóvenes! Avergonzarse por el nombre que llevan.

—No es gracioso, Albus, y yo ya no soy joven, bueno, ojalá existiera alguna loción que me haga aliviar el maldito ardor del antebrazo, quizá nunca debería haber hecho es…

Sev no pudo seguir escuchando. Cada neurona de su cerebro, cada célula de su cuerpo empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad. _"…Anna Konnda…"_ ese nombre, ese nombre…

Como película muggle, una serie de escenas, encadenadas, una tras otra, se internaron en cada una de las neuronas.

_Lucius riendo, mostrándole una foto; Sev furioso, lanzando un picadillo por una ventana…_

Entrecerró los ojos, adentro, las dos personas seguían discutiendo de algo, pero ya no oía.

_Una muchacha de grandes ojos entregándole un pesado libro de artes oscuras; él besando a esa chica en la mejilla; él, nuevamente, buscándola por todos lados; la profesora McGonagall diciéndole que Anna Konnda no regresaría nunca más al colegio…_

"**A veces la vida es tan dura, que hace que nos olvidemos de muchas cosas, incluso de las buenas"**

Volviendo en sí, miró la puerta que se hallaba en frente de él. Eso, no podía soportarlo. La había conocido, quizá habían logrado tener una mínima amistad cuando pequeños, y ella le había mentido. ¡Nunca le dijo su verdadero nombre! O sea, que todo eso de Donna Keith es falso. Donna Keith nunca existió.

—Maldita mentirosa — farfulló con dientes apretados, dando media vuelta, y emprendiendo camino, otra vez, a la sala de clases, porque pronto comenzaría la otra, con los de primero. Ahí recordó también parte de un sueño, donde esa mujer aparecía y pronunciaba la palabra "anaconda". ¿Cómo no lo sospechó? Aunque el resto del sueño no tenía sentido aún. Dudaba que Voldemort se enamorara de Donna… ¡Anna!

Con los puños apretados, bajó por las abarrotadas escaleras, donde los estudiantes reían y comentaban los exámenes finales. Todos querían preparase. Pasó por un grupo de Slytherin, donde Pansy Parkinson, de séptimo año, cantaba a toda boca, haciendo reír a unas niñas bobas.

—¡Mentira, tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira! ¡Una vulgar y estúpida mentira…!

—Parkinson, cierra tu bocota — gritó Sev, señalándola amenazadoramente con el dedo.

Todos los que estaban allí se voltearon impresionados. Severus nunca había regañado así a alguien de su casa. El silencio duró cinco segundos. Al sexto, Sev gritó:

—¡Qué miran! La campana ha sido tocada, ¡a sus aulas! ¡Ahora!

—Pero, profesor, tenemos, nosotros, la hora libre… —se excusó un chico de Ravenclaw, de séptimo también. Y resultaba ser Terry Boot.

—¡No me interesa, desaparezcan! ¡Y TÚ BOOT, PIERDES CINCUENTA PUNTOS!

Entre discusiones y gritos, arrastrando los pies, cada uno se fue de la escalera, a buscar otro lado para conversar.

Severus también siguió hasta la mazmorra, donde una hilera de primerizos lo aguardaba fuera de la sala con llave.

— ¿Qué no les han enseñado nada este año? — les gritó a los chiquillos —¡Alohomora!

Apuntó con la varita la puerta.

—¡Ya deberían saber realizar el encantamiento Alohomora! Díganle a Flitwick que les enseñe algo útil.

Snape el almuerzo y la cena, a pesar del hambre. Se sentía traicionado; el que no halla Donna, confiado en él, o sea Anna… Ahora sabía por qué el Señor de las Tinieblas mataba a quienes le faltaban lealtad, cosa que él estaba haciendo, y si no cuidaba sus pasos, iría a parar a ese camino, ¡pero esto era diferente! Ellos se habían conocido hace AÑOS. ¿No tendría que haber confianza de por medio?

Incluso pudo evitar el desayuno de ese día sábado, pero tuvo que ir a la cocina a pedir raciones de comida, el estómago le exigía a gritos algo de comer y beber. Una hora antes del almuerzo, fue hacer su ronda para vigilar a los alumnos. Aparte de enseñar, debía estar de vigía.

—Ponte bien esa corbata, Gobblin, y tú Sarah amárrate ese sucio cabello.

Regañó aquí y allá, aprovechándose, como siempre de su superioridad. Llegó a un corredor desolado.

—Hola Severus — le saludó una alegre voz a su izquierda, cuando estaba doblando una esquina del cuarto piso.

—¡Hola! — saludó con toda su ironía posible. Le temblaban las manos de ira —, ayer te pensaba ir a ver a tu despacho, para invitarte a cenar al pueblo, tenía que decirte cosas muy importantes, Anna.

—¿En serio? — dijo Anna Konnda, asombrada — Qué b… ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Su semblante de repentina felicidad cambió a desconcierto. Los grandes ojos de la mujer se abrieron mucho más, y su boca también. Y ese pálido típico de su nerviosismo le decoloró la cara. No supo cómo no se dio cuenta antes, si esa cara tan blanca, y esos ojos… ¡y ese cabello! Eran idénticos a lo de Anna Konnda, bueno, era ella misma, ¿pero tanto se había olvidado de ella? ¡Sin embargo, ya no le importaba eso, estaba furioso! La vena de la sien le palpitaba rápidamente.

—Este… —jadeó Sev, evitando ser grosero y salir de sus casillas —, te llamé tal como te llamas, o sea, Anna. No me digas que no te llamas Anna Konnda, porque sino creeré que me he confundido de persona — estaba contando hasta mil para no estallar.

Konnda parpadeó, sin darle crédito a sus oídos. Cuando volvió a hablar le temblaba el tono de voz.

— ¿Có… cómo supiste… mi nombre?

—Te acabo de decir que ayer pensaba invitarte, fui a tu despacho y escuché que Albus te llamó así.

—Bueno, mira, Severus, yo…

—No me tienes por qué dar explicaciones, pero solo te diré que me decepcionas, pensé que eras una persona madura y seria, y creo que faltaste a una de las leyes de la confianza…

—No, Sev — interrumpió ella acercándose un paso, muy nerviosa —, no era que no confiara en ti, pero eso me trae tantos malos recuerdos que…

—Es que, Anna, creí que cuando pequeños habíamos tenido una amistad.

"_Maldita mentirosa"_ se burlaba para sus adentros, conteniendo ser hiriente, pero no podría mucho rato soportar…

—Sí, claro, pero…

—E incluso sentí que eras mi amiga, y sabes, ya que es obvio que me conoces, que me cuesta trabar amistad ahora, adulto.

—Lo sé, pero escúchame, no sabes cuantos malos momentos me causó…

—Yo también tuve una mala vida, Konnda, y aún así me sigo llamando Severus Snape.

—¿Me puedes escuchar solo un minuto? — pidió Anna con voz cansina.

—No, no te puedo escuchar, no sé que explicaciones me vas a dar, quizá también sean mentiras, ni siquiera me enviaste una carta para saber donde habías ido a parar…

Pum pum, pum pum

La vena de la sien se le estaba notando demasiado, y la sangre le hervía en la cara.

—¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! — liberó, aparentando amabilidad, pero la palabra lo decía todo.

—¡NO TE MENTÍ!

—Sí lo hiciste An…

—¡Estoy harta de ti, Snape! Estoy harta — lo agarró de la camisa, cerca del cuello — de tus sarcasmos, de tus pesadeces. Estoy cansada de que me trates como si fuera una estúpida.

Tomó aire la mujer, al parecer hace tiempo que se estaba guardando todos esos amargos sentimientos. Como una de las tantas veces, sus caras estaban muy juntas, pero ya no había ningún sentimiento de cariño o deseo alguno. Era solo ira, ira liberada.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que sufrí! — le gritó en la cara —¿Quieres saber por qué me fui? ¿Eh? ¿Te interesa? ¡No te interesa, solo quieres saber por entrometido! Pero te daré en el gusto: ¡Mi madre, muggle, murió de cáncer! ¿Sabes lo que es cáncer? De seguro no debes tener idea… no… ¡Y mi padre me PROHIBIÓ la magia de por vida! ¡ME PRIVÓ DE LA MAGIA DURANTE VEINTE AÑOS! ¡Cuando murió, hace seis años, allí recién pude aprender magia e irme a vivir a un lugar mágico de la isla, y poder trabajar decentemente en algo mágico! ¡Y no ser una simple camarera de bar muggle, donde esos viejos te miran hasta los oídos! ¡YO TAMBIÉN SUFRÍ SEVERUS! ¡Fui alejada de Gran Bretaña a los doce años, quedé sola! ¡Y mi hermana Elizabeth de ninguna ayuda me fue! ¡Se marchó, la muy egoísta, y me dejó sola con mi papá, que estaba loco de remate! ¡SE VOLVIÓ LOCO TODO POR LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE! ¡Y le echó toda la culpa a la magia! ¡Recién ahora puedo ser un poco más feliz!

Severus no sabía que contestar, no se esperaba un tipo de respuesta como esa. Seguía siendo sostenido de la ropa por la mano derecha de Anna.

—¡Y tú, siempre quejándote, haciéndote el infeliz, el traicionado! ¡Fui instruida en un colegio muggle durante seis años más, donde seguí recibiendo insultos de mis compañeros, donde no tuve ningún amigo! ¿Me dices que soy mentirosa? Si te hubiese revelado la verdad Severus — los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrimas — me habrías dado menos importancia de la que me das ahora.

Lo soltó y se alejó, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Acuérdate que apenas me tomabas en cuenta en segundo año! Y en las vacaciones, casi ni me dirigiste la palabra, todo por ser sangre sucia, tener "cara de loca" y por ser mujer. ¿Alguna vez tuviste novia? ¡No has cambiado ni una pizca!

— ¡Tú no sabes si he cambiado o no! — estalló el ahora — Apenas me conociste, Konnda.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Mira tu actuación de ahora, ¿Ves? Ni siquiera me has dicho algo sobre mi revelación.

— ¡Es cierto que pareces loca! ¡Es cierto que tu nombre es horrible y ridículo! ¡Es cierto que tu vida es una vergüenza! ¿Contenta?

— ¡SI TE AVERGÜENZO ENTONCES, DÉJAME EN PAZ, NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA, NI SIQUIERA PARA LO DE VOLDEMORT! ¡ESTÚPIDO, OJALÁ NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO! ¡Y el día que me vuelvas a hablar, espero que hayas madurado!

Anna Konnda dio media vuelta, en medio de sollozos, pero con la frente en alto, y desapareció tras un pasadizo.

—Tú eres la inmadura.

Dijo esto con la voz derretida. Miró hacia ambos lados del corredor para ver si alguien había escuchado todo eso, con mayor preocupación lo del Señor Oscuro.

Severus nunca se imaginó que la vida de ella haya sido tan trágica, pero no perdonaría tan fácilmente el que le haya ocultado algo tan importante.

"_Si me hubieras dicho tu nombre real, Anna, me habrías importado el doble, y nada de esto habría pasado, porque cuando éramos pequeños, tú me gustabas."_

Bufó rendido. No se arrepentía de la pelea, pero sabía que la mano se le había pasado. Y por las barbas de Merlín, qué ganas había tenido de besarla nuevamente mientras ella le gritaba a cinco centímetros de su cara.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y todo lo contrario a su orgullo, cabizbajo se fue hacia el gran comedor, faltaban diez minutos para la hora del almuerzo, pero estar en su habitación le haría mal: mirar esa fea armadura no se acomodaba a su situación para nada. No quería tener nada que ver con Anna Konnda en esos momentos. Sacó todo ruido de su cuarto, y se tendió en la cama. Los oídos, con tanto grito, le dolían. Y el corazón, aunque sea solo un simbolismo, también.


	21. La última guerra

**CAPÍTULO 20: LA ÚLTIMA GUERRA**

-

—Severus, pareces enfermo — le comentó el chillón profesor Flitwick, mientras comían. Konnda no había bajado a merendar.

Por primera vez un comentario de ese tipo le daba lo mismo. Nunca le había gustado a Sev que le dijeran que parecía endeble, o cosas por el estilo, pero en esos momentos todo lo que le dijeran sobre su aspecto, era cierto.

— No ocurre nada, Flitwick — se limitó a contestar, mirando apenas al menudo profesor de Encantamientos.

Desganado, con unas pinzas sacó un trozo de pollo y la dejó en su plato. Ahora que lo pensaba, a esas alturas, todos debían saber quién era ella en realidad. McGonagall y Flitwick la habían conocido.

—Filius — pronunció Sev luego de un carraspeo —, ¿usted sabe quién es Donna Keith en realidad?

Flitwick lo miró como sin entender, y con simplicidad contestó con su voz de pito:

—Pues claro, igual que usted sé que es Anna Konnda, si mal no recuerdo ustedes calzaron en los cursos.

La peligrosa vena de su grasienta sien se volvió a hinchar. Soltó el tenedor con mucha violencia lo que causó un pequeño estruendo, solo el profesor con el que conversaba se percató de la repentina y extraña actitud del.

—Te podría haber perdonado esta, Konnda, pero que él también supiera quien eres es el colmo… —fue recitando en el camino, se dirigía al despacho de Anna. ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto? ¡Porque la quería! Y en vez de aceptarlo por el camino fácil, ponía su orgullo y maldad ante todo lo que debilitara su personalidad.

Cuando llegó a la descuidada puerta de Konnda, no se preocupó de tocar, llegó y entró, dándole una patada a la puerta y haciéndola rebotar en la pared.

— ¿Qué estupidez…? ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anna, que hace cinco segundos estaba campantemente comiendo emparedados en su sillón rojo, de terciopelo, leyendo un libro, se había parado, mandando todo al suelo.

—¡Qué hago aquí! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Resulta que ahora me entero que todos sabían y menos yo! — gritó Severus, desde el umbral de la muerta.

—¡No me vengas a gritar a mí despacho!

—¡Tú tampoco me grites, embustera!

—¡Yo nunca les dije nada, ellos supieron desde que me vieron, tú, que no sabes mirar nunca te diste cuenta! ¡VETE!

La mujer empujó a Severus para que saliera de allí. Sev le agarró las manos con firmeza, luchando entre las ganas de herirla o besarla. Finalmente decidió lo segundo, y entre esfuerzo y esfuerzo, logró aproximarse a ella para besarla, pero ella lo rechazó, demasiada lastimada como para aceptarlo así como así. Empujó a Severus fuera de su despacho, y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

No comprendía a las mujeres, definitivamente. ¡Por qué se guardaban secretos! A la larga, igual todos terminan sabiéndolo. Haber descubierto esto, había sido uno de los golpes más duros. ¿Podría perdonarla, aunque ella no se disculpara?

Siempre se ha dicho que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero en el caso de Snape, no ocurrió nada. Al contrario, no había palabra entre él y Anna, pero con la mirada se podían traspasar todo lo que sentía cada uno. Anna estaba muy dolida, y se sentía incomprendida; Severus estaba decepcionado por la actuación de desconfianza de ella.

Marzo solo fue un aperitivo, abril sería más pesado, y ni hablar de las vacaciones de semana santa.

—Severus, mañana te toca tu segunda visita anual a Voldemort.

—Lo sé, director, no es necesario que tenga que recordármelo, y tampoco hace falta que pronuncie el nombre del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Un día antes de que los muchachos se marcharan a sus casas —la gran mayoría —, Dumbledore quiso darle algunas instrucciones.

—No es que te lo recuerde, sino que quiero que le avises de todo a Donna. No puedes dejar de informarle eso, ya que es muy crucial en su vida.

—¿Qué? — sintió un leve dolor en el abdomen, como si le hubiesen pinchado — No me diga que esa le dijo que estábamos peleados.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas y se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpa, Severus, pero no quiero que hables así de las personas delante de mí, creo que ella tiene nombre, así que si estás conmigo, por favor llámala…

—Anna Konnda, sí, lo sé — contestó de mala gana.

— ¡Qué bien! — exclamó el anciano —¿Te diste cuenta, por fin?

—No, creo que me enteré de otra manera.

—No entraremos en detalles — se apresuró a contestar Dumbledore —. No me interesa la pelea, le hablarás y se pondrán de acuerdo. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del aula de Pociones.

—Son las nueve y media — agregó — Anna debe estar despierta.

Ordenes de Dumbledore eran órdenes que no se podían esquivar, al igual que las del Innombrable. Si no hacías lo que Voldemort decía, él te torturaba, si no haces lo que Dumbledore te pide, todo el plan se iba abajo.

Se reincorporó. Las piernas le pesaban, no quería dirigirle la palabra a Konnda, hace un mes que no conversaban, y ella, tal vez le cerraría la puerta en la cara: _"…déjame en paz, no me dirijas la palabra ni siquiera para lo de Voldemort"_.

Pero se dignó a ir, y con mucha parsimonia tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién es? — interrogó una voz desde adentro.

—Si te digo no me querrás abrir —contestó Sev, sin hacer ninguna transformación de la voz. Tic tac. Pasaron dos minutos completos y se abrió la puerta.

—Recuerdo — empezó a recitar fríamente la ex Donna Keith (para Sev) —haberte dicho que no quería verte más. No quiero ser antipática, pero, quizá te haga falta un corte de pelo, porque creo que es eso lo que te impide escuchar bien.

—No hables de cabellos, por favor — repuso con sarcasmo —. No vine por nada personal, Konnda…

—No me llames Konnda, mi nombre ahora es Donna Keith, por si no lo recuerdas —intervino abriendo mucho sus ojos y tensando los labios. Estaba blanca de rabia, y su pelo parecía estar mucho más voluminoso de lo normal.

—Recuerdo que te llamas Anna Konnda, y ahora —agregó antes que ella volviera a rebatirle otra cosa —, Dumbledore me envió acá, y no creas que tengo el agrado de decírtelo, porque…

—Habla luego, ¿Sí?

Intervinamos en la mente de Anna Konnda.

_Le dolía mucho ser así con Severus Snape. Él había sido su primer amor, y nuevamente era el primero, hace años que no amaba así a alguien. El problema era que no le perdonaría tan fácilmente todos los malos tratos que él le había dado, primero los insultos en su época de guerra, luego el sanguinolento ataque que se ganó, el obvio rechazo de su preciado regalo navideño y, ahora, las consecuencias de haberle ocultado su real identidad. Ella esperó en vano con la esperanza de que él solo se diera cuenta _— _como McGonagall, Dumbledore y Flitwick _— _de quién era ella, pero se enteró por otra boca. Y eso era lo menos que quería, que Sev lo oyera de otra persona. _

_El papel de antagonista no lo representaba bien, pero, aunque sabía _— _o era lo que creía, tal vez —que no le interesaba a Snape, quería ser lo suficientemente dura y fría._

Sev la miró con odio. ¡Aborrecía que le interrumpieran!

—Mañana saldremos a la misma hora que la otra vez. Suponiendo que el Innombrable se encuentre en el mismo lugar donde lo visitamos aquella vez.

—¿Eso era? — indagó con voz cansina —Bien, gracias. Hasta maña…

—Sí, eso era — la cortó idiotizado —, ojalá que fuera un hasta nunca.

Esta vez no fue ella la que terminó de manera gélida la situación. Snape giró sobre sus talones, haciendo ondear su gruesa capa negra tras él.

—Qué se cree… tratarme así… merezco respeto…

Mientras caminaba — con los brazos tensados, parecía una de esas cosas tecnológicas muggles denominadas robots —, se le pasó algo terrible por la mente. _"Eres la viva imagen de tu padre"_. ¿Qué? ¿Él? No, él no tenía nada que ver con su padre, no se parecía, incluso había renunciado a su antiguo sucio trabajo para no asemejarse a él, aunque aún seguía estando — falsamente — bajo las orden de el Señor de las Tinieblas, pero no…

"_Eres la viva imagen te tu padre"_. Esta vez sonó como si su madre se lo hubiera dicho. Negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello. Lo que necesitaba era dormir, dormir y ojalá no despertar en mucho tiempo. Los últimos tres años en Hogwarts habían sido realmente agotadores. Y mañana sería otro día horrible.

Eran las siete con tres minutos, de la tarde. Estaba oscuro, se podía apreciar como noche. El viento corría fuertemente, arrasando con las pocas hojas florecidas de los árboles. Costaba mucho mantener la naturaleza en esos tiempos. La brisa se había llevado la neblina de la mañana, y en vez de eso se hicieron lugar espesas y negras nubes en el cielo, cada una cargada de lluvia, quizá, de tormenta eléctrica.

Los estudiantes que se habían marchado a sus casas, igual que los de Hogwarts, debían estar confortablemente sentados junto a el componedor fuego de una chimenea, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, cenando, comiendo huevos de chocolate… Sin embargo, tres personas del castillo no estaban disfrutando de esas geniales delicias.

Dumbledore había escapado del colegio muy temprano en la mañana, y a nadie le sorprendía, porque siempre era llamado para algo, fuese del Ministerio, del Wizengamot, de Azkaban, de Hogsmeade, del extranjero, daba igual. Otras dos personas, curiosamente encapuchadas y abrigadas; una alta y corpulenta, otra más pequeña y enclenque, estaban caminando a una considerable distancia por la calle del pueblo. El viento les apuraba el paso, así que iban casi a trote. Debían llegar al exacto punto de desaparición, para no levantar sospechas.

La figura más grande se volteó de pronto, como vigilando algo. La otra la imitó.

—¿Qué ocurre? — interrogó casi inaudiblemente Anna Konnda.

—Estoy vigilando… —contestó, igual, por lo bajo — No quiero que nadie nos siga, menos un alumno de Hogwarts — pensó en Draco Malfoy.

Al mismo tiempo, retornaron a la posición original, para seguir avanzando por la polvorienta carretera.

No se volvieron a hablar; no había nada para conversar. Un invisible rayo rojo mantenía a Severus y a Anna con una tremenda incomodidad.

Llegaron al punto de partida, pero…

—Supuse que estarían aquí — repuso una voz rasposa, haciendo que el par se sobresaltara.

Una luz roja muy pequeña iluminó levemente al intruso. Era un cigarrillo ordinario, muggle, que estaba fumando.

_Anna lo único que quería era gritar mucho en ese momento. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan horrible como aquello. Una cara peluda y horrible… muy peluda y muy horrible, con ojos amarillos…_

—Fenrir, ¿qué haces acá? —Sev hizo la pregunta sin ninguna nota de temor en el habla. Sin embargo, se había llevado una gran sorpresa, no le gustaba la presencia de Fenrir Greyback, el despiadado y hambriento licántropo.

— El Grandioso Señor Oscuro me envió a buscarlos —contestó, dándose aires de superioridad por la ardua labor que le envió hacer Voldemort —. Tuve que utilizar bastante magia de rastreo para hallar sus esencias mágicas — explicó el hombre lobo con su voz profunda y rasposa. Los ojos del sujeto pasaron de Snape a Konnda. Sonrió descaradamente, dejando relucir los enormes colmillos (y los dientes en general) llenos de sarro y con algunas pintas de sangre —Tú debes ser la nueva… —farfulló aproximando el cigarro a la cara de la mujer. Anna se puso tiesa, más de lo que estaba, por el frío. Greyback respiró fuertemente, como queriendo sentir el aroma de la mujer.

—Ejem — carraspeó Sev, haciendo un movimiento de incomodidad. Fenrir le colocó la áspera mano peluda en la suave cara de Konnda.

—Sí…

La pareja no supo a qué se refería ese incoherente "sí" de Greyback, pero de seguro no era un buen augurio. _"Quítale la mano de encima"_ pensó Sev, conteniendo la ira. Aunque estuviera furioso con ella, podía seguir atento a los sentimientos que sentía.

—Lo siento — se interrumpió, sacando de inmediato se fea mano del rostro de ella y extendiéndola, aún con el cigarrillo entre los dedos. El hombro de Anna había quedado lleno de cenizas — no me he presentado, soy Fenrir Greyback… ¿Mucho gusto…?

—Donna Keith — respondió con amargura (Severus, que la conocía, sabía que esa voz significaba que no le agradaba para nada. Lo imitó, le estrechó la mano, olvidándose del aparato para fumar — ¡Ah! Ouuch…

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpó el licántropo, irónicamente. Le había quemado el dedo gordo a Anna.

—Descuida…

Konnda se llevó el dedo a la boca, con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

—No sé qué estamos esperando. Tampoco sé por qué estás acá.

Snape lanzó esto como una bala. Quería romper el duro hielo que había entre los tres. Greyback solía hacer ese tipo de bromas con la gente, la conociera o no, le fascinaba hacer sufrir — mordiendo, despedazando, matando, contaminando, molestando, insultando… etc —, y lo del cigarrillo, por supuesto, fue adrede.

—Ah, eso, por supuesto. No estamos en el mismo lugar ocultos, así que tendremos que dar un paseo más corto, llegaremos en tres minutos.

— ¿Dónde están ocultos, ahora?

—En Little Hangleton.

Severus arqueó las cejas. No era primera vez que el Señor de las Tinieblas se ocultaba ahí, y cuando se ocultaba allí era porque tenía o estaba maquinando algún plan. Tal vez se equivocara.

—Nos apareceremos — informó Fenrir —¿sabes aparecerte, nena?

—Si sé, pero lamentablemente no tengo idea donde queda Little Hangleton —su voz estaba tan ronca como la de él. Los dientes le sonaban, o sea, le estaba temblando la mandíbula.

—Si quieres te puedes abrazar a mí. Y tal vez te pueda hacer un test de sangre gratuito.

La proposición del desconocido — para Konnda — había resultado muy amable, pero con solo la mirada dijo que no. Resultaba lasciva la oferta del licántropo, a tal punto, que era asquerosa y grosera.

—Mejor que se tome de mi brazo; Keith es tan despistada que puede que de un momento a otro te desconozca.

Anna entrecerró los ojos, como enviando rayos X a los ojos de Severus.

—Entonces, tómate del brazo de él, y no perdamos tiempo — apuró Fenrir más seriamente.

A ella no le quedó otra opción. Severus, se aguantó el aullido de dolor. Anna le estaba apretando demasiado el brazo derecho, causándole daño. Y esta vez no le había solicitado que se tomara de su brazo para que estuvieran cerca, sino porque, en verdad, Greyback podía resultar peligroso, y no le gustaría que la hiriera por la culpa del orgullo de ambos.

—Voy primero, luego ustedes — Greyback dijo esto y desapareció con un chasquido. Severus, se esfumó al instante, lo único que quería que la mujer, esa, lo soltara, el dolor era casi inaguantable.

¡Pum! Sonó cuando aparecieron en una vieja sala de estar, en un primer piso muy, muy mal cuidado. Una que otra vela alumbraba el lugar. Había telas de arañas por todos lados y demasiado polvo acumulado. Se amortiguaban los pasos. Los sillones estaban tapados con sábanas viejas.

— Cof, Cof — tosió Anna. Era alérgica al polvo, y le aterrorizaban las arañas.

Desde lo lejos, en el segundo piso, se oían voces y fingidas carcajadas. En fila, primero el hombre lobo, luego Anna, y por último Severus, cerrando la fila, fueron subiendo la escalera. Había un largo corredor. Una de las habitaciones finales estaba abierta completamente, se veía una luz anaranjada y alargadas sombras. Se distinguían varias cabezas, y las voces se habían aclarado. Debía haber por lo menos seis personas allí dentro.

Caminaron, aun en fila, hasta la habitación. Anna entró primero — Greyback intentó olerle el cabello, pero Severus de inmediato cruzó detrás de ella, impidiendo el ademán.

Las ocho personas que estaban dentro se callaron de inmediato al verlos entrar.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? — alegó una voz conocidísima, muy enojada, dejando fluir toda la desconfianza.

—Tú sabes, Bella, porqué está aquí — contestó la voz fría de Voldemort, mirándola con reproche —, yo confío en Severus Snape.

Bellatrix Lestrange le dirigió una mirada recelosa a Sev. Él no dudó en devolvérsela, triunfalmente.

Las otras seis personas de la gran habitación — que poseía una enorme chimenea y muchas butacas costosas — eran: Amycus, Colagusano, Alecto, Goyle — viejo, viejo amigo de Severus — y… ¿…?

—No lo puedo creer.

—Yo tampoco.

—Eh… Oh… —titubeó Anna con los ojos muy abiertos. Severus estaba igual.

—Mi querida prima. ¡Preciosa! Ahora sí que me agradas, jamás se me pasó por la mente que pudieras llegar a ser Mortífaga. Las cosas de la vida, ¿no?

Frente a ellos dos, mejor dicho, hacia la derecha, un hombre y una mujer estaban sentados, con sonrisas insulsas de oreja a oreja: Julius y Annelisse.

Otra vez más, Severus, recordó parte de un sueño de principio de año, donde supuestamente Annelisse, por conclusión era Mortífaga. ¡Era cierto! Y nunca se dio cuenta, pero tampoco nunca le vio la marca… ni a Julius, menos, que paseaba desnudo casi siempre.

—Mi querida Donnita… —musitó Julius poniéndose en pie, para acercarse a saludarla, como si todo eso fuera pan de cada día, o tal vez una sorpresa de muy buen gusto.

— ¡Y, Snapy! Luces fantástico. Tampoco sabía que tú eras uno de nosotros. Bueno, la verdad es que nosotros nos unimos hace tres meses — empezó a parlanchear Annelisse —, éramos Mortífagos bajo comando. Mortífagos reales nos manejaban a nosotros para cumplir pequeñas misiones, pero ya era hora de hacer algo más, ya que se aproxima la guerra decisiva.

—Está bien Annelisse, linda historia, pero por favor, no me llames "Snapy" —que mujer más idiota…

—Basta de conversación — silenció Voldemort de mala gana — siéntense, los invité acá para la última reunión. Al menos, será la última para Severus y Keith.

— ¿Keith? ¿Todavía sigues con eso, primita? — saltó Annelisse, demostrando sorpresa.

—Calla, Liss — le ordenó Voldemort, enojado.

—Lo siento, mi amo, pero es que resulta que mi prima es una mentirosa.

— Sé cuando alguien miente, Liss, cállate de una vez. Sé que Donna Keith no es su nombre real.

— ¿No ves? ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez a Severus que te llamas Anna Konnda?

— Lo sabía ya — repuso Severus, completamente desganado. No tenía deseo de recordar eso, que tanto le daba rabia. Y le dolía, le lastimaba, le hacía recordar partes malas de su vida, y sobre todo, detestaba la mentira: pero qué payaso, él mismo estaba mintiéndole a todo el mundo que estaba metido en esa habitación; pero era diferente. Las razones no se comparaban.

Annelisse Wiegratz lo miró decepcionada. No le había resultado lo que había pretendido también en el verano: dejar en vergüenza a su prima, y a apartar a Severus de ella.

— Bueno, entonces, mi amo, debe saber usted que ella es una sangre impura.

— ¡También lo sé, Annelisse! ¿Recuerdas con quién hablas? Cualquier cosa por el estilo que vuelvas a decir, irá en tu contra, mujerzuela — estalló Voldemort, encolerizado, con los ojos más brillosos y rojos que nunca. Se le marcaban las venas de la cara.

—Es mejor que comience, milord — dijo la melosa voz de Alecto, hermana de Amycus, ambos cerca de los 60 años.

— Siéntense — indicó a Severus y a Anna. Obedecieron apretujándose en el sillón donde estaba Colagusano.

—Los Mortífagos de Azkaban lograrán escapar a finales de junio. Un Mortífago especial ha pasado averiguando todo un año como poder intervenir en la poderosa magia que ha realizado el estúpido amante de los muggles.

Amycus, el vejete hermano de Alecto, rió para celebrarle la gracia.

—Haremos una guerra limpia. Tal como le gusta a Dumbledore. Avisaremos, diremos el lugar oficial… pero como nosotros somos el Lado Oscuro — agregó sonriendo con su sucia dentadura ambarina —, haremos pequeños cambios. Una parte de nosotros estará aguardando a la mayoría de la Orden del Fénix en el punto oficial, pero los demás nos distribuiremos — incluyendo a los Inferi — por diferentes puntos de Londres. Exterminaremos poco a poco a esos infelices y estúpidos muggles y a esos apestosos Sangre sucia… No te sientas identificada, Keith, tú estás de mi lado, y con eso estás salvada. Tomaste una buena decisión, y te encontraste con la persona indicada.

Anna sonrió irónicamente a Severus.

— Greyback supo que el maniático de Remus Lupin estaba buscando aliados en Escocia — soltó una carcajada —, pero lo que no sabía era que nosotros habíamos ya conquistados a nuestros amigos, ofreciéndole un simple plato de carne fresca, incluso de niños recién nacidos…

Una risa maliciosa general, llenó las bocas de todos. ¡Qué gracioso era comer a la gente! Pensó Severus con amargura. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta con tal semejante atrocidad. Inconscientemente puso una mano en la pierna de Anna. Ella lo miró con reproche, y él, haciéndole un despreció, la quitó. Nadie se percató de ese acto de sólo cuatro segundos.

—También encontramos con una enorme — y creciente — cantidad de Inferis por todos lados, aunque en estos momentos están muy bien domados, bajo las playas no mágicas. Te vez en cuando hunden a alguien para que se ahogue.

— ¿Nos asignará tareas, amo? — preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange, ansiosa. Por un momento Sev creyó que lo había mirado a él fugazmente.

— No hay nada más que hacer. Doblegamos en magos, seres, monstruos y especies a Dumbledore, y con eso ganaremos, y Potter, por fin, será mío y morirá…

— Milord, Anna ya ha hecho cosas por el grupo, ¿no?

Annelisse a toda costa quería hacer sufrir a su prima, a Sev le daba algo de lástima, pero ella tampoco hacía nada para defenderse, aún.

—Liss, ella no puede hacer nada, sabes que es espía — rezongó Voldemort, iracundo —, ¿es que no te sabes callar? ¡Crucio!

Bellatrix, fanática de esa maldición, se puso a reír como maniática, afirmándose el estómago. Anna contempló la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Snape solo pensó que se lo merecía. Tal vez el habría hecho lo mismo.

— ¡Aaaaah! ¡Nooo…! ¡A… amo! —vociferaba adolorida, retorciéndose en el sillón donde estaba, al lado de Julius. Éste la miraba indiferente. No le afectaba en absoluto.

Voldemort dejó de manejar la varita.

—Una de las cosas que detesto, Liss, es que se crean más que yo, a sabiendas que yo soy superior. Una abertura más de tu bocota, y tal vez sea un rayo verde el que salga de mi varita.

Wiegratz asintió, acomodándose otra vez en la butaca, y quitándose el cabello de la cara sudada. En el verano, se podía decir que hasta se veía guapa, pero ahora, tan desgreñada y sucia, se veía muy vieja.

—A través de la Marca Tenebrosa le avisaré a cada uno sobre el día de todo. Ahí es cuando ustedes dos entran en acción, traen a esos mugrientos y, para sorpresa de ellos, lucharán para nosotros — celebró Voldemort, dirigiéndose a Sev y a su acompañante —. El lugar principal de lucha será acá. Como otros destinos, tendremos el Ministerio y Hogsmeade.

Los hermanos Amycus y Alecto se frotaron las manos, como aguardando felices el momento.

Voldemort siguió dando a cada uno las respectivas instrucciones, y procurando repetirlas para que a nadie se le olvidara. Luego de acabar, cada uno se fue por su lado, sin antes realizarle las reverencias a su amo.

—Esta vez te salvaste, rata mugrosa.

Severus y Anna estaban en la planta baja, preparándose para marchar. En la escalera estaba Annelisse junto a Julius, que estaba muy preocupado en mirar la inservible araña sin velas en el techo, con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Mmh — se limitó a asentir Konnda. Annelisse bajó muy coqueta, sonriendo Severus y colocándose en el cuello una bufanda de piel de zorro.

—Ay… Severus, pierdes el tiempo tratando de entablar amistad con ésta…

—No estoy entablando amistad con ella — respondió gélidamente. Si no le agradaba Anna, menos lo hacía Annelisse. Bueno, no era que Anna no le agradara, pero en la situación actual, no era bueno defenderla. Los tiempos de niñez habían quedado totalmente en el pasado, y Wiegratz había cambiado demasiado para entonces. ¿O era él el que había cambiado?

—Nah… que va. ¿Estás mudita? ¡Ya sé! — entusiasta se acercó a Konnda, quedando a treinta centímetros — ¡Estás extrañando a tu enfermiza mami! ¿No es…?

No alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, porque Anna se le adelantó y le pegó una bofetada. Sonó por toda la habitación el "¡paf!" La mejilla izquierda de Liss se puso inmediatamente roja, o tal vez morada.

—No juegues con eso — le advirtió Konnda pasivamente, pero la mirada era de amenaza.

—Uhuu — exclamó Julius, sonriendo a tal atrevimiento.

— ¿Qué no juegue con qué?

¡Paf!

Ahora fue Liss quien le pegó una bofetada.

—¡No creas que por el hecho de ser mayor tienes derecho sobre mi, vieja! — le gritó "Donna Keith" agarrándola del cabello.

Gritos de dolor resonaron en toda la mansión. Quizá toda Gran Bretaña escuchó eso. Anna y su prima se habían agarrado a tirones de pelo, cachetadas y patadas.

— ¡Retira lo dicho! — vociferaba Konnda apretándole la mejilla a Liss y pellizcándole un brazo.

— ¿Qué quieres que retire? ¡No sé de qué me hablas!

Wiegratz le jalaba el cabello con mucha fuerza e intentaba sacarse la mano de Anna de encima.

— ¿Quieres que te de una pista entonces? ¡No metas a mi madre cuando me molestes, estúpida idiota!

Julius reía de brazos cruzados en el rellano de la escalera. Hallaba todo eso muy gracioso.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo — e impresionantemente ante los ojos de Severus, quien no podía creer que dos mujeres estuvieran peleando, pero, para ser sincero, le maravillaba y estaba entretenido — Anna le soltó la mejilla a Liss, le quitó la mano de su cabello, se despegó de ella completamente y la empujó al suelo.

Annelisse fue cayendo al suelo lentamente, como si un reloj mágico estuviera decidiendo como pasar el tiempo. Iba a caer sentada, y para no pegarse en la columna vertebral se apoyó con las dos manos.

¡Crick, crack!

Así se oyeron sus muñecas cuando se quebraron.

— ¡Aaaah! — gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Anna la observaba con los agujeros de la nariz dilatados.

Iba a dar media vuelta la profesora de Defensa, pero Liss fue más rápida y corrió la pierna para que se cayera, y lo consiguió. Ambas terminaron en el suelo, quejándose y enviándose disparates; Anne mirándose las muñecas, afligida, y Anna sobándose el brazo izquierdo y la cabeza.

Severus le dio tres minutos exactos a Konnda para que se pusiera de pie.

—Tenemos que irnos, Konnda — le avisó —, van a ser las diez, y la idea es llegar sin levantar sospechas…

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé — correspondió ella de mal humor sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica—. Julius estaba ayudando a la otra a pararse, no podía sola porque las muñecas no le servían ya.

Severus tenía muchas ganas de reírse, pero no era buena idea, su compañera de trabajo nunca había estado tan hosca.

Caminaron silenciosamente por Hogsmeade. Anna iba cabizbaja y con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Parece que hice el ridículo —murmuró sin mirar a nadie; estaba claro que iba para Snape.

—Creí que no me hablabas — le contestó con el seño fruncido. Iban a un metro de distancia, las cosas no habían mejorado.

—Bueno, es un comentario solamente, nada profundo — se apresuró a decir Konnda.

—Entonces, yo te comento que no me interesa lo que hagas. Me reí, por supuesto, pero de ti nada me decepciona ahora, porque no te conozco y me espero siempre cualquier cosa de las personas, sobre todo de las mujeres.

No supo por qué lanzó esas frases tan amargas, solamente necesitaba decirlas, pero todos sabemos que eso no era novedad, trataba de herir a las personas que lo querían cuanto podía.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron al castillo, ni siquiera se despidieron, cada uno se fue por un camino diferente.

Sev fue de inmediato a hablar con Dumbledore, y por supuesto, Anna lo hizo también, así que terminaron topándose y contándole todo lo hablado al director, juntos.

Severus, esa noche, no se durmió de inmediato. Hace rato que tenía algo metido en la cabeza y no podía recordar que era, porque nunca lo había pensado.

Estaba acostado en su cama con dosel y mantas negras, tapado hasta la cintura, con el torso desnudo, sentado con almohadas en la espalda, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos fijos en su ropero. Se mordió el labio, pensando, pensando…

De pronto, como si una mano invisible le hubiese girado la cabeza, sus negras luces se quedaron puestas en la armadura de Isla de Pascua. Recordó el lugar, y también puntualizó su mente en el último suceso: el escape.

¡Claro! Él siempre supo que Annelisse y Julius eran Mortífagos, pero nunca lo había analizado, y nunca le había dado mayor importancia. Había oído las voces de ambos en el bosque, no asustados por ver la Marca, sino que era voz de ansias, como si estuvieran esperando que alguien los fuera a buscar para ver a su amo.

Y eso significaba otra cosa también: él apoyaba a Dumbledore, él participaría en la guerra, y ellos también. Lucharían, por lo tanto, alguien tendría que matar a alguien, y seguro que Julius, que no le tenía mucha estima, se lanzaría a atacarlo apenas supiera que no era del bando del Señor Oscuro.

Los minutos, las horas, los días y las semanas transcurrieron sin tener piedad de nadie.

Quedaba apenas una semana para salir de Hogwarts, y todos los alumnos de séptimo habían acabado sus exámenes. Ahora las clases que se daban eran solo de repaso, y casi nadie trabajaba, excepto en la de Snape; no le gustaba la mediocridad y mantenía en movimiento a los estudiantes hasta el final, sin importar de la casa que fuera, aunque por supuesto, favoreciendo a Slytherin.

Los grises días anunciaban que ese verano, precisamente, no habría verano. El sol no se asomaba ni por si las moscas. La gente de Hogsmeade temía lo peor y habían cerrado cada uno de los negocios, todos, incluyendo el excéntrico Cabeza de Puerco — donde trabajaba el hermano del director del colegio —, el pueblo se había encerrado bajo siete llaves y realizaron todo tipo de sortilegios para que nadie penetrara en sus casas sigilosamente. No obstante, sabían que nada de eso serviría, porque Voldemort tenía soluciones y crueles métodos para todo. No había salvación para tal tipo de poder.

Sev aún no recibía la señal de la guerra, y Anna Konnda tampoco. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Se había imaginado que iba a ser la semana anterior, pero nada paso, la cicatriz de su Marca no le ardió jamás. Pero no debía confiarse, estaba preparado para todo en cualquier instante; en su despacho estaba todo listo: su infaltable capa liviana, que le permitiría ágiles movimientos, su amistosa varita, en el bolsillo, incluso tenía brillo, y vibraba más que nunca. Había ensayado más de doscientos encantamientos, hechizos e incluso maldiciones — no le importaba maldecir a alguno de los Mortífagos, de todas formas, las medidas drásticas de defensa jamás las había abandonado; a la primera visión que le pusiera en peligro, lanzaría el Avada Kedavra.

Lo único que no había practicado era la Esperanza. No sabía si creía que ganarían la batalla; no confiaba en vivir ni en sobrevivir. Tampoco quería ni se imaginaba morir. _"No has hecho nada más que fracasar"_, tal vez fuera cierto, y si es que no había logrado hacer nada útil en esta vida, quizá era mejor desaparecer.

No rogaba a nadie por ganar o perder. Si todo eso acabara…

"_Si todo eso acabara, yo sería libre, podría no tener miedo a nada y podría hacer lo que quisiera, no estaría bajo a más órdenes."_

Pero habría cosas que no cambiarían, como por ejemplo: Severus Snape jamás dejaría de ser el mismo, ocultaría sus sentimientos, sería antisocial, no disfrutaría de la nueva vida, ni de nada por el estilo.

Y si Voldemort podía con los ataques de la pobre Orden del Fénix y los pocos aliados que tenían, significaba una sola cosa: esfumarse del mapa; Tom Riddle jamás le perdonaría el haber apoyado a Dumbledore, así que no existía la posibilidad de adaptarse al reinado del Innombrable.

Todo esto lo estaba meditando mientras corregía y entregaba los últimos trabajos a los de quinto de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Rápidamente colocaba la calificación, y con la voz lúgubre llamaba al que correspondía.

—Peter Sanders.

Un muchacho robusto y rosado — de Gryffindor — se acercó a recibir su enorme y roja I puesta con mucha premura.

—Profesor… —susurró una niña muy asustada, le ponía los pelos de punta hablar con Snape. Bueno, ¿a quién no?

—Qué quiere, McConaughey.

—Está… —algo dijo tan en voz baja, que no se le entendió — en la puerta….

—¿Mmh? — se extrañó, y miró a la puerta. Potter estaba allí, con la cabeza asomada y mirándolo intensamente, estaba muy quieto.

— ¿Qué quiere, Potter?

—El director Albus Dumbledore lo llama — avisó. Severus le lanzó una mirada petulante —, señor.

El joven Harry ya sabía que esa palabra significaba que debía ser más respetuoso, y por eso agregó el vago "señor".

—Voy de inmediato, retírese.

—Es urgente.

—Le acabo de decir, Potter, que ya voy — le atajó, parándose — . Fuera de aquí todos ustedes. La clase terminó. ¡Y vayan a sus salas comunes! Pobre al que pille merodeando por el castillo.

Los de quinto de inmediato se empezaron a mover.

—No puede dar por terminado la clase, el director dijo que… —Harry le dijo esto apresuradamente, antes que se fueran.

— ¡Entonces se quedan aquí! Y que no vuele ni una mosca, sino, apoyaré la idea de Filch sobre colgar a los estudiantes por los tobillos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó a Harry, cuando estaban a cinco metros de la puerta de la mazmorra de pociones. Estaba preocupado, le gustaba dejar en ridículo a Potter, por eso era antipático.

—El director — repuso con frialdad —, mandó a llamar a varios de los de la Orden. Se veía molesto y apurado.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba el horrible pajarraco que protegía la entrada a la casa del director.

—Panqueques con manjar — se apresuró a decir Harry, que en este caso, estaba siendo un guía para Sev. Subieron la escalera de caracol, y sin tocar la puerta, entraron.

Adentro estaba Anna, Minerva, Granger y Weasley, y había otra persona más que lloraba desconsoladamente en un sillón. Era una mujer rubia, tenía la clara cubierta con las manos y sollozaba fuertemente.

—Severus — llamó McGonagall con voz de ultratumba. La mujer del sofá, se paró de inmediato al oír el nombre y se abalanzó con violencia sobre él.

— ¡Maldito, tú tienes la culpa, tú…!

— ¡Narcisa! — gritó Dumbledore con su potente voz. Minerva la apartó con mucha delicadeza.

— ¿Narcisa? — indagó desconcertado el de nariz ganchuda.

— ¡Sí, quién crees!

— Minerva, hazme el favor de darle una taza de té. Severus — dijo el vejete, volviéndose a él —, Draco Malfoy ha escapado.

Cuando Snape oyó eso, creyó que era una broma. Tardó en procesar aquello por sus neuronas ¿Pero cómo podía ser? Eso era insólito.

—Pero eso es casi imposible… —farfulló.

—Tú lo has dicho, CASI. Los completos y detallados libros de la biblioteca le revelaron como deshacer el encantamiento Antidesaparición del colegio.

— Pero, ¿cómo lo saben? ¿Lo han buscado?

—No fue a mi clase — dijo Anna.

—Ni tampoco a la de Transformaciones — rezongó Minerva.

—Y no asistió a la de Encantamientos — se afligió Granger.

—Y yo revisé en mi mapa, y no lo vi por ningún lado — adujo Potter, señalando un viejo pergamino, que él ya lo conocía también, y sabía para que servía. Era infalible, terminó por convencerse. Era obvio que había cumplido el plan que quería, y que nunca le había logrado sonsacar.

— Finalmente, descartamos todas las ideas imposibles, y se me ocurrió aparecerme en mi despacho — dijo Dumbledore — (en esos momentos estaba en su búsqueda), y me materialicé. No sé cómo lo ha logrado, ha de parecer que lo ha practicado por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Mi hijo, mi hijo! ¡Quiero a Draco! — gritó Narcisa, dando una pataleta, fuera de sí, en la silla del escritorio del director.

— Lo encontraremos, Narcisa — le apaciguó Albus, con pesadumbre. — Ahora quiero que ustedes vayan a sus salas comunes y nos…

—¡Aaahh! — gritaron al unísono dos voces diferentes, pero llenas de dolor. Sev se agarró con fuerza la muñeca, queriéndose apretar la cabeza también. Anna había sido la otra persona que había chillado, y estaba con el mismo semblante de sufrimiento en la cara, tomándose con firmeza la muñeca. Las seis personas restantes del despacho estaban observando atentamente, y con un dejo de asombro y temor.

El dolor cesó. En esos cinco segundos del dolor de cabeza y del escozor que se le había producido a Severus en el antebrazo izquierdo ya le habían caído gotas de sudor de la frente. Había tenido una visión, también. Voldemort estaba hablando a todo pulmón a un montón de seres encapuchados y con máscaras en un gran terreno, detrás de una mansión.

— Era… —gimoteó Konnda sin completar la frase, mirando a Sev.

—…la señal — terminó él. Sus ojos se salieron un poco de las órbitas —la Guerra dará comienzo.

Dumbledore no se impresionó ni asustó, ni gritó, ni lloró.

—Lo supuse. No hay tiempo que perder. Minerva, por favor, avisa a la Orden, y dile que se aparezcan en Little Hangleton, ¿no Severus?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien, este… Harry, Ron, Hermione, dedíquense a difundir a todo el colegio la noticia, y vean si pueden reclutar a gente preparada, que cuenten con los permisos de los padres.

Los tres asintieron, y más aún Granger, que estaba muy pálida.

—Cuando tengan a la gente lista, aparezcan en el Valle de Godric. Estoy seguro que Voldemort no jugará limpio, y se le ocurrirán otros lugares, y ustedes ahí, por el momento estarán seguros hasta que alguien llegue a buscarlos si los necesitamos. Menos, tú Harry, tu te vas de inmediato al Valle.

"_Pobre Potter"_. Por primera vez Severus Snape sintió lástima por él, y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

—Y tú, Severus y…

—Pero director — interrumpió Weasley con las orejas coloradas —, nosotros prometimos a Harry acompañarlo hasta el final.

Dumbledore sonrió armoniosamente y asintió. A Ronald se le inflamó el pecho de orgullo.

Severus no comprendía esas cosas, tan profunda de la amistad. Nunca había hecho nada por Lucius, y él tampoco por él, salvo meterlo en esta estupidez de los Mortífagos. Pero no pudo evitar sentir una admiración por Weasley y Granger, que tanto tiempo habían sido insultados y disminuidos por él. Admiraba su valentía.

— Ustedes dos, entonces — señaló a Sev y a Anna — llevarán eso — apuntó un enorme paquete cuadrado (más grande que una persona de tamaño normal) envuelto en periódico — a la recepcionista de pelo azul que está en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Atrio. ¡A trabajar!

Dio un aplauso, y cuatro personas desaparecieron —aprovechando que el encantamiento que protegía al colegio ya no estaba —, los tres muchachos Gryffindor y McGonagall.

— Narcisa, quiero que te quedes aquí — la mujer no contestó, seguía con la cara entre las manos, lagrimeando.

Snape, junto con Konnda, tomaron el gran objeto entre los dos.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el Ministerio? —sonrió con ironía, lanzando fuego por los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Sabes perfectamente que en algún momento viví aquí — contestó con la misma antipatía, la mujer.

—A la cuenta de tres, entonces. Uno, dos, tres.

Los dos cuerpos se esfumaron del lugar.

Aparecieron detrás de la cabina telefónica. Con rapidez se metieron allí, sin mirar antes hacia todas las esquinas y rinconzuelos. No se hablaban, y esta vez no era por el rencor que despedían, sino porque no había tiempo, y cuando dos personas están preocupadas por una razón, se pueden comprender solo con los movimientos.

Sev marcó de inmediato seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos — el código de activación del "descensor" (imposible decir ascensor cuando lo único que iba a hacer era bajar).

— Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y motivo de la visita — indicó una gélida voz proveniente de la misma cabina.

—Donna Keith — dijo Snape recordando el nombre registrado de Anna — y Severus Snape, encomienda personal.

Dos chapas redondas salieron por el devuelve— monedas.

—Gracias, visitante…

Sin perder el tiempo se pusieron las chapas en cualquier lugar — estaban apresurados — y el descensor bajó, obviamente.

Llegaron al Atrio y se dirigieron al final, donde estaba una recepción con una delgada mujer de cabello lacio y azul, La gente del personal caminaba para todos lados, subiendo y bajando por los lujosos ascensores, sin haber reparado en la presencia de los dos extraños. Dejaron el bulto encima del mostrador, la mujer los miró.

—Gracias — susurró — váyanse.

Bastó la voz para saber que era Nymphadora Tonks detrás de todo ese cambio anatómico.

No discutieron, regresaron por donde habían llegado, y apenas estuvieron bajo el cielo color gris amoratado, desaparecieron y reaparecieron en Little Hangleton, donde casi dos meses antes habían estado también.

Luces, rayos centellantes, alumbramientos, brillos, relumbros, resplandores, colores, esencias, explosiones, gritos, había en el lugar. La batalla ya había comenzado, sin previo aviso de ninguno de los de la Orden. Habría más de doscientos, quizá cien de cada bando, contando los heridos y los muertos que estaban en el suelo. Severus no pudo distinguir si eran del bando de la Orden o de los Mortífagos.

No hubo tiempo para decisiones ni preámbulos, pero sí recordó que su planchada túnica que iba a ocupar para luchar nunca la alcanzó a ir a buscar, pero qué importaba. Se sacó la gruesa capa que llevaba, dejándola en el suelo y se lanzó a la lucha. Miró hacia el lado, para aunque sea desearle suerte a Anna Konnda, pero ésta ya no estaba. ¿Había desaparecido o se había lanzado a la sangrienta lucha?

Un rayo morado le pasó rozando la mano en la que llevaba la varita, quemándole un poco.

No distinguía a nadie, a pesar de todos los destellos que se producían.

— ¡Eh, Snape! — gritó una voz conocida. Era Annelisse.

— ¡Sectusempra! — gritó simplemente, y se escabulló. Quizá no había resultado bien el maleficio, pero no tuvo tiempo de escoger nada. Le pilló por sorpresa. Además, era la hora de que se declarara del bando de Dumbledore.

Por fin encontró a un Mortífago, y se puso a luchar con él. No lo conocía, pero se podía afirmar que era terriblemente feo, incluso con la máscara se sabía que su cara estaba deformada.

— ¡Desmembredus! — gritó el contrincante.

— ¡Protego!

El encantamiento desmembrador de dedos se le devolvió hacia la mano derecha y cinco cosas parecida a una lombriz muy gorda se cayeron al suelo. El hombre gritó agarrándose la mano y mirándosela con miedo.

Lo abandonó también, y siguió luchando con otros. Empezó a acostumbrarse, y por suerte le tocaban desconocidos. Pero no todo era color de rosa.

— ¡TRAICIONERO!

Julius apareció entre dos Aurors y se dirigía derecho a él.

— ¡Atacaste a Annelisse! ¿Estás demente? ¡Estás ciego, o qué!

—A veces, idiota, tenemos que arriesgar el pellejo por las cosas que queremos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te digo?

Julius se quedó pensando un momento. Sev podía percibir el agrio olor de su boca, había estado bebiendo otra vez.

—Eres… estás… ¿de parte de Dumbledore?

—Sí.

—¡Ava…!

—¡Alareba! —se le adelantó Sev.

El moreno Julius se llevó las dos manos a la garganta y se puso morado. Se estaba ahogando. Sev corrió entre la multitud para atacar a otro.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero mucho rato estuvo peleando, lanzando maldiciones y hechizos, pero aún no decía un Avada Kedavra, no había sido necesario.

— ¡Nuevos puntos de lucha! — gritó una voz potente cuando solo quedaban aproximadamente sesenta magos de la Orden. Habían logrado vencer el lugar, y gracias a las Barbas de Merlín Sev estaba sano. Podía seguir.

Miró a su alrededor, y no vio a Anna.

— ¡Los de la Orden del Fénix vayan al Valle de Godric y los aliados diríjanse a Hogsmeade, que los Mortífagos lo están destruyendo!

Sev cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el Valle. Por una fracción de segundos se sintió flotar, y al momento siguiente estaba en otro frío escenario de Guerra.

Se materializó al lado de una mujer muerta. Había sido atacada por la Maldición Asesina, de eso no cabía duda. La miró bien para asegurarse de que no fuese ella… porque…

— ¡Desdanteo! ¡Protego! ¡Oftaex! ¡Crucio! ¡Glacius! ¡Firegold! ¡Rasgueo!

Esta pila de maldiciones y encantamientos salieron de la boca durante cinco minutos de pelea con Alecto, que también se había dado cuenta de su engaño. Y aparte de las maldiciones, no paraba de gritarle insultos por su deslealtad a Voldemort.

Sev sí tenía miedo, pero nunca había sentido tanto alivio por estar de parte de un solo bando. No era un cobarde, después de todo.

—¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum! —gritaba a los sombríos dementores, que de repente habían aparecido.

Voldemort todavía no hacía acto de presencia, seguramente estaría luchando con Harry Potter, y entre medio de toda esa multitud nada se distinguía. Y ella, aún no estaba. Quizá ya estaba… No. Si fuera así, lo sentiría. Lo sentiría en el alma.

_Ya que no la usaste tú, la uso yo. Espero que te encuentres bien. Qué problema el del encantamiento antidesaparición, Dumbledore la volvió a restablecer… ¡Oh no!_

En el pequeño pueblo mágico corría la sangre por todas las orillas de la calle. La misma gente que no iba a luchar y que por supuesto no estaba invitada a participar, había sentido la obligación de salir de su escondite y desenvainar la varita de los pijamas. Pero los Mortífagos allí, ganaron, y apenas supieron de su victoria, aparecieron por sorpresa — cerca de cincuenta — en el Valle. En total, había cien Mortífagos más, y la mayoría estaba bien, sin ningún rasguño.

— ¡Encadneo! — gritó Severus a Amycus, siendo amable y solo encadenándolo firmemente.

La Orden estaba completa aún, pero muchos de los aliados no habían resistido.

_Fuertes, seguimos juntos_

_Fuimos presos, pero no fallamos_

_Estamos de vuelta_

_De nuestra cárcel_

_No nos cansaremos, a los sangre sucia,_

_Muggles e intrusos mataremos_

_Porque nosotros somos Mortífagos_

_Voldemort es nuestra ley, por él nos regimos._

Diferentes voces fueron cantando esa canción. Todos, incluso los Mortífagos dejaron de pelear y un "Lumos" general salió de todos, para apuntar a los recién llegados.

Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Avery, Crabbe, Antonin Dolohov, Judson, Macnair, Mulciber, Nott y Rookwood, diez Mortífagos sentenciados a Azkaban habían sido liberados. Y alguien los iba dirigiendo: nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Así que eso era lo que había planeado el muchacho durante todo el año.

¿Pero no faltaba alguien? ¿Y Lucius? No lo habrán matado, ¿o sí? Sev pensó todo esto en un segundo. El ataque comenzó otra vez. Quizá eran cincuenta contra ciento cincuenta. Todos estaban ya entrando en desesperación. No había rastro de Potter y Voldemort. Ni de Dumbledore, ni Nymphadora Tonks ni Mundungus Fletcher.

De un momento a otro los Mortífagos parecían ir ganando. Las esperanzas se estaban acabando y varios dementores besaban a los magos para quitarle el alma. Y el número incrementó: gigantes, licántropos y vampiros aparecieron; Severus no se rindió, siguió luchando, pero en algún momento le iba a tocar su turno de ser atacado.

Bellatrix Black corrió hasta Severus con una mirada de asco y locura.

—Siempre lo supe.

—Pero Voldemort nunca te hizo caso — contestó él con descaro, sin temer al nombre, por primera vez en su vida.

— ¡No pronuncies su nombre, asqueroso! ¡Crucio!

Esos fueron los minutos más desagradables de su vida. Y la verdad que fueron segundos, pero se le hicieron una eternidad al estar retorciéndose.

"_Para, maldita… para"_

Apenas tenía tiempo para pensar, solo rogaba, y se retorcía, sintiendo como si le clavaran alfileres en todo el cuerpo, teniendo calambres y quebraduras de hueso.

Bellatrix paró, y aprovechó de patearle la cara, el pie y el brazo. Esa mujer tenía una fuerza increíble cuando estaba furiosa.

Lo dejó tirado, no lo había matado. "_Pero Voldemort lo hará"_. Le sangraba la boca y la nariz, por suerte no le había volado los dientes. Se puso en pie con mucha dificultad, le habían fracturado el pie y le dolía el brazo.

Trató de luchar nuevamente, pero no tenía la fuerza psicológica suficiente. Estaban decayendo, moriría. Estaba muy cansado, muy débil, había luchado ya con muchos… le costaba respirar.

¡PUM!

Una aparición cerca de él y, luego, una voz fría y potente, la cual marcó el límite de su vida y su muerte, o eso creía. Se acomodó hasta quedar sentado, y miró con descaro a Lord Voldemort, el cual irradiaba furia por los ojos, y por todo el cuerpo. Severus se comenzó a sentir más descompuesto que nunca. Tenía ganas de correr, de salvarse, pero eso era ya imposible…

—No… —siseó el Señor Oscuro, con la varita temblando —, Julis me lo contó todo, y no… no toleraré… ¡Te daría un discurso, Snape, pero creo que ya no te puedo dar tiempo de nada! ¡Avada Ked…!

—¡Eh, Voldemort! ¡Maldito cobarde! — gritó de pronto una voz conocida. Sev con dificultad, y viendo nublado dirigió la mirada hacia un muchacho, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Sabía que era Potter. Pero qué habría dado en ese momento por oír la voz de Anna.

Voldemort miró furioso a Potter, y solo le advirtió a Severus:

—Quizá no sea yo el que te mate esta noche, aunque lo mereces, bastardo.

—No me hable usted de bastardos…

—Ya verás, Snape, que a Lord Voldemort nunca se le traiciona… —volteó tras un susurro de su capa y desapareció junto con Potter, quién sabe a donde, a luchar.

¡Era un milagro! Solo dos segundos transcurrieron desde ese terrible pensamiento de rendición. Potter había hecho eso para llevárselo de ahí, y aunque no lo hiciera para salvar a Sev, se habría atrevido a besarle los pies para agradecerle.

El valle de Godric nunca había tenido tantas personas al mismo tiempo. Por fin apareció Dumbledore con los otros dos (Tonks y Fletcher) a cada lado. Y al lado de Tonks iba otra persona. Y detrás de ellos, iba más gente. Y detrás de esa gente iban licántropos. Y detrás de esos licántropos, gigantes, especialmente Hagrid, Madame Maximé y Grawp, el hermano menor de Rubeus.

Algo renovador le nació en el pecho a Severus. Quizá era la Esperanza. Doblegaron al bando contrario. No se preguntó de dónde Dumbledore había sacado tanta gante de la nada, se dedicó a luchar otra vez.

—Episkey — se autolanzó a la nariz quebrada y sangrante.

Lucharon, pelearon, gritaron, murieron, lloraron.

El grupo de Dumbledore había servido como escudo, terminaron muriendo todos, excepto uno, pero redujeron a más de la mitad de los Mortífagos.

Voldemort y Harry aparecieron urgidos en Godric Gryffindor, al centro de todos. Potter parecía débil, y Voldemort estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Nadie intervino ante eso, ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore, era Harry Potter, él quién tenía que destruirlo.

Severus se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol quemado.

—Jamás me vencerás, Potter, hagas lo que hagas — dijo la fría voz.

—¡Destruimos todos tus Horrocruxes, Tom! ¡Es mejor que te rindas! — voceó Dumbledore, que estaba a cinco metros de distancia de Harry.

Severus, estando desde allí pudo distinguir que los rojos ojos de reptil se le habían puesto como plato ante aquella revelación.

— ¡Aplástalo ya, Harry! — dijo la voz de alguien. Y hace tiempo que no la oía, pero supo de quién era. No supo se sentir odio o alegría.

— ¡Mataste a mis padres, es tu hora, Tom Riddle! — gritó Potter fuera de las casillas — ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Para todos, esto ocurrió en cámara lenta. Un rayo verde iba directo al pecho de Voldemort. Él alcanzó a reaccionar, pero no se movió del lugar, sino que gritó un "Avada Kedavra" también, aunque no dirigido a Harry, sino que a Albus Dumbledore.

—¡Noooooooooooo! — gritaron muchas brujas y magos, incluido él, despegándose del árbol.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Voldemort cayó esta vez, no se esfumó, sino que cayó muerto. Y Albus Dumbledore también había sido asesinado. Cayó igualmente que él, como un saco de papas.

Las lágrimas se le secaron y volvieron a brotar. No sabía si eran de felicidad o tristeza.

Potter cayó arrodillado, y se le aproximó su revivido padrino: Sirius Black, el que lo había alentado a pelear con sus frases.

Nuevamente su mente se ponía en funcionamiento, y comprendió que Dumbledore había estado averiguando como hacer vivir a los muertos del velo. Pero no eran Ínferis, eran personas… vivas. De ahí eran los magos que habían llegado a pelear.

—Todo ha terminado — dijo en voz alta, sin temer a que nadie lo oyera — ¡Todo ha terminado!

Muchos se empezaron a aproximar al muerto Dumbledore.

—¡ No ha terminado todo, todavía! — gritó un hombre, tal vez a quince metros de él.

Los magos voltearon otra vez, y miraron a Severus y a…

Lucius lo apuntaba con la varita.

—Solo fui a despedirme de Narcisa, que supe que estaba en Hogwarts, como sé que es mi última noche, y sé que es la tuya también.

—Lucius… —tartamudeó Sev, sin poder creerlo.

— ¡No me llames por mi nombre, traicionero bastardo! ¡Sabía que no éramos amigos, pero una mentira como esta…! ¡NO SE MUEVAN, O LO MATO! — gritó a todo el mundo, que estaba aproximándose a Severus y sacando las varitas y gritando — De todas maneras morirá igual — agregó, mientras todos estaban quietos como piedras — ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un cegador rayo verde iba hacia él. Cerró los ojos.

—¡Asqueroso cerdo, puerco maldito, nooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Nooooooooo!

Un grito único atravesó el campo, y quizá era el efecto de ya sentirse muerto, pero ruido como de cascabeles… o tal vez latas… ¿o metal? Sonaba en sus oídos, acercándose.

Abrió los ojos.

—¡NOOOOO!

Cuando miró delante del, no vio ningún rayo, sino que a una persona con un montón de placas de plata puesta en el cuerpo, un ser realmente deforme, parecido a un robot, interponiéndose entre el rayo verde y él.

¡Clin, Paf!

Anna Konnda cayó al suelo… ¡MUERTA!

Se aproximó de inmediato hacia su cuerpo inerte, sin hacer caso a los otros magos, que se estaban dedicando en ese momento, a capturar a Lucius, su casi asesino. Y Anna. Anna… Muerta…

— ¿Anna? ¡Anna! ¡DESPIERTA, ESTÚPIDA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO! — gritó, rezongó, aulló Severus zarandeándola de los hombros con ímpetu —¡ME PROMETISTE QUE ESTA COSA ERA INFALIBLE! ¡ERES UNA TONTA! ¡Me volviste a mentir!

Konnda abrió un ojo y torció levemente la boca para sonreír.

—Lo… siento… no sabía que… esto quitaba tus fuerzas… Pero… estoy viva… no me equivoqué… no me muevas… Y me pegué en la cabeza… lo sien…to… y no me sigas tratan… do de men… tirosa, que no… lo soy…

Era la hora de dejar de ocultar sus sentimientos. Era la hora de dejar de ser un idiota como lo había sido toda la vida:

— Te amo — le atajó Severus acariciándole la cara como un maniático, sin dejar que ella siguiera defendiéndose de la dosis de insultos —, te amo Anna Konnda.

Hace tiempo que quería decir eso, y se había privado por muchas imbecilidades. ¿Cuántas veces uno tropezaba en la vida?

A la mujer se le cayeron un par de lágrimas.

—Yo… te amo también, no sabes cuan feliz…

No completó la frase, Severus ya había atinado a besarla. Besarla como nunca lo había hecho. Besarla como nunca había besado a una mujer. La amó en ese momento, más que nunca antes. Lo había salvado, había arriesgado su vida por él.

— ¿Me perdonas? — dijo Severus, llorando a lágrima viva, sin tener vergüenza, con ella, ya a nada le temía. Ella también lloraba.

—Por supuesto…

Severus Se miró el antebrazo izquierdo. Su marca ya no estaba. Miró con cuidado el brazo de Anna, y se había esfumado también. Por el momento a Sev le dieron ganas de saltar, gritar, reír, pero no estaba con las fuerzas suficientes como para intentarlo. Sólo se limitó a dirigirse a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

—Todo acabó.

— Todo acabó — asintió ella, y quedó inconsciente.

Había sido todo tan simple. Había sido todo tan impactante, que parecía un cuento de hadas, de esos bonitos, que a veces llegan a ser increíbles de lo tan irreales que son.

El mundo mágico volvería a la normalidad. Quedaban, sin embargo, muchos funerales a los que atender. Anna Konnda sepultaría a Donna Keith, en cuanto al nombre, porque, en realidad, nunca fue otra persona. Estas cosas las pensó amenamente, sin tener algún tipo de urgencia.

Sev abrazó a Anna, con el último grado de fuerza, y cayó dormido, al igual que ella, muy adolorido, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.


	22. Respiros de paz

**CAPÍTULO 21: RESPIROS DE PAZ**

-

Hasta los ojos le temblaban. Se sentía sucio y sudoroso, y el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas. Pero el miedo era lo que más aún se representaba en él. No comprendía, es que no le cabía en la cabeza un suceso como ese. Aceptaba todo, incluso el insólito hecho de que Black retornara a la vida. Sin embargo, a Él, acababa de verlo morir, o eso creía, y nuevamente la imagen de ese mugroso estaba frente a él, con los ojos rojos, irradiando furia, y su malévola sonrisa amarilla. Lo peor, es que parecía más fuerte que nunca.

— ¿Creías que te salvarías? — se burló, despidiendo odio en cada palabra que pronunciaba — Te dije que me iba a vengar… Me conoces muy bien. Sabes que yo no tengo piedad de nadie ni de nada. Traición es traición y no se le puede denominar "equivocación". Ahora sí que cometiste el peor error de tu vida.

Estaban en una oscura habitación, como un calabozo, apenas iluminado por la luz roja de las antorchas. Un olor a humedad podía percibir en sus narices, mezclado con sal y algas marinas, aunque no parecían estar en el mar. A Severus le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, y no tenía idea cómo habían aparecido allí. Lo único que recordaba era haberle tomado la mano a Anna antes de quedarse inconsciente.

— Nadie vendrá a rescatarte, estamos en una casa muy antigua y abandonada —reveló el putrefacto ser que estaba frente a su vista —. Tu vieja casa, Snape.

Snape apenas giró la cabeza, aterrorizado, reconociendo el lugar como uno de los pasillos de la casa. Se sentía descompuesto, no lograba comprender absolutamente nada. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de tanto esfuerzo mental que estaba tratando de hacer por conectar sus ideas.

—Supongo que te preguntarás dónde está tu querida Anna. Te aviso de inmediato, sin pelos en la lengua, que ella está muerta. Y, por si te interesa el detalle, la torturé siete veces con la maldición _Cruciatus_, y le hice hacer hasta lo imposible con el _Imperius_.

Severus tenía la garganta seca y no podía contestar, además el corazón se le había subido a la garganta.

—Te doy permiso para que la mires por última vez — tras decir esto, Voldemort se agachó, agarró algo con la mano, y resultó ser una capa invisible que descubrió un cuerpo con muchas placas de metal. Con una patada la giró el cuerpo de la mujer, dejando ver su rostro pálido e inexpresivo, con algunas gotas de sangres en las mejillas.

Su risa gélida inundó el lugar, y Severus quiso gritar. Tenía ganas de moverse, pero una fuerza incorpórea le sujetaba los brazos. Se empezó a sentir muy enfermo, hasta que por fin, la desesperación le hizo despertar, y de golpe se sentó en la cama dónde estaba acostado y vomitó en las blancas sábanas. Lo único que consiguió fue devolver lo poco que le habían logrado hacer ingerir: un par de papillas de comida liviana y natural.

Dos mujeres con batas verdes y un estampado de un hueso con una varita cruzada le afirmaban de las muñecas, cada una con expresión de preocupación en sus caras.

— ¡Estaba teniendo convulsiones, y acaba de vomitar! ¡Trae la poción Revitalizante Asomnum, Piper! — anunció una, por sobre las demás voces.

— ¡Apresúrate! —gritó la otra, inquietando a algunos del personal por tanto barullo.

Severus apenas podía distinguir cuál de las dos hablaba, porque estaba muy mareado y veía puntos negros por todos lados, y las pocas imágenes que lograba captar, se doblaban. Sólo sus oídos funcionaban, y escuchaba un tremendo ajetreo por todo el lugar. Las mujeres que lo afirmaban, con un movimiento de varita, hicieron desaparecer el vómito, dejando el lugar impecable. Pero él tenía el olor impregnado en la nariz, que más le daba asco, pero ya el estómago lo tenía vacío.

Veinte segundos después, alguien, muy bruscamente le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le hizo tragar un tibio y amarguísimo líquido. Luego lo acomodaron con las almohadas en alto y lo dejaron semisentado en el lecho.

Poco a poco fue distinguiendo donde estaba. Las luces del sol entraban por las ventanas, y muchos Sanadores de San Mungo corrían de un rincón a otro, atendiendo a quizá, unos quince pacientes que estaban en un saló enorme. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, y no dejaban de entrar y salir los sanadores.

Comenzó a concientizarse, y recordó la horrible pesadilla que había tenido hace unos minutos atrás. Suspiró. Qué alivio sentía, pero se comenzó a sentir extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos lo miraban. Giró su cabeza, lentamente a la derecha, o sea, a la cama vecina, y primero, vio una revista con imágenes que se movían, la cual estaba entre unas arrugadas manos. Subió lentamente la vista, y, ni siquiera de la sorpresa pudo gritar. Albus Dumbledore estaba sonriéndole abiertamente, mirándolo feliz con sus ojos azules, detrás de esos anteojos de medialuna. Por una fracción de segundos creyó que había entrado a otro sueño.

— No te asustes, estoy de verdad —le dijo, divertido.

— ¿Cómo…? — no sabía cómo debía formular la pregunta, porque tenía la lengua trabada.

Había jurado ver a Dumbledore morir. ¡No comprendía!

—Es una historia que merece ser contada en un momento apropiado. Creo que es mi culpa que Anna haya resultado malherida. Esa armadura debería haber sido infalible — reveló alzando las cejas y negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la armadura de Anna?

—Precisamente necesito que esté ella para contarlo. Ella debe ser la primera en saberlo.

—Pero…

—Cuando salgamos del hospital contaré la historia con lujo de detalles. A mí, por lo menos, me quedan dos días, y supongo que a ti igual. Han pasado tres días desde que hemos estado inconscientes, pero creo que no nos hemos perdido muchas celebraciones, la mayoría de los magos están en San Mungo, e incluso, supe que Rufus Scrimgeur tuvo que tomarse Hogwarts para poder continuar atendiendo, ya que éste lugar se les hizo chico. Supongo que buscará cualquier manera de inmiscuirse donde no le llaman y…

Sev dejó de oír lo que el anciano Director estaba diciendo. Sentía una alegría tan extraña, que llegaba a ser irreal. Como no había despertado durante tres días, parecía que ayer hubiese ocurrido la Guerra.

Tenía ganas de levantarse, pero se hallaba aún muy débil.

—… y Dylis Derwent me vino a decir que también el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes ha tenido mucho trabajo, los muggles también resultaron perjudicados, y algunos sectores están completamente destruidos, tal vez…

Severus no quiso seguir oyendo, o más bien, no pudo continuar, tenía en la cabeza una gama de preguntas que quería realizar, pero sabía que en ese instante no iban a ser contestadas. A Dumbledore le fascinaba mantener el secreto hasta el final.

—Anna pronto despertará, así que no estés preocupado — repuso Dumbledore, apacible —, así que luego sabrás todo lo que ocurrió ese día. En fin, seguiré leyendo esta revista del padre de la señorita Lovegood, que si bien tiene algunas cosas que las considero completamente absurdas, hay otras que me atrevo a decir que, hasta son interesantes y graciosas…

No hablaron, luego de eso, por el resto del día, ya que Severus se dedicó a dormir y descansar. Por el momento, la curiosidad le había mantenido despierto, pero la debilidad le volvió a bajar. Y sólo pudo soportar los otros tres días en el hospital bebiendo pociones y comiendo extravagantes comidas para enfermos, los cuales le tenían más que asqueado.

El cambio fue muy drástico. Severus y Dumbledore salieron, finalmente, cuatro días después. El mundo era diferente, y ahora los magos se paseaban sin problemas por las calles. Y no solo los magos, los muggles también. Ahora, que acababa de comenzar el verano, ya no había nubes provocadas por los dementores, sino que un sol radiante y un profundo cielo azul, decorado con unas esponjosas nubes del color del algodón. A la gente le estaba costando acostumbrarse a ese cambio tan notable de temperatura, y los lentes de sol eran la moda.

— Se las han arreglado sin mí — dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaban por el subterráneo del tren para dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia —, al menos estos días, no recibí ni una sola molestia de Fudge ni de Scrimgeour, lo que quiere decir que han podido enfrentar los problemas ellos solos.

— Lo cual es un milagro —se limitó a contestar Severus, no le gustaba para nada estar entre muggles, y menos rodearse de miradas de desprecio, desconcierto y curiosidad. ¿Acaso no existía una moda "gótica"? ¿Cuál era lo asombroso de ver a alguien vestido completamente de negro? Sin embargo, el que menos pasaba desapercibido, era el director. Esa túnica azul marino adornada con lunas plateadas era verdaderamente llamativo, comparado con la tenida de él mismo.

El viaje no duró más de tres estaciones.

— Director, quizá habría sido mejor y más corto si nos hubiésemos aparecido…

— Oh, Severus, en un día como éste viajar es lo mejor. No vamos apurados. Al menos yo no lo estoy, tiempo para las celebraciones hay de sobra. Pero antes, también tenemos que ir donde Anna, para contarle lo que tengo que decirle.

El corazón de Severus dio un salto. Últimamente cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, se ponía nervioso. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que está Anna? — preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Supongo que en el Ministerio.

— ¿En el Ministerio? ¿Haciendo qué?

—Cambiándose de nombre, supongo.

— ¿Y cómo sabe usted eso?

—Oh, recibí una carta ésta mañana, de ella, antes de que despertaras.

¿Una carta? ¿Por qué Anna le mandaba cartas a Dumbledore y a él no? No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. ¡Pero qué absurdo, si él era sólo el director! Pero después de lo que se habían dicho hace una semana atrás… Esas declaraciones desesperadas de último momento… mínimo que le mandara un mensaje, siquiera.

Se mordió la lengua evitando la ira, y no pronunció ni una sola palabra más, hasta que llegaron a la entrada para visitas del Ministerio. Entraron a la cabina telefónica, marcaron seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos, y bajaron.

Mientras éste traqueteaba, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

—Me temo que abajo nos espera una calurosa recibida.

Al principio Sev no comprendió a qué se refería el director. No obstante, cuando las rejas de oro se abrieron de par en par, un montón de funcionarios del ministerio, más reporteros de _El Profeta_ se acercaron corriendo con papeles y plumas vuela pluma para tomar nota, pudo entender lo que quiso decir Albus.

— ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

— ¡Hola, profesor!

— ¿Nos concede una entrevista?

— ¿Qué se siente haber salido de San Mungo sano y salvo?

— ¿Qué piensa de la última batalla? ¿Fue más violenta que la primera? ¿Estaban mejor preparados?

— ¿Entonces, eran ciertos los rumores de la profecía?

— ¿El Innombrable ha muerto verdaderamente?

— ¿Lamenta las múltiples pérdidas de los magos y brujas que lucharon con toda valentía para proteger al mundo de la magia y a los mismos muggles?

Todas estas preguntas, y un montón de otras salieron de la boca de los inquisitivos entrevistadores.

Severus se escabulló por entre unos magos que tenían unas ordinarias grabadoras muggles en las manos.

— ¿Usted quién es?

— ¿Es Severus Snape?

— ¿Qué se siente haber sido doble espía?

Severus hizo caso omiso a las preguntas y se abrió paso empujando a ambos, y corriendo por el Atrio, hasta quedar oculto por la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos.

Se paso la mano por la frente, pero luego unos gritos le hicieron mirar a su alrededor.

— ¡Severus!

Una sonriente Anna Konnda iba corriendo hacia él, con el cabello muy revuelto. Se le lanzó al cuello, y luego de abrazarlo unos segundos, lo soltó. Él ni siquiera se limitó a darle palmadas en el hombro.

—Hola, Anna — la saludó, sin querer con un toque de frialdad en su tono de voz.

— ¿Cómo estás? Veo que ya has salido de San Mungo…

—Evidentemente — la interrumpió.

Anna se percató del tono que estaba usando Severus, pero trató de seguir siendo amable.

—Siento mucho no haber ido a verte, pero tuve que hacer muchísimas cosas, fui una de las llamadas a reconocer Mortífagos, los que estaban vivos por supuesto y…

—Pero tuviste tiempo te enviarle una carta a Dumbledore.

Anna frunció levemente el entrecejo, como sabiendo que se avecinaba una rabieta de Severus, pero en ese momento, justo apareció Dumbledore a su lado.

— ¡Anna! ¿Qué tal han salido los papeleos?

—Excelente, todo bien… bueno — sonrió a Severus, quien no le respondió —, soy Anna Konnda nuevamente… este, bueno, ¿para qué quería verme?

— Oh, aquí no, es una explicación que requiere ser oída con atención, busquemos un lugar.

El director de Hogwarts entró por una puerta que casi era invisible, ya que estaba cubierta por el tapiz, donde había una pequeña sala con un par de mesas y algunas sillas.

Todos se sentaron, Anna con una pierna sobre la otra, y Severus de brazos cruzados. Albus entrecruzó los dedos.

—Fue mi culpa, Anna, que casi tú murieras.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque fui yo el que sacó el brazalete de tu armadura.

— ¿Usted? —susurró Anna, asombrada.

Sev miró a ambos sin comprender ni una sola palabra, por eso, el director comenzó a narrar la historia.

—Anna me contó lo maravillosa que era esa armadura que te había obsequiado, así que un día saqué un "insignificante" brazalete de ésta. Era solo por protección y cierta curiosidad que sentía. Jamás pensé que una banal pieza fuera producto de falla para ti, y de protección para mí.

—Entonces, realmente mi traje era infalible, ¿no? — inquirió Anna, queriendo hacerse la molesta.

—Claro.

— Irrumpió en mi despacho, Director — se limitó a comentar Sev.

—Lo siento mucho, Severus, pero de todas maneras, Anna me dijo que poco te había gustado el…

Anna hizo un desesperado gesto negativo con las manos y la cabeza a Dumbledore

— ¿Qué yo qué?

—En fin — se apresuró a decir Konnda, con una sonrisa demasiado pronunciada — al menos está vivo, y yo también, y todo acabó y… todo está bien…

— Sí, bueno, me voy. Arthur Weasley me dijo (mientras me ayudaba a salir de los reporteros) que hoy hay fiesta en la Madriguera, espero que vayan… — y agregando con tono soñador, dijo —, bueno, creo que iré a aclarar a Scrimgeour algunas cosas, y luego iré a propagar la fiesta de Molly. Los veo a la noche.

Y dicho esto, se esfumó con un estampido.

—Bien… Creo que yo también me voy — soltó Severus sintiéndose violento. Por un lado, tenía unas ganas locas de besar a Anna, por otro, tenía deseos de gritarle por qué, después de todo, se había comportado tan ingratamente.

— ¿Tan luego? Pero si ni siquiera me has contado nada…

—Es que… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, tengo que ir a mi casa y… poner las cosas en orden…

— ¿Irás a la fiesta de los Weasley?

—Lo dudo, seguramente que irá Potter con su querido resucitado padrino…

—Todavía no comprendo como pudo Dumbledore resucitar toda esa gente…

—Bueno, adiós — se despidió, levantándose de su silla.

Pero antes de que pusiera la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, Anna lo había girado de los hombros, acorralado y besado apasionadamente. Luego se separó, y dijo con severidad:

—Ibas a irte sin despedirte.

—Anna…

—Estás muy raro, Severus, necesito saber porqué. Algo te molestó, traté, allá afuera, y ahora, de ser simpática, pero sigues igual que siempre. ¿Acaso la guerra no te hizo recapacitar?

Con brusquedad, Severus sacó las manos de Anna que estaban en sus hombros y las sujetó, abajo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te trate si…? ¡Le escribiste una carta a Dumbledore y a mí ni un memorándum!

— ¿Es por eso que estás así?

— Y porque tampoco me fuiste a ver a San Mungo, yo, cuando… bueno, cuando por mi culpa estuviste en la Enfermería de Hogwarts estuve contigo y…

—Si claro, pero primero: eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y lo hiciste cuando yo estaba inconsciente.

—Pero fui.

— ¡No podía, yo también estuve en cama!

—Pero te recuperaste antes.

—¡Pero estuve muy ocupada aquí, en el Ministerio, te lo dije también! ¿Y acaso lo de Dumbledore te da celos?

—Por supuesto — contestó con la mandíbula apretada, aún sujetando las manos de Anna.

—¡Eres un tonto, porque en una carta no puedo poner lo que siento tal cual es, ni menos decirte cuánto te extraño!

—Qué cursi…

— ¿No ves? Esa es la maldita actitud que…

Ahora él fue quien la beso.

Encontró muy tierno lo que dijo Anna, y durante una fracción de segundo se sintió como el hombre más ridículo del mundo por haber pensado en todas esas cosas.

—Lo siento, ya, se me pasó.

—Aaah, entonces, cada vez que te enojes voy a tener que esperar a que se te pase, y ser cursi, ¿no? Severus Snape, vas a tener que comenzar a cambiar de actitud si quieres estar conmigo.

—Te quieres mucho, parece.

Anna reprimió un gruñido en la boca, sacó a Severus de la puerta y salió por ella.

— ¡Anna, era una broma!

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, y siguió caminando.

— ¡Mujeres!

A pesar de que Severus había tenido esa estúpida (porque era verdaderamente estúpida) discusión, sentía que nada había ocurrido. No podía estar más feliz. Cuando estuvo en su casa se dio cuenta que había sido una idiotez haberse enojado por tal cosa. Ya no tenía razones para sentirse mal, para sentirse utilizado o un mártir. Quizá hasta se sintió perverso cuando leyó _El Profeta_ y supo que Draco Malfoy había sido encerrado en Azkaban junto con Lucius en una cámara de Alta Seguridad con un dragón domesticado (los Dementores habían sido desechados completamente de la política Mágica y se estaban dedicando, los Aurors a cazarlos). Finalmente todo había acabado. Sintió que Lucius nunca había sido su amigo. Más bien, había sido un factor a arruinarle la vida casi por completo. Pero nunca era tarde para redimirse.

Finalmente decidió ir a la fiesta de Molly. Anna estaría allí. Realmente era difícil explicar toda la paz que sentía Severus, porque después de tanto tiempo estar aprisionado entre la vida y la muerte, que todo eso desapareciera de un momento a otro, era como si aún sintieras que tenías que hacer algo importante. La tranquilidad era casi irreal, lo mismo que la felicidad de las personas. Aunque, por supuesto, las muertes sufridas no era felicidad para absolutamente nadie. Pero al menos, el mal había acabado y Voldemort no iba a regresar.

Con toda libertad apareció en la Madriguera, después de haberse dado un enriquecedor baño y haberse puesto su mejor traje. Sólo él se daba cuenta del cambio, porque, para los demás, no era más que la misma repetida túnica de siempre.

Se escuchaba mucha bulla proveniente de dentro de la casa y del patio que estaba en la parte posterior a la torcida casa que por lo menos tenía cinco pisos.

Se aproximó a la puerta y llamó tres veces. Molly Weasley apareció por el umbral.

—¡Oh! Profesor Snape, que gusto que haya venido, bienvenido, adelante, pase…

—Gracias.

Entró a la estrecha casa, había varias mujeres en la cocina, y entre una de ellas estaba Anna. Muy elegante, y por primera vez, con el cabello peinado en un rodete. Tenía puesto un delantal.

— Nunca me "espegué" que el "pgofesog" Snape "viniega" a esta fiesta — dijo una voz francesa. Fleur Delacour era nada más y nada menos que una de esas mujeres, entre Nymphadora Tonks y otra mujer, a la cual Severus no conocía.

—Claro que iba a venir — contestó Anna de mal humor. Fleur Delacour alzó las cejas antipáticamente.

—Si quieres, Anna, lleva al profesor Snape al patio, no tienes que quedarte cocinando aquí.

—Muchas gracias, Molly.

Anna tomó de la mano a Severus, quien no pudo evitar ponerse rojo cuando esto ocurrió. No estaba, para nada, acostumbrado a ser tratado así.

—Sabía que ibas a venir — susurró Anna.

—Me di cuenta que tenía ganas de verte — dijo, sintiéndose más seguro de sí.

—Han llegado un montón de invitados… creo que somos más de cincuenta, y todavía falta gente…

Cuando salieron, una voz cercana a la puerta pronunció:

—Vaya, pero si es nuestro amigo Quejicus.

—Ojalá que ésta vez seas un poco más útil, que la última, Black.

En un grupo estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Bill, Charlie y Arthur Weasley. Todos miraban con atención. Sin embargo Anna miraba a Sirius con insistencia. A continuación, pasó algo increíble: Black extendió la mano, y Anna cambió la vista hacia Severus, quien vacilaba.

Pasaron cinco segundos completos en donde Sirius permaneció con la mano estirada, y recién ahí Severus estrechó su mano, sin ser bruto ni nada por el estilo.

— No habría hecho esto, Snape, si tu querida novia no hubiese hablado conmigo. De todas formas, los tiempos han cambiado, y tal vez alguien tenía que comenzar por algo bueno.

Severus atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba consternado.

— Bueno, es mejor continuar con la fiesta — ultimó Lupin, con una nota de alivio en la voz, y siguieron conversando.

Severus tomó a Anna del brazo, y se la llevó a un rincón.

—No puedes pretender que seamos amigos, Anna…

—Yo no pretendía eso. Y se lo dije a Sirius… solo quiero que no te lleves más malas pasadas. Sé que hay heridas que nunca cicatrizan, pero al menos, se pueden mantener sin volver a sangrar.

— Por cierto… ¿le dijiste a Black que eres mi novia?

—No, lo dijo por molestar. Además, tú y yo no somos novios.

—¿Ah, no?

—Nunca me lo has pedido formalmente… y ahora, si me permites, volveré adentro, para seguir colaborando.

Anna tenía razón. Después de todo, jamás le había mencionado nada. Quizá, algunos de esos momentos era el indicado para dar el primer y último paso. El tren a ambos se les estaba escapando.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó se dio por comenzada la fiesta oficialmente. Estaba todo el personal de Hogwarts, más algunos empleados del ministerio. Menos de cien personas no había, y entre todos habían montado una larga mesa, como las de Hogwarts. Y tal como allá, una suntuosa cena apareció de la nada encima de la pulida madera.

—Gracias a los Weasley por esta maravillosa noche —comenzó a hablar Dumbledore, como en uno de sus discursos —, sin embargo, quiero también agradecer a cinco personas, que quizá, sin la ayuda de ellas, no habrían podido presentarse algunas personas que están aquí. Me refiero a Mundungus Fletcher, Severus Snape, Anna Konnda, Nymphadora Tonks y Arthur Weasley.

"Se preguntarán por qué. Bueno quizá sin mí, tampoco hubiese funcionado. Hace un tiempo, descubrí que el Arco de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios tenía un doble. En uno de mis viajes lo descubrí. Y supe de inmediato de qué se trataba. Por lo tanto, ideé un plan que no sabía si iba a funcionar, pero de todos modos hice los primeros movimientos. Dije a Mundungus que se consiguiera una réplica, falsa, por supuesto, para intercambiarla y así nadie se diera cuenta. Pero no podíamos hacerlo con anticipación, sino que en el momento preciso. Así que el día que estalló la Guerra, envié a Severus y a Anna que lo entregaran a la transformada Tonks, quien aguardaba en el mesón del Atrio, en el Ministerio. Ella, multitransformándose maravillosamente, logró colarse para intercambiarlo junto con Arthur. Con suerte, nadie se dio cuenta y ambos llevaron el Arco verdadero a Hogwarts, donde yo tenía la otra parte. Las unimos mediante magia. Habremos tardado una hora en hacerlo, hasta que lo logramos, y de inmediatamente, despedidos comenzaron a salir un montón de gente por detrás del velo. Al fin y al cabo, ése Arco, lo único que hacía, era preservar la vida. Y hoy, para evitar los problemas y los abusos, el Ministro decidió destruir el Arco.

Todos aplaudieron cuando Albus terminó.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa, bastante extraña. Había sido, sin duda, uno de los grandes descubrimientos.

De inmediato comenzaron a servirse, muy contentos y hambrientos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo después — le dijo Sev a Anna, que estaba a su lado.

—Bien, pero comamos tranquilos… Tenemos toda la noche para hablar, todavía.

Luego de comer el postre, la música comenzó, y la gente se empezó a dispersar. Para bailar.

Aprovechando la distracción, Severus se llevó a Anna a un lugar bastante oscuro, cerca de los árboles, donde sólo se distinguía el sector gracias a la luz de la luna.

— Pensé en lo que me dijiste.

— ¿Qué cosa? Creo que…

¡Crick!

Un ruido de rama rota les hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¿Hay alguien allí? — preguntó Anna.

Nadie contestó. Por lo tanto, Severus prosiguió. La música sonaba fuerte.

_En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris  
Muy alto  
Y los sueños que has soñado  
Alguna vez en una canción de cuna  
En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris  
Pájaros azules vuelan  
Y los sueños que has soñado  
Los sueños de verdad se vuelven realidad_

—Quería decirte que… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

_Algún día desearé en una estrella  
Despertar donde las nubes están lejos debajo de mí  
Donde los problemas se derriten como gotas de limón  
Muy arriba de las chimeneas es ahí donde me encontrarás  
En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris pájaros azules vuelan  
Y los sueños a los que te atreves, ¿oh por qué, oh por qué no puedo?_

— ¿Qué?

_  
Bueno, veo árboles de verde y  
Rosas rojas también  
Las veré florecer para ti y para mí  
Y pienso para mí mismo  
Qué mundo tan maravilloso_

_Bueno, veo cielos de azul y veo nubes de blanco  
Y la brillantez del día  
Me gusta lo oscuro y pienso para mí mismo  
Qué mundo tan maravilloso  
Los colores del arcoíris tan bonitos en el cielo_

— Si quieres casarte conmigo — reiteró Sev, comenzando a impacientarse.

_  
Están también en las caras de la gente que va pasando  
Veo amigos dándose la mano  
Diciendo: "¿Cómo estás?"  
Están en verdad diciendo: "Yo… yo te amo"_

— ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! —respondió Anna con la voz tomada —nunca pensé que… ¡Oh, te amo, Severus!

_  
Escucho bebés llorar y los veo crecer  
Aprenderán mucho más de lo que  
Nosotros sabemos  
Y pienso para mí mismo  
Qué mundo tan maravilloso_

Severus le acarició la cara a Anna. Podía sentir su mirada en él.

— Yo también te amo — contestó, por primera vez sin sentirse cursi, ni tarado, ni nada. Simplemente estaba enamorado.

_  
Algún día desearé sobre una estrella  
Despertar donde las nubes están lejos debajo de mí  
Donde los problemas se derriten como gotas de limón  
Muy arriba de las chimeneas es ahí donde me encontrarás_

Abrazó a su futura esposa de la cintura y la besó por largo rato.

—Esto es asqueroso — oyeron que había dicho alguien en un susurro.

— ¡Ron! — dijo otra voz.

—Nos descubrieron — terció otro.

— ¡Potter, Weasley, Granger! —rugió Severus encendiendo su varita y alumbrando unos metros más allá, donde esos tres estaban muy agazapados, mirando.

—Déjalos, Severus — se rió Anna.

—Eres un idiota, Ron — dijo Hermione.

—Estaban entrometiéndose en lo que no deben… —sentenció Severus enojado.

—Y qué, tú también lo hacías. Bueno, fuera de aquí.

Rápidamente los tres salieron despedidos hacia la multitud.

—¿Por qué los defiendes?

—¿Para qué perder el tiempo enojados y discutiendo con ellos, si podemos estar solos? ¿No ves? Así sonríes…

—Adentrémonos más en los árboles —ofreció Severus, con tono misterioso.

—Si tú lo dices…

_En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris rumbo arriba  
Y los sueños a lo que te atreves, ¿oh por qué, oh por qué no puedo?_

Pasaron varias horas desde que Anna y Severus desaparecieron de la fiesta. Nadie los extrañó tampoco, todos estaban muy contentos. Además, ¿qué les importaba si se daban un festín adelantado? ¿Y quién demonios dijo que Severus no podría, no podría ser feliz?

Por fin se sentían los respiros de paz en el mundo, años de felicidad le esperaban a muchos. Todo había acabado, una nueva era había comenzado. Nada más importaba, nada.

_***A veces las personas más insignificantes en algún momento, pueden cambiar por completo nuestra vida***_

Canción: Somewhere over the rainbow

- Israel Kamakawiwo'ole


	23. Epílogo, seis años después

**EPÍLOGO: SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-

Aún se podían oír los vítores de las personas de aquél día tan memorable y especial, en su mente. E incluso le había llegado a asombrarle que un hecho como ese, les hubiese alegrado a tantas personas del mundo mágico. Él le había reiterado una y otra vez a ella que no quería algo demasiado ostentoso, pero luego de unos días de insistencia, tuvo que ceder, y no se arrepentía, para nada, de haber aceptado. Ése había sido un día único. Un día que no se podría olvidar jamás, el momento en que se había marcado una barrera entre el despreciable pasado solitario y lleno de odio, y el maravilloso futuro lleno de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Podía verse a sí mismo entrando hacia el Gran Salón, mirando primero el cielo encantado de un radiante turquesa, y el sol de verano brillando en él. Parecía un verdadero cuento de hadas. Las bancas estaban ordenadas en hileras, donde todavía la gente se estaba reordenando. Había gente que le gustaba y otras que no, otras que le estimaban, y otra que él no les caía muy bien, pero todos estaban con la misma sonrisa de ansiedad en la cara por verlo a él, caminando por primera vez con una vestimenta diferente (azul marino, para ser específico), yendo hacia el la parte delantera, donde estaba un mago muy solemne entre Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, que lo observaban igual de radiantes.

_— ¿Estás nervioso, Severus? — indagó Minerva, pero no con un tono de burla, sino que con mucha bondad. Cosa que era bastante raro en ella, sobre todo, cuando se dirigía a él. _

_Había que reconocer que con el nuevo mundo que había comenzado (aunque por supuesto, seguían existiendo magos oscuros, es imposible sacar eso de raíz, pero al menos, Voldemort estaba más que muerto) había hecho que los magos fueran más amables entre sí, y que las cosas del linaje dejaran de interesar._

— _Bueno, esto no es como hacer clases de pociones en un día normal – contestó con cierto sarcasmo, recorriendo con sus ojos a la gente charlatana, mirando caras conocidas, como la familia Weasley completa, lo mismo que el personal de Hogwarts, Potter, Granger, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, bastante gente desconocida, quizá incluso se habían colado… y…_

— _¿Qué demonios hace Rita Skeeter ahí? —preguntó rojo de ira, apuntando a una cabeza rubia de elaborados rizos, que estaba encorvada sobre su bolso, sacando unos pergaminos y una pluma verde._

— _¿Rita Skeeter? — reiteró Dumbledore, mirando hacia ella — Nadie la ha invitado, seguramente se coló…_

_El hombre de barbas blancas se silenció de pronto, ya que de un momento a otro sonó una música orquestada que llenó el ambiente. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero en vez de mirar hacia adelanto, sus cabeza se giraron hacia las grandes puertas cerradas, que al segundo dos magos elegantes las abrieron._

_Una figura esbelta y madura, con un vestido del color del cielo con mezclas de púrpura, que casi tocaba el suelo, y parecía ser suave como la seda, deslumbró el lugar. El cabello de Anna estaba lleno de rizos, y en algunos se veía un extraño __brillo, como si llevara diamantes de adorno. Entre sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores, las flores más extrañas y hermosas que tal vez pudieran existir. _

_La gente no pudo reprimir una exclamación de deleite. Severus, que ya había visto hermosa a Anna mucho antes, se le abrió un poco la boca, no de la impresión, sino de la emoción. Ver cómo ella se acercaba, lentamente, pacífica, y unos minutos más estarían casados._

Que afortunado era. Podía recordar todo su casamiento, sinceramente, pero había un momento único, que le había hecho confirmar que estaba haciendo lo correcto con Anna Konnda.

_Ya estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en un lugar limitado por barreras, las cuales estaban atestadas de enredaderas y flores, cerca del lago. Las mesas estaban repartidas por todos lados, donde la gente comía alegre y miraban a hacia los novios, y Anna saludaba a todos con un aire fraternal, con una sonrisa completamente natural. _

_Luego ya estaban en su mesa especial, delante de todas las otras. Por detrás de ellos pasó una curiosa Rita Skeeter, lanzando miradas a la pareja, hablando en voz baja hacia su Pluma Vuelapluma. Pero no se dio cuenta que su bolso de piel de cocodrilo iba a abierto y cayeron dos trozos de pergaminos escritos. Anna con toda amabilidad los recogió para entregárselos a la bruja, que seguía caminando, de espaldas ahora a la mesa. Su esposa había estado a punto de hablar, hasta que, ya en pie, sus ojos recorrieron el trozo de pergamino. De una mirada sutil, pasó a una de seño fruncido, y luego a rojo. Se sentó al lado de Severus, olvidándose por completo que él estaba precisamente a su lado._

_Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando a el también le llamó la atención lo que llevaba escrito ese pergamino._

"**Severus Snape se casa: ¿filtro amoroso o maldición Imperius?"**

**Aquí nuestra especial corresponsal, Rita Skeeter de cuarentaiséis años, aún bien conservada y de especial trato en el Ministerio de Magia, ha presenciado la asombrosa boda del ex Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, con la ex Profesora de DCAO, Anna Konnda. A pesar de que la mayoría de la gente está muy contenta de que el mundo se llene un poco más de amor, Skeeter ha podido notar las caras de perplejidad de los invitados ante esta extraña unión. **

**El pasado de Severus Snape está lleno de misterios y lagunas de maldad, incluso en su familia, su padre, Roderick Snape, quien asesinó a tres mujeres a sangre fría, o que también se juntó en su juventud con actuales Mortífagos, y que fue íntimo amigo de el reciente encarcelado devoto Mortífago Lucius Malfoy, es muy significativo para el repentino amorío con la guapa **— **aunque muy rara mujer **— **Anna Konnda.**

**Han circulado rumores de que quizá éste amor no sea tan sincero como parece. Quizá Severus Snape, luego de la guerra, haber visto tanta ****gente reconciliada, sintió el ferviente deseo de tener también una compañía. Se dice que podría estar utilizando un filtro amoroso o una de las maldiciones imperdonables para haber atraído a su ya esposa.**

"_**Nadie podría estar con alguien tan horrible y sucio"**_** sentenció un invitado anónimo **_**"seguramente debe estar bajo una maldición Imperius, porque nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con él. Además, Snape es muy diestro con todo tipo de maleficios, y sobre todo, maldiciones, aunque parece ser ahora que se arrepintió de haber sido un malvado seguidor de Voldemort".**_

_Severus pensaba seguir leyendo ese destripamiento de esa rata mugrosa, pero antes, Anna se paró, lo arrugó, y lo lanzó al suelo, con los ojos más desorbitados que nunca. Con la mano en un bolsillo oculto de su vestido, avanzó con paso firme hacia Skeeter que seguía paseando a sus anchas._

— _¡Tú! —gritó. Al mismo tiempo la música y las voces cesaron._

_Rita se dio vuelta lentamente, afirmando melosamente su bolso, aún con la pluma y el pergamino suspendido en el aire._

— _¿Qué sucede, querida? —dijo con falsa simpatía, sonriendo, y mostrando algunos dientes de oro._

_Pero eso fue peor. Anna se olvidó de sus dotes mágicas, retiró la mano de su bolsillo, se puso en frente de ella, y con un movimiento violento le golpeó con todo su puño en la cara. Un líquido rojo comenzó a salir de la nariz y labio de Skeeter. Asustada se llevó una mano a la cara._

— _¡FUERA DE MI FIESTA, DE MI BODA! ¿Qué te crees, maldita idiota? ¡Escribiendo mentiras, horribles mentiras de Severus y yo! ¡NO ESTOY BAJO LA MALDICIÓN IMPERIUS Y TAMPOCO ME HAN DADO UN FILTRO AMOROSO! ¡Mugrosa mentirosa! ¡Vete a hacerle la vida imposible a otro! ¡VETE AHORA MISMO O TE LANZO UN MALEFICIO! —y esta vez si sacó su varita y la apuntó. Saltaban de la punta chispas de todos los colores._

_Skeeter vaciló un poco, y luego, horrorizada y avergonzada, despareció. Luego estalló un aplauso de emoción._

_Anna regresó a su puesto, aún enojada._

—_Maldita mujer… —dijo con los dientes apretados —siento haber perdido el control, pero es una mentirosa… Ahora arruinó todo, todo…_

— _¿Arruinó? ¿Qué está arruinado? — dijo Sev, acariciándole la cara —Tú ya salvaste el momento, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Sigamos comiendo… que tengo hambre._

_Anna sonrió, pero todavía estaba roja de ira._

Parecía que hace tan poco se había casado en Hogwarts, y ahora estaba lejos de allí, caminando solitario, en una tranquila isla, disfrutando del sol del día, del calor, de las olas, mojándose los pies, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón corto, dejando que la brisa le tocara el pecho desnudo, donde solo le protegía la camisa negra desabrochada. Pero ya era bastante tiempo. Y más emocionante era recordar la noticia que le había dado su esposa hace unos tantos meses, una noticia realmente inesperada, algo que jamás había estado planificado.

_Anna había estado sospechosa todo ése día, a parte de estar aparentemente enferma, con vómitos, mareos y cambios repentinos de humor. _

— _Quizá sea mejor que llamemos a un doctor __— __sugirió Severus, ya llegada la noche, mientras con magia, apoyado en la barra, secaba los vasos limpios, y los dirigía hacia un gran mueble, donde éstos se acomodaban solos. Anna estaba ordenando las mesas._

—_Ya te he dicho que no __— __contestó algo violenta __— __quizá sea que se me ha atra…_

_Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y soltó el florero que tenía entre las manos, que se hizo añicos en el suelo. Severus pudo ver como su cara blanca pasaba a un transparente, y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Y verle esa cara de verdadera lunática no auguraba nada bueno._

— _¿Qué pasa? __—__ Sev se acercó de inmediato a ella._

—_No puede ser… yo… — titubeó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta oculta, que llevaba a la casa de ellos, ubicada en Isla de Pascua, al lado de la Octava Maravilla del Mundo._

_Severus no la siguió, no quería ser maltratado por su violencia inexplicable, así que se quedó allí, esperando. Y Anna no tardó mucho en volver a llegar, todavía pálida, incluso sudorosa._

— _Me acabo de dar cuenta, no sé como pasó, no he hecho nada, no debería, es extraño… comenzó, temblando._

—_Dime luego lo que pasa __—__dijo Sev __—__me estás poniendo nervioso…_

—_Severus __—__dijo con voz de ultratumba —, estoy embarazada._

_Y ahora fue a Severus a quien se le cayó la varita, haciendo que cinco platos se estrellaran contra el suelo._

Caminó de vuelta hacia su casa _—_habían dejado a unos encargados para que trabajaran en el hospedaje, así que tenían día libre —, y se sentó en la silla de madera, relajadamente.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando de pronto, un grito desgarrador salió desde dentro de la casa.

—¡¡SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS!!

Sev se puso en pie, como si le hubiesen pinchado el trasero, y entró a la casa. Miró para todos lados, con el corazón en la mano.

— ¿Anna? ¡ANNA! ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡AQUÍ!

El hombre, asustado, corrió hacia la cocina. Había un especial olor a comida, unas papas se pelaban solas, la olla hervía, y Anna, estaba al lado de un mueble, algo agachada, con una mano en la enorme panza y en la otra afirmando un cuchillo

— ¿Qué demo…? _—_Severus tuvo el rápido pensamiento de que Anna estaba haciendo un acto previo al suicidio, pero Anna volvió a gritar.

— ¡CONTRACCIONES! ¡Medimago! ¡Urgente! _— _soltó el cuchillo, que rebotó en el suelo, con un ruido tintineante.

Fue algo verdaderamente ajetreado. Severus envió un Patronus parlanchín hacia las Sanadoras que estaban visitando, mientras llevó a su esposa a la habitación.

Y estuvieron aproximadamente cinco horas esperando, nerviosos. Anna chillando, y preguntándoles a las mujeres si podían darle alguna poción que evitara el dolor.

—Lo siento, mucho, querida, peor las contracciones son exclusivamente necesarias para que el bebé pueda salir al exterior…

Severus se paseaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando le tomaba la mano a Anna, quien le enterraba las uñas, y eso que las tenía cortas.

Hasta que llegó el momento. Las tres Sanadoras prepararon a Anna, pero antes de que Severus pudiera ver demasiado, sintió que su mente quedaba en blanco, y se cayó al suelo, como si le hubiesen lanzado un maleficio Desmaius. Y no supo cuánto rato pasó, pero se despertó, siendo golpeado por una mano suave, a su lado. Miró hacia el frente, y las tres Sanadoras los miraban felices. Luego miró hacia su lado, Anna le había golpeado la mejilla, estaba acostado a su lado, y ella tenía a un bebé en brazos.

—Es niña _—_dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Niña? – Severus se reincorporó, sintiendo que los ojos se le humedecían.

—Ya nos vamos, cualquier cosa, un Patronus será suficiente _— _dijo una de las Medimagas y se marcharon.

Se sintió emocionado. Una niña… una niña. El siempre había querido tener una hermana. Y no la tuvo, pero a cambio de eso, el futuro le deparó una hija. ¿Cómo se sentiría su madre, Florence? Seguramente contenta y orgullosa, de ver a su único hijo feliz y realizado…

— ¿Cómo le llamaremos? _—_susurró Anna, y también le corría una lágrima por la mejilla.

—No… no sé _—_tartamudeó, pero luego, recordó un nombre especial, que a pesar de que había sido falso, sí le gustó —. Donna _— _dijo con seguridad.

— ¿Donna?

—A ti te gusta ese nombre… y a mí me gustó una vez. Ahora prefiero el real, Anna. Aunque dio lo mismo… Anna, Donna, me enamoré de la misma… — besó a Donna en su pequeña cabeza calva, algo roja, donde había nacido no hace más de diez minutos, pero para él, era hermosa, y la vio idéntica a su madre. Luego besó a Anna con mucho amor, acariciando su cara.

—Gracias…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por haberte acercado a mí en la playa cuando éramos pequeños, por haberme aceptado, por haberme perdonado, por haberte casado conmigo, y por darme una hija hermosa, y una vida tan perfecta…

Amos miraron a Donna Snape Konnda. Ésta apenas se movió en su manta, sin darse cuenta que sus padres la miraban, felices.

_**THE END**_


End file.
